Diciendo adiòs
by RubyMoon.Li
Summary: Hinata libera a Naruto de la promesa que le hizo luego de la derrota de Akatsuki...
1. Reflexiòn adiòs

Se muy bien que no eres para mí, que por mucho que traté de cambiar y aparentar que soy lo que necesitas no logro que me veas más que como tu amiga.

Aquella rara y sombría que siempre te ha apoyado pero que no puede competir contra la belleza y fortaleza de quien consideras el amor de tu vida.

No puedo culparte, porque habrías de fijarte en mí teniéndola a ella, lo que siempre has soñado y deseado como tu pareja ideal.

Estoy acostumbrada a no ser lo que los demás esperan; a decepcionar a todos los que me rodean y que aquellos a los que amo no sientan lo mismo por mí; al menos la mayoría.

Pese a ello no gano nada compadeciéndome de mi misma; por eso he aceptado la invitación de Gaara-kun y Temaria-san de irme a Suna un tiempo para iniciar un nuevo entrenamiento. Lo he hablado con Shino-kun y Kiba-kun además de Kurenai sensei; las únicas personas que en verdad puedo llamar familia.

Sé que no están muy de acuerdo pero me apoyan igual que siempre, creo que son a quienes más les afecta mi partida. En fin, me estoy desviando del tema, no se cuanto tarde en volver a Konoha si es que lo hago; se que como ninja es mi deber servirle y protegerla pero no tengo razones para volver.

Miento, solo hay una; prometí ser la madrina del hijo de Kurenai-sensei junto a Shikamaru, sé que si falto ninguno me lo perdonaría.

Últimamente has estado al pendiente de mí, sobre todo desde que Neji-nisan te contó porque enfrente a Pain, curiosamente tú no lo recordabas. ¡Argh! Aún no le perdono que lo hiciera, prácticamente te sentiste obligado o quizá fue lastima lo que te orillo a estar a mi lado.

No soy el tipo de chica de la que te enamorarías, soy torpe, distraída y según el 90% de los que me conocen un desastre como ser humano.

Sé que si has estado conmigo es porque te sientes culpable de que mi padre me haya expulsado del clan; Neji será el nuevo líder y fue por eso que te contó la razón de porque t salve hace 3 años, ya que también se siente responsable.

Sin embargo, para cuando estés leyendo esto yo me encontrare a un día de Suna, Tsunade-sama también está enterada y como Sanin logro convencer al actual Hokage, no entiendo porque Kakashi sensei trato de retenerme y más alegando que no podía dejarte solo.

¿Acaso no era eso lo que más deseabas?, esas fueron tus palabras, fue lo que explicabas a Sakura-san, no debí escucharlos pero no pude evitarlo. Te quejabas de no poder estar con ella, por estar comprometido a corresponderme, yo lo había perdido todo y deseabas que al menos hubiera valido la pena.

Naruto-kun, quiero que entiendas que mis acciones nunca tuvieron el objetivo de atarte, pienso que lo que se hace por verdadero amor es desinteresado, no se espera recibir nada a cambio.

Solo quería despedirme de ti y explicarte que nunca espere que estuvieras a mi lado, jamás te guardaría rencor por no estarlo; pero ahora te suplico que no preguntes más por mí, no es necesario, no quiero que te me acerques por compasión y menos por obligación.

La única forma en que puedo salir adelante es estando lejos, así lograre olvidarte y arrancarme este amor que aún late en mi corazón. No debes preocuparte te doy mi palabra de ninja que estaré bien, solo necesito tiempo.

Te he estado evitando y los demás me han dicho que estas molesto por ello, supongo que piensas que es un capricho, primero haciendo de todo para estar contigo y cuando lo logro solo te esquivo. Pero, estaba postergando mi despedida, y como ves no lo he podido hacer de frente, no tengo el valor, tengo miedo a que si me pides que me quede lo haga.

Siempre fiel a tu palabra y por eso me retendrías pero no es justo para ninguno, no quiero que me odies por obstruir tu felicidad.

Te libero de la promesa que me hiciste, donde juraste siempre estar a mi lado; ocúpate de ser feliz con Sakura, y deja de una vez de pensar en los demás.

Quizá en algún tiempo nos volvamos a encontrar pero por ahora te digo adiós, llego el momento de dejar definitivamente lo que siento por ti.

Espero seas muy feliz Naruto-kun que por mi lado buscaré un nuevo camino que recorrer y quizá en el transcurso pueda abrir de nuevo mi corazón.

Para ello debo olvidarte como hombre, para olvidarte debo alejarme y poner tierra de por medio entre ambos, así que…

Hasta luego, Uzumaki-kun.

Hinata.

- Hinata… -murmura un joven rubio mientras arruga aquella carta.- Debo ir por ella.

- Fue su decisión Naruto, debes respetarla.

-Yo le prometí estar a su lado siempre –dice mientras agacha la cabeza.

- Ella te libero de esa promesa.

- ¡Pues no debió hacerlo! – Dice molesto- ¿Por qué todos sabían que se iba y nadie me lo dijo?

-Te repito, fue su decisión.

- ¡Tenía derecho a saberlo!

- Ella lo quiso así, te conoce y sabía que reaccionarías como lo estás haciendo que tratarías de buscarla e impedir que se fuera.

- Tu también trataste de detenerla, pero dejaste que Tsunade-obachan te convenciera –replica molesto.

- Si supieras… -murmura suavemente el peliplateado recordando las "sutiles peticiones" de la sanin si no dejaba ir a la Hyuga.- Prácticamente me lo exigió.

- Entonces ayúdame a traerla de vuelta.

- ¿Para qué Naruto?, Hinata estará bien, Gaara cuidara de ella.

- ¡Ese deber es mío!

- No Naruto, ya no lo es, aunque realmente nunca fue tu deber, tú y Hinata no son nada.

- ¡Es mi amiga!- grito el rubio.

- Tal vez, pero entiende que ella quiere olvidarte.

- ¡No quiero que lo haga!

- Naruto, esos sentimientos la lastiman, por eso es lo mejor para ella.

- … Pero….

- Si en verdad la quieres como amiga déjala ir Naruto.

- No… Kakashi-sensei tienes traerla de vuelta –suplica el rubio.- Por lo menos déjame ir por ella –agrega al ver la negativa del peliplateado.

- Naruto, no puedo dejarte hacer eso – responde mientras cierra los ojos.

- Me iré con o sin tu autorización.

- Entonces te arriesgas a ser catalogado como ninja renegado y perder tu oportunidad de ser elegido como Hokage.

- No me importa –murmura el rubio.

- Gaara también está enterado de la situación y del porque se ha ido Hinata…

- ¿Y eso qué?

- Esta dispuesto a protegerla de todo, incluso de ti Naruto, ambos llegamos al acuerdo de que si te presentas en la arena…

- Con mayor razón me ayudara.

- No, si te presentas en la arena, te arrestaran y te enviaran de vuelta a Konoha.

- ¿Qué? Gaara no puede hacerme eso.

- Lo hará si sigues con esas ideas en la cabeza.

- No lo entiendo, Gaara es mi amigo…

- Si, pero también es consciente que no estás haciendo bien las cosas.


	2. Nuevo Hogar

"**Diciendo adiós"**

**Capitulo 2.- Un nuevo hogar.**

- No quiero que Hinata se vaya –dice tercamente el rubio.

- Tienes que entenderlo Naruto, Hinata se ha ido y no hay nada que puedas hacer para remediarlo… dejalà ir.

Naruto solo sale corriendo dejando a Kakashi bastante preocupado, ya que conociendo al rubio lo más seguro es que hiciera lo que no debía.

- Asì que ya lo sabe –dijo una rubia de coletas -¿Qué piensa hacer?

- Ya lo conoce, no tardara en ir tras ella.

- Hinata no lo quiere cerca, no debes dejarlo ir.

- Tsunade-sama, usted conoce lo terco que es, aunque trate de detenerlo lo hará.

- Aún así, Naruto no debe seguir a Hinata.

- Sabes que no podremos evitarlo.

Por otro lado, el rubio llega al campo de entrenamiento, aquél sitio donde le prometió a Hinata estar con ella siempre.

- ¿Por qué Hinata?... ¿por qué me dejaste? –se cuestiona el joven de ojos azules mientras aprieta sus puños haciéndose daño.

- Naruto… -Llama una joven de mirada color jade - ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Sakura-chan… -murmura mientras la mira fijamente para luego tratar de sonreír como siempre – Si claro, no pasa nada.

- Supuse que estarías en este lugar.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Aquí fue donde te comprometiste con Hinata y también fue donde te me declaraste.

- Si… justo en el patio trasero de la Academia…

- Además del monte de los Kages y el campo de entrenamiento este es uno de tus lugares favoritos.

- Si… el monte esta en reconstrucción y al campo de entrenamiento no he ido desde que Sasuke se fue…

- Lo sé, por eso vine aquí.

- Entiendo –responde el joven para luego suspirar largamente - ¿Para qué me buscabas?

- Bueno… Tsunade-sama me dijo que Hinata se ha ido, quería saber si estabas bien.

- Lo estoy – murmura calmadamente – digo, era lo que yo deseaba ¿no?

- Naruto, tú mismo dijiste que era ella quien nos impedía estar juntos.

- Lo sé, por eso me extraña tu pregunta. –dice indiferente el de ojos azules.

- Bueno… tu comportamiento me indica otra cosa… -comenta dudosa la peli rosa.

- No entiendo.

- Naruto quiero suponer que tu actitud de ahora se debe a que no cumplirás con la promesa que le hiciste a Hinata.

- ¿A qué actitud te refieres?

- Por favor Naruto, estás deprimido, indiferente, pareces incluso molesto…

- Estoy molesto, no entiendo porque Hinata se ha ido sin decirme nada antes de hacerlo.

- Tal vez no te quería tanto como decía – dice molesta la chica.

- Te equivocas, Hinata jamás mentiría.

- ¿Entonces explícame por qué se fue?

- Yo… no quiero hablar de eso. –responde fríamente sorprendiendo a la chica.

- Tienes que hacerlo, Naruto… sabes que te quiero – dice mientras lo abraza.

- He esperado mucho para escuchar eso Sakura y ahora… no estoy seguro de si sea lo correcto –dice mientras cierra los ojos y agacha la cabeza.

- No voy a presionarte, pero recuerda que tú siempre me quisiste a mí.

La chica le da un beso en la mejilla al rubio para luego dejarlo sumergido en sus pensamientos.

- Sakura… -mirando por donde se ha ido la joven.

Mientras tanto una joven de ojos color perla llega a la entrada de la aldea de la arena, siendo recibida por el hermano mayor del Kazekage.

- Hyuga-san, bienvenida a la aldea de la arena –dice respetuosamente Kankuro.

- Eh… muchas gracias Kankuro-san –responde tímidamente la chica.

- Mi hermano ha estado esperando su llegada –dice el chico mientras le sonríe.

- En verdad agradezco su apoyo en esta situación.

- No tiene porque, es un placer para nosotros –comenta el joven mirando fijamente a la Hyuga haciéndola sonrojar.

Ambos llegan a la oficina del Kazekage, donde Kankuro entra sin mayor miramiento encontrando a Gaara en compañía de su asistente y no precisamente firmando papeles.

- Gaara, quien lo diría de ti –dice burlonamente el mayor – Veo que no pierdes el tiempo.

- Kankuro, cuantas veces te he dicho que toques la puerta antes de entrar.

- Ya perdí la cuenta jajajaja –mirando fijamente al chico – ¿Desde cuándo Matsuri te da clases de baile?

- No son clases de baile… -dice la chica avergonzada – Gaara-sensei me estaba mostrando la forma de aplicar una llave.

- Jajajaja, si tú lo dices hermanito.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Kankuro?

- Solo informarte que nuestra nueva huésped ha llegado –responde el castaño haciéndose a un lado dejando ver a la joven de ojos perla.

- Hyuuga Hinata –dice el pelirrojo – Bienvenida a la Arena.

- Muchas gracias Kazekage-sama…

- Dime Gaara –dice el pelirrojo amablemente.

- Eh… solo si tú me dices Hinata –responde algo cohibida la Hyuga.

- Bien Hinata, espero que tu estancia aquí sea de lo más acogedora.

- ¿Desde cuándo tan gentil hermanito? –pregunta burlón Kankuro.

- Kankuro… por tu integridad personal ahórrate tus comentarios.

- Bueno, en vista que estas muy bien acompañado no te importara que me lleve a Matsuri. –responde el castaño mirando a la joven en cuestión quien solo permanece callada y con el rostro bajo.

- No, ya no tenemos pendientes así que puede irse –responde el pelirrojo de manera indiferente.

- Hasta luego Gaara-sensei –murmura la castaña moviéndose nerviosamente hacia la puerta de la oficina ignorando a la invitada.

- Matsuri, no seas descortés con Hinata –dice fríamente el KAzekage.

- Yo… lo siento… Hyuuga-san – susurra la joven apenada mientras hace una reverencia – No fue mi intención.

- No te preocupes Matsuri-san, pero preferiría que me llames por mi nombre.

- Yo… -responde dudosa mientras evita la mirada de la ojiperla.

- Lo siento hermanito pero me llevo a Matsu-chan –tomando a la castaña del brazo y jalándola hacia él- nosotros si tenemos pendientes –hablando cerca del oído de la chica haciéndola sonrojar furiosamente.

- Pero… -trata de objetar el chico de ojos aguamarina.

- Vamos hermano… te dejo en compañía de una belleza – dice burlonamente

- Kankuro, estas acabando con mi paciencia –comenta el pelirrojo

– No veo porque, te dejo con Hyuuga-san y yo me llevo a la joya más grande de la arena –agrega mientras abraza a la castaña – Nos vemos mañana.

- ¿Cómo que mañana? ¿Acaso no planeas llegar a la casa? –cuestiona molesto el menor.

- Hablamos luego, Matsu y yo llevamos prisa.

Los castaños salen de la oficina dejando a un molesto Kazekage y a una confundida Hinata.

- Gaara-san ¿te encuentras bien? –pregunta temerosa al ver que el chico tiene los puños apretados.

- Sí, estoy bien –responde indiferentemente – Vamos a casa.

- ¿Cómo? –cuestiona confundida la chica.

- Te quedaras en mi casa –responde tranquilamente mientras la ojiperla se sonroja.

**Notas del autor:**

Wow… 15 reviews en 24 horas jajajaja eso es un record para mí, muchas gracias en verdad, aunque no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo continuar pero bueno, creo que mis neuronas aún funcionan, espero les guste este capítulo.

Gracias por decir que conservo la actitud de los personajes, hago lo que puedo, Hinata es mi personaje favorito, me recuerda mucho a una amiga, así que esto es como un pequeño regalo para ella.

Este fan fic es una producción de **Elite 4 Entertainment "e4e"**

Naruto es propiedad de Masahi Kishimoto, este Fan Fic fue hecho sin fines de lucro, solo como entretenimiento y/o cultura.


	3. Sentimientos ¿Celos?

"**Diciendo adiós"**

**Capítulo 3.- Sentimientos… ¿Celos?**

– Temari me mataría si te quedas en otro lado. –agrega al ver la cara de la chica.

Mientras tanto con una pareja de castaños…

- Gracias por sacarme de ahí Kankuro-san… -murmura la chica de ojos negros.

- No tienes porque agradecer Matsu y ya te dije que dejes de decirme san.

- Lo sé –sonríe levemente.

- No entiendo que le ves a mi hermano –dice el castaño mirando fijamente a la chica – Gaara no es precisamente el hombre más expresivo del planeta.

- Lo es con la chica de Konoha.

- Mmm tiene sus motivos –murmura el joven.

- Me imagino cuales son –dice la chica tristemente.

- Vamos Matsu, no debes deprimirte –sonríe dulcemente el chico.

- No puedo evitarlo –responde acongojada – Sé que no tengo oportunidad contra ella.

- ¿Por qué crees eso?

- Solo es cuestión de verla, es bonita, fuerte y pertenece a uno de los clanes más importantes de su aldea… yo por otro lado, ni familia tengo.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver, recuerda que Temari y yo somos tú familia–dice el chico fingiendo estar molesto.

- Es cierto, lo siento.

- No te preocupes, pero no olvides que siempre nos tendrás a nosotros; incluso para Gaara eres alguien muy importante.

- Solo soy su alumna.

- Si, su PRIMER alumna, la chica a la que no le importo que fuera considerado un mounstro.

- Gaara-sensei nunca fue un mounstro.

- Él te dirá que lo fue y pese a ello, fuiste la primera hacerle sentir que no lo era, lo elegiste pese a todo y créeme que él lo valora mucho.

- Supongo, pero nunca me verá como yo a él.

- Yo no estaría tan seguro –murmura – No te pongas así, sabes que odio verte triste –dice mientras la abraza.

- Gracias, Kankuro –responde la chica mientras corresponde el abrazo sonriendo ampliamente.

- Bueno, me encantaría quedarme contigo pero, tengo que terminar varios informes y Gaara me matará porque llevan ya dos días de retraso.

- Puedo ayudarte si gustas.

- ¿Y que mi hermano me mate por robarle a la chica?

- Kankuro sabes que Gaara no lo haría y menos por mí –dice tristemente.

- Vamos linda, arriba esos ánimos –dice mientras la toma del mentón mirándola fijamente.

La castaña se sonroja ante las acciones de su amigo, mientras el chico sonríe ante la actitud de la joven, acercándose a ella lentamente, hasta quedar a centímetros de sus labios.

- Kankuro, deberías estar terminando los informes que me debes –dice fríamente un pelirrojo.

- Arruinas la diversión –responde burlonamente el castaño – Debo irme Matsu, pero quedamos en la noche –agrega mientras le guiña un ojo.

- D-d-de acuerdo, te espero–responde cohibida y sonrojada la chica por la situación anterior.

- Matsuri, necesito que acompañes a Hinata a la casa –dice indiferente el kage de la arena.

- Eh… yo….

- Sé que es tú día libre, pero hazlo como un favor personal.

- P-p-pero… -responde dudosa la chica.

- Solo es acompañarla, no te retrasara en tú cita con mi hermano –dice molesto.

- No es necesario Gaara-san –murmura la chica de Konoha – Solo tiene que indicarme como llego.

- Matsuri… tanto prefieres a mi hermano –mirándola fríamente.

- No es eso –desviando la mirada.

- No encuentro otro motivo.

- Gaara-san, yo no quiero causar conflictos, en serio… -dice tímidamente la ojiperla.

- No lo hace Hyuga-san, solo que Gaara-sensei me tomo por sorpresa.

- Estoy esperando Matsuri, ¿puedes o no llevar a Hinata a casa?

- Lo haré, sensei –responde la castaña.

- Bien, llegaré más tarde allá.

El chico se marcha de nueva cuenta a la oficina mientras las jóvenes se miran entre si, algo incomodas por la situación.

- Lamento causarte estas molestias Matsuri-san.

- No tiene importancia Hyuga-san, no es culpa suya.

- Tal vez pero sé bien que se siente que te obliguen a hacer algo que no quieres.

- Eh… no me malinterprete, no es nada en su contra…

- Entiendo que querías tiempo para estar con Kankuro-san.

- ¿Qué? No, para nada… -dice sonrojada la castaña- Kankuro y yo solo somos amigos.

- Pues creo que Gaara-san piensa otra cosa.

- Supongo que no le agrada la idea que alguien como yo este con su hermano…

- ¿Por qué dices eso?-cuestiona confundida la pelinegra.

- No me haga caso, en fin, la llevare a casa de Gaara-sensei.

Ambas chicas se ponen en marcha mientras que un pelirrojo entra molesto a la oficina de su hermano mayor, mirándolo con ganas de matarlo.

- ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que pretendes? –pregunta enojado.

- Wow wow wow, ¿el imperturbable Kage de la arena dejándose llevar por una emoción?

- No estoy para tus bromas Kankuro –responde el pelirrojo - ¿Ahora dime que te traes con Matsuri?

- ¿Qué me traigo de qué?

- Kankuro… ¿Qué planeas hacer con ella en la noche que no piensas volver a la casa?

- Eso hermanito… no es asunto tuyo –responde seriamente el castaño.

- Claro que es mi asunto, Matsuri es mi alumna.

- ¿Y? –Indiferente – Además no sería la primera vez que lo hacemos.

- Te voy a… -tomándolo por el cuello y estrellándolo contra la pared.

- Sabaku no Gaara, suelta inmediatamente a Kankuro –dice una rubia bastante enojada, que no es otra que Temari.

- Se está aprovechando de Matsuri, no se lo pienso permitir- responde el pelirrojo.

- ¿Qué? Kankuro… -mirando fieramente al castaño.

- Yo no hice nada –soltándose bruscamente de su hermano – Se puso histérico solo porque voy a salir con Matsu.

- Gaara –acercándose a su hermano – Bien sabes que Kankuro y Matsuri son muy unidos y nunca habías discutido eso.

- Si pero de ahí a que pasen toda la noche juntos…

- No es la primera vez que lo hacen –dice la rubia tranquilamente.

- ¿Qué? – Cuestiona sorprendido mientras mira fríamente a su hermano- ¿Desde cuándo y por qué no lo sabía?

- Te repito, no es asunto tuyo –responde el mayor, saliendo de la oficina azotando la puerta tras de él.

- Gaara –llama tranquilamente la chica – ¿Ya olvidaste que cada fin de mes Kankuro y Matsuri se van de campamento?

- … -sorprendido- ¿Campamento?

- Así es, el campamento en el que en un inicio íbamos los cuatro.

- Temari, ambos conocemos a Kankuro, le gusta jugar con las chicas.

- Se que tiene fama de mujeriego y más de una a terminado con el corazón roto.

- Si lo sabes, entonces no me pidas que deje que se acerque a Matsuri.

- Kankuro puede ser lo que sea, pero jamás dañaría a Matsu.

- … -mirando molesto a su hermana – Pero Kankuro…

- Gaara, quien no te conozca diría que estas celoso.

**Notas del autor:**

Ok. El segundo capítulo también tuvo una buena aceptación y estoy agradecida por eso; en este capítulo me enfoque mucho a Gaara y Matsuri, siendo la última también uno de mis personajes favoritos; espero no les moleste, ya pronto sabrán que pasa con Hinata y Naruto.

**Anita Kyoyi Hibari.- **Bueno aquí està el siguiente capìtulo espero sea de tu agrado.

**Natsumi hhr nh.- **Asì es Hinata lo libero de su promesa, no quiere que se ate a ella por obligación; y Naruto no esta del todo feliz.

**Sabbat 9997.- **Jajajaja que agresiva, creo que nos llevaremos bien. Pues Naruto aùn necesita pensar y reflexionar algo que no se le da bien asì que supongo tardara un poco màs.

**Nana.- **Bueno, aquí la última actualización.

**Kenniana.- **Jajaja no odies a Sakura, no es tan mala, no es santo de mi devoción pero no es mala en el fondo si quiere a Naruto, pero no como pareja.

**Sheccil-chan.-** Si la mayoría de las veces los hombres dicen una cosa y terminan haciendo otra, por eso siempre he dicho, dime las cosas con actos no con palabras.

**Heero Kusanagi.- **Pues entre Gaara y Hinata aùn no pasa nada, no prometo hacer que no pase jajaja pero ya veremos… en este capítulo se habla un poco màs sobre Gaara, ya dejo a tu criterio que crees que suceda.

**Derama 17.- **Muchas gracias en serio, y pues sobre actualizar cuando tenga inspiración y tiempo lo hare =P.

**Fujioka-chan.- **Jajaja si la verdad nunca me había planteado la idea de Matsuri con Kankuro hasta que leì un fic por ahì… y no da miedo con la cara pintada jajajaja pero si los descubrirían muy fácil porque ambos terminarían pintados. Insisto Sakura no es mala… solo que ella si esta encaprichada.

**Etolplow-kun.- **Asì es, ese era el objetivo de las palabras de Sakura, ella sabe que Naruto siente màs que amistad por la Hyuga; sobre Gaara y Hinata, insisto no puedo prometer nada… que tal si lo hago y no cumplo no quiero morir; además en este capìtulo se aclaran ciertas cosas sobre su comportamiento.

**Sandra Guillermo.- **Jejeje gracias, espero que este también.

**I. Jane Adams.- **Muchas gracias, pues Naruto aun no inicia su búsqueda pero lo hará eso tenlo por seguro.

**10xXx10.- ** Pues si, imagínate tanto te cuesta estar al lado de la persona que amas y que de pronto llegue alguien más y acapare su atención, eso duele pero pues ya se iran aclarando las cosas.

**Zaff 15.- **Jajajaja no es la mala, solo quiere tener a alguien a su lado; digamos que esta sustituyendo a Sasuke; por otro lado Matsuri se ha vuelto como miembro de la familia de los Sabaku no; al ser huérfana ella, los hermanos decidieron que estaría con ellos.

**Ainimchan.- **Pues si, en casa de Gaara, Temari y Kankuro. No sabe porque se fue, màs bien no quiere saberlo, algo en su conciencia se lo dice.

**Hinamel.- **Gracias espero te agrade este capìtulo.

**Kou-chan.- **Insisto, los hombres dicen una cosa y hacen otra, por ahora solo me enfoque a lo que pasa en la Arena con la llegada de Hinata, pronto veremos como le va a ella en dicho lugar y lo que hará Naruto.

**Uzumaki and Hyuuga girls.- **Van a matarme jejeje pero eso será en el próximo episodio, lo juro.

Este fan fic es una producción de **Elite 4 Entertainment "e4e"**

Naruto es propiedad de Masahi Kishimoto, este Fan Fic fue hecho sin fines de lucro, solo como entretenimiento y/o cultura.


	4. Te amo

"**Diciendo adiós"**

**Capitulo 4.- Te amo.**

- No digas tonterías, sabes que no siento nada por Matsuri.

- Gaara, ¿por qué invitaste a Hinata Hyuuga a la aldea?

- ¿A qué viene eso?

- Solo responde.

- Para que Naruto aprenda a valorar lo que está perdiendo, la última vez que visitamos Konoha era evidente que la quería.

- ¿Sientes algo por Hinata Hyuuga?

- No –responde sin titubear - sencillamente quiero que Naruto se dé cuenta lo que siente realmente por ella

Por otro lado en Konoha, cierto rubio se encuentra caminando por la aldea sumergido en sus pensamientos.

- Hinata… sigo sin entender porque te has ido.

- Naruto –llama una chica castaña.

- Tenten…

- ¿Cómo estás? –pregunta amable la castaña.

- Bien –responde desanimado el rubio.

- Se nota –dice sarcástica la chica- ¿Por qué te mientes a ti mismo?

- No entiendo a que te refieres.

- Naruto, eres muy ingenuo, pero te estás excediendo… Es más que obvio que te mueres desde que Hinata se fue.

- Hinata se fue porque no me amaba –dice resentido.

Antes que pudiera decir otra cosa, sintió un golpe con fuerza suficiente para tirarlo al suelo, aunque tampoco puso mucha resistencia.

- Eres un idiota Naruto, no tienes ni la más remota idea de que tanto te amaba Hinata –replica furioso un castaño con marcas en las mejillas.

- Kiba…

- ¿Cómo puedes dudar de lo que sentía Hinata por ti? –alega el dueño de Akamaru.

- No hay otra razón para que se haya marchado… -responde triste el rubio.

- Hinata te amaba más que nada en el mundo Naruto –expresa un chico ataviado con una gabardina gris.

- Shino, si fuera cierto no se hubiera ido –objeta el jinchuriki.

- ¿Pretendías que se quedara a tú lado sabiendo que no la amabas? –dice el amo de los insectos.

- No… bueno… yo le prometí estar con ella.

- Eso no es suficiente, además le dejaste claro que estorbaba para que pudieras ser feliz con Sakura –comenta fríamente el castaño.

- Ya no hay nadie quien se interponga entre ustedes y sin embargo no estás feliz Naruto –agrega la amante de las armas.

- Lo sé… no pude cumplir mi promesa… -expresa cabizbajo el rubio – otra promesa que no puedo cumplir.

- No creo que sea solo por la promesa Naruto –agrega Shino.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Déjenlo ya chicos, lo que Naruto sienta o no por Hinata solo le corresponde a él.

- Sakura…

- Solo lo están confundiendo, todos saben que Naruto me ama a mí.

- Y todos sabemos que tú solo lo ves como sustituto para tu amado Uchiha –replica molesto Kiba.

- No digas tonterías, Naruto sabe que eso no es cierto - acercándose al rubio tomándolo del brazo y llevándolo en otra dirección – Vamos Naruto, no tienes porque seguir escuchándolos.

Ambos chicos se alejan del resto de sus compañeros cruzándose antes con el genio Hyuuga, el cual mira fríamente al rubio.

- Ni se te ocurra reclamarle nada a Naruto, ¿entendiste Neji? –dice molesta la chica de ojos verdes- Ya bastante tiene con los demás.

- Yo no tengo nada que reclamar Naruto sabe lo que hace –mirando al rubio.

- Gracias Neji… -agrega el chico zorro.

- No sé quién te ha metido la idea de que Hinata no te amaba –mirando de reojo a la chica – pero ambos sabemos que Hinata-sama te amaba más que a su vida.

- Yo… la verdad ya no se qué creer.

- Te lo demostró más de una vez, **siempre **estuvo apoyándote, aún cuando para ti solo existía la persona a tu lado.

Antes de que el rubio pueda decir algo, el castaño sigue su camino sin despedirse de la pareja frente suyo; dejando a una molesta kunoichi y a un más confundido rubio.

- Creo que el que Hinata se fuera ha sido mi culpa… -murmura el joven.

- Claro que no Naruto, nadie obligo a Hinata a irse –dice desesperada la peli rosa- Por eso no quería que los escucharas, solo buscan hacerte sentir mal.

- Pero es cierto lo que dicen Sakura, Hinata siempre creyó en mí… -mirando seriamente a la chica- incluso mucho antes que tú.

- Yo… Naruto… -balbucea la chica de ojos verdes, no encontrando defensa contra esas palabras.

- Gracias por tu apoyo Sakura, se que te preocupas por mi –sonríe levemente.

- Pero…

- Por ahora no soy buena compañía para ti, no estoy seguro de lo que siento por ti –dice avergonzado.

- ¿Qué? –Cuestiona molesta la joven – Ahora resulta que por lo que te dijeron los muchachos ya no sabes que sientes por mí.

- No solo es por eso Sakura –responde serio- yo ya estaba confundido, incluso tú me lo dijiste.

- ¿Cómo?

- Inmediatamente después que se fue Hinata entre en desesperación, quería ir a buscarla, evitar que se alejara de mi.

- Hiciste lo mismo con Sasuke.

- Exacto, Sasuke era una persona muy importante para mí.

- Ves, no te gusta perder a las personas que te importan…

- Precisamente por ello; Hinata no solo es mi amiga…

- Naruto…

- Sakura sabes bien que en más de una ocasión te quise como algo más que una amiga.

- Lo sé Naruto-kun y fui una tonta por encapricharme con Sasuke.

- Y creo que fue mi error pensar que Hinata…

- ¡Ella no te amaba Naruto! –exclama molesta la chica de ojos verdes.

- Sakura… -llama un hombre de cabello castaño y cicatriz en el rostro.

- Iruka-sensei –susurra la joven.

- ¿Quieres dejarme con Naruto a solas un rato?

- Si piensas tratar de convencerlo que tiene la culpa de que la Hyuuga se fuera…

- Sakura… -mira fijamente a la joven- Yo no tengo que convencer de nada a Naruto, él sabe lo que hace.

- Pero…

- Por favor déjame a solas con Naruto Sakura…

- Iruka-sensei… -murmura resentida la joven.

- Es una orden Sakura y no solo como tu sensei –agrega el mayor mirando seriamente a la chica; la cual no tiene más remedio que alejarse del lugar.

- ¿Qué ocurre Iruka-sensei? – Pregunta confundido el chico – Nunca habías tratado así a Sakura.

- Naruto no puedes seguir así –responde el Chunin haciendo referencia al comportamiento actual del rubio – Tienes preocupados a todos.

- … Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo, siempre termino perdiendo a todas las personas que amo; mis padres, Sasuke, Ero-sennin, Hinata –responde distraídamente el joven.

El castaño mira sorprendido al contenedor del Kyubi, ya que el joven había admitido su amor por la Hyuga sin darse cuenta.

- ¿Por qué te empeñas en aferrarte a Sakura?

- ¿Cómo? Yo no estoy aferrado a Sakura, solo que siempre estuve enamorado de ella.

- ¿Entonces por qué te afecta tanto la partida de Hinata, si con ello tienes el camino libre con Sakura?

- Yo…

- Dime algo Naruto, ¿Qué sentiste cuando Pain estuvo a punto de matar a Hinata?

- Desesperación, miedo, rabia…-mirando seriamente a Kakashi – y…

- ¿Y?

- Odio, por primera vez en toda mi vida odie a alguien; quería acabar con él… perdí el control incluso estuve a punto de liberar al Kyubi…

- ¿Qué te lo impidió?

- Mi padre…

- Entiendo, ahora Naruto… notaste que cuando te pregunte que sentías por Sakura hablaste de tus sentimientos en pasado.

- Creo que no… -dice el chico algo consternado.

- Ahora bien; Sakura ha luchado contigo en más de una batalla y también ha sido herida.

- Eso lo sé; aunque siempre ella termina curándonos a Sai o a mí.

- El punto es Naruto, ¿si alguna vez has sentido la desesperación que sentiste al ver a Hinata al borde de la muerte?

- Bueno Sakura es más fuerte…

- ¿Tú crees? A mí me parece que Hinata es igual o más fuerte que Sakura.

- Bueno, ella tiene una barrera de sangre.

- También Sasuke y sin embargo eres más fuerte que él…

- Eso me da la razón, Sakura no necesita protección.

- Así que admites que quieres proteger a Hinata.

- Eh… sí… no me gusta verla herida o triste. Aunque creo que soy el responsable de todo su dolor.

- Y con todo esto que me has dicho ¿en verdad crees que amas a Sakura?

- No –responde sin dudar el chico de ojos azules – Sinceramente no; quiero a Sakura.

Ya estamos progresando –agrega el castaño mientras sonríe levemente.

- Supongo…

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

- Amo con locura a Hinata y pienso recuperarla, cueste lo que cueste.

- ¿Irás a buscarla?

- No creo que Kakashi-sensei me permita hacerlo.

- Se que sonará raro que te diga esto, pero… ¿Cuándo eso te ha impedido hacer lo que crees correcto?

- Es cierto, gracias… Iruka-sensei –dice sonriente el rubio – Iré por Hinata y nada me lo va a impedir.

Con ello el joven se aleja camino a su departamento en busca de todo lo necesario para partir hacia Suna.

- Veo que por fin lo entendió –comenta una mujer de edad avanzada.

- Tsunade-sama –murmura el hombre- debería estar descansando.

- ¿Cómo podría al saber que Naruto estaba tan mal?

- ¿Cree que Kakashi le impida ir a Suna?

- No y aunque lo hiciera, Naruto no le haría caso… además la única razón por la que se opuso fue porque era una orden mía

- ¿Por qué? –cuestiona el castaño sorprendido.

- En ese momento Naruto no era capaz de definir sus sentimientos y solo la lastimaría más –responde tranquilamente la sannin.

Mientras, en casa del rubio; esté ya tiene todo listo para ir en busca de la Hyuga así tuviera que enfrentarse a Gaara nuevamente o al mundo entero, nada le impediría confesarle a la chica lo que sentía por ella.

- Solo espera un poco más Hinata-chan, te prometo que no volverás a llorar –dice el joven muy seguro de sí mismo; mientras se dirige a la salida de la aldea.

**Notas del autor:**

Lamento la tardanza, entre que no tenía inspiración y tenía demasiada presión en el trabajo no me había dado tiempo de terminar este capítulo, me enfoque mucho a que Naruto aclarara sus emociones, al fin se ha dado cuenta de lo que en verdad significa amar a alguien, lo que no sabe es que Hinata no será tan receptiva como siempre.

Espero sus comentarios, reclamos, sugerencias y todo lo que por ahí se ofrezca jajajaja. Intentos de asesinato ahórrenselos, me basta con mis tendencias suicidas, o de que otra forma explico haber chocado con la pared mientras iba en la bicicleta, ganándome una contusión en cara y un pulgar fracturado.

Este fan fic es una producción de **Elite 4 Entertainment "e4e"**

Naruto es propiedad de Masahi Kishimoto, este Fan Fic fue hecho sin fines de lucro, solo como entretenimiento y/o cultura.


	5. Confusiòn

"**Diciendo adiós"**

**Capitulo 5.- Confusión.**

En Suna, una joven de cabello oscuro y ojos color plata se encuentra entrenando bajo la supervisión directa del Kazekage de la aldea; mientras se enfrenta en combate con la hermana mayor de este; Sabaku no Temari.

Ambas chicas se enfrentan con gran destreza; la rubia, agita su abanico provocando una enorme corriente de aire, arrojando a la Hyuuga hacia atrás; sin embargo, esta toma impulso contra una de las paredes y se lanza contra su oponente al mismo tiempo que lanza varios kunais.

- Eso no funcionará Hinata… -comenta alegre la rubia mientras sonríe, quien prepara su abanico para una nueva corriente de aire, inutilizando las armas lanzadas en su contra.

Sin embargo la Hyuuga aprovecho esa distracción para desaparecer del rango de visión de su contrincante, el campo de entrenamiento parece completamente vacío.

La rubia recorre cada centímetro del terreno en busca de su oponente, ya que no hay lugares en los que pueda ocultarse, además de que tampoco ve a su hermano por ningún lado.

- Vamos Hinata, ambas sabemos que esto no funcionará… -dice la rubia mientras se mantiene atenta a cualquier movimiento.

Ante esas palabras, Hinata aparece frente a Temari mientras lanza un golpe a la altura del abdomen, la rubia logra esquivar el ataque, contrarrestando con una patada que impacta directamente en la otra chica, quien se desvanece al contacto del ataque de la rubia.

- ¿Una ilusión?–cuestiona confundida, mientras observa el campo de entrenamiento vacío – Un Genjutsu...

La rubia mira seriamente el campo de batalla, mientras concentra un poco de su energía, disipando la ilusión en la que antes estaba envuelta, apareciendo la Hyuuga frente a ella en posición perfecta para realizar Shugohakke Rokuijū Yonshuo sorprendiendo a su contrincante sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, recibiendo el ataque de lleno, cerrando los tenketsus de la rubia impidiéndole moldear chakra y por ende bloqueando toda posibilidad de usar sus ataques.

- Creo que podemos dar por terminado el combate. –Dice seriamente el pelirrojo

- Veo que has mejorado mucho Hinata, jamás me imagine que utilizaras un Genjutsu.

- Bueno… se perfectamente que eres una luchadora de larga distancia, todo lo contario a mí, necesitaba una distracción adecuada.

- En eso tienes razón, pero nunca habías usado algo así antes –opina alegremente la rubia – Lograste engañarme.

- Temari tiene razón, para ser alguien que no está acostumbrada a técnicas ilusorias lo hiciste muy bien.

- Jejeje, algo tenía que aprender teniendo a la mejor ninja ilusoria como maestra ¿no creen? –responde la Hyuuga mientras sonríe.

- Se que lo característico de tu clan es el juken pero el que uses más técnicas ampliará tu estilo de combate y por ende aumentará tu nivel –comenta el chico de ojos aguamarina.

Ante esas palabras, la chica se limita a sonreír levemente.

Mientras tanto en la aldea de la hoja un chico de ojos azules y rasgos zorrunos se dispone a marcharse de la aldea sin dar aviso a nadie, siendo sorprendido por una de las personas que más respeta.

- ¿Así que pensabas irte a pesar de la advertencia que te hice?

- Kakashi-sensei –murmura el rubio sin voltear a ver a su interlocutor.

- Ya te había explicado que pasaría si decidías irte de la aldea.

- Lo sé, pero no me importa –replica seriamente – Estoy decidido en buscar a Hina-chan y aunque sea una orden tuya no me detendré.

- Si te empeñas en ello… puedes irte -responde tranquilamente.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? –pregunta alegremente el rubio.

- Pero más te vale no forzar a Hinata en nada Naruto –agrega fríamente el poseedor del Sharingan.

- Dalo por hecho, ¡de veras! –contesta entusiasmado.

- Por ello mismo no irás solo…

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- Te conozco –replica mientras lo mira suspicazmente – Y quizá no lo hagas de manera intencional.

- ¿Entonces porque dedo llevar a alguien?

- Porque lo digo yo y punto –dice exasperado Kakashi. _(Pensando: Si lastimas a Hinata una vez más porque te deje ir Hiashi y Tsunade me matarán)_

- Está bien… ¿quién será mi compañero? – Cuestiona resignado – Solo espero que no sea Sakura.

- Si te mando con Sakura, ella es capaz de matarte en el camino –comenta despreocupado.

- Gracias por tu apoyo Kakashi-sensei…

- Solo digo la verdad.

- Aún así, termine lastimando a dos de las personas que más quería –dice apesumbrado.

- No lo niego Naruto, cometiste varios errores, sin embargo estás a tiempo de corregirlos.

- Por eso quiero ir por Hinata, pero tú solo me estas quitando el tiempo –agrega molesto.

- Ya te di mis razones, además solo estoy esperando a que llegue la persona que te acompañara.

- ¿Por qué eres tan problemático Naruto? – pregunta un chico de cabello oscuro atado en una coleta alta.

- ¿Shikamaru?

- Al fin llegas, bien Naruto ya puedes irte –dice el jounin mientras desaparece en una nube de humo.

- ¿Por qué tú?

- Tengo asuntos pendientes en la arena, además mi viaje a estaba programado… tú eres el colado.

- ¡Entonces porque tardaste tanto! –reclama el rubio.

- Deja de discutir, es hora de irnos.

Ambos shinobis se desplazan rápidamente a través del bosque, siendo el rubio el más entusiasmado y presionando constantemente a su compañero de viaje, ya que el moreno no se muestra muy interesado en llegar.

Por otro lado en las afueras de Suna, una pareja de castaños se aproxima a la aldea, conforme se acercan los guardias identifican al hermano mayor del Kazekage, el cual trae en brazos a una joven que no es otra que Matsuri; ambos enfrascados en una discusión, el motivo: Kankuro se niega a bajar a la chica.

- Kankuro ya te dije que puedo caminar, no es necesario que me cargues.

- Ya te explique porque lo hago –dice indiferente.

- Pero no es necesario, no es nada grave.

- Si te dejo caminar ten por seguro que lo será –responde tercamente el joven- ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?

- A mi nada, al contrario…. No quiero ser un estorbo –dice avergonzada.

- Jamás has sido un estorbo Matsu, deja de decir tonterías –replica molesto.

La pareja sigue su camino hasta llegar al campo de entrenamiento donde se encuentra con sus hermanos y Hinata, ante lo cual el castaño se limita a sonreír mientras afianza el agarre de la chica ocasionando una ocasionando sorpresa por parte de la rubia y una mirada seria en el menor, quien fija su vista en la joven provocando el sonrojo de esta.

- Al fin llegan, creí que se habían perdido – comenta la rubia tratando de aligerar la tensión.

- Pues yo lo intente, pero Matsu se empeño en regresar – responde burlonamente el marionetista.

- Matsuri… -murmura el pelirrojo – tenías entrenamiento el día de hoy.

- Gaara-sensei –responde nerviosa – lo siento mucho, yo… lo olvide por completo

- Supongo que estabas muy ocupada en brazos de mi hermano para recordar tus obligaciones –dice fríamente.

- Yo… - esquivando la mirada de su maestro - Kankuro bájame por favor –murmura débilmente mirando suplicante al castaño.

- Gaara no seas tan enérgico, además jamás la entrenas después del campamento –comenta el marionetista mientras baja a Matsuri sin dejar de abrazarla.

- No estoy hablando contigo Kankuro –replica severamente.

- Ga-Gaara-sensei, no fue mi intención… prometo que no volverá a pasar.

- Eso tenlo por seguro, a partir de hoy no te entrenare más –responde fríamente mientras le da la espalda y comienza a alejarse.

- Pero Gaara-sensei –dice agitada Matsuri.

La castaña trata de alcanzarlo soltándose al fin de Kankuro, al dar unos cuantos pasos termina cayendo al suelo mientras se escucha un tronido proveniente del tobillo de está, logrando rozar la túnica de su maestro consiguiendo que el pelirrojo se detenga sin darse la vuelta.

- Ya no soy tu sensei Matsuri, que eso te quede muy claro. Tampoco es necesario que sigas siendo mi asistente.

Después de esas palabras sigue su camino, dejando a la chica aún en el suelo y con los ojos llorosos.

- Estúpido Gaara – murmura el castaño mientras se acerca a la chica – Ves porque no quería que caminaras Matsu.

La joven se limita a sollozar mientras es abrazada por su amigo, quien vuelve a levantarla en brazos, haciendo que las otras dos chicas reaccionen y se acerquen a ellos.

- Kankuro, hay que llevar a Matsuri al hospital y tienes que explicarme que fue lo que pasó –dice calmadamente Temari.

El marionetista se limita a asentir, emprendiendo su camino siendo seguido por su hermana y la Hyuuga llegando al poco tiempo al hospital donde son recibidos de inmediato tratando de llevar a Matsuri a la sala de observación, sin embargo la chica se aferra firmemente al castaño sin dejar de sollozar.

- Vamos Matsu, tienes que dejar que te revisen –susurra amablemente el joven a su amiga – Te prometo que estaré esperándote en todo momento.

La chica cede finalmente, siendo llevada para recibir el tratamiento adecuado; puede observarse que ha dejado de llorar, sin embargo mantiene una mirada triste y vacía.

- ¿Qué le pasó a Matsuri? –Pregunta seriamente la rubia.

- ¿Acaso no es obvio? El tarado de tu hermano…

- No me refiero a eso –agrega molesta – Esa lesión del tobillo no fue solo por correr.

- Ya… desde que ustedes dejaron el campamento, Matsuri y yo ocupamos ese tiempo para entrenar.

- ¿Entrenar? Pero si ya entrenan lo suficiente aquí.

- Quería que Gaara estuviera orgullosa de ella. Por eso trataba de mejorar sin que él se enterara.

- Pero es excesivo, Gaara de por sí ya es duro con ella, además ambos sabemos que siempre ha estado orgulloso de ella.

- Bonita forma de demostrárselo –dice irónicamente.

- Pero eso no explica la lesión.

- Es simple, entrenábamos, Matsu esquivo el ataque de mis marionetas haciendo maniobras en el aire, al caer no se esperaba encontrarse una serpiente, tratando de esquivarla se torció el tobillo.

- Por eso la traías cargando.

- Exacto, no había fractura… aún; pero sabía que si lo forzaba eso pasaría y encima la actitud de Gaara.

- No lo entiendo, jamás se porto así y menos con ella –comenta pensativa – Es decir, Gaara nunca fue de mostrar emociones y últimamente expresa mucha molestia.

- Es un idiota, en cuanto vea que Matsuri está bien le parto la cara.

- ¡Kankuro! No tenemos ni la más mínima idea del porque de la actitud de Gaara.

- No te hagas la tonta Temari, sabes muy bien que el imbécil de tu hermano esta que se muere de los celos.

Antes de que la rubia pudiera replicar algo, una enfermera les informa que Matsuri se encuentra bien, solo tuvo fractura de tibia y peroné, por lo que deberá utilizar yeso por un período de 4 semanas además de no poder apoyarlo en ningún momento.

- ¿Tiene que quedarse? – Pregunta el marionetista.

- Eso no será necesario siempre y cuando alguien este con ella y se encargue que siga las indicaciones al pie de la letra.

- Entonces ya podemos llevárnosla – agrega la rubia.

Los hermanos se dirigen a la habitación de Matsuri, encontrándola cabizbaja y en silencio total; la rubia la observa preocupada mientras que el castaño se aproxima rápidamente a abrazarla si obtener reacción por parte de su amiga.

- Matsu nos vamos a casa – susurra el marionetista.

La joven se deja llevar por el castaño mientras salen del hospital con dirección a casa de los Sabaku no, una vez ahí Kankuro lleva a Matsuri a su habitación seguido de su hermana, mientras tanto Hinata se ofrece a preparar algo para Matsuri y los demás.

- Linda no puedes seguir así, yo sé que te duele el trato de Gaara pero ya se le pasará. –comenta Temari mientras Kankuro coloca a la castaña sobre la cama sin dejar de abrazarla.

- Al fin paso lo que más temía –murmura débilmente la joven.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Gaara-sensei ya está harto de mí.

- Eso no es cierto Matsuri, él te aprecia mucho.

- Nunca he alcanzado el nivel que él esperaba de mí… Ni como su alumna ni como su asistente.

- Matsu sabes que eres una de las mejores kunoichis de la arena y jamás ha tenido queja de tu trabajo como asistente. - Contradice la rubia

- Si eso fuera así no se hubiera deshecho de mí. –dice mientras corresponde el abrazo del mayor.

Ambos hermanos se quedan callados a sabiendas de que todo lo que digan será refutado por la castaña, mientras tanto la Hyuuga sigue en la cocina enfrascada también en sus pensamientos sintiéndose identificada con la castaña y preguntándose si su partida le habrá afectado al rubio o si simplemente se alegro de que se hubiera ido, el recordarlo provoca un escozor en sus ojos sintiendo como estos se llenan de lagrimas.

- Naruto-kun… por más que te extrañe no puedo empezar a llorar de nuevo –dice mientras se limpia el llanto y comienza a servir un poco de sopa en un plato, además de colocar un vaso de té y algo de pan en una charola dispuesta a llevarlo a la habitación donde esta Matsuri.

Por otro lado, en la oficina del Kazekage cierto pelirrojo sentado frente al escritorio con infinidad de informes sin firmar mientras trata de leer el que tiene entre sus manos sin poder pasar del primer párrafo ya que se le viene a la mente la imagen de Matsuri en brazos de su hermano.

- Tal vez fui muy duro con Matsuri, realmente jamás ha faltado a un entrenamiento –murmura pensativo – Pero si lo hace solo por estar con mi hermano no es excusa. Aunque no debería importarme que haga…

Recordando como la joven le sonríe a su hermano, bromean o se sonroja fácilmente cada vez que están juntos; mientras que con él la chica es otra totalmente, tímida, insegura, distraída y en ocasiones temerosa; evitando mirarlo a los ojos, saltando cada vez que él se le acerca y tartamudeando cuando hablan.

- Temor… creo que esa es la clave, ella me tiene miedo –concluye el pelirrojo para explicar el comportamiento de la joven hacia él, mientras siente una opresión en el pecho que hace mucho tiempo no sentía.

Mientras tanto en casa del pelirrojo, ambas chicas insisten en que la castaña pruebe bocado, a lo que se niega alegando no tener hambre y solo querer estar sola exasperando al marionetista.

- Matsuri no puedes estar así todo el tiempo, entiendo que estés triste pero no estás sola –dice molesto mirando seriamente a la chica.

- Kankuro… ¿acaso sabes que se siente no tener a nadie y que la persona que más am...admiras no te quiera cerca? – pregunta amargamente la castaña.

- Matsu, Gaara jamás haría eso y lo sabes –dice Temari – Ten por seguro que recapacitara.

- No lo hará.

- Aún cuando ese fuera el caso, no ganas nada con deprimirte –dice Kankuro tercamente.

- Kankuro… -dice reprobatoriamente su hermana – No seas insensible.

- No lo soy

- Se nota –agrega con sarcasmo la rubia.

- Linda – susurra el moreno tomando del mentón a la chica, haciendo que lo mire a los ojos siendo evidente su mirada triste – sé lo que sientes por él pero créeme que no se merece tu llanto, NADIE merece que te sientas menos de lo que eres.

- Pero solo he sido un estorbo… desde el primer día como su alumna…

- ¿De dónde sacas eso? – Pregunta extrañado

- Por mi culpa tuvo que ir tras esos ninjas con armas extrañas…

- Esa fue decisión suya Matsu –murmura la mayor – Gaara fue por ti porque te volviste parte importante de su vida cuando lo elegiste como tu sensei.

- ¿Entonces por qué ya no me quiere a su lado?

- Yo no creo que sea eso –responde la chica mientras le acaricia la cabeza – Bien sabes que mi hermano nunca ha sabido expresar sus emociones.

- Gaara reprimió mucho tiempo sus sentimientos Matsu, y también hay muchos que no conoce –agrega el castaño – Tengo mis sospechas pero ten por seguro que lo averiguare.

- Gracias… Temari-san, Kankuro… -mirando a la Hyuuga quien se ha mantenido al margen de la conversación mientras sostiene aún la charola con los alimentos – Hinata-san…

- No tienes por qué bonita, sabes que siempre vas a contar con nosotros –sonríe el marionetista – Ahora tienes que comer… mira que hacer trabajar a Hinata y que tú no pruebes bocado es injusto.

La castaña sonríe levemente mientras asiente y se incorpora para aceptar la charola que le ofrecen, agradeciendo en silencio la compañía y cariño de los presentes.

- Bien ya que estás más tranquila debo irme –dice calmadamente el castaño.

- Pero… -murmura mientras baja la cabeza avergonzada – Lo siento, entiendo que estés ocupado.

- Naaaaaaa solo será un rato, necesito aclarar unos cuantos asuntos –responde despreocupado mientras le sonríe – Volveré en cuanto pueda, de acuerdo.

Con esas palabras el castaño sale de la habitación, seguido a los pocos minutos de su hermana quien pide a Hinata cuide de Matsuri.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer Kankuro? –Cuestiona la rubia haciendo detener a su hermano.

- Ya lo dije, voy a aclarar ciertos asuntos… con nuestro querido hermanito.

- Lo que menos necesita Matsuri es enterarse que tú y Gaara se han peleado.

- Nunca hable de pelear, simplemente hay cosas que tengo que hablar con Gaara. – dice el castaño mientras emprende su marcha de nuevo.

- ¿Estas enamorado de Matsuri?

- ¿Qué? –Pregunta incrédulo – Eso no tiene nada que ver.

- Entonces es cierto, estas enamorado de Matsuri.

**Notas del autor:**

¿Qué creen? Sigo viva jajajajaja, sé que me tarde demasiado para esté capítulo y pues ojalá sea de su agrado y la espera haya valido la pena. Realmente me costó mucho trabajo este capítulo, me comentaron que querían más narrativa, trate de hacerlo y aclaro **trate** porque de ahí a haberlo logrado no estoy segura, ya ustedes son los encargados de juzgar y mandarme a la hoguera (a no momento, ese es mi hermano), pero si evaluarán la redacción.

Con respecto al fic, ya aclaramos los sentimientos de Naruto y este ya se encuentra en camino para recuperar a la chica de ojos luna; prometo que no tardará mucho su aparición. Por su lado Gaara experimenta emociones nuevas y sus reacciones son bastante agresivas, creo que comprobamos una vez más que los celos no son buenos consejeros.

Pero yo que puedo decir, si soy una paranoica que no tiene remedio; aunque eso no viene al caso.

¿Kankuro realmente estará enamorado de Matsuri? Pues ni yo lo decido aún xDDD aunque si la quiere mucho.

Espero sus comentarios, reclamos, sugerencias y lo que se les ocurra. Pedradas, virus, intentos de asesinato mejor no… ¿luego quien les acaba la historia?

Este fan fic es una producción de **Elite 4 Entertainment "e4e"**

Naruto es propiedad de Masahi Kishimoto, este Fan Fic fue hecho sin fines de lucro, solo como entretenimiento y/o cultura.


	6. Vine por ti

"**Diciendo adiós"**

**Capitulo 6.- He venido por ti.**

En la habitación, la castaña ha terminado de comer al tiempo que la chica de cabello negro le retira la charola. Ambas permanecen en silencio sin saber cómo actuar, hasta que es la Hyuuga quien decide romper el silencio.

- Matsuri-san, sé en verdad como te sientes –murmura la joven con voz triste – Pero como bien dijo Kankuro-san no puedes quedarte en ese estado.

- No quiero ofenderla, Hinata-san pero dudo realmente que entienda por lo que estoy pasando.

- Entiendo que dudes de mí, casi no nos conocemos… pero ten por seguro que te entiendo mejor que nadie.

- Como puede decirme eso si es la razón por la que Gaara-sensei me alejo. –dice dolida.

- ¿Qué? -la mira sorprendida mientras se sienta en la orilla de la cama – Eso no es verdad.

- Claro que sí, es evidente que él está enamorado de usted… -musita mientras sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas – Porque otra razón estaría aquí.

- Francamente me preguntaba lo mismo cuando llegue –responde nostálgica – Digamos que tu y yo estamos en la misma situación.

- ¿A qué se refiere?

- Matsuri, la razón por la que vine a Suna fue para tratar de sanar mi corazón.

- No entiendo…

- La persona a la que yo amo no me corresponde –dice tristemente – De hecho para él solo soy el obstáculo a su felicidad.

- Yo… lo siento mucho Hinata-san.

- Por esa razón vine a Suna, dicen que la distancia y el tiempo lo cura todo ¿no?

- Supongo… Aunque no me explico porque no querría estar con usted.

- Creo que nunca fui lo que él deseaba… por lo regular siempre termino decepcionando a las personas, quizá sea por eso.

- Pero… que más podría pedir, es hermosa, fuerte, miembro de un clan importante…En cambio yo ni familia tengo. -comenta la castaña, recordando la conversación con Kankuro.

- Muchas gracias Matsuri, por tan buena opinión de mi –sonríe la chica de ojos plata – Pero la verdad nunca he sido lo que dices.

- Pues es lo que yo veo.

- Y te lo agradezco, aunque la realidad es otra– murmura mientras nota la mirada de incredulidad de la castaña – Te lo explicaré.

- Eh… no es necesario –responde apenada.

- Lo hago por voluntad, verás... siempre fui considerada la vergüenza del clan nunca fui fuerte y además de eso le tenía miedo a todo.

La ojiperla comienza a relatar acerca del entrenamiento con su padre, lo severo que era y lo cruel y frío que fue cuando perdió el combate con su hermana menor, relegando su cuidado a su maestra con la justificación de que no perdería su tiempo y esfuerzo en quien no lo merecía, al advertirle su maestra que ella podría morir en alguna misión, su padre se limito a decir que no sería una perdida lamentable provocando en la chica aún más desconfianza.

Con su ingreso a la academia conoce a cierto chico que al igual que ella tenía problemas para estar al corriente en las actividades que cada shinobi debía aprender; aunque además de eso, tenía que soportar las burlas de sus compañeros y las reprimendas de los instructores; sin embargo en lugar de rendirse como ella lo había hecho, decidió seguir adelante, demostrándole a todos que él también lo lograría ganándose el respeto y admiración de aquellos que antes solo se dedicaban a ignorarlo y repudiarlo.

Esa actitud ayudo a la Hyuuga a tomar ese ejemplo, a esforzarse cada vez más queriendo no solo la admiración de su familia, también la de ese joven que poco a poco con su determinación y entusiasmo se había ganado un espacio en su corazón. Con la llegada del examen Chunnin el temor se incremento, pues no se sentía lista para tal evento, sin embargo el cariño a sus compañeros le hicieron aceptar participar; teniendo que enfrentar a su primo, quien era considerado un genio dentro del clan, siendo lo que nunca fue ella y condenado a ser siempre inferior solo por pertenecer a la rama secundaria; durante ese combate tuvo por primera vez la atención de la persona que amaba, animándola a seguir y demostrarle a su primo que se equivocaba. Aunque actualmente la relación con el genio había mejorado, durante ese combate había tratado de matarla.

Cuando Pain atacó la aldea y Naruto había caído, ella tomo la decisión de ayudarlo de frente por primera vez, pues siempre había estado apoyándolo desde las sombras. Sabiendo perfectamente que solo conseguiría ganar algo de tiempo y pese a las palabras del rubio de alejarse le confesó sus sentimientos sin importarle nada más ya que sabía que podría morir en ese momento. Sin embargo, sobrevivió, acarreándole más dificultades pues su padre al enterarse de sus actos la destituyo como heredera y poco falto para expulsarla del clan… le dolió pero logro sobrellevarlo porque tenía como compensación el que Naruto le correspondía o eso quería creer, fue un grave error dejarse envolver en tal dulce ilusión. Siendo que él solo estaba con ella por remordimiento.

- Así que como puedes ver Matsuri puede que tenga familia, pero como si no fuera así.

- Lamento mucho haber hablado sin conocer la situación. – dice de forma sincera.

- No te preocupes, no es algo de lo que me sienta muy orgullosa.

- Entiendo, pero sigo sosteniendo que es muy fuerte – comenta la castaña mientras le sonríe – Yo no creo haber podido soportar todo eso.

- No fue sencillo Matsuri, me derrumbe por completo – melancólica – pero al igual que tú tengo amigos que me ayudaron a seguir.

- Yo confío mucho en Temari-san y Kankuro, pero francamente no creo poder superarlo.

- Te repito no es fácil, pero puedes hacerlo Matsuri.

- ¿Cómo lo lograste? – Pregunta la castaña – Eh… lo siento, no debí preguntar.

- Está bien… creo que… -sonríe débilmente – Me canse de llorar, si algo aprendí de él es que no puedo llorar para siempre.

- Supongo…

- Decidí demostrarme a mi misma que puedo ser mejor, que tengo lo necesario para llegar lejos… por eso acepte venir aquí –dice la Hyuuga – Aunque bien podría decirse que volví a huir.

- Ojalá yo tuviera a donde hacerlo.

- Tal vez no sea necesario – dice tranquilamente – Yo no creo que Gaara no te quiera cerca. – expresa al notar la mirada de incomprensión de su interlocutora

- Pues sus actos dicen otra cosa.

- Quizá pero no siempre hacemos lo que en realidad sentimos _(Si lo sabré yo… verdad Naruto)_

- Ya… muchas gracias por contarme esto Hinata-san.

- No tienes porque, también quiero ayudarte así que no dudes en contar conmigo también.

- Lo haré, lo prometo.

- De acuerdo, ya fue mucha charla y necesitas descansar.

- Creo que no tengo opción.

- Así es, así que duerme un rato y si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme.

- Esta bien… _(Necesito salir de aquí, no puedo esperar a que Gaara-sensei me eché)_

Mientras tanto, en la oficina del Kazekage este recibe un mensaje proveniente desde Konoha donde se le informa que Tsunade por fin se ha recuperado retomando su cargo como Hokage (para alivio y alegría de Kakashi) además de avisarle la llegada del Nara junto a Naruto, pidiendo de favor que no tomé represarías en contra del rubio puesto que necesita tiempo para poder arreglar las cosas con la Hyuuga.

- Creo que Naruto comprendió las cosas finalmente – musita para sí mismo – Solo espero que no empeore las cosas.

El pelirrojo decide regresar a su hogar puesto que lleva horas sin poder concentrarse en su trabajo ya que cada que lo intenta termina pensando en el comportamiento de su ahora ex alumna y el suyo propio, puesto que no debería importarle si la chica decide convertirse en su futura cuñada; dicho pensamiento le provoca no solo escalofríos, sino también enojo sin quedarle muy claro la razón.

Por otro lado, en los alrededores del desierto el rubio se dirige velozmente a la aldea siendo seguido varios metros atrás por el vago número uno de la hoja quien se ha resignado a incrementar la velocidad puesto que su acompañante no parece entender lo que es la palabra "tranquilidad", ambos se encuentran bastante fatigados además de tener las ropas demasiado polvorientas debido al viaje tan ajetreado que han tenido.

- Apúrate Shikamaru, ya estamos por llegar –dice el hiperactivo rubio.

- Ya cálmate Naruto –responde el chunnin – No sé de qué te quejas si estamos llegando un día antes de lo previsto.

- Entiende que debo hablar cuanto antes con Hina-chan.

- Eso si el Kazekage no te envía por donde viniste, recuerda que tenías prohibido hacerlo.

- No me importa, con mayor razón debo llegar cuanto antes –dice firmemente – Si Gaara trata de impedirme verla peleare con él.

- Claro, para que empieces una guerra –replica cansinamente Shikamaru – En verdad que eres muy problemático.

- Sencillamente quiero recuperar a la mujer que amo – responde el rubio – Kakashi-sensei dijo que ella vino aquí para olvidarme, tengo que llegar antes de que lo haga.

- Si tú lo dices, siempre y cuando no se nos atraviese una tormenta de arena…

- Noooooooooo.

Luego de esas palabras, Naruto comienza a correr dejando atrás a su compañero de viaje quien no puede entender de dónde saca tanta energía el rubio. Sin más remedio incrementa también su paso tratando de darle alcance.

En las cercanías del edificio del Kazekage los hermanos de este siguen debatiendo acerca de los sentimientos del castaño hacia su "protegida". Sin percatarse de ser observados por la persona menos indicada en esos momentos para escucharlos.

- En dado caso Temari, si así fuera qué más da.

- Honestamente no tiene nada de malo.

- ¿Cuál es el problema entonces?

- Pues… tú has dicho que nuestro hermano…

- Gaara no tiene ni la más remota idea de que significa Matsuri para él.

- Por eso mismo no puedes hacerle esto Kankuro.

- ¿No puedo hacer qué?

- Él está descubriendo sentimientos.

- ¿Y por eso debo dejar que se comporte como un patán con ella?

- Obviamente no, pero debes comprenderlo nunca ha expresado sus emociones.

- Eso no es excusa para lastimarla.

- Y tampoco es excusa para robarle la chica a tu hermano.

- Yo no estoy robándole nada, si él la pierde es por idiota y no por mi culpa.

- Pero Kankuro…

Ignorando las palabras de la rubia, el castaño se aleja sin que esta pueda hacer algo para impedirlo. Cuando el marionetista desaparece, la chica es sorprendida por su pequeño hermano quien la mira impasiblemente.

- Ga-Gaara, ¿dónde estabas?

- Voy saliendo de la oficina… ¿por qué discutías con Kankuro?

- ¿Discutir? No como crees.

- La única manera en que Kankuro prefiera estar en su oficina es que estén discutiendo, la pregunta es ¿por qué?

- Eh... lo de siempre ya sabes –responde nerviosa – Lo estaba reprendiendo por irresponsable.

- Ya… supongo que no ha terminado con su trabajo.

- Exacto, lo conoces… hay que estarlo presionando para que entre en razón y haga bien las cosas.

- ¿Irás a la casa? –Pregunta mientras comienza a andar.

- Claro, ya deje mucho tiempo a Hinata encargada de Matsuri.

- ¿Matsuri? –Pregunta deteniendo su marcha - ¿Qué hace ella en la casa?

- Eso no está a discusión Gaara, Matsuri está lesionada y se quedará con nosotros mientras se recupera.

- Me da igual, tengo que informarle a Hinata que Naruto viene en camino.

- ¿Qué? Creí que tenía prohibido venir.

- ¿Eso cuando ha sido un obstáculo para él?

- Cierto, pero imagino que le impedirás la entrada –comenta mirando seriamente a su hermano – A ese acuerdo llegaste con el Hokage.

- Sí, antes de que la misma Hokage me pidiera hacer lo contrario –responde tranquilamente – Andando, no quiero que Naruto la tome por sorpresa.

- Aún así son tres días de viaje, llegarán hasta mañana.

- Lo dudo, Naruto hará hasta lo imposible por estar aquí en el menor tiempo posible y si mi cálculos no fallan ambos llegarán antes del anochecer.

- ¿Ambos? ¿Quién viene con él?... Espero no se le haya ocurrido traer a la Haruno.

- No… viene con tu _amado_ vago.

- ¿Shikamaru? – Pregunta sonrojada, consiguiendo una pequeña sonrisa por parte de su hermano – Eh… ¿por qué dices que es mi amado?

- Tú sonrojo lo confirma. Además hermanita eso de querer ser la única embajadora en Konoha…

- ¡Gaara!

Ambos hermanos llegan a casa, encontrando la Hinata entretenida en la preparación de la cena; al notar la presencia de los hermanos se dirige a recibirlos.

- ¿Cómo está Matsuri?

- Ya está más tranquila, hace un rato que la deje durmiendo.

- Me alegro –suspira la rubia – Iré a ver si no necesita nada.

- Deberías subir a verla Gaara. –Comenta la Hyuuga amablemente.

- ¿Por qué debería? Además tengo que hablar contigo.

- Pues porque Matsuri estaba muy triste… y hablar sobre qué.

- Naruto viene en camino.

- ¿Qué? – Poniéndose pálida- ¿A qué viene? Él no debería…

- No viene solo.

- Imagino que viene con Sakura…

- Te equivocas, viene con el Nara.

- ¿Shikamaru? ¿Por qué?

- Tiene asuntos pendientes con Temari.

- Ya veo… yo…. Debo irme.

- Hinata, ha pasado un mes desde que llegaste aquí te has hecho fuerte y has madurado mucho creo que llego la hora que dejes de correr.

- Pero… no creo tener la fuerza suficiente para hacerle frente.

- No puedes huir toda la vida, Naruto debe aprender que debe asumir las consecuencias de sus actos.

- Él... no quiso lastimarme intencionalmente.

- Eso no justifica su comportamiento, demuéstrale que eres muy capaz de estar sin él.

- Tengo miedo…

- Lo entiendo, sabes que cuentas con nosotros; si en verdad no quieres verlo se lo impediré.

- No quiero que dañes tu amistad con Naruto por mí.

- A la larga lo entenderá, no puede solo pedir perdón y esperar que todo quede en el olvido como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Tienes razón… supongo que ya es tiempo de afrontarlo.

Ambos son interrumpidos por la llegada del castaño quien al ver a su hermano le dirige una gélida mirada mientras saluda cordialmente a la Hyuuga; antes de que alguno pueda decir algo más una alterada rubia hace acto de presencia al tiempo que comienza a registrar cada una de las habitaciones de la casa dejando perplejos a los presentes.

- Temari ¿qué está pasando? – pregunta calmadamente el pelirrojo.

- Hinata ¿estás completamente segura que Matsuri estaba dormida?

- Pues… eso creo, conversamos un poco luego de que se fueron después decidí bajar a preparar la cena, pero le deje en cama y le pedí que descansara.

Ante esas palabras la rubia se pone cada vez más pálida preocupando a sus hermanos, siendo evidente la reacción solo en uno de ellos; ya que es el castaño quien sale disparado con dirección a su cuarto en busca de su amiga con la esperanza de que se encuentre bien.

Al llegar a la habitación, esta se encuentra vacía y sumamente ordenada, sin rastro alguno de que horas antes se hubiera encontrado persona alguna en ella. El chico comienza a inspeccionar la habitación en busca de alguna pista del paradero de la joven, en la cómoda encuentra el portarretrato boca abajo; al tomarlo entre las manos observa la foto detenidamente, la imagen muestra una foto de él junto a la kunoichi recordando que dicho objeto lo hizo Matsuri para él por su cumpleaños.

- ¿Dónde te has metido Matsuri? –Murmura el marionetista mientras acaricia suavemente la imagen, encontrando un trozo de pergamino - ¿Pero qué? - El joven termina de sacar el pergamino del cuadro encontrándose con una nota de Matsuri.

"_Kankuro._

_Sé perfectamente que encontrarás este mensaje… Quiero pedirte perdón por irme sin avisarte pero no puedo permanecer en el mismo lugar que Gaara, no podría soportar su indiferencia y mucho menos su frialdad; además que no es justo para él tener que tolerar mi presencia._

_No tienes que preocuparte por mí, volveré a mi casa ya que no quiero incomodar a nadie ni ser una carga; ya bastantes responsabilidades tienes como para tener que cuidar de mí. Estaré bien, lo prometo… pero por ahora en verdad necesito estar sola y pensar._

_Espero no te molestes mucho conmigo pero entiéndeme por favor; pídele disculpas de mi parte a Temari-san y a Hinata-san. Ojala puedas visitarme siempre y cuando no vengas con la idea de que regrese a tú casa._

_Muchas gracias por todo, te quiero._

_Matsuri"_

Al terminar de leer el castaño se limita a suspirar mientras guarda la carta en sus ropas, para luego realizar una invocación apareciendo un halcón color blanco.

- Horus –murmura dirigiéndose al halcón – Tiempo sin verte.

- Bastante, si me invocas debe ser importante.

- Demasiado, necesito que lleves un mensaje.

- ¿Tengo cara de paloma mensajera? –replica sarcásticamente el halcón, sin embargo al notar la mirada seria del joven solo asiente.

- Te lo encargo mucho –dice el joven mientras ata un pergamino a la pata del ave.

- No te preocupes, ya te traeré la respuesta.

El castaño se limita a asentir aún recordando el mensaje que acaba de enviar.

"_Eres una inconsciente, pero por ahora acepto la situación. Sin embargo ni creas que esto se va a quedar así tú y yo vamos a hablar seriamente mañana_

_Kankuro"_

Pocos minutos después decide bajar a la sala donde se encuentra con el resto de los habitantes de la casa, quienes se preparan para salir en busca de la castaña.

- Kankuro solo te estábamos esperando – dice la rubia extrañada de ver a su hermano tan calmado – Hinata y yo buscaremos a Matsuri cerca de…

- Ella está bien Temari –interrumpe el castaño tomando asiento en el sofá mientras cierra los ojos y deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes? Además ella no puede estar sola Kankuro.

- He de suponer que tú sabes que paso con ella – dice el pelirrojo mirando fríamente a su hermano.

- Supones bien, no hay de qué preocuparse –responde el joven sin cambiar de posición – Hablaré con ella por la mañana.

- Tienes que traerla de vuelta – agrega la rubia.

- No –contradice el menor sorprendiendo a las dos kunoichis.

- Pero Gaara…

- He dicho que no Temari, si Matsuri se fue es porque no quiere estar aquí.

- Lo hace por no sentirse débil, pero ella necesita de nuestra ayuda –replica la rubia.

- Eso es cierto Gaara-kun, lo más seguro es que Matsuri no quiera que usted la vea como un estorbo – agrega la pelinegra – O que le incomode su presencia.

- Jamás lo ha sido -responde fríamente – Y yo diría que es a ella quien le incomoda la mía.

- Pues tienes una forma tan efectiva de demostrárselo – replica el castaño.

El pelirrojo se limita a ignorar al mayor y se dispone a ir a su habitación siendo interrumpidos por uno de los secretarios, el cual informa sobre la llegada de dos shinobis de la hoja, a los que ha recibido Baki mientras se localizaba al Kazekage ya que ambos solicitan una reunión urgente con él.

- ¿Cuánto más va a tardar Gaara? –Pregunta molesto el rubio.

- Naruto deja de comportarte como un niño, que mira que no son horas para venir a molestar –replica Shikamaru.

- Pero es que necesito ver inmediatamente a Hinata, y Gaara debe saber dónde está.

- En efecto se donde se encuentra Hinata –dice el pelirrojo entrando en la oficina mirando fijamente al rubio.

- Muy bien ¿Dónde está?- Pregunta efusivamente el rubio.

- Esa información Naruto te la daré cuando me demuestres que eres digno de ella.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Gaara, entiende que necesito hablar con Hina-chan.

- El asunto Naruto – responde el pelirrojo mientras toma asiento – Es que Hinata no quiere hablar contigo.

- …. Ya veo… Entonces Hina-chan ya me olvido…

Ante la falta de respuesta del Kage el rubio se deja caer de rodillas con la cabeza gacha mientras aprieta los puños, mientras que el Chunnin se acerca a su amigo al tiempo que coloca una mano sobre su hombro y mira fijamente al Kazekage.

- Kazekage yo entiendo el acuerdo que hizo con Hokage-sama pero le pido que nos diga donde se encuentra Hyuuga-dono. –dice solemnemente el pelinegro.

- Esto no tiene nada que ver con el acuerdo Shikamaru –responde tranquilamente – Además según tengo entendido tú vienes por otro asunto.

- Lo sé, sin embargo insisto en que nos permita ver a Hinata-san.

- No…

- ¿Naruto? ¿Creí que era lo que deseabas? –Pregunta confundido el pelinegro.

- No tiene caso, ella ya me olvido…

- Es decir que hiciste un viaje de tres días en prácticamente la mitad del tiempo con un objetivo en mente y frente al primer obstáculo te rindes –replica fríamente el Kazekage – Ese no es el Naruto que conozco.

- Él Naruto que conoces se perdió cuando dejo ir a la mujer que amaba –murmura el rubio.

- ¿Es tú respuesta final?

- Gaara… Hinata no me quiere cerca y sé que me lo merezco y aunque eso me mate el alma no la voy a forzar a verme si realmente no lo quiere.

- Entonces viajaste inútilmente, si pensabas rendirte tan pronto ¿para qué viniste?

- Yo….

- ¿Acaso creíste que Hinata te aceptaría inmediatamente luego de lo que pasó?

- ….

- Decide de una vez Naruto, no me hagas perder el tiempo ni le des esperanzas a Hinata si solo vas a lastimarla.

- Yo…. -vacila el rubio, sin embargo segundos más tarde sus ojos vuelven a demostrar determinación – Vine por Hinata y no me iré de aquí hasta hablar con ella.

Ante esas palabras el pelirrojo sonríe ligeramente confundiendo a los dos ninjas ante esa actitud, comienza a acercarse al rubio mientras le tiende la mano para que esté se levante.

- Eso era lo que quería escuchar – dice el pelirrojo – Te diré donde esta pero, no la verás hasta mañana y si ella acepta.

- ¿Por qué hasta mañana? – Cuestiona molesto – Yo quiero verla cuanto antes.

- Esa es la condición Naruto, no podrás molestar a Hinata hasta que ella decida cuando verte ¿has entendido?

- Si no tengo otra opción. Haré lo que sea necesario para estar con ella de nuevo.

- Yo me encargaré de que Naruto cumpla su palabra –agrega el Chunnin.

- Dudo que puedas hacerlo Shikamaru, a menos que mi hermana te deje un rato libre – responde el pelirrojo provocando un fuerte sonrojo en el chico de cabello negro.

- Ya decía yo que tú y la rubia eran pareja – dice burlonamente el portador del Kyuubi.

- Ejem… eso no tiene nada que ver.

- Como sea… Anda Gaara, ya dime donde esta Hina-chan.

- Hinata se encuentra en mi casa.

- ¡¿Qué? –Grita el rubio - ¿Qué rayos hace en tu casa? ¿Por qué?

- Pues…

- ¿No te habrás propasado con mi Hina-chan verdad? Quieres robármela porque es tan hermosa, mal amigo… Sabes que la amo y me la quieres quitar.

El pelirrojo abre desmesuradamente los ojos ante las palabras del rubio mientras comienza a molestarse, apretando el puño ante cada loca idea del rubio sobre él y Hinata, a lo que Shikamaru pone cara de vergüenza por la actitud de su compañero.

- Yo que confiaba plenamente en ti y ahora me entero que quieres robarme a mi Hina-chan…

- Naruto… -murmura el pelirrojo.

- Pero no lo permitiré, juro que la recuperare aunque tenga que pelear contigo….

- Naruto… -insiste su amigo.

- Gaara cruel, te aprovechas de tu cargo para impresionarla….

El joven rubio no puede continuar con su letanía ya que un par de puños se estampan en su cabeza haciéndolo caer al suelo, mientras el pelirrojo y el Chunnin lo miran exasperados ambos aún con el puño en alto.

- Eres un idiota –replica el pelirrojo – Yo no tengo ningún interés en Hinata.

- ¿Entonces por qué Hinata vive contigo?

- Porque Temari lo decidió –responde mirando fijamente al rubio – Mis hermanos también viven conmigo; y Temari le dijo a Hinata que se quedaría con nosotros.

- Ah, eso explica todo.

Mientras tanto en casa de los Sabaku no, cierta chica de ojos blancos se encuentra al borde de un ataque de histeria; siendo los dos mayores los encargados de tratar de calmarla.

- Hinata cálmate, Gaara no será tan inconsciente de traerlo inmediatamente.

- Sé que Gaara no pero Naruto-kun no va a quedarse tranquilo.

- Tranquilízate, si mi hermanito no puede convencerlo yo lo noqueo antes de que entre –bromea el castaño.

- Kankuro eso no va a ayudar en nada.

- Tal vez no, pero me ayudaría mucho a des estresarme.

- Muchas gracias Temari-san, Kankuro-san… -dice la Hyuuga sonriendo levemente.

- Animo Hinata, estoy segura que Naruto viene a pedirte perdón.

- Quizá, pero me gustaría que fuera por algo más y no solo disculparse.

- Pues yo estaría más abierto a esa posibilidad –dice distraídamente Kankuro.

- ¿Qué le hace creer eso Kankuro-san?

- Simple, ningún hombre en su sano juicio vendría solo a pedir perdón sabiendo que si te hace llorar lo matan.

- Matar… a Naruto-kun… yo sería incapaz.

- Tú no, pero apuesto que tu primo, tú padre, la Hokage, tus compañeros de equipo, tú sensei e incluso Gaara y la aquí presente estarían dispuestos a hacerlo.

- Bueno es un fundamento razonable hermanito.

- Aún así me gustaría saber el verdadero objetivo de Naruto al venir aquí.

Por otro lado en la oficina del Kazekage, los dos visitantes de la arena son escoltados por el propio gobernante de la aldea a una de las posadas para que puedan descansar del largo viaje realizado pese a las quejas del hiperactivo rubio quien sigue insistiendo en ver a la Hyuuga esa misma noche.

Ambos shinobis terminan de instalarse en la habitación y luego de un merecido baño, el pelinegro se dispone a dormir mientras el rubio sigue recargado en el balcón mirando las estrellas y principalmente la luna, aquél astro que le recuerda la belleza y la distancia que ahora existe entre él y la Hyuuga, situación que el mismo provocó.

- Deberías dormir ya Naruto, no querrás asustar a Hinata con la cara de muerto que traes ahora.

- Siendo honestos realmente he estado muerto en vida desde que ella se fue.

- Entiendo, pero ahora tienes la oportunidad de recuperarla… hazlo bien esta vez.

- Eso haré.

Con esas palabras el Chunnin se queda dormido mientras Naruto aprovecha esa oportunidad para ir en busca de Hinata, si bien no podía hablar con ella aún, por lo menos deseaba verla así fuera a la distancia.

Mientras tanto, la joven en cuestión se encuentra también mirando por la ventana, observando como el viento agita las hojas de los arboles cercanos casi al grado de poder rozarlos con la punta de los dedos, además del brillo de la luna; sumida en sus pensamientos e imaginando las diferentes situaciones que pueden presentarse con el rubio, ya que pese a sus intentos de olvidarlo, sigue enamorada de él como la primera vez que lo vio; sin darse cuenta que es observada.

- Naruto-kun… ¿cuáles son las razones para estar aquí? – murmura la chica.

- Vine por ti... Hina-chan –responde el rubio mirando fijamente a la chica aún sobre la rama del árbol quedando frente a frente – Porque te amo.

**Notas del autor:**

Muajajajajaajajajaja, se terminó el capítulo… ¿qué tal quedó? Sinceramente a mí me ha gustado jajajajaja, que puedo decir ¿verdad? Si no me alabo yo nadie lo hará. Ya fuera de broma, espero sea de su agrado.

Como ven, los milagros existen; no tarde mucho en actualizar (no prometo lo mismo para el próximo =P), es el capítulo más largo de la serie y Naruto ha llegado a la arena. Gaara no se la puso sencilla para poder decirle el paradero de la Hyuuga; además de dejarle claro que no tiene interés sentimental en ella.

Por su lado Matsuri se ha escapado de la casa de los Sabaku no, ¿quién habrá escuchado la conversación entre Temari y Kankuro? ¿Qué reacción producirá está? ¿Gaara se dará cuenta que el sentimiento que tiene se conoce como celos?

Naruto para variar, ha desobedecido el no acercarse a Hinata y no solo eso, le ha confesado lo que siente por ella. ¿Cómo reaccionara la joven ante esas palabras?

¿Ustedes que harían? ¿Besarlo? ¿Arrojarlo de la rama del árbol? ¿Decirle: "Yo también Naruto"? Suena fácil tomar una postura cuando no somos los involucrados, pero cuando pasamos por algo así es difícil reaccionar.

Por ahora me despido, con lo que ya saben… siga comentando, criticando y si me dan ideas mucho mejor jajajajaja igual y así actualizo más pronto que luego se me seca la masa encefálica y no me concentro.

Este fan fic es una producción de **Elite 4 Entertainment "e4e"**

Naruto es propiedad de Masahi Kishimoto, este Fan Fic fue hecho sin fines de lucro, solo como entretenimiento y/o cultura.


	7. No te quiero

"**Diciendo adiós"**

**Capitulo 6.- No te quiero.**

Ante las palabras del joven, la pelinegra se sorprende ampliamente sin saber cómo reaccionar; tras lo cual Naruto decide acercarse un poco más a ella, utilizando su chakra para adherirse a la pared y quedar a centímetros del rostro de la Hyuuga provocando un sonrojo en ella.

- Naruto…

- Te amo Hinata, de veras –susurra el rubio antes de besarla en los labios delicadamente.

La joven se mantiene impasible ante la acción del rubio al tiempo que coloca sus manos sobre el pecho de esté separándolo de sí mientras lo mira seriamente sin poder evitar el pequeño sonrojo tan característico de su persona provocando una ligera sonrisa de parte el portador del Kyuubi.

- No te creo –musita la joven – Es mejor que te vayas Naruto, lo nuestro se acabó.

- Por favor Hinata –dice el rubio mientras le acaricia el rostro – Prometo…

- Ya no creo más en tus promesas; ya no quiero más mentiras… ya bastantes huellas dejaron en mí.

- Pero…

- Tu ausencia, tú indiferencia... llenaron mi corazón de soledad. Me costó decidir que puedo vivir sin ti.

- Hinata… entiendo que estés dolida y decepcionada de mí… te he hecho llorar muchas veces.

- No voy a llorar igual que ayer Naruto, no tienes porque fingir nuevamente.

- Pero Hinata, estoy siendo sincero… en verdad quiero estar contigo.

- Creo que ya es algo tarde para volver atrás.

- Yo sé que aún sientes algo por mí –dice tercamente el rubio – No trates de negarlo, estoy seguro que aún me amas.

Dicho esto el rubio toma el rostro de la joven entre sus manos para besarla nuevamente, ante lo cual la Hyuuga se queda inmóvil, con los ojos totalmente abiertos mientras aprieta los puños; segundos después separa bruscamente al chico de ojos azules de sí al tiempo que le asesta un puñetazo en la cara, tomando por sorpresa al joven quien cae al suelo sin poder evitarlo.

Minutos después el chico se levanta tocándose el sitio golpeado mirando sorprendido a la joven quien por primera vez le dirige una mirada fría; provocándole una opresión en el corazón además de un nudo en la garganta.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a pensar que después de lo que hiciste aún mantendría un sentimiento por ti?

- Hinata… yo…

- No tienes idea de las veces que soñé en escuchar las palabras que acabas de pronunciar.

- Entonces déjame demostrarte que lo que digo es verdad.

- No quiero, poco a poco he recogido los pedazos de mi corazón.

- Déjame hacerlo contigo.

- ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué al final puedas romperlo de nuevo al darme cuenta que era yo la única que amaba en esta relación?

- No… lo que menos quiero es lastimarte de nuevo.

Los ojos de la chica comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas sin que pueda evitarlo, al tiempo que le da la espalda al rubio quien sigue al pie de la ventana firme con la esperanza de que la Hyuuga crea en sus palabras.

- ¿Por qué viniste? Ahora que por fin aprendí a estar sin ti.

- Ya te lo dije, te amo.

- Vete, olvida que existo, que me conociste, ya es tarde.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque ahora soy yo la que quiere estar sin ti.

- Estas mintiendo…

- No, es la verdad…

- Siempre estuviste conmigo y no lo supe valorar, lo admito… y me arrepiento tanto de ello.

- Nuestro tiempo ya paso, no debiste haber viajado tanto. ¿Con qué objeto?

- Porque tenía que decirte que no puedo estar sin ti, me vuelvo loco cada segundo que no estás conmigo… te deje ir por estar ciego, por encapricharme con…

- Tú la quieres.

- Sí, no lo niego.

Ante la última frase la chica de cabello oscuro comienza a llorar profundamente mientras se abraza así misma tratando de no derrumbarse nuevamente frente al rubio, el cual la mira fijamente mientras sonríe levemente al tiempo que vuelve a acercarse a ella.

- La quiero como la hermana que nunca tuve, pero a ti Hina-chan…

El chico zorro logra introducirse al cuarto de la joven al tiempo que la abraza fuertemente sin que esta pueda reaccionar. Para después secar cada lágrima con la yema de sus dedos.

- A ti te amo, el dejarte ir fue el peor error que he cometido en mi vida. Por eso vine a buscarte…

- Yo… ya no puedo confiar en ti… aunque quisiera.

- Me lo merezco, pero lucharé por ti… es mi turno de demostrarte cuanto te necesito.

- Naruto-kun…

- Dame otra oportunidad, te pido que pruebes una vez más… sé que te puedo volver a enamorar.

- Que ironía… yo te di todo y tú solo te dedicaste a mentirme. Solo tenías que ser honesto y con eso nos hubiéramos evitado tanto dolor.

La joven se separa del rubio alejándose unos cuantos pasos de él, mientras se sienta sobre la cama, al tiempo que recuerda la escena donde vio al que llamaba el amor de su vida besándose con la aprendiz de la Hokage.

- Hoy vienes a pedir perdón y otra oportunidad… para qué… ya no creo en tus palabras ni en tú mirada.

Mientras habla mira fijamente al chico quien no tiene argumentos para replicar, limitándose a permanecer en silencio escuchando cada uno de los reclamos de la joven sabiendo ser merecedor de cada uno de ellos.

- Por más que buscó no queda nada, destrozaste lo que yo sentí por ti.

- Hinata… sé que no puedo esperar que me aceptes así como así, pero te pido que lo tomes con calma.

- Antes de venir a tratar de convencerme debiste preguntar si yo quería verte.

- Lo sé… pero me imaginaba que te negarías.

- Y pese a que lo sabías decidiste venir.

Al ver que el chico asiente, la joven ríe sarcásticamente.

- No me interesa tú tristeza, tú te encargaste de que fuera así.

Con esas palabras la chica se levanta acercándose a la ventana al tiempo que le indica al rubio que salga por el mismo sito que entró; a lo cual el chico no tiene más remedio que acceder no sin antes reiterarle sus sentimientos a la Hyuuga y advirtiéndole que no se rendirá hasta que lo perdone.

Una vez que el rubio se ha ido, la chica se deja caer al suelo de la habitación llorando en silencio, con el corazón en carne viva, sintiendo un sinfín de emociones sin saber exactamente qué debe hacer respecto al rubio.

A la mañana siguiente, Hinata baja al comedor para reunirse con sus amigos quienes notan inmediatamente las ojeras y rastros de llanto en los ojos de la joven; quien les sonríe levemente tratando de transmitirles que se encuentra bien. Sin embargo, la mayor de los hermano se acerca rápidamente a la chica abrazándola fuertemente, gesto que la Hyuuga corresponde agradecida.

- Algo me dice que el Kyuubi va a morir –murmura el castaño al notar la mirada de sus hermanos sobre la Hyuuga.

- Deja de hacer bromas estúpidas Kankuro – replica molesto el pelirrojo.

- No es una broma, es la verdad… Ni siquiera lo ha visto y ya la hizo llorar.

- Silencio los dos –ordena la rubia, sentándose junto a la Hyuuga- Vamos linda, no te puedes poner así solo porque Uzumaki está aquí.

- No es eso –musita la chica de cabello oscuro.

- ¿Entonces? Si no estás lista para verlo, Gaara no se lo permitirá –asegura la rubia mirando fieramente a su hermano menor, quien solo asiente.

- ….

- En eso quedamos Naruto y yo.

- Te ignoro –dice la Hyuuga – Él estuvo aquí anoche.

- ¿Qué?

La joven le relata a los hermanos, la incursión del rubio, contando el momento de su declaración, el atrevimiento de besarla, el golpe que le dio y cuando le corrió de la habitación.

El pelirrojo mira sorprendido a su huésped entendiendo inmediatamente el porqué de su estado actual siendo que el día anterior se encontraba algo intranquila, pero estable; sin embargo, ahora la chica no era ni la sombra de la persona que llego a la aldea hace un mes atrás. Se parecía a Matsuri el día que discutió con ella destituyéndola de su cargo como asistente y alumna; triste, vacía y terriblemente frágil.

El joven se limita a sacudir la cabeza, tratando de sacar a la castaña de sus pensamientos ya que no tenía nada que ver con la chica frente suyo; pues los casos eran totalmente distintos. Hinata tenía miedo de Naruto; Mientras que Matsuri le tenía miedo a él, pero, si eso era cierto… ¿por qué sufrió tanto cuando la alejo?

- Gaara… Tierra llamando a Gaara –dice burlonamente su hermano mientras agita la mano frente al rostro del pelirrojo.

- ¿Qué quieres Kankuro?

- Yo nada –responde el castaño – Pero Temari te preguntaba sobre qué piensas hacer al respecto con Naruto.

- Me haré cargo de él… hicimos un trato y lo desobedeció.

- No me sorprende de Naruto – replica la rubia.

- Tú querido novio también está en problemas –agrega el menor.

- ¿Y Shikamaru que tiene que ver? Eh… quiero decir… él no es mi novio.

- Temari, tu capacidad para mentir es tan buena como tu capacidad para cocinar –comenta el castaño quien es sorpresivamente apoyado por el pelirrojo.

- Cierra la boca –replica la joven al tiempo que le da un golpe en la cabeza al marionetista.

Ante tal escena la Hyuuga no puede evitar comenzar a reír, tomando por sorpresa a los hermanos quienes también sonríen al ver a su amiga un poco mejor; terminando el desayuno, cada uno se dispone a realizar sus actividades.

- Me voy a la oficina, cualquier cosa me llaman –dice el pelirrojo – Sobre Naruto, dudo que se le ocurra venir nuevamente.

- Pues eso espero, necesito pensar muchas cosas aún –comenta la Hyuuga recordando la noche anterior.

- Igual si necesitas que saquemos a Naruto a la fuerza llámame – bromea el castaño obteniendo una sonrisa por parte de la chica – Iré a ver a Matsu, esa niña y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente.

El pelirrojo mira fríamente a su hermano quien le ignora y se dirige a la salida; ante la mirada divertida de la joven Hyuuga, al contrario de la rubia quien los observa con cierto recelo y preocupación pues conoce los sentimientos de ambos hermanos hacia la castaña.

- Solo espero no le ocasiones otra lesión –murmura el Kazekage a su hermano cuando ambos salen de la casa.

- Hablas cómo si realmente te importara.

- Me importa, por eso no la quiero cerca de ti.

- Claro… es tan importante para ti que la sacaste de tu vida sin razón.

El castaño se aleja dejando a su hermano molesto por las palabras que le dijo sabiendo que eran verdad hasta cierto punto; decidiendo continuar su camino, el pelirrojo llega a su oficina encontrándose con la persona que menos deseaba en ese momento.

- Naruto… ¿no tienes otra cosa que hacer que estar dándome problemas?

- Pues sabes que no conozco a nadie más aquí y solo vine por Hinata a quien no puedo ver hasta que me dejes.

- Si claro… y supongo que el moretón que tienes en el ojo derecho es por obra y gracia del espíritu santo ¿verdad?

- Eh… pues no sé quien sea ese, pero esto me lo hice por caminar dormido.

- Si claro.

- ¡De veras! Me golpee con la puerta del baño.

- Naruto, sabes que odio que me mientan.

- Pero…

- Hinata nos contó todo –dice serenamente el pelirrojo sin dejar de mirar severamente a su amigo.

- Yo… está bien, lo admito.

- Acordamos algo ¿por qué faltaste?

- Verás… yo solo quería verla… no pensaba acercarme hasta que la escuche pronunciar mi nombre…

-No tienes remedio.

- Lo siento, en verdad… no volverá a pasar… de veras.

- Más te vale Naruto, por ahora ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella.

- Entiendo… Solo dime algo Gaara, y se completamente honesto… ¿Me odia?

- No

El rubio suspira aliviado tras esas palabras dibujando su sonrisa nuevamente, recuperando el brillo en sus ojos manteniendo la mente fija en el objetivo de recuperar a su luna.

Por otro lado el castaño se encuentra frente a la casa de Matsuri, minutos después de llamar a la puerta decide entrar, encontrando al halcón que había enviado el día anterior sobre uno de los muebles mientras este bebía de un recipiente.

- Se suponía que me llevarías la respuesta Horus –dice molesto el castaño mirando al halcón.

- Yo no puedo llevar una respuesta que ella no escribió además… me trata mejor que tú –replica burlonamente el ave.

- Serás… ¿Dónde está Matsuri?

- En su cuarto… aunque yo esperaría porque ella…

- Tonterías… sabes que no puede caminar tanto.

Contradice el castaño, al tiempo que entra a la habitación de la chica encontrándola en ropa interior puesto que acaba de darse un baño y se estaba vistiendo. Ambos jóvenes se quedan en silencio mientras que la chica comienza a sonrojarse fuertemente.

- Kankuro… -murmura la joven mientras trata de cubrirse – Yo… por favor sal de aquí.

El castaño no puede dejar de mirarla, incrementando el sonrojo de su amiga. Sin embargo, el halcón se posa sobre el hombro del joven enterrando sus garras con fuerza haciéndolo reaccionar, dándole inmediatamente la espalda a la chica pidiendo disculpas y decirle que esperara en la otra habitación mientras sale de ahí velozmente dejando al ave encargada de llamarle en cuanto la chica este lista ya que no piensa dejar que camine más de lo necesario.

- Lo siento Matsuri –se disculpa el ave – Trate de decírselo, pero ya sabes como es.

- N-n-no te preocupes Horus… -murmura la joven mientras termina de vestirse e intenta ponerse de pie – Creo que debo hablar con él.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra levantarte! – grita el castaño desde el otro cuarto.

- Te conoce demasiado –dice el halcón – Yo iré por él.

Minutos después entra el castaño seguido del ave, la joven al verlo no puede evitar apartar su mirada del chico quien también se encuentra ligeramente sonrojado. Ambos guardan silencio, siendo la joven la primera en romperlo.

- Kankuro… yo… lamento haberme ido así.

- Te entiendo –responde tranquilamente – No me agrada, pero lo comprendo.

- Supongo que Temari-san está molesta conmigo.

- No, está preocupada que es diferente y no solo ella.

La chica se limita a bajar el rostro avergonzada, mientras su acompañante se sienta cerca de ella provocando un sobresalto en la joven. El silencio se hace presente nuevamente, incomodando un poco al joven, sobre todo por la situación de hace unos minutos.

- En verdad Matsu, no quise incomodarte… solo que tú no debes caminar… no quería verte semidesnuda.

- Esta bien Kankuro, no fue tú culpa… además dudo que alguien quisiera hacerlo.

- Matsu… déjame aclararte algo - acercándose más a ella – yo no **debí** verte así, no porque no lo deseara pero no es correcto.

- … yo…

- Matsu, eres hermosa que eso no te quepa la menor duda –dice el castaño mirando fijamente a la joven – Tienes un cuerpo envidiable y ten por seguro que muy deseable.

- Kankuro… no…

- Mira que he tenido que golpear a más de uno en la oficina por estar fantaseando contigo.

- ¿Con-con-conmigo?

- Bola de pervertidos… y eso que Gaara no se entero, porque de lo contrario conocerían su Sabaku Kyuu personalmente.

- Gaara-sensei no haría eso.

- No lo conoces enojado… en fin, no viene al caso.

- Gracias por estar aquí Kankuro, necesitaba hablar contigo.

- Ya somos dos, mira que salirte de la casa en tu estado... –mirándola seriamente – Pudiste lastimarte más.

- Dime por favor que no viniste a tratar de convencerme que regrese. Te dije claramente que…

- Si ya lo sé, no vine a eso… en todo caso Temari no tardará en venir a hacerlo y en reclamarme a mí por no llevarte aunque fuera la fuerza.

- Pero ya te explique porque lo hice.

- Si, pero hazla entender a ella… y Gaara está en un plan que ni él se aguanta.

- ¿Qué sucede con él?

- Que no quiere que regreses….

Las palabras del castaño provocan que los ojos de su amiga se llenen de lágrimas, a lo que el joven se golpea mentalmente por ser tan brusco; mientras la abraza y deja que la chica se desahogue sobre su pecho para luego limpiar todo rastro de llanto en el rostro de su amiga.

- Gaara cree que le tienes miedo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo puede pensar eso?

- Mi hermanito tomo tu timidez como temor… él cree que si te fuiste es porque te incomoda su presencia.

- Tú sabes que eso no es cierto…

- Eso lo sé yo y también tú… pero para Gaara el que tartamudees frente suyo o te sobresaltes cada que se te acerca…

- No puedo evitarlo, me pone nerviosa.

- Para Gaara esas actitudes le indican que le tienes miedo; por eso piensa que si te fuiste por tú voluntad no somos nadie para obligarte a regresar donde no quieres estar.

La castaña se aferra al cuerpo de su amigo, quien le acaricia el cabello tiernamente y le da un beso en la cabeza tratando de animarla; la joven se separa de su amigo mirándolo fijamente, admirando las facciones del marionetista quien le devuelve la mirada intrigado por el comportamiento de la chica.

- ¿Tengo algo en la cara? – pregunta divertido el joven.

- Eh… no claro que no

- ¿Entonces?

- Sólo me preguntaba… ¿por qué siendo tan guapo no tienes novia?

- ¿Uh? Acaso jovencita ¿estás insinuando que me gustan los hombres?

El castaño mira seriamente a la joven, fingiendo estar molesto a lo cual, la chica se sonroja furiosamente y comienza a tartamudear tratando de negar lo dicho por el marionetista además de disculparse por haberlo incomodado, provocando que su amigo comience a reír a carcajadas por la actitud de la castaña.

- Ay Matsu, Matsu, Matsu… ¿cuándo entenderás que estoy bromeando?

- No es gracioso… además yo solo quería saber ¿por qué prefieres estar conmigo si tienes a la mitad de las chicas de Suna detrás tuyo?

- La otra mitad esta tras mi hermano – bromea el joven.

- Sí… si no es Gaara, eres tú… ¿Por qué me prefieres a mí?

- Es simple Matsu… tú me quieres por ser yo… no por ser el hermano del Kazekage o por mi cargo.

Mientras tanto en la oficina del Kazekage, esté sigue conversando con Naruto sobre sus acciones para con la Hyuuga hasta que son interrumpidos por el otro visitante de Konoha quien se encuentra en compañía de Temari, cosa que no sorprende a ninguno de los presentes.

En cuanto ambos entran al recinto, la rubia se lanza sobre el chico de ojos azules, dándole un fuerte golpe en el abdomen haciéndolo caer de rodillas por la falta de aire. Ante tal acción, el resto de los deciden guardar su distancia; mientras la joven comienza a reclamarle al rubio su actitud de la noche anterior. Una vez más calmada se dirige hacia su hermano y le entrega más documentos que requieren su autorización mientras le recuerda que tiene trabajo pendiente como para perder el tiempo con el rubio, mientras que el Chunnin se acerca a auxiliar a su amigo.

- Sé bien cuál es mi trabajo Temari – dice tranquilamente el menor.

- Solo digo que estas atrasado, lo que no es propio de ti –replica la rubia mirando suspicazmente a su hermano – Estos informes te los entrego Kankuro antes del campamento.

- He tenido cosas en que pensar –murmura el pelirrojo evitando el contacto visual con la rubia.

- Ya… imagino que con la carga de trabajo que tienes ahora reconsiderarás la idea de que Matsu sea tu asistente nuevamente.

- Quizá… O tal vez busque a alguien más.

El pelirrojo deja los documentos sobre el escritorio antes de salir de la habitación dejando atrás a un semiinconsciente rubio, a un pelinegro quejándose sobre lo problemático que era la situación y a su hermana inconforme por la respuesta dada.

Una vez fuera, comienza a meditar si visitar o no a la castaña… ya que no quiere imponerle su presencia; sin embargo, todos han insistido en que tiene que hacerlo cuando menos por deber, ya que al ser el Kazekage y dado que la joven se lesiono en su presencia tenía la obligación de preguntar sobre su estado… aunado a esas razones, la chica en cuestión fue su alumna, asistente y porque no decirlo… también su amiga.

Sin darse cuenta por estar sumido en sus cavilaciones, había comenzado a caminar encontrándose ya frente la casa de Matsuri notando la puerta entreabierta. Preocupado e intrigado se introduce en la casa sin hacer el menor ruido posible buscando algún signo de daño o que le indique el paradero de la castaña. Continúa inspeccionando el lugar cuando escucha susurros provenientes de la habitación, al irse acercando reconoce las voces de su alumna y hermano.

_¿Qué rayos hace Kankuro aquí? Ya debería estar en su oficina… y más aún… ¿Qué demonios hace él en la __**habitación **__de Matsuri? ¿Acaso ellos están…? _

El pelirrojo comienza a ponerse más pálido de lo que ya es, al tiempo que las voces cesan lo que pone la imaginación del chico a volar aún más alto de lo que le gustaría. Pues por su mente pasan imágenes desde un simple beso hasta el rostro en éxtasis de la castaña envuelta en los brazos de su hermano.

- Aunque para que ese último pensamiento fuera cierto….debería haber más ruido –musita mientras agita la cabeza tratando de alejar dichas ideas.

_No debí venir, ni siquiera sé porque estoy aquí realmente… Matsuri solo es… ¿mi alumna? ¿Una amiga?... no… es algo más importante, pero ¿qué?_

_Nunca me había preocupado por relacionarme con otras personas salvo mis hermanos… cuando me volví Kage decidí velar por cada habitante de la aldea y no por eso me pongo histérico si mi hermano se les acerca a cualquier chica siempre y cuando no sea Matsu ¿desde cuándo le digo Matsu?… solo sé que no tolero a Kankuro cerca de __**ella. **_

Minutos después se escucha movimiento en la habitación sacando al pelirrojo de sus pensamientos y decidido a hacer notar su presencia y reprender a su hermano por no encontrarse trabajando como debería y encima estar e la alcoba de una señorita como _su _Matsuri, dado que podrían empezar a correr rumores y dañar la imagen de la chica y eso era algo que él no podía permitir, nadie dañaría la reputación de su niña, porque eso era Matsuri para él, una niña a la que tenía que proteger, sin embargo se detiene cuando vuelven a escucharse las voces de la pareja.

- Kankuro, quiero preguntar algo… y quiero que seas totalmente honesto conmigo ¿de acuerdo?

- Siempre lo he sido preciosa… dispara.

- ¿Es cierto lo que le dijiste a Temari-san?

- He dicho muchas cosas a la loca de mi hermana ¿a qué te refieres exactamente?

- ¿Me amas?

El corazón de ambos hombres se detiene ante la simple pregunta de la chica, pues ninguno se esperaba tal cuestionamiento. Siendo el pelirrojo el más ansioso por saber la respuesta… ya que de ser cierto y si la castaña preguntaba seguramente sentía lo mismo quitándole el título que él mismo se acaba de adjudicar al querer cuidar de la joven.

- Matsu… ¿por qué quieres saberlo?

- Kankuro, sabes que te quiero mucho, eres una persona sumamente importante para mí

- El sentimiento es mutuo.

- Sí y no… eres algo más que un amigo para mí.

- Pero…

- Sabes que estoy enamorada de otra persona, no quiero lastimarte…

- Siempre he tenido conocimiento de tus sentimientos Matsu.

- Por eso mismo Kankuro, no quiero hacerte daño… tú sabes que yo no te quiero...

Las palabras de la castaña comienzan a girar en la mente del pelirrojo, pues por un momento la creyó enamorada de su hermano, quien siempre había estado con ella brindándole cariño, apoyo, protección…todo lo que él también quiso darle y no supo cómo hacerlo. Y pese a ello, la chica amaba a otra persona... qué oportunidad podría tener él de conquistar a la joven si su carácter era opuesto al de su hermano y dado que a pesar de las atenciones que esté había tenido para con la chica le estaba rechazando.

Porque finalmente lo había admitido… toda aquella revolución de emociones se debían a la kunoichi, por ella conoció por primera vez los celos, el miedo y el amor… Sabaku no Gaara se había dado cuenta de estar enamorado de Matsuri solo para enterarse que ella ya tenía a quien amar.

**Notas del autor:**

Estoy de regreso y de nueva cuenta me he concentrado en el Gaara/Matsuri Jejeje, no me culpen es que Gaara me encanta solo que la historia la visualice de inicio sobre Hinata/Naruto. Además solo estoy intercalando los capítulos prometo que el próximo será un 90% sobre los protagonista aunque me tarde más.

Hinata está empezando a reaccionar, tratando de mantenerse firme en no volver con el rubio pues como bien le dijo ya no confía en él. Pues sus palabras le endulzan el oído, pero le tiene miedo a sus acciones… Pues la chica recordara cada escena de su relación con el rubio y el momento en el que le rompió el corazón.

Qué maña de los hombres de decir una cosa y hacer otra, ya alguien trato de explicarme que es su naturaleza… supongo que está en sus genes. Y conste que no es nada en su contra pero es uno de los tantos misterios del universo; ¿por qué si dicen derecha, se van por la izquierda?…

Ya vimos quien escucho la discusión entre Kankuro y Temari, confrontando dicho hecho provocando en Gaara un dolor indescriptible, pues al igual que su amigo es medio lento para entender la actitud de la castaña a pesar de las indirectas más directas de su hermana y cree ciegamente que la joven no podrá amarlo.

¿Qué hará Kankuro? ¿La amistad entre él y Matsuri seguirá siendo la misma? ¿Gaara se dará por vencido o seguirá el ejemplo del rubio y luchará por la mujer que ama? No hay peor lucha que la que no se hace, ¿no creen?

Es tan difícil decir te quiero y más aún… decir te amo. Nadie nos enseña cómo actuar ante esas "insignificantes" palabritas. Alguien me dijo una vez… el amor es también el sentimiento más cruel que puede haber, gran parte del tiempo te ocasiona más sufrimiento que alegría no sé si sea del todo cierto, pero si de algo estoy segura es que nadie cambiaria miles de lágrimas derramadas si con eso obtienen aunque sea 5 minutos con una persona especial.

Este fan fic es una producción de **Elite 4 Entertainment "e4e"**

Naruto es propiedad de Masahi Kishimoto, este Fan Fic fue hecho sin fines de lucro, solo como entretenimiento y/o cultura.


	8. Ilusiones y Promesas

"**Diciendo adiós"**

**Capitulo 8.- Ilusiones y promesas**

La joven de ojos plata se encuentra en casa meditando sobre los hechos acontecidos recientemente, sorprendida de sí misma ante las acciones que tomo sobre el rubio. Tal vez era cierto que se había hecho más fuerte, lo suficiente para continuar en su postura acerca de olvidar al joven. Por otro lado, esté le aseguraba amarla e imploraba su perdón ocasionando que la chica comience a dudar sobre su decisión.

- Naruto… creí que sería capaz de sacarte de mi corazón, sin embargo, parece que cada que lo intento solo termino recordando aún más.

La chica sale de la casa, camino al campo de entrenamiento temerosa de encontrarse con el rubio, pero decidida a continuar normalmente ya que estaba decidida a que el joven no afectaría en su rutina.

Al llegar, logra vislumbrar a Shikamaru conversando arduamente con el rubio, provocando que la Hyuuga se oculte, más por inercia que por deseo lo que ocasiona molestia consigo misma.

- Genial… de nuevo escapando de las cosas, no se supone que no dejaría que me afectara –dice para sí misma la joven mientras observa como la pareja anterior se pierde por las calles de Suna.

- Hinata, ¿qué haces escondida? – cuestiona extrañada cierta rubia.

- Eh… yo… no… no… me estoy escondiendo –titubea la joven, mientras juguetea con sus dedos y evita la mirada de su amiga.

- Si claro, ¿acaso Naruto volvió a acercarse? – Pregunta recelosa – Si es así te juro que ahora si lo mato.

- No… hasta ahora no, pero creo que soy yo la que no puede evitar ocultarse…

Tras sus palabras la rubia la mira comprensivamente mientras coloca una mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo, mientras que Hinata mira fijamente el lugar por el que se fue el rubio.

- Tal vez, deberías darle una oportunidad –murmura la rubia.

- Yo… no estoy segura… quizá solo este aquí por la promesa que hizo.

- Hinata, sé que es un tema doloroso para ti…

- Naruto dice amarme pero, también lo dijo anteriormente y resulto mentira…

- Realmente parece sincero.

- Igual que antes…

- No creo que Naruto sepa mentir.

- No sabe hacerlo, por eso desde un inicio una parte de mí sabía que nuestra relación era una ilusión, pero quise creer, me cegué por mi deseo y ahora sufro las consecuencias.

- Hinata…

- Nunca le dije a nadie que paso, solo saben que escuche a Naruto decir que era un obstáculo para su felicidad.

- Ya veo…

- Te contaré como empezó todo…

"_Días después del ataque de Pain y el retorno de Naruto, mi padre tras enterarse de mi osadía al proteger a Naruto se puso furioso, no era capaz de entender como había hecho tal locura._

_Yo creí que él se sentía deshornado porque la heredera del clan se había enamorado del demonio de la aldea, estaba equivocada… tan solo se asustó ante la idea de perderme o por lo menos eso aseguro Neji._

_Sin embargo, lo peor fue que presionado por los del consejo decidió darme lo que aquellos ancianos consideraron un castigo ejemplar… Mi padre jamás me había golpeado tanto, en ningún entrenamiento había sido tan cruel._

_Por un lado me sentí tan frágil e indefensa al ver que mi propio padre por poco y me mata, sin embargo… me entere que de no haberlo hecho él, otro miembro del clan hubiera sido el encargado de darme dicho escarmiento; así que supuse que mi padre prefirió hacerlo por sí mismo y dejarme con vida pese a todo._

_Al sobrevivir, los del consejo afirmaron que otra parte del castigo era destituirme como líder y colocarme el sello del pájaro enjaulado a lo cual mi padre se opuso totalmente, alegando que ya se había encargado de enseñarme que antes de mis deseos estaba el clan. Sin embargo los miembros del consejo continuaron con su petición._

_Fue la primera vez que sentí el apoyo de Hanabi, ella estaba indignada y preocupada por mi suerte… Neji se negaba a dejarme sola y mi padre… para mi sorpresa estaba devastado no por la deshonra que le causaría el que me delegaran a la rama secundaria, sino que estaría condenada a seguir órdenes a conveniencia del consejo._

_La única solución que encontró fue acudir a la Hokage… luego de hablar con ella llegaron a la conclusión que al ser expulsada del clan, pasaría automáticamente a ser un ninja bajo responsabilidad de ella por lo que los miembros del consejo no podrían tocarme ni obligarme a nada._

_Tomada la decisión, fui expulsada y Neji quedó como nuevo líder algo que no les gusto mucho a los miembros del consejo, pues creían que la heredera sería Hanabi. Sin embargo no pudieron objetar nada._

_Luego de eso, trate de seguir con mi vida… comencé a vivir con Kurenai-sensei y continué con mi entrenamiento… así que dos semanas después de mi expulsión decidí ir al bosque, sitio donde me reunía con Shino y Kiba para entrenar, algo que no había hecho en varios días pues tanto mis compañeros como mi sensei se negaban… alegando que debía reponerme._

_- Ya tuve demasiado descanso… -dije algo molesta – Vamos chicos, ayúdenme._

_- Sabes que siempre lo haremos, pero insisto en que debes descansar –replico Kiba._

_- Las heridas que tuviste fueron serias Hinata –agregó Shino – Solo un poco más de tiempo… después te quejaras porque no habrá descanso._

_Ante las palabras de mis amigos sonreí, a pesar de todo sabía que ellos estarían a mi lado pasará lo que pasará… Neji había estado muy al pendiente de mí cosa que no me sorprendió ya que desde los exámenes Chunnin se había vuelto muy sobreprotector conmigo; pero si me extraño que se presentara ese día y más acompañado por Naruto._

_Ambos iban muy serios, algo que no era propio de Naruto… una vez que llegaron a nuestro encuentro y luego de los saludos de rigor, Neji le dio un empujón a Naruto a lo que él solo asintió y se dirigió hacia mí preguntando si podíamos hablar a solas pues quería decirme algo importante._

_Accedí de inmediato tratando de no tartamudear, quería que notara que había cambiado aunque sea un poco. Nos despedimos del resto quienes nos miraron de forma extraña y tomamos camino rumbo a la academia. Es hasta ahora que entiendo que ellos ya sabían que Naruto estaría conmigo por compasión._

_Una vez que llegamos a la Academia me llevo al patio trasero, cuando le pregunte el porqué respondió que no quería que nos interrumpieran y que a esa hora el lugar estaba vacío._

_- Hinata… quiero pedirte que me disculpes por no poder protegerte…_

_- ¿De qué hablas?_

_- En la batalla contra Pain… casi te mata._

_- No fue culpa tuya, si yo fuera más fuerte…_

_- Eres fuerte… pero Pain era demasiado para cualquiera… incluso Ero-senin murió._

_Note como la mirada de Naruto se llenaba de tristeza y me dieron una ganas enormes de abrazarlo y consolarlo pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el agito la cabeza y volvió a mirarme seriamente… ese comportamiento me ponía extremadamente nerviosa._

_- Lo que no entiendo es porque te arriesgaste tanto._

_- Yo… Naruto-kun… la razón…_

_- Neji me lo dijo…_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Verás… yo recuerdo muy poco de lo que pasó, solo sé que saltaste frente a mí colocándote entre Pain y yo… el te atacó…_

_Mientras hablaba apretaba los puños fuertemente, yo estaba sorprendida nunca creí que Naruto olvidara porque lo defendí. Eso me provoco mucha tristeza porque significaba que mis sentimientos no le eran importantes como para recordarlos, disminuyendo así mis sueños de estar con él._

_- ¿Por qué Hinata?_

_- Naruto-kun… yo… -dije temerosa, sonrojándome sin poder evitarlo… sin embargo, me armé de valor para continuar – Te amo._

_- Hinata… yo…_

_- Sinceramente no pensaba sobrevivir, por eso te lo dije… no quería morir sin que lo supieras._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Yo… _

_- Lo que quiero decir es, ¿por qué me amas? Hinata yo no soy nadie…_

_- ¡Claro que sí! Eres el héroe de Konoha, un gran ninja y serás Hokage algún día._

_- Hinata… _

_Sin que me lo esperará se acerco a mí abrazándome fuertemente, casi tirándome al suelo a lo cual me sonroje y correspondí su abrazo, era increíble que no me hubiera desmayado. Estuvimos abrazados por varios minutos aunque para mi gusto los sentí como segundos, una vez que nos separamos me miro y sonrío tiernamente mientras me acariciaba el rostro._

_- No soy más que un pobre, triste y débil soñador… - murmuro mientras sonreía levemente._

_- Yo estoy convencida de que alcanzarás cada uno de tus sueños._

_- ¿Sabes? Cuando era pequeño vi una estrella fugaz en el cielo, y aquella estrella yo le pedí que mis sueños me ayudara a realizar._

_- Naruto-kun…_

_- Yo siempre quise destacar… por eso me esforzaba tanto, nunca fui buen estudiante por el contrario era un desastre._

_- Pero has logrado muchas cosas por ti solo._

_- En todas partes tropecé, fue doloroso… pero, algo interior me impulsó y volví a estar de pie aunque me aterraba fracasar y que lo que hiciera fuera en vano._

_Yo me sentía en un sueño, nunca había hablado tanto con Naruto, y ahora estaba con él… y me estaba abriendo su corazón, contándome cuáles eran sus sentimientos y miedos. Solo atine a tomar su mano tratando de brindarle confianza y demostrarle que siempre estaría para él._

_Aunque fuera como su amiga, yo solo quería que supiera que contaba conmigo que lo apoyaría cuando fuera necesario. Él por su parte volvió a abrazarme mientras me acariciaba el cabello, mi corazón latía a mil por hora pero me sentía sumamente feliz._

_- Hinata… gracias por estar ahí… por apoyarme y creer en mí._

_- Toda la vida lo haré._

_Naruto me separo de él mirándome fijamente mientras no dejaba de acariciar mi rostro ante lo cual yo estaba totalmente sonrojada causando que el sonriera ampliamente ante mi evidente vergüenza. Me tomó del mentón y se acerco a mi rostro._

_- Te diré un secreto –murmuro cerca de mi oído – Te quiero…_

_Abrí desmesuradamente los ojos ante esas palabras sintiendo mi cuerpo perder todo signo de fuerza impidiéndome caer al suelo que Naruto me tomo por la cintura y me acerco a él._

_- Na-Na-Naru- -comencé a tartamudear invariablemente._

_- Dime algo, ¿aceptarías ser mi novia? –pregunto sonrojado._

_Yo estaba sin palabras, sorprendida y muda sin poder reaccionar por la impresión tratando de averiguar si esta escena era un juego de mi mente o si realmente estaba ocurriendo. _

_- Te prometo que siempre estaré contigo, cuidaré de ti y no dejare que nadie vuelva a lastimarte._

_- Na-Naruto… -balbucee mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas – Claro que si quiero._

_Luego de mi respuesta lo abrace acto que el correspondió, no podía creer que mi sueño se estaba convirtiendo en realidad todo rastro de tristeza que había tenido en el rostro se desvaneció. _

_Naruto me separo de sí y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos mientras sus dedos delineaban mis labios, sonreía como cuando tenía una misión importante. Poco a poco se fue acercando a mí hasta colocar sus labios sobre los míos, suavemente mientras acariciaba mi rostro. Me besó de una forma tan delicada que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en un beso más apasionado podía sentir como las manos de Naruto se aferraban a mi cintura acercándome cada vez más a él. _

_- Hinata, quiero que sepas que siempre estaré a tú lado… _

_- Naruto-kun… dime que esto no es un sueño… que mi mente no me está jugando una broma._

_- Te lo juro Hinata, de veras… _

_Volvió a abrazarme mientras besaba mi cabeza, comenzó a repartir besos en ella y luego descendiendo por mi frente, nariz y mejillas para finalizar en mis labios; por último se acerco a mí oído para susurrar las palabras que siempre desee:_

_- Te amo Hinata…_

_Y tras esas palabras empezó mi perdición; me deje envolver en esa burbuja de amor creyendo cada palabra de Naruto, no niego que los primeros días todo fue como miel, dulce, atento y mostrándose feliz._

_Quien podría imaginar que todo era ilusión… que igual que un sueño se terminó._

**Notas del autor:**

Bien, admito que no me quedó tan largo como esperaba pero solo es el inicio como ya dijo Hinata, el próximo capítulo mostraré como fue que Naruto le rompió el corazón a la Hyuuga; además de los planes de Naruto para reconquistar a la chica pese a todo.

Espero sea de su agrado y tratare de no retrasarme tanto con el próximo capítulo; ya tengo algo en mente así que debo terminarlo en la semana jejejeje. Manden sus comentarios, para bien o para mal son bien recibidos que de mucho me sirven para mejorar o bueno para tratar de mejorar.

Por ahora me despido ya nos veremos en el siguiente episodio y mil gracias por seguir la historia.


	9. Recuerdos que duelen

"**Diciendo adiós"**

**Capitulo 8.- Recuerdos que duelen.**

Naruto se encontraba cerca de la oficina de Gaara empeñado una vez más en hablar con él para que le deje acercarse a Hinata a lo cual Shikamaru se opone ya que después del primer encuentro entre la pareja la situación se ha complicado ligeramente.

- Solo serán unos momentos, Gaara no puede estar tan ocupado.

- Sí puede Naruto, es el Kage de la aldea y no puede dejar todo su trabajo porque a ti no te gusta estar solo.

- No es por eso, solo quiero saber cuando podre ver a Hina-chan.

- Realmente Naruto no creo que sea el momento para hacerlo, Hinata necesita tiempo.

- Pero…

- Naruto, Hinata siempre ha confiado en ti ya verás que en poco tiempo todo volverán a estar juntos.

- Ojala pudiera estar tan seguro Shikamaru…

- Animo Naruto ¿por qué tantas dudas? Hinata te ama.

- ¿Cómo podría hacerlo después de lo que le hice?

- ¿A qué te refieres Naruto?

El joven rubio mira fijamente a su amigo quien se sorprende pues la mirada del rubio muestra culpa, arrepentimiento mientras las lágrimas comienzan a aparecer en los ojos del rubio mientras su compañero se limita a colocar su mano sobre el hombro del chico zorro preguntándose el motivo para que su amigo actué de esa manera.

- Lastime demasiado a Hinata… le partí el corazón.

- Todo tiene arreglo Naruto, nada puede ser tan grave.

- Shikamaru tú crees que Temari te perdonara que le dijeras te amo y no fuera sincero… que al besarla estuvieras pensando en alguien más.

- Naruto…

El chunin mira fríamente a su compañero mientras lo golpea fuertemente tirándolo al suelo sin que el rubio pueda hacer algo, Shikamaru toma de las solapas de su ropa a Naruto para estrellarlo contra la pared mientras le lanza un golpe al abdomen doblando al rubio por falta de aire para finalmente dejarlo caer al suelo sin dejar de verlo duramente.

- ¿Cómo fuiste capaz? ¿Por qué viniste entonces?

Naruto permanece en el suelo sin mirar directamente al chunin al tiempo que se limpia el rastro de sangre provocado por los golpes de su acompañante, comienza a incorporarse lentamente debido al dolor recargándose en la pared respirando agitadamente.

- La razón por la que me acerque a Hinata fue por causa de Neji.

Al notar la mirada de confusión del pelinegro el chico zorro se limita a sonreir levemente mientras termina sentándose en el suelo debido a las molestias recientes de su cuerpo.

- Veras…

_Neji habló conmigo y me reclamo mi cobardía para encarar a Hinata luego del incidente de Pain. Por mi lado no sabía de que me hablaba, muchos de mis recuerdos durante esa batalla son borrosos. Sin embargo él insistió así que trate de forzar a mi mente y logre ver a Hinata frente a mí confesando lo que sentía por mí._

_Me sentí terrible puesto que lo único que había hecho desde esa batalla fue preocuparme por Sasuke me había olvidado incluso de mi "amor" por Sakura… no podía pensar en otra cosa que sin darme cuenta había vuelto a pasar por alto a Hinata._

_Neji me contó que él sería el nuevo líder ya que Hinata había sido destituida y tremendamente castigada, esas palabras me preocuparon, no sabía mucho sobre su familia pero algo dentro de mí me decía que no era nada bueno lo que le habían hecho. Sentí una gran impotencia cuando me relato la golpiza que había recibido Hinata, no podía creer que su propio padre hubiera sido capaz de un acto tan atroz. No conformes con ello obligaron a Hinata a alejarse de su familia, la habían expulsado del clan y como tal no podía permanecer en la mansión._

_Estaba furioso y decidido a hacer pagar a los responsables de que Hinata estuviera lastimada, Neji me detuvo diciéndome que yo era el principal culpable pues su prima solo cometía locuras por una persona, yo. Esas palabras frenaron mi ira, no sabía que sentir exactamente… _

_Pregunte a Neji sobre el estado de Hinata, su respuesta en lugar de tranquilizarme provoco el efecto contrario, ella estaba mal, triste, deprimida, creyendo que merecía todo lo que le había pasado. Eso me orillo a desear reconfortarla, recompensar un poco lo que había perdido, quería verla sonreír de nuevo así que le suplique a Neji que me llevará a verla, se negó._

_Molesto grite que iría aún sin su consentimiento, Neji dijo que no era porque me lo prohibiera, Hinata estaba muy delicada, el ataque de su padre la había dejado en cuidados intensivos la Hokage estaba furiosa y de no ser por su estado les habría dado una paliza los miembros del consejo y al propio Hiashi por haber cedido._

_Me pidió que esperara a que ella se recobrara, deseaba verla en el hospital pero no me dejo argumentando que le causaría más problemas puesto que el consejo quería delegar a Hinata a la rama secundaria y era algo que no podían permitir. Semanas después de que fue dada de alta del hospital Neji vino a verme… _

_- Llego la hora –murmuró – Eso si no te has arrepentido._

_- Jamás me arrepiento de lo que digo._

_Así que fui a buscarla, se encontraba con Shino y Kiba… Hinata se veía tan frágil que desee en ese momento poder abrazarla y protegerla. La lleve a la academia y fue ahí donde comenzó el martirio para ambos._

_Le prometí protegerla, cuidarla y estar con ella siempre. Note su mirada de incredulidad como si estuviera en un sueño, la abrace… le dije que la quería, eso no era mentira, era mi amiga y siempre se preocupo por mi… _

_Verla frente a mí tan dulce e inocente provocaron en mí reacciones que no esperaba, la bese y fue cuando perdí la cordura… no supe cómo ni cuándo pero mis labios tres palabras: Te amo Hinata, que llenaron su corazón de felicidad y a mí de calidez al ver su sonrisa una vez más._

_Todo iba perfecto, Hinata sonreía nuevamente yo estaba en paz conmigo mismo… pero no contaba con que Sakura en lugar de alegrarse por mi relación con Hinata se molesto, no podía entenderlo, creí que sería la más feliz, es decir, ya no la hostigaría más pidiéndole salir conmigo._

_Esa situación me incomodaba, sin darme cuenta había comenzado a ser distante con Hinata y ahora que lo analizo la lastime con mi inseguridad. Creí que seguía amando a Sakura y ahora que ella por fin me tomaba en cuenta yo estaba atado a Hinata._

_Medite mucho las cosas, no confiaba tanto en lo dicho por Sakura… ¿por qué espero a que yo tuviera un poco de alegría en mi vida para confesar que era a mí a quien quería? Había decidido quedarme al lado de Hinata, no solo por mi promesa sino porque fue Hinata quien me quiso por ser quien era._

_Cite a Sakura en Ichiraku, era otro de mis lugares favoritos y creí que me sería más fácil hablar en ese lugar. Me equivoque, en cuanto ella llego me pidió fuéramos al bosque pues deseaba tranquilidad ilusamente accedí. Una vez en el lugar Sakura me abrazo fuertemente sorprendiéndome._

_- Naruto, perdóname por no darme cuenta antes… -susurraba en mi oído – No quiero perderte._

_- No me has perdido Sakura-chan._

_- Claro que sí, ahora pasas todo tu tiempo con Hinata… ya no te importa Sasuke ni mucho menos yo._

_- Sasuke siempre estará en mi mente y hare lo necesario para traerlo de vuelta._

_- ¿Y yo?_

_- Sakura, sabes que siempre te he querido… más allá de una amistad… pero…_

_- Es por Hinata ¿cierto?_

_- Así es… yo prometí estar con ella._

_- Naruto… yo te quiero… ahora lo sé. Fui una tonta al encapricharme con Sasuke… _

_- Sakura yo… entiende._

_- ¿Qué quieres que entienda? Que Hinata es un estorbo, que es la causa para que estemos separados…_

_- Pues…_

_- ¡Lo ves! Si no fuera por ella podríamos ser felices tú y yo._

_- Sakura… _

_- Admite de una vez que solo es un obstáculo para tu felicidad… y esa felicidad siempre he sido yo._

_- S-s-si…._

_Balbucee cuando sentí los labios de Sakura sobre los míos impidiendo que terminara la frase que tenía en mente, fue tal el impulso que para no terminar cayendo la tome de los hombros mientras ella se aferraba a mi cuello. Me tomo por sorpresa esa actitud por parte de Sakura, mi cerebro era un remolino de emociones… _

_Uno de mis sueños de la infancia se hacía realidad al estar junto a Sakura, sin embargo cuando estaba por corresponder ese beso recordé a Hinata. Cada momento que habíamos pasado juntos, ella no merecía que le hiciera eso, así que me separé de Sakura._

_- Sakura… me encantaría creerte pero no puedo._

_- Naruto… ¡Te atreves a dudar de mis sentimientos! – Gritó molesta asustándome – Pedazo de burro._

_Trato de golpearme, logre esquivarlo por poco pero sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas mientras me pedía perdón y aseguraba que lo que decía era cierto que dejará a Hinata e iniciara una relación con ella._

_Le pedí que me diera tiempo, necesitaba pensar las cosas y no quería lastimar a Hinata. Sin embargo, después de ese día note a Hinata esquiva conmigo, como si tratara de ocultarme algo, eso me incomodaba, entre más se alejaba de mí yo más la buscaba comencé a desesperarme… acaso ya no me quería esa idea me aterro._

_Finalmente cuando había decidido enfrentarla, me encuentro con que Hinata se había ido de mi lado con la firme idea de que era por mi bien._

- Y eso es todo Shikamaru… Ilusione y termine destrozando su corazón…

- Naruto…

- No soy un ángel… siempre termino lastimando a quien más quiero… tal vez Hinata hizo bien en alejarse de mí.

**Notas del autor:**

Iniciamos con… PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN. Tuve demasiado trabajo y por una u otra no había podido publicar… Aquí tenemos lo que paso con Sakura y la escena que Hinata presencio y la orillo a irse.

Naruto está bastante derrotista (lo siento mi ánimo anda igual) pero tal vez pronto reaccione… como dicen por ahí, hay quienes necesitan estímulos fuertes y nuestro rubio es uno de ellos y que mejor estimulo que los celos. Si… Naruto sufrirá…

Espero sus comentarios, pedradas y amenazas.

Por ahora me despido.


	10. Remembranzas hora de reconocer el error

"**Diciendo****adiós"**

**Capitulo 10.- Remembranzas… es hora de reconocer los errores.**

- Naruto que te puedo decir…

- Por un lado se que no tengo perdón… le hice tanto daño y sin embargo… si Hinata no vuelve conmigo simplemente… moriré

- Solo puedo decir que no te rindas, admitiste tu error y eso es un buen comienzo.

- Pero no es suficiente.

- Yo no dije que lo fuera, pero no puedes solo tirarte a la desesperación. Haz lo que siempre has hecho Naruto, da la cara a la situación, afróntala y sigue adelante.

- Gracias Shikamaru… -murmura conmovido el rubio al tiempo que se dibuja en su rostro una diminuta sonrisa.

Mientras tanto, Temari abraza fuertemente a la Hyuuga quien llora amargamente tras los recuerdos de su relación con el rubio, aferrándose al apoyo brindado por su amiga.

- Tranquila Hinata, sé que no puedo entender lo que has pasado…

- Dudo que alguien pudiera entenderlo a menos que lo viva en carne propia.

- Vamos pequeña, tranquilízate… ha sido demasiado el dolor que has tenido que pasar… Y sin embargo has logrado mantenerte firme.

- ¿Y eso de que me ha servido?

- Te has convertido en una gran mujer Hinata, eres una persona maravillosa y una excelente ninja le pese a quien le pese –dice la rubia ignorando la incredulidad por parte de la chica de ojos perla.

-Temari… -mirando agradecida a la kunoichi de Suna – No te imaginas cuanto me ha servido su apoyo.

- Para eso estamos linda, siempre vas a contar con nosotros.

- Gracias… creo que… debo terminar de contarte lo que pasó con Naruto…

- Esa es decisión tuya, yo te escuchare cuando lo desees.

La joven de cabello oscuro asiente mientras se limpia de su rostro toda evidencia del llanto, sentándose en el suelo mientras abraza sus rodillas y suspira profundamente, tratando de tomar valor para retomar la historia que había dejado inconclusa a causa de su tristeza.

"_Como te estaba diciendo, el inicio de la relación entre Naruto y yo fue hermoso; él siempre al pendiente de mí… de lo que necesitaba, de hacerme sonreír y sentir especial._

_Así fue durante unos meses, parecíamos hasta cierto punto una pareja de recién casados… creí que mi padre se opondría y armaría un escándalo junto a los miembros del consejo, cual fue mi sorpresa al tener su respaldo y aprobación… _

_Naruto era alguien muy dulce y debo confesar que me sorprendió mucho que fuera alguien tan romántico y detallista, en cada cita que teníamos siempre me regalaba una flor o me llevaba a un lugar que el mismo había preparado con anterioridad… siendo en todo momento atento y preocupado porque yo me sintiera cómoda y feliz._

_En muchas ocasiones me pregunto si estaba haciendo bien las cosas y que si yo era feliz a su lado. Tontamente creí que era sincero cuando al preguntarle lo mismo me respondía que nunca había sido tan feliz en su vida… que nuestra relación le parecía un sueño y una ilusión que sentía tan frágil y de la que tenía miedo se terminara._

_Pese a la actitud de Naruto no podía evitar sentirme insegura, si él tenía miedo yo estaba aterrada. Nunca le dije nada, pero tenía pánico de que su amor por Sakura siguiera latente… que si ella se acercaba a él buscando algo más que su amistad Naruto simplemente me dejara sin miramientos para cumplir el otro sueño de su vida._

_Trate de ocultar ese sentimiento de incertidumbre y para variar, fracase estrepitosamente en ello... Naruto se dio cuenta y al cuestionarme directamente sobre el tema termine llorando y aceptando los celos que me carcomían cada vez que mencionaba a Sakura y más aún si me decía que tenían que ir de misión o por el simple hecho de haberse encontrado en la calle. Ante mi comportamiento él me abrazo y consoló asegurándome que jamás me dejaría… que él había hecho una promesa y jamás se retractaba de sus palabras._

_Con ese argumento calmo mi ansiedad y lleno de felicidad mi corazón, al grado que no analice lo que dijo y que entendí al verlo junto a ella… él estaba conmigo por una promesa, no porque así lo deseara._

_Decidí continuar con la relación aún en contra de mis temores, creí que podría sacar fuerzas ya que el amor de mi vida estaba a mi lado y quise ser egoísta por una vez en mi vida… sin embargo, semanas después de esa conversación Naruto comenzó a portarse raro; estaba distraído, irritable, distante y frío e indiferente conmigo, lo que más me dolió… llego al grado de gritarme y decirme que dejara de molestarlo y de estar interfiriendo en su vida._

_Esa escena no he podido olvidarla… me marco demasiado, por fin había conseguido una felicitación y reconocimiento por parte de mi padre y era algo que quería compartir con Naruto… cuando llegue al sitio de encuentro él no estaba, al revisar la hora caí en cuenta que me retrase; fue poco tiempo, a lo mucho quince minutos y dado que era yo quien siempre lo esperaba creí que él no se molestaría en hacerlo por una vez. Me equivoqué…_

_Seguí esperando por dos horas aproximadamente sin evidencia alguna de que Naruto fuera aparecer, así que cabizbaja y decepcionada decidí irme… mi felicidad se esfumo y comencé mi andanza, caminando sin rumbo realmente hasta que llegue a Ichiraku y me sorprendí de ver a Naruto ahí junto a Chouji. _

_- Naruto-kun –murmure suavemente para tratar te llamar su atención._

_Al escucharme volteo a verme y la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro se desvaneció, al sentir su mirada tan penetrante y llena de disgusto sentí que mi mundo se venía abajo._

_- Hinata… -dijo secamente, haciéndome sentir peor… donde había dejado el chan que siempre agregaba de cariño – Creí que no te vería hoy, como no llegaste._

_- Yo… yo… lo si-sien… lo siento Naruto-kun… es que mi padre…_

_- Ya… da igual, no tiene importancia. _

_Me provocó tanto dolor darme cuenta que no le importaba si estábamos juntos, que era tan insignificante en su vida que no pude evitar que comenzaran a salir lágrimas de mis ojos._

_- Vamos Hinata no te pongas a llorar –dijo nervioso - no es para tanto… _

_- Perdón por llegar tarde… no creí que te fueras inmediatamente –musite para mi sorpresa sin tartamudear._

_- Bueno… tenía cosas que hacer y tú no llegabas..._

_Ante esas palabras los demás lo miraron desaprobatoriamente, ya que siempre era yo quien tenía que esperarlo cuando menos 20 minutos, que alegaba su retraso a la sorpresa que me había preparado para esa ocasión no quitaba que fuera él quien siempre llegaba tarde._

_- Creí que pasaríamos el día juntos…_

_-Sí, pero tienes que entender que también necesito entrenar para poder traer a Sasuke de vuelta…-dijo mirándome fijamente mientras colocaba sus manos detrás de su cabeza - y he desperdiciado mucho tiempo conti… _

_Fue interrumpido por un golpe de Chouji en el abdomen y uno de Ayame al darle un sartenazo en la cabeza, provocando que Naruto cayera al suelo de cara. Al levantarse miro con rencor a sus verdugos y luego volteo a verme… yo me encontraba con la cabeza gacha y los puños apretados tratando de controlar el dolor de mi pecho y mi llanto._

_- Eh… Hinata… yo… _

_- N-n-no te… pre-pero-preocupes Na-Na-Naruto-kun… no… no vol-vol…_

_- ¡Deja de tartamudear! –Gritó desesperado._

_- Naruto cálmate… Hinata no lo hace por molestarte –dijo preocupado Chouji._

_- Ya sé que así es ella… -replico molesto Naruto- Pero tarda demasiado para decir las cosas… _

_- No… no es mi intención –murmure tristemente._

_- Hinata… deja de llorar ¿quieres?… no es para tanto._

–_Hinata, discúlpalo, ha tenido un mal día y esta de amargado –comentó Chouji mirando fríamente a Naruto._

_Solo atine a asentir pero no podía detener mis lágrimas cosa que a Naruto parecía fastidiarlo cada vez más, sobre todo al sentir las miradas incriminatorias de los demás. Ante eso Naruto se levanto rápidamente me tomo de la muñeca y me saco de ahí, llevándome hacia el bosque._

_- Hinata por favor… ya no llores. _

_- Lo siento… no puedo evitarlo… _

_- ¿Por qué estas llorando?_

_- Yo… -vacilé momentáneamente, sin embargo al recordar la molestia por mi lentitud de palabra continúe – Es solo que me duele saber que te es indiferente si estamos juntos._

_- Nunca dije eso._

_- El haberte ido de inmediato me demuestra lo contrario._

_No podía negarlo estaba molesta y sentida, si bien él había tenido muchos detalles conmigo la actitud de ese día me hacia olvidar cada uno. ¿Por qué se estaba comportando así?_

_Naruto solo esquivo mi mirada tras esas palabras, lanzando un suspiro mientras metia las manos en sus bolsillos._

_- Estas exagerando Hinata, fui por un poco de ramen ya que no llegabas… pensaba buscarte después._

_Sin embargo, sus palabras no hicieron que me sintiera mejor al contrario me dejaba claro que incluso el ramen era más importante que yo, además mientras hablaba evitaba verme directamente a los ojos. _

_Al ver que lo que había dicho no obtuvo el resultado que había esperado, se acerco a mi tratando de abrazarme, inconscientemente di unos pasos hacia atrás evitándolo, acción que lo molesto._

_- ¿Qué es lo que quieres en realidad Hinata? _

_- Quiero saber porque no me esperaste…_

_- Tardabas demasiado ya te lo dije._

_- Siempre soy yo la que te espera…_

_- Nadie te obliga a hacerlo._

_Lo mire sorprendida ante ese comentario, ¿así que yo debía irme del sitio si él se retrasaba? ¿Qué no se supone que las parejas se esperan y se apoyan? ¿O acaso solo es mi idea de cuento de hadas?_

_- Si fuera Sakura la hubieras esperado -murmure resentida- aún si te llevara toda la vida._

_- Si hubiera sido Sakura no habría llegado tarde –respondió molesto – Además la habría ido a buscar inme…_

_Se corto antes de terminar la frase, al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho; pero el daño estaba hecho, nuevamente me dejaba en claro que yo estaba en segundo término, que no era lo suficientemente importante para interesarse porque no había llegado al sitio de encuentro. _

_- Ya veo… _

_Naruto trato de acercarse nuevamente y una vez más me aleje de él, sin poder detener mis lágrimas me abrace a mi misma tratando de aliviar el dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Naruto me miraba fijamente sin saber que decir o que hacer, supongo que era algo muy duro para él fallar en lo que había prometido. _

_- Lamento haberte molestado –susurre sin titubear – Ya no tendrás que preocuparte por mí. _

_- ¿Eso crees? _

_- No es tú obligación._

_Su mirada se endureció ante mis palabras, dio un paso al frente y yo dos más hacia atrás. No quería que él se acercara, no por compasión y remordimiento que es lo que yo vi en sus ojos; sentimientos que me había negado a ver: duda, culpa, miedo e ira… _

_- Así que eso piensas… ¿Qué solo estoy contigo por obligación?_

_- Eso me has demostrado –respondí sin pensar._

_Naruto cerró los ojos mientras apretaba los puños, cuando los abrió clavándolos en mí una vez más sentí un enorme escalofrío y solo atine a reforzar mi abrazo, mi corazón se estaba desmoronando cada minuto que pasábamos en esa situación y él, parecía más molesto cada momento. _

_- Si eso crees, no entiendo que haces aquí –murmuro suavemente._

_- Por ser un tonta que te ama…_

_- ¡SI TANTO TE CUESTA AMARME DEJA DE HACERLO!… QUE POR ESE AMOR QUE DICES SENTIR ESTOY ATRAPADO AQUÍ SIN PODER IR POR SASUKE Y ASI CUMPLIR LA PROMESA QUE LE HICE A SAKURA._

_- Siempre Sakura… -le interrumpí en medio del llanto – Solo ella es importante… _

_- ¡ASI ES, ELLA JAMÁS HA INTERFERIDO EN MI VIDA! –Gritó fuertemente mientras me daba la espalda._

_- ¡PORQUE NUNCA LE IMPORTASTE! –Grité de igual manera, mirándolo con los ojos llorosos – SIEMPRE ESTABA SASUKE HIZO ESTO, SASUKE HIZO AQUELLO Y JAMÁS SE PREOCUPO POR TI._

_- ¡DEJA DE MOLESTARME POR UNA VEZ! ¡DEJA DE ESTROPEARME LA VIDA! –Gritó fuera de control mientras se acercaba de forma amenazante para acorralarme contra un árbol – Deja de recordarme que nadie me quería… -murmuro finalmente._

_Respiraba agitadamente sin apartar sus ojos de mí, aún había ira en ellos. Por mi lado le sostenía la mirada, cosa rara ya que a pesar del tiempo que llevábamos juntos si se me acercaba demasiado terminaba sonrojada y en el peor de los casos me desmayaba. Lentamente y aún con el temblor presente acerque mi mano a su rostro y lo acaricie, ante ese contacto cerró los ojos y de forma inconsciente bajo los brazos dejando de aprisionarme, colocando su mano sobre la mía que aún permanecía en su mejilla. _

_Aún no entiendo como logre hacerlo si sus últimas palabras me dejo destrozada, Naruto solo me veía como un estorbo, como la persona que lo estaba atando a un destino que él no deseaba y fue hasta ese momento en que lo entendí. Yo podía amarlo inmensamente pero a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos y creo que también de los suyos él no sentía lo mismo por mí. _

_Sé que fueron apenas unos minutos los que estuvimos en esa posición, pero me pareció una eternidad, Naruto se había relajado, su respiración era más tranquila y toda la ira que parecía irradiar se había esfumado. _

_- Yo… yo… siempre te amé –susurre dulcemente mientras él abría los ojos ante mis palabras – Pero era demasiado cobarde para decírtelo._

_- Hinata… _

_- Además tú siempre estuviste detrás de Sakura sin dejarme una pizca de esperanza… -dije tristemente - Aún ahora, ella es mucho más importante que yo… jamás podré competir con ella_

_- Yo… _

_No lo deje terminar, retire mi mano de su mejilla y me aleje de él... comencé a caminar mientras las lágrimas volvían a invadir mi rostro; podía sentir a Naruto inmóvil justo donde lo había dejado, mirándome incrédulo… _

_Sin embargo, él no era de los que se quedaban sin hacer nada así que minutos después comenzó a seguirme a lo que yo incremente la velocidad hasta comenzar a correr, lo único que quería era huir de él… no me creía capaz de resistir aún más daño y cada palabra que salía de su boca me lastimaba lo deseara o no Naruto me estaba lastimando demasiado._

_Por primera vez en toda mi vida anhelaba llegar a la mansión Hyuuga, pese a ya no estar en el clan me seguían permitiendo la entrada por orden de mi padre. Sin embargo, nadie más podía entrar, salvo Shino y Kiba por ser parte de mi equipo y aún así solo les permitían el paso a los terrenos. Así que ese era el sitio perfecto para esconderme. _

_La persecución no duro mucho, puesto que como lo había previsto una vez dentro de la mansión Naruto no pudo seguirme más. Sin embargo, podía escuchar sus gritos llamándome, pidiéndome que habláramos y por último gritando que no lo dejará. _

_Afortunadamente mi padre no se encontraba en la villa, ya que luego de que terminamos de entrenar se había ido con Hanabi a no sé qué asunto político en la villa de la nube, cosa que me extraño ya que Neji era el nuevo heredero y por tanto el tendría que haber ido, sin embargo fue quien me recibió e impidió el paso de Naruto a la mansión. _

_Les llevo mucho rato a los miembros del clan calmar a Naruto y de hecho algunos miembros del consejo trataron de intervenir obviamente con las peores intenciones, cosa que Neji no permitió, alegando que mientras mi padre estuviera fuera él estaba a cargo de los asuntos que conllevaran a la mansión y por tanto al clan. Esa actitud no les gusto a los ancianos que inmediatamente alegaron que a Neji ya se le había olvidado su origen y que cualquiera de ellos podía activar su sello puesto que aún pertenecía a la familia secundaria. _

_Me preocupe enormemente, yo no quería que Neji sufriera por mi culpa nuevamente, así que salí de mi escondite pese a mi desastroso aspecto. Los ancianos solo me miraron despectivamente comprendiendo el comportamiento de Neji, sabían perfectamente que él seguía tomando su papel de guardaespaldas hacia mí y sabían también que mi padre tomaría cartas en el asunto en caso de que le hicieran algo a Neji por haberme protegido, por lo que no les quedo más remedio que callar y tolerar las decisiones de Neji_

_Naruto al verme dejo de forcejear con los miembros del clan que se encargaban de proteger la mansión, me miraba suplicante y al mismo tiempo seguía pidiéndome perdón por su comportamiento anterior. Yo seguía sin saber qué hacer, el corazón aún me dolía tras recordar las frías palabras de Naruto. _

_Neji al darse cuenta de mi situación se coloco frente a mí, ocultándome de Naruto cosa que le agradecí infinitamente. _

_- Naruto, no es conveniente tu presencia aquí ya has causado demasiado alboroto –dijo Neji mirando fríamente a Naruto._

_- ¡No me iré sin hablar con Hinata-chan! _

_Ahí estaba el "chan" que tanto había extrañado y que antes me hubiera alegrado, pero en ese momento solo provoco que volviera a sollozar causando una mirada de odio de parte de Neji hacia Naruto._

_- Hablarás con ella cuando ella lo decida y cuando ambos estén más tranquilos._

_- ¡NO QUIERO! –Gritó Naruto – Hina-chan, por favor… necesito hablar contigo… no quiero perderte._

_Armándome de valor y tomando el brazo de Neji a lo que él respondió abrazándome protectoramente como cuando niños, mire de frente a Naruto para poder decirle lo que sentía._

_- Yo no quiero atarte a nada y sin embargo es lo que termine haciendo… tal vez esto fue un error…_

_Naruto me miraba sorprendido ante lo que había dicho, sin embargo, necesitaba pensar seriamente en lo que había pasado, todo lo que nos habíamos dicho fue demasiado doloroso al menos para mí. _

_- Por favor Hinata… no te alejes…_

_-¡Suficiente! – Dijo firmemente Neji – Naruto vete de una buena vez hablarás con ella cuando los dos…_

_- ¡ME NIEGO! – Siguió forcejeando con los miembros del clan – Hinata… por favor… _

_- Na- Na- Naruto… yo…_

_- Escúchame bien Naruto, ni tú ni Hinata están en condiciones para hablar –dijo Neji calmadamente mirando fijamente a Naruto – Por el bien de ambos, háganlo después._

_Naruto solo bajo la mirada ante las palabras de Neji, dejando de forcejear y calmándose. Con ello Neji le indico a una de las mujeres del clan que me llevara a mi habitación mientras él se acercaba a Naruto. Antes de irme de ahí alcance a escuchar que Neji le decía que estuviera tranquilo, que ambos necesitábamos pensar las cosas que él hablaría conmigo pero mientras tanto tenía que darme tiempo para calmarme, que regresara en dos días. _

_Tal parece que Naruto acepto porque ya no escuche más alboroto, hasta que llegue a la que había sido mi habitación en aquella fría mansión, mientras aquella mujer me miraba de reojo, pude ver en su semblante algo de preocupación por mí, a lo que sonreí tímidamente. _

_Ella solo me devolvió el gesto y me acaricio la cabeza, sin poder evitarlo comencé a llorar nuevamente lo que provoco que me abrazara y me susurrara que todo estaría bien, que era normal las peleas entre las parejas pero por más fuertes que estas fueran si había amor todo se arreglaría. Sin saberlo, esas palabras me estremecieron aún más ya que por lo que había empezado a vislumbrar Naruto no me amaba, al menos no como yo a él. _

_Ella solo seguía consolándome hasta que me quede dormida… por lo que pude ver se quedo velando mi sueño ya que cuando desperté ya había anochecido y ella seguía a mi lado. Cuando notó que había despertado me dijo que esperaba me sintiera mejor y que iría a buscar a Neji pues había pedido que se le informara en cuanto yo estuviera en condiciones._

_Salió de la habitación quedándome sola una vez más me sentía extraña de estar nuevamente en la mansión y más que alguien hubiera estado cuidándome, aunque era una sensación agradable. No pude perderme mucho en mis pensamientos pues Neji acababa de entrar y me miraba preocupado._

_- Neji-niisan…_

_- Hinata-sama, ¿Cómo se siente?_

_- Por favor Neji… no me digas así… yo ya no soy la heredera ni tampoco miembro del clan para que me trates con tanta formalidad._

_- Yo… lamento tanto tomar su lugar como heredera –dijo algo cohibido._

_- No te equivoques Neji, jamás te reclamaría por algo como eso… además ambos sabemos que tú serás mejor líder que yo –dije mientras sonreía levemente – Mi padre tomo la mejor decisión._

_- Hinata… -me miro agradecido._

_- Al contrario, yo debo agradecerte por resguardarme aquí._

_- Esta siempre será su casa._

_- Ahora lo sé, muchas gracias Neji-niisan._

_- Hinata… sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero… ¿quieres contarme que pasó con Naruto?_

_Ante esa pregunta mi cuerpo se tenso inmediatamente, situación que no paso desapercibida para Neji quien inmediatamente se arrepintió de haber preguntado acercándose a mí para darme un abrazo, acción con la que me sobresalté pero me aferre a él._

_Neji se limito a reconfortarme, me sentía como una niña pequeña entre sus brazos, protegida y segura. Mis lagrimas fluían una vez más sin que pudiera detenerlas, sentí el cuerpo de Neji tensarse cuando estas mojaron su pecho, supe en ese momento que tenía ganas de golpear a Naruto por haberme hecho lo que sea que me tenía en ese estado… lo corrobore al verlo a los ojos. _

_- Neji-niisan… sobre Naruto… si es de tu incumbencia, eres mi hermano mayor y siempre has cuidado de mí._

_- Entonces Hinata, ¿quieres decirme que te hizo para ponerte tan mal? _

_No era para menos tal afirmación, tenía los ojos hinchados y extremadamente rojos por tanto llorar, el cabello desordenado y mi rostro mostraba una tristeza infinita. Hacía demasiado tiempo de no sentirme tan vacía, el pecho me dolía y sentía una opresión enorme. _

_Comencé a contarle todo lo que había pasado desde que deje la mansión luego de entrenar con mi padre. Pude ver en sus ojos la molestia para con Naruto, aunque también pude ver la decepción que sentía por las acciones de mi querido rubio. _

_Cuando termine de hablar, el guardo silencio por unos minutos y me limpiaba las lágrimas que se negaban a irse y se presentaban cada vez que alguien mencionaba a Naruto o en este caso cuando le conté lo que había pasado a mi hermano._

_- Hinata, la actitud de Naruto no fue la correcta su deber era esperarte al menos por cortesía por dos razones, la primera que tú nunca llegas tarde y la segunda porque es tu novio._

_- Me sentí muy mal al ver que no llegaba y fue peor al encontrarlo en el restaurante._

_- Sin embargo, tú tampoco le diste tiempo de explicarte nada._

_- Es que me dolió mucho que se fuera sin más – dije mientras agachaba la cabeza y apretaba las sábanas- Pero también me dijo que dejara de molestarlo… _

_- Tú le diste a entender que era un martirio amarle_

_- Esa no fue mi intención… _

_- Pero él así lo tomo, se sintió agredido y respondió con otra agresión. _

_- Yo…_

_- Hinata… siempre va a haber problemas y si con lo mínimo quieres dejar todo entonces ¿para qué luchaste tanto tiempo?_

_Con esas palabras me desarmo totalmente, era cierto… espere tanto tiempo estar con Naruto y a la primera de cambios salgo huyendo igual que siempre, solo atine a bajar la mirada avergonzada. Neji solo me abrazo y me acaricio el cabello diciéndome que todo se arreglaría que solo tenía que tener paciencia, ya que Naruto no era de los que supieran expresar los sentimientos siempre se aisló y oculto todas sus emociones y poco sabía de lo que era el amor y pese a ello en verdad parecía que lo estaba descubriendo conmigo._

_Quise creerle, sus palabras me reconfortaron mucho hasta que recordé que ahora vivía con Kurenai-sensei y seguro estaría preocupada por mí ya que no había aparecido en todo el día. Una vez más Neji me calmó diciendo que ya había avisado a mi sensei, sin darle todos los detalles pero ella ya sabía que pasaría la noche en la mansión. Con eso último Neji me dejo en mi habitación diciendo que tenía que dormir, cosa que logre de inmediato._

_Al día siguiente me sentía mucho mejor, aún tenía en mi rostro las huellas del día anterior sin embargo, psicológicamente tenía muy buen ánimo. Creo que no me sorprendió escuchar a Naruto gritar desde los terrenos de la mansión, sin poder evitarlo sonreí levemente era mucho pedir que fuera tan paciente y esperara los dos días que había dicho Neji. _

_- Hinata –dijo mi querido hermano al verme en el recibidor - ¿Te sientes mejor? _

_- Si, muchas gracias Neji-niisan… _

_- Naruto ya está dando problemas nuevamente._

_- Lo escuché… - respondí mirando el suelo, me sentía nerviosa con la presencia de Naruto._

_- Si aún no estás lista puedo sacarlo de la mansión sin problemas –dijo tiernamente, una actitud muy rara en él._

_- No… creo que es mejor que hablemos…. _

_Con eso, dejaron pasar a Naruto… Neji dijo que usáramos el despacho de mi padre pues ahí nadie nos interrumpiría… ambos comenzamos a caminar, sin embargo Neji detuvo a Naruto y me indico con la mirada que siguiera._

_A los pocos minutos llego Naruto, traía una mejilla morada y un poco de sangre en la comisura de los labios, me sorprendí de verlo en ese estado e inmediatamente me acerque a ayudarlo… el tomo mi mano antes de que lo tocara, lo creía como un rechazo, hasta que me jalo hacia él y me abrazo fuertemente, sin parar de pedir perdón por todo lo que había dicho el día anterior. _

_Dijo que estaba molesto, porque yo no llegaba y algunas personas comenzaron a molestarlo con que yo lo había plantado, que seguramente ya me había arrepentido de estar con él y cosas similares. Además que no había desayunado porque para variar se quedo dormido, por eso fue por algo de comer antes de buscarme. Sabía que había hecho mal y termino empeorando las cosas pero que lo perdonara, que de ahora en adelante yo sería su prioridad sin importar nada, ni siquiera Sakura. _

_Pasamos hablando casi tres horas aproximadamente, ambos hablando de cómo nos sentíamos y que antes de hacer un caos total teníamos que hablar calmadamente. Con esa promesa quedamos de vernos al día siguiente, pues Naruto había sido llamado por Kakashi-sensei. _

_Y de nuevo caí, me deje envolver por sus tiernas palabras sin imaginarme que solo era para poder cumplir con su promesa._

_Había pasado una semana desde nuestra discusión, y debido al gran escándalo que armo en la mansión casi todo mundo se entero; al pobre le llovieron amenazas al por mayor de parte de todos nuestros amigos, excepto obviamente Sakura. Todos le advirtieron a Naruto que más le valía comportarse, cuidar de mí y no hacerme llorar o de lo contrario le iría muy mal. Esa actitud hacía que yo muriera de vergüenza pues me sentía mal por Naruto, aunque él decía que no importaba que se lo tenía merecido por ser tan tonto. _

_De nueva cuenta nuestra relación era como miel sobre hojuelas, Naruto volvió a ser más atento y si nos topábamos con Sakura ya no la saludaba tan efusivamente. Muchas ocasiones Sakura trató de llevarse a Naruto con la excusa de que Kakashi-sensei los había mandado a llamar o con que Tsunade-sama quería verlo; para mi sorpresa él decía que iría después de dejarme en casa o solo si yo lo acompañaba, a lo cual ella terminaba molesta y se alejaba._

_Aunque sabía que estaba mal no podía evitar sentirme soñada e importante, por primera vez yo era más importante para alguien y que ese alguien fuera la persona que he amado toda mi vida, bueno, era increíble. _

_Días después tuve que cancelar una de mis citas con Naruto ya que mi padre había vuelto de su viaje y quería verme, no sabía si tardaría demasiado así que opte por decirle a Naruto que yo le buscaría en cuanto terminara. Resulto que el evento era para cuestionarme sobre mi pelea con Naruto, así que no me quedo más remedio que contarle lo que había pasado omitiendo ciertos detalles, mi padre no termino muy contento con mi relato, sin embargo dijo que la decisión de permanecer al lado de Naruto solo era mía y que él me apoyaría cualquiera que fuera la resolución que tomara._

_Cuando salí de la mansión me dirigí a Ichiraku, era el primer lugar donde buscaría a Naruto ya que fuera de nuestras citas era el lugar que más visitaba. Al llegar Ayame me informo que Sakura había venido a buscarlo, parecía muy molesta de que Naruto se hubiera ido con su compañera de equipo. Creo que al igual que yo no confía en Sakura, admito que Naruto había comenzado a darme más prioridad a mí que a su antiguo amor como lo creía en ese momento, pero no podía dejar de sentir ansiedad cada vez que estaba cerca de ella._

_Seguí recorriendo la aldea en la búsqueda de Naruto, al no hallarlo en los sitios que solíamos frecuentar decidí activa mi barrera de sangre y así acelerar la búsqueda, cuan grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrarlo en la entrada del bosque junto a Sakura. Fue como recibir de nueva cuenta un golpe en el pecho… me acerque lentamente tratando de ocultar mi presencia, sabía que de Naruto sería fácil seguía siendo muy distraído en ese aspecto, era ella quien me preocupaba me detectara. _

_Dicen que la ignorancia voluntaria a veces es lo mejor, pero yo no pude resistirme y estaba decidida a saber que estaba pasando entre mi novio y la que él consideraba su amiga. _

_- Naruto, tú sabes lo que siento por ti… -dijo Sakura de forma melosa – Te lo he dicho en más de una ocasión._

_- Sakura-chan… ya hemos hablado de esto. _

_Naruto le había dado la espalda, y comenzaba a alejarse cosa que alivio un poco mi ser mientras sonreía levemente, por fin mi sueño se hacía realidad, él iba a permanecer conmigo porque en verdad me quería… sin embargo, fui ingenua al creer que Sakura se daría por vencida tan pronto. Pues en cuanto Naruto había tomado distancia, ella se arrojo a su espalda abrazándolo. _

_- Naruto, perdóname por no darme cuenta antes… - le dijo muy cerca de su oído – No quiero perderte._

_- No me has perdido Sakura-chan –le respondió Naruto, mientras se giraba a verla y ponía distancia entre ellos._

_- Claro que sí, ahora pasas todo tu tiempo con Hinata… ya no te importa Sasuke ni mucho menos yo._

_- Sasuke siempre estará en mi mente y hare lo necesario para traerlo de vuelta._

_- ¿Y yo?_

_- Sakura, sabes que siempre te he querido… más allá de una amistad… pero…_

_- Es por Hinata ¿cierto?_

_- Así es… yo prometí estar con ella._

_- Naruto… yo te quiero… ahora lo sé. Fui una tonta al encapricharme con Sasuke… _

_- Sakura yo… entiende._

_- ¿Qué quieres que entienda? Que Hinata es un estorbo, que es la causa para que estemos separados…_

_- Pues…_

_Yo esperaba su respuesta ansiosa, quería que le gritara que era mentira, que él en verdad me amaba y que por esa razón era la que permanecía a mi lado, sin embargo su respuesta nunca llego, parecía confundido… y como dicen por ahí, el que calla otorga… _

_- ¡Lo ves! Si no fuera por ella podríamos ser felices tú y yo – Puntualizo Sakura mientras Naruto solo esquivaba su mirada. _

_- Sakura… _

_- Admite de una vez que solo es un obstáculo para tu felicidad… y esa felicidad siempre he sido yo._

_Mientras ella decía esas palabras, se acercaba a Naruto de forma muy provocativa _

_- S-s-si…._

_Lo vi titubear ante la cercanía de Sakura, y solo pude ver a Sakura besando a Naruto y como este le correspondía, termine cayendo de rodillas mientras el llanto invadía mis ojos sin poder detenerlo. Mi corazón había terminado de romperse y el dolor de mi pecho era indescriptible, no quería permanecer un segundo más ahí pero mis piernas se negaban a responder. Al ver como se separaban vi como Naruto comenzaba a hablar…_

_- Sakura… me encantaría…._

_No pude soportarlo más y salí corriendo de aquél lugar, no quería escuchar a Naruto volver a decirle que quería estar con ella pero estaba atado a mí. Cuando llegue a casa de Kurenai-sensei me encerré en mi habitación y ahí estuve días. _

_Por lo que supe Naruto fue a buscarme al día siguiente, extrañado de que no nos hubiéramos visto el día de ayer. Yo ya no podía verlo, no quería que el siguiera con esa mentira… la más lastimada era yo. Kurenai-sensei trató de sacarme porque no quería ver a Naruto pero fue en vano, con respecto a ese tema me convertí en una tumba. _

_Mis compañeros también trataron de averiguar qué pasaba, incluso Kiba peleó con Naruto y fue Neji quien tuvo que pararlos. Entre más insistía Naruto más me escondía incluso deje de entrenar… hasta que Kakashi-sensei en el puesto de Hokage-sama me mando a llamar, orden que no pude negar… tuve que contarle la historia, al menos lo mínimo para que entendiera mi comportamiento. Pese a que lo entendía se negó a dejar que me siguiera ocultando, fue cuando me envió de misión para ser escolta del Kazekage y sus hermanos, quienes venían a afinar los detalles de los próximos exámenes Chunnin, y donde me ofrecieron venir a Suna._

_Lo pensé mucho tiempo o al menos a mí me pareció una eternidad, Naruto seguía insistiendo en querer verme aunque yo no entendía porque, si ese día le dijo a Sakura que deseaba estar con ella… supongo que primero quería dar por finalizada nuestra "relación" creo que era algo justo… pero yo no podía soportarlo y por eso preferí escribirle aquella carta y preparar mi viaje a Suna. _

_Kiba, Shino, Kurenai-sensei e incluso mi padre me reprocharon tal decisión al menos en un principio pues creían que huir no arreglaría nada; por suerte Neji me apoyo al igual que mi pequeña hermana Hanabi, ellos argumentaron que yo necesitaba tiempo para sanar mis heridas y sobre todo para tener la fortaleza y poder afrontar la decisión de Naruto. Sin embargo, Neji agregó que tenía que habérselo dicho de frente pero que me apoyaría en lo que yo considerara necesario, Hanabi bromeo con que era mucho mejor darle una paliza que ella se encargaría de hacerlo y después me buscaría a alguien bien parecido y que supiera valorarme. _

_Con esas palabras termine de hacer mi equipaje y me despedí de las personas más importantes para mí y que habían estado a mi lado desde que inicie esa travesía… me presente a la oficina del Hokage quien al ver mi decisión trató de detenerme diciendo que no podía huir solo por los obstáculos que había superado miles e incluso peores que el que me estaba alejando del amor de mi vida. _

_No quise escucharlo más, le dije que no quería volver a llorar y que para eso necesitaba sacarlo de mi corazón cosa que no lograría si Naruto va a estarme rondando todo el tiempo, a lo que él alego que si esa insistencia no me daba a entender que Naruto quería permanecer a mi lado. Repliqué que lo único que él deseaba era dar por terminada esa relación pero que debido a su promesa la mantendría aunque eso lo matara por dentro y yo no estaba dispuesta a ser la causa de su infelicidad, si yo no me iba de la aldea Naruto siempre estaría recriminándose la falta a su promesa y la única manera de obligarlo a ser feliz era que yo misma negará esa promesa y me fuera hasta que él pudiera estar con Sakura…_

La joven rubia no sabía cómo reaccionar ante el relato de su amiga, quien después de contar todo aquello respiraba algo agitada, mientras mantenía sus manos sobre el pecho y los ojos cerrados, sorprendentemente no había rastro de llanto al finalizar su historia.

- Hinata… gracias por confiar en mí a este grado.

- No tienes porque agradecer Temari, tú y tus hermanos me han apoyado tanto y creo que es justo que al menos uno de ustedes sepa porque termine aquí.

La joven de ojos luna sonríe levemente a su amiga mientras nota que el rubio y su acompañante han desaparecido, cosa que la tranquiliza aún más.

- Temari, ¿te parece si vamos a entrenar un poco? – pregunta la pelinegra a lo cual la rubia solo asiente mientras ambas se dirigen al campo de entrenamiento para así dispersar lo actualmente confesado.

Por otro lado, cierto joven pelirrojo aún se encontraba en shock ante la revelación que acaba de obtener, amaba a su pequeña, dulce y tierna alumna, pero… ¿desde cuándo? Y más importante aún, ¿por qué nunca se dio cuenta que ella ya estaba enamorada?

Gaara trató de hacer memoria, buscando entre sus recuerdos algún signo de la conducta de su alumna y sobre todo, buscando al posible dueño del corazón de aquella castaña que le había cambiado la vida.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta que dos pares de ojos estaban fijos en él, sin siquiera atreverse a cuestionar la presencia del chico ahí. Hasta que él mismo al tratar de irse nota la presencia de los dos castaños…

- Matsuri… -susurra suavemente el pelirrojo haciendo que la castaña se estremezca.

- Ga-Gaa-Gaara-sen… - titubea la joven – Kazekage-sama… -dice finalmente tras recordar las duras palabras de su antiguo sensei – ¿Se le ofrece algo?

El pelirrojo siente un golpe en el abdomen faltándole el aire ante la formalidad de su alumna, aunque luego recordó que él mismo le había dicho que ya no lo era, entonces no debería sorprenderle el trató y sin embargo, le dolía que ella hubiera aceptando tan rápido el cambio. Lo único que sabía hacer para evitar ese sufrimiento era crear una barrera entre lo que lo lastimaba y él… aquella tan famosa **"****defensa****absoluta****"****.**

- Kankuro… me suponía que estabas aquí – dice impasiblemente el kazekage.

- Vaya honor, que te hayas tomado la molestia de venir a buscarme dejando todas tus responsabilidades –responde fríamente el castaño.

- Deja de preocuparte por mi trabajo – dice agresivamente – deberías asegurarte de terminar con el tuya antes de venir a perder el tiempo.

La castaña solo baja la mirada dolida ante las palabras del joven, así que a final de cuentas si la considera un estorbo y una pérdida de tiempo, alguien que no vale la pena.

- Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer te tiene sin cuidado Gaara.

- No si dejas de cumplir tus obligaciones….

- Si como no, jamás te he dejado nada pendiente así tenga que quedarme tiempo extra.

- Pues ya deberías estar en tu oficina.

- Claro, y me vas a decir que viniste hasta casa de Mastu solo a decirme todo esto ¿cierto? – Cuestiona el castaño - ¿Por qué mejor no confiesas que viniste por ella?

El pelirrojo se quedó sin palabras, su hermano lo tomo con la guardia baja pues no esperaba esa pregunta. La cual era cierta, sin embargo su orgullo y su miedo a ser rechazado una vez más no le permitían ser honesto ante tal cuestionamiento.

Por su parte Kankuro sonreía interiormente, había acertado... y podía ver a su hermano pensar en la mejor respuesta para no quedar en evidencia, era lógico, él ya había sufrido mucho y no estaba seguro de los sentimientos de la chica por él aunque tal parece que él ya había comprendido los suyos, por lo que no sabía cómo reaccionar. El castaño miro de reojo a su amiga, quien parecía sorprendida ante lo que acababa de preguntarle al pelirrojo sonrojándose inmediatamente y evitando por todos los medios mirar a su hermano a la cara.

- N-n-no sé de donde sacas esas ideas Kankuro –responde el pelirrojo recuperando el aplomo perdido – Solo vine para poder reprenderte como es debido.

- Hermanito, esa excusa no te queda y se nota la mentira de aquí hasta Konoha y de regreso.

- Kankuro… - murmura de forma amenazante el pelirrojo.

- Si… ya sé, si no me calló me ira muy mal –dice despreocupadamente el marionetista – Pero no me importa si con eso logro que te des cuenta de las cosas.

La castaña al ver la situación comienza a pedir perdón en nombre de Kankuro diciendo que no era su intención incomodarlo a lo que el castaño replica que esa era toda la intención ganándose un golpe por parte de la chica y provocando una leve sonrisa en el pelirrojo al ver a la joven sonrojada y siempre preocupada por él, quizá… aún podía llegar a su corazón, si bien no como él lo deseaba si recuperar a su amiga.

**Notas del autor: **

¿Qué creen?...

¡Volví!... No me maten por favor, les juro que me tarde por causas de fuerza mayor, aunque la primordial la falta de inspiración… me estanqué un buen rato en este capítulo a pesar de que ya tenía la idea en mi mente no encontraba la forma de plasmarlo….

A eso súmenle que literal casi muero en un derrumbe, díganme ¿cuántas son las posibilidades de que se les caiga un techo en la cabeza? Y mejor aún, vivan para contarlo… pues ustedes no están para saberlo, pero ahí les va… eso fue precisamente lo que me ocurrió… si no me creen, alguien puede verificar en mi Twitter /#!/RavenHiwatari, y ver como ha quedado mi pobre cabecita, luego de 5 puntadas, un esguince en el cuello, contractura mandibular, cervical y dorsal… y según los que vieron el lugar del accidente, fue un milagro que saliera viva de ahí.

Pero bueno, he vuelto y espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado, trate de hacer que valiera la pena tanta espera.

Por fin Hinata ha terminado de contar lo que la impulso a abandonar su aldea, pero ¿en verdad fue la decisión correcta? Cada persona interpreta de forma distinta las cosas, eso no debemos olvidarlo nunca, cada cabeza es un mundo y cada uno puede crear su propia idea de lo que sucedió o cree que sucederá.

También volvimos a ver a Gaara, quien luego de descubrir sus sentimientos no sabe que hacer con ellos, si les digo… Dios los hace y ellos se juntan, ¿verdad Naruto?.

Sé que prometí empezar con los celos de Naruto, pero juro que por más que trate no supe donde meterlos, jejeje, lo siento, en serio… no tardaré en hacerlo, aunque dejaré de prometer cosas para el próximo episodio… que por cierto ya también empecé a escribir, ahora bien, rueguen que nada interfiera con eso y que dejen de caerme techos o ya no habrá quien termine la historia (aunque algo me dice que eso no sería problema y alguno de los queridos lectores continuaran para darle un final =P).

Por ahora eso es todo e igual que cada episodio no me queda más que decir que…

Este fan fic es una producción de **Elite****4****Entertainment****"e4e"**

Naruto es propiedad de Masahi Kishimoto, este Fan Fic fue hecho sin fines de lucro, solo como entretenimiento y/o cultura.


	11. Compromiso

"**Diciendo****adiós"**

**Capitulo 11.- Compromiso.**

- Bien, en vista de que don gruñón – dice mirando al pelirrojo - ha venido a jalarme las orejas me retiro.

- Gracias por venir Kankuro – dice sonriente la joven.

- Ni creas que hemos terminado, aún tenemos una conversación pendiente –dice tranquilamente – que de no ser por mi hermano ya habríamos aclarado.

- Kan-Kan- Kan-Kankuro – responde sonrojada la castaña.

- Niña, donde sigas así solo hará falta teñirte el cabello de negro y serás una copia exacta de Hinata – dice burlonamente el mayor.

- No le digas eso Kankuro –agrega fríamente el pelirrojo – ella jamás será como Hinata.

Ante tal afirmación la joven baja la cabeza avergonzada, sabiendo que era cierto lo que su sensei decía, Hinata era alguien muy por encima de su nivel y seguramente el que Kankuro la comparara con ella fue como un insulto, razón por la que el joven de ojos aguamarina se apresuro a desmentir la idea de su hermano mayor.

- Matsuri no necesita que la compares con nadie, ella es como es y con eso basta – dice el kazekage mientras mira fijamente a la castaña quien parece sorprendida con sus palabras – Quien no la acepte tal cual no merece tenerla a su lado.

- Que genio hermanito, te digo que llevas días con un humor de perros… será mejor que me vaya.

- Ya te estás tardando – dice el pelirrojo mirándolo desdeñosamente.

- Si, si, lo que digas – murmura mientras se gira para quedar frente a la joven – Y tú señorita más te vale que te cuides, ya has estado mucho de pie.

- Estaré bien, Kankuro… -responde tímidamente la joven mientras que con ayuda del castaño se sienta en el sofá de la estancia – prometo cuidarme, no te preocupes.

El marionetista se va dejando a su hermano pequeño junto a la joven, ninguno sabe cómo reaccionar y todo parecía más sencillo estando el mayor ahí. Por su lado el pelirrojo no tiene idea de cómo iniciar una disculpa, mientras que la chica se encuentra sumamente nerviosa por la presencia de su amor platónico.

- Matsuri…

- Dígame Kazekage-sama – dice la joven algo cohibida sin saber el efecto que produce la formalidad en el pelirrojo.

- En primera, deja de llamarme Kazekage-sama… siempre me has dicho Gaara-sensei – replica algo molesto el joven.

- Eso fue hasta que el propio Kazekage-sama me dijo que ya no era más mi sensei – responde dolida la castaña y sorprendida de sí misma al no haber tartamudeado en el "reclamo".

La actitud de la castaña también tomo por sorpresa al pelirrojo, pues no esperaba esa frialdad y ese resentimiento por la actitud que había mostrado cuando regreso del campamento. Sabía que se merecía el trato que le estaba dando la joven, pero eso no evitaba que cada mirada llena de tristeza y resentimiento le partiera el alma y lo peor es que él había sido el causante de esa nueva actitud.

- Yo… verás… - dice dudoso el pálido joven mientras se acerca a la chica – necesito preguntarte algo Matsuri….

- ¿Eh?...

La joven comienza a sonrojarse al ver la cercanía del Kazekage, imaginando que su pregunta tiene que ver con si quiere iniciar una relación con él pues lleva tiempo perdidamente enamorado de ella, provocando que solo vea al joven mover los labios sin prestar verdadera atención a sus palabras ya que ella se encuentra en su mundo de ensueño: casada con Gaara y esperando a su hijo.

- ¿Matsuri? – dice el pelirrojo quien se ha sentado al lado de la joven y mueve una mano frente a los ojos de esta trayéndola a la realidad de golpe.

- Si, Gaara-sensei –responde la castaña de manera inconsciente y totalmente ruborizada - ¿Qué me decía?

- Bueno, por lo menos ya aceptaste ser de nuevo mi alumna – suspira el pelirrojo - Te estaba preguntando ¿por qué te fuiste de la casa?

- Yo… no quería incomodarlo sé que ya está harto de mí – responde la joven sin atreverse a mirar al pelirrojo.

El Kazekage al escuchar esas palabras no puede evitar sentirse culpable, pues al creer que le hacia un bien a ella le hizo más daño. Para darse cuenta que realmente sus acciones habían sido para protegerse asimismo, preguntándose si había cambiado para bien cuando al parecer solo lastimaba a las personas más cercanas a él.

Lo único que atino a hacer el joven fue acercarse a la chica aún más y abrazarla contra sí haciendo que la joven se estremezca movimiento que no paso desapercibido por el pelirrojo quien trato de separarse de ella por miedo a hacerle más daño, sin embargo desiste de su acción al notar como la castaña se aferra a sus ropas cuando este intenta alejarla.

- Lo siento Matsuri – susurra el pelirrojo mientras afianza su abrazo y le acaricia la cabeza.

La castaña solo niega con la cabeza sin soltarse del abrazo, sin poder evitar que unas cuantas lágrimas escapen de sus ojos mojando las ropas del joven, quien la separa de sí para mirarla fijamente sintiéndose cada vez peor del estado de la chica. Limpia las lágrimas del rostro de la joven.

- Perdóname si te hice sentir mal…

- No se preocupe –interrumpe la castaña – es normal que se sienta decepcionado, no soy la mejor Kunoichi y debería serlo puesto que usted es mi maestro…

El pelirrojo no para de parpadear ante lo dicho por su alumna, pues recordando las palabras de su hermana la joven era reconocida por sus habilidades como ninja, siendo requerida en más de una ocasión y él abusando de su puesto la negó para cada misión que considero demasiado riesgosa para su pequeña y frágil alumna alegando que ella estaba demasiado ocupada con su trabajo como asistente. Cuando en realidad solo había logrado hacerla sentir inferior e incompetente para misiones de acuerdo a su rango y habilidad.

- No es culpa suya que no tenga talento y solo haya perdido su tiempo conmigo ni que tampoco haya sido eficiente cuando fui su asistente.

Gaara no podía creer todo el daño que le había hecho a aquella joven tratando de protegerla y siendo lo suficientemente egoísta para no darse cuenta que lo único que quería era evitar que alguien se la llevara de su lado.

- Matsuri…

Antes de que Gaara pueda continuar, un ninja de la aldea se presenta en casa de la joven para informar que el Kazekage es requerido en la torre puesto que Uzumaki Naruto exige verle inmediatamente y amenaza con buscarlo por la aldea entera si no se presenta. Motivo por el cual el pelirrojo se ve obligado a acudir a dicho evento si no quiere arriesgarse a un escándalo por parte del hiperactivo rubio que tiene por amigo.

Sin embargo, antes de irse advierte a la castaña que tienen una conversación pendiente y que la terminara cuando vuelva a casa; ante la cara de incredulidad de la joven, el chico solo aclara que enviara a Temari y Hinata por ella para llevarla a casa y que no era una pregunta sino una orden tanto como su sensei como su Kazekage quitándole a la joven cualquier tentativa de negativa.

Mientras tanto cierto rubio esta que se trepa por cada pared de la oficina del Kazekage siendo observado por su compañero algo exasperado por la actitud del contenedor del Kyuubi.

- Naruto, ¿quieres calmarte de una vez?

- No hasta que hable con Gaara, necesito una forma de acercarme a ella sin que quiera lanzarme por la ventana.

Sin que Shikamaru pueda decir algo más, son interrumpidos por la llegada de pelirrojo quien mira con rencor a rubio por haber interrumpido aún sin saberlo su conversación con Matsuri.

Al verlo Naruto se lanza contra él a cuestionarlo por cómo se encuentra Hinata, cuándo podrá verla y que le había dicho sobre él. El pelirrojo lo escucha pacientemente pese a desear golpearlo por su comportamiento tan infantil, sin responderle Gaara sigue de largo hasta llegar a su escritorio, sentándose y comienza a escribir una nota; realiza una invocación similar a la de su hermano mayor y ata el mensaje a la pata de un águila indicándole que entregue el mensaje a cierta rubia y que esta le informe cuando su orden se haya cumplido; el animal asiente y emprende el vuelo dejando atrás a un pelirrojo más tranquilo, al pelinegro confundido y al rubio a punto de estallar por la falta de atención de su amigo.

- ¡GAARA! ¡DEJA DE ESTAR JUGANDO Y DIME DÓNDE ESTA HINATA!

- En primera Naruto, no estoy jugando tengo trabajo que realizar –responde el pelirrojo y notando que su amigo piensa reclamar agrega – y si Naruto, son asuntos más importantes que tu relación amorosa; _más__cuando__la__mía__está__de__por__medio__… _- piensa el joven mientras lanza un suspiro.

- Pero…

- Sin peros –dice molesto el kazekage – _Lo__siento__Naruto,__pero__yo__también__tengo__problemas__que__resolver__… _

- Yo no entiendo que asuntos pueden ser más importantes – murmura tercamente el rubio.

- Naruto… Gaara es Kazekage, y como bien has visto con Hokage-sama ser el dirigente de una aldea no solo se trata de ser el ninja más fuerte de la aldea; hay demasiado papeleo que atender – Explica el pelinegro a su amigo con toda la paciencia del mundo.

El rubio mira enfurruñado a sus dos amigos, pues estos en lugar de ayudarlo a que Hinata lo perdone se la han pasado regañándolo por su falta de paciencia, acaso ese par no entendía que ente más tiempo pasará más cabía la posibilidad de que su "Luna" lo olvidará… con esos amigos para que quería enemigos, es decir, suficiente tenía con la traición del que una vez fue su hermano y la agresividad de la primera chica que tuvo a su lado. Ambos querían matarlo, por razones distintas, pero ambos le odiaban sin que él hubiera hecho algo para dañarles; al menos no de forma intencionada.

Sin darse cuenta, el rubio había dejado de hacer su pataleta, quedándose en profundo silencio desconcertando a sus dos compañeros que no pueden pasar por alto el comportamiento del chico, ya que desde que llego a la aldea sus cambios de humor son demasiado repentinos aún para tratarse del hiperactivo ninja. Pasando de una impertinente efusividad y haciendo escándalo por cualquier cosa a encerrarse en sí mismo, callando todo y entrando en un estado de tristeza que se sentía podría palparse en cualquier momento.

Al no obtener respuesta del rubio, el pelinegro se le acerca y comienza a zarandearlo un poco para traerlo a la realidad de nuevo, logrando su objetivo puesto que el joven comienza a parpadear y mira a su amigo algo confundido.

- Al fin despiertas – dice el pelinegro algo preocupado.

- Lo siento – se disculpa el rubio algo cohibido - ¿Qué pasó?

- Pues solo tratamos de decirte como ver a Hinata sin que ella se sienta incómoda y para que tú no la presiones – Agrega el pelirrojo tranquilamente.

- Eso me dice que no la veré a solas… - murmura el rubio no muy gustoso – De algo a nada… ¿cómo la veré?

- Simple, en la fiesta de compromiso – responde el pelirrojo.

- ¿COMPROMISO? – Cuestiona asustado el rubio – No quieres que la presione cuando ella está por comprometerse…

El rubio mira ferozmente a Gaara, acercándose peligrosamente a él lanzando cuanto improperio se le viene a la mente y jurando que no dejará que nadie se acerque a su amada Hinata a no ser que ella misma lo decida pero después de hablar apropiadamente con él y de asegurarle cuanto la ama y que no puede casarse con otro.

Mientras tanto Gaara lo ve de forma exasperada y Shikamaru por su parte no puede evitar sentir pena ajena por el comportamiento de su amigo, Naruto por su lado sigue reclamándole a Gaara haberle presentado alguien a Hinata para que esta pudiera olvidarse de él a lo cual un indignado pelirrojo golpea a Naruto en la cabeza haciéndolo caer de bruces contra el suelo, en parte por la loca idea del rubio y en forma de venganza por haberlo interrumpido cuando estaba "tan" ocupado.

Tanto el pelinegro como el pelirrojo miran fríamente al rubio, quien les responde la mirada con rencor por la agresión sufrida sin entender el motivo por el cual la ha recibido. Poniéndose de pie, el rubio se acerca a la ventana con la mirada melancólica mientras los otros dos se resisten a caer en el chantaje una vez más tratando de hacerle ver al chico Kyuubi que el mundo no gira alrededor suyo o de las personas que él quiere.

- Naruto… - murmura Gaara - ¿Por qué crees que Shikamaru está aquí?

- Kakashi-sensei me dijo que fue enviado como mi niñera para evitar que le hiciera daño a Hinata –responde fríamente el rubio ganándose una mirada asesina por parte del chico con peinado de piña.

- ¿Seguro?

El rubio mira fijamente a su compañero de aldea, mientras hace memoria de las palabras dichas por este cuando salieron de Konoha: _"__Mi__viaje__ya__estaba__programado__… __tú__eres__el__colado__" _ Ante dicho recuerdo el joven de ojos azules mira intrigado al pelinegro quien le regresa la mirada impasible sin rastro de emoción en el rostro.

Naruto, se acerca a Shikamaru y comienza a rodearlo como si al hacerlo va a encontrar la respuesta a la pregunta que le ha hecho Gaara, sin obtener resultado vuelve a quedar de frente al pelinegro al tiempo que coloca cierra los ojos en una pose que demuestra gran concentración y reflexión por parte del rubio.

- No tengo idea – responde finalmente el rubio.

Ante esas palabras los dos presentes no pueden evitar caer no por la sorpresa de la respuesta sino por la naturalidad con la que fue dicha, puesto que Naruto pocas veces admitía que no sabía sobre el tema, ya que siempre trataba de ocultar dicho suceso más por vergüenza que por arrogancia.

Después de reponerse, Shikamaru se acerco calmadamente a Naruto y le pidió que tomara asiento ya que tenía que explicarle la verdadera razón de su presencia en la aldea de la arena.

- Verás Naruto, el compromiso del que habla Gaara… - dice algo cohibido el pelinegro.

Ante dicha actitud el pelirrojo se desespera ya que entre más tarden ahí, es menos el tiempo que tiene para estar al lado de su pequeña alumna.

- Lo que Shikamaru quiere decir, es que se va a casar con mi hermana –dice finalmente el joven de ojos agua marina.

Ambos jóvenes se quedan de piedra tras lo dicho por el Kazekage, mientras el pelinegro se sonroja furiosamente, provocando una sonrisa en el rostro del pelirrojo dejando al rubio totalmente sorprendido.

- Wow… me dejan sin palabras – dice el rubio mientras mira juguetonamente al pelinegro – Ya sabía yo que había algo entre la rubia y tú por mucho que lo negaras.

- Yo jamás lo negué –responde Shikamaru mirando de reojo a Gaara – Solo que cuando tú lo asumiste aún no éramos nada, al menos no de forma oficial.

- ¿Ya que aclaramos este punto, podemos continuar con lo de la fiesta? – Cuestiona el pelirrojo algo molesto por tanta pérdida de tiempo.

- Sigues de amargado – dice un castaño interrumpiendo al trío – Sigue así y nunca tendrás novia.

- Kankuro – sisea peligrosamente el pelirrojo.

- Es la verdad hermanito, espantaras a todas –agrega pese a la mirada asesina de su hermano – excepto a una.

Las palabras de su hermano confunden al pelirrojo, preguntándose quién no podría sentirse intimidada por su carácter frío y tosco. Mirando significativamente al castaño como exigiéndole una respuesta provocando una sonrisa burlona en el rostro de este lo que provoca indignación en el pelirrojo tratando de ignorar la gran curiosidad despertada.

El castaño mira divertido a su pequeño hermano, pues sabe que sus palabras causaron el efecto que esperaba. Si todo salía como lo estaba planeando probablemente celebrarían más de un compromiso. Solo esperaba que el atolondrado de su hermano dejara de meter la pata una tras otra, el haber ido a ver a Matsuri había sido un gran comienzo, pero sabía perfectamente que no sería tan sencillo como quería. Por un lado su hermano con su propia falta de confianza mientras que su amiga con un complejo de inferioridad y actuando como gato asustado cada que Gaara se le acercaba no ayudaba en nada.

Siendo traído a la realidad de forma brusca el castaño ve a Naruto quien había empezando a hacer alboroto sobre el compromiso de Shikamaru, más por saber cuándo vería a Hinata que por el evento en sí, sin embargo el brillo en la mirada del rubio demostraba sin lugar a duda, la alegría por la dicha de su amigo; siendo compartida ahora también por Gaara y él mismo.

Adoraban a su hermana, y en un principio ni Gaara ni él estaban muy de acuerdo con el compromiso aunque Gaara no se metió más, él no dio las razones adecuadas para expresar su preocupación; pues haberle dicho a Temari que no podía casarse porque mataría a su marido por envenenamiento y que como ama de casa era un desastre solo le había ocasionado serias lesiones físicas propiciadas por su _dulce,__frágil__y__tierna_ hermana.

Sin embargo al observar la felicidad que irradiaba el pelinegro al hablar sobre su compromiso a pesar de que insistía en que era algo problemático aceptaba cada sugerencia o comentario por parte del rubio, suponía que era más para saber que no hacer que para llevarlo a cabo; le daba la tranquilidad de que su hermana estaría en buenas manos.

Una vez que los cuatro terminaron de discutir la fecha del compromiso, tentativa hasta que Temari la diera por aprobado, salieron de la torre del Kazekage con dirección a la casa de los hermanos Sabaku. Sin embargo, su atención es atraída por tres kunoichis bastante conocidas para los presentes. Se trataba de una rubia con peinado de cuatro coletas, kimono negro y un banda de la arena en la frente, seguida de una joven de tez blanca, ojos del mismo color, cabello negro y banda de Konoha a nivel del pecho; usando una blusa de red con mangas tres cuartos, además de un pantalón negro. Ambas ayudando a una castaña que se desplazaba lentamente apoyada en unas muletas, llevando una blusa cuello Mao sin mangas color roja, y un short que llega a medio muslo color azul marino, además de bota en el pie que no se encuentra enyesado, su banda ninja en el cuello indicando su pertenencia a la arena.

- Se ve hermosa… -murmura Naruto mirando fijamente a la chica de cabello oscuro.

- Se ve muy bien ¿no es así? – Dice Kankuro sonriendo levemente y colocando la mano sobre el hombro de Gaara.

- Eso es más que obvio – agrega el pelirrojo, sin despegar la vista de la castaña, acto notado únicamente por su hermano.

Al ver la actitud del pelirrojo, Naruto frunce el seño mirando fríamente a Gaara; el castaño comienza a idear una pequeña broma. Ya que tanto su hermanito como su amigo estaban tan concentrados en sus "chicas" no notarían siquiera de quien hablaba él. Solo tenía que usar las palabras adecuadas y podría tentar levemente a su pequeño hermano y su amigo.

- ¿Esa blusa es nueva? – pregunta el castaño a sabiendas que su hermano no tiene ojos más que para la castaña.

- Te equivocas, ya tiene tiempo con ella – responde el rubio molesto.

- No Naruto, Kankuro tiene razón… -dice distraídamente el Kazekage – Y la hace ver demasiado linda y tierna.

Naruto mira fijamente a la pelinegra que se ha alejado casi por completo junto sus acompañantes tratando de no golpear al pelirrojo, por lo dicho a su _luna._Para esto el castaño sonríe ampliamente mientras tanto el pelinegro mira confundido a sus amigos, más no tarda en entender lo que ha pasado entre ese par y que el mismo Kankuro propicio. Decidido a ayudar al castaño comienza a seguirle el juego.

- Yo concuerdo con Gaara, le sentaba muy bien esa ropa.

- Que tú estás por casarte – dicen al unisonó Gaara y Naruto mientras le lanzan mirada asesina.

- ¿Y? – Responde sin darle importancia – Eso no me deja ciego.

- Shikamaru tiene razón, somos hombres y no podemos evitar notar a una chica linda.

Tanto Naruto como Gaara miran con odio a sus acompañantes, para luego mirarse con odio uno al otro por mostrar tanto interés en lo que no debería. Provocando una enorme sonrisa en los otros dos, ya que su objetivo había sido alcanzando sin que ninguna de las víctimas se hubiera dado cuenta. Ahora era, cuando empezaba lo divertido.

- ¿De cuándo acá te preocupas tanto por ella? –Cuestiona el rubio.

- Siempre me he preocupado por ella ¬¬

- Tanto para notar que ropa usa, demasiadas atenciones.

- Es mi obligación…

- ¡ESO NO ES VERDAD! – Grita molesto el rubio – Tú no tienes nada que ver con ella.

- Eres tu quien no tiene que ver con ella –responde fríamente el pelirrojo – Ni siquiera la conoces.

- CLARO QUE LA CONOZCO… TE RECUERDO QUE…

- El que la hayas visto en alguna misión no te da derecho a decir que la conoces.

- Fueron más que misiones – murmura mordaz el rubio – bien lo sabes.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo la has tratado? – Pregunta impasible el Kazekage – Te aseguro que no el suficiente.

- Fue suficiente para que ella haya estado a mi lado.

Ante esas palabras el pelirrojo mira incrédulo a su amigo, eso no podía ser posible… seria su gran amigo el hombre que se había ganado el corazón de la joven que él más quería… pero, ¿cuándo? Y ¿cómo? Además, se suponía que Naruto había venido por la Hyuuga.

Naruto al ver la palidez de Gaara se siente un poco culpable por la forma en que lo ha tratado, aunque no podía entender el repentino interés del pelirrojo por Hinata, que no se supone que estaba tratando de ayudarlo a que ellos se reconciliaran. Entonces, ¿por qué ahora se fijaba en ella?

Por otro lado, el castaño y el pelinegro comienzan a mirarse preocupados ya que lo que en un principio fue divertido se estaba tornando algo complejo y pronto se les iría de las manos. Tenían que evitar que esa confusión siguiera creciendo antes de que provocara un verdadero problema.

- Gaara… yo… lo siento…

- No tienes porque, es decir… si ella te quiere es por algo.

- Eh… chicos… - murmura el castaño – Creo que ambos….

- Hinata… yo la amo –dice el rubio mirando fijamente al pelirrojo – pero si te escoge a ti…

- Momento… -responde el kazekage - ¿Hinata?

- Si… Hinata – murmura el rubio confundido - ¿Pues de quien hablamos entonces?

Gaara comienza a sonrojarse sin poder evitarlo esquivando la mirada interrogante del rubio, provocando que el castaño comience a reír a carcajadas dejando más confundido al chico de ojos azules mientras el pelinegro sonríe levemente ante el enorme embrollo que estuvo a punto de armarse.

- De...de… de… - tartamudea el kazekage para sorpresa de todos – yo…

- Si hermanito, dinos de quien estabas hablando tú – dice socarronamente el castaño poniendo aún más nervioso a Gaara.

**-**Vamos Gaara, yo hablaba de Hinata – agrega alegremente el rubio – Dinos a quien te referías tú.

Tanto Shikamaru como Kankuro veían divertidos al rubio, pues era el único que no sabía sobre quién hablaba Gaara, ya que era obvio no podía tratarse de su hermana y ya había admitido que no era Hinata, la joven que el pelirrojo admiraba.

- Ejem, dejen de decir tontería y sigamos – responde el pelirrojo recobrando la compostura – Matsuri y las demás nos están esperando.

- Sobretodo Matsuri ¿verdad Gaara? – Provoca el castaño sonrojando a su hermano quien lo mira de forma asesina.

- Lastima que no podrás verla – murmura el pelirrojo.

- ¿Y por qué no?

- Porque acompañaras a Naruto al departamento, Hinata aún no debe verlo y como Shikamaru tiene que pedir formalmente a Temari.

- ¡Pues yo también debo estar ahí!

- Tienes que cuidar que Naruto no haga tonterías.

Así el pelirrojo se aleja junto a Shikamaru dejando a un castaño y un rubio haciendo rabietas por no poder ver lo que ellos anhelaban, el primero deseaba presenciar los avances de su hermano mientras el último solo quería estar cerca del amor de su vida.

**Notas del autor: **

Bien, pues… he aquí otro capítulo. Aclarando de una vez la presencia de Shikamaru en la Arena, lo que Gaara siente por Matsuri, que Kankuro no está enamorado de la castaña y como harán que Naruto y Hinata se reúnan sin dar pie a un intento de homicidio o a que Naruto haga llorar a la ojiperla.

Espero este capítulo sea de su agrado y que no me haya tardado mucho, aunque creo que sí. Lo siento por eso, trato de escribir lo más rápido que puedo, pero a veces la inspiración no llega. Al menos no de la forma que debe.

Dirán que es ilógico que Naruto no haya visto a Matsuri, pero recuerden que estaba fijo en Hinata. Y aunque ustedes no lo crean cuando ven a esa persona el resto del mundo realmente parece no existir, pues algo similar nos paso a una amiga y a mí hace demasiado tiempo y miren que los susodichos en cuestión estaban a menos de 2 metros de distancia y ninguna se había percatado de la presencia del otro hasta que ocurrió lo mismo que a Gaara y Naruto… ¿Pues de quien estás hablando tú? O bien, como diría mi novio… ¿Qué quieres que haga?, tengo vista selectiva.

Tengo planeado realizar una pequeña sección estilo "Karaoke" durante la fiesta de compromiso, así los personajes podrán expresar lo que sienten sin sentirse demasiado expuestos. Ya que, finalmente si no les salen las cosas como esperan podrán alegar al "solo era una canción" ¿Ustedes que opinan? ¿La pongo o me deshago de la loca idea?

Por el momento me despido, y espero sus comentarios… ya acordamos que pedradas, intentos de homicidio y todo lo que se le parezca no debe ser enviado las consecuencias podrían ser fatales. Y con esto me refiero, a fatales para mí =P.

Este fan fic es una producción de **Elite****4****Entertainment****"e4e"**

Naruto es propiedad de Masahi Kishimoto, este Fan Fic fue hecho sin fines de lucro, solo como entretenimiento y/o cultura.


	12. Yo te amo

"**Diciendo adiós"**

**Capitulo 12.- Yo te amo**

Una vez que Naruto y Kankuro llegan al departamento del rubio, el castaño exige al joven de ojos azules que se quede quieto y con ello pueda irse a la petición de mano de su hermana situación a la que el rubio no tiene que intervenir ni estar presente.

- ¡No quiero quedarme! – Responde molesto el jinchuriki - ¿Qué no ves que es mi oportunidad de ver a Hinata?

- Y tú no entiendes que ella no está lista para verte, le hiciste mucho daño.

- Ya lo sé, pero quiero enmendarlo.

- Entonces deja de portarte como un niño, lo que paso entre ustedes no…

- ¡TÚ NO SABES QUE PASO! – grita desesperado el rubio sorprendiendo al castaño – Ni siquiera yo sé porque se fue.

- Naruto… -el castaño se acerca al joven de ojos azules colocando una mano sobre su hombro – Dale ese tiempo, faltan 3 días para la fiesta... vamos a forzarla un poco, pero dale ese tiempo ¿quieres?

El rubio mira fijamente a su amigo, para luego bajar la mirada avergonzado sentándose en el sofá aceptando las palabras del castaño sabiendo que en lugar de avanzar ha ido retrocediendo todo debido a su imprudencia y desesperación.

El marionetista al ver la actitud de su amigo, decide quedarse a su lado, pues a pesar de que se muere por estar en la petición de su hermana… realmente no se le necesita ahí, Gaara puede hacerse cargo sin ningún problema y es el rubio quien de manera silenciosa pide que no se le deje solo. Razón por la que el castaño solo sale unos minutos para encargar la comida preferida de su acompañante, quizá eso le levante un poco el ánimo y tenga más confianza en sí mismo para lograr que la chica que ama acepte por lo menos escucharle.

Por otro lado, cierto amo de las sombras acompañado por el maestro en la manipulación de la arena, han llegado a su destino siendo recibidos inmediatamente por una rubia y pelinegra al tiempo que la castaña se encuentra sentada en el sofá en contra de su voluntad.

Al introducirse en la casa, los chicos se acercan a su "objeto de interés" sin darse cuenta del gesto de decepción de la joven de tez pálida al no ver al alborotador número uno de la hoja. Sin embargo, recupera rápidamente el temple para no alertar a sus acompañantes ni arruinar la reunión.

- Pensé que nunca llegarían chicos –dice la rubia – creímos que se habían perdido por ahí.

- No exageres Temari, no tardamos tanto – murmura el pelirrojo.

- ¿Y dónde está Kakuro? – Cuestiona molesta la mayor – Sabía muy bien que es algo importante para mí.

- No ha sido culpa suya –responde Shikamaru, más es interrumpido por la joven.

- Deja de defenderlo, no tiene excusa… sabía muy bien que quería a mi familia aquí hoy… además no es un poco pronto para que comiencen a cubrirse uno al otro – dice resentida la rubia.

- Nara tiene razón Temari, fui yo quien le ordeno quedarse a cuidar a Naruto –agrega fríamente el Kazekage provocando un ligero sonrojo en su hermana – Hoy no es el compromiso oficial así que no es imperativa su presencia.

- Yo… me había olvidado de Naruto… - dice avergonzada la joven.

- No me extraña...-responde serio el joven para luego girarse hacia la pelinegra - Hinata, no podemos impedirle la entrada al compromiso ya que Shikamaru lo ha invitado. Sin embargo, el no se aparecerá hasta ese día.

La chica en cuestión mira sorprendida al pelirrojo, pues por un lado estaba inmensamente agradecida que la procurara pero por otro añoraba ver al rubio una vez más. A pesar de tratar de olvidarlo no hacía más que pensar en él y más ahora que el chico había venido explícitamente por ella y asegurando que lo que sentía hacia ella era genuino y no dictado por un cargo de conciencia sino porque así lo deseaba él. Haciendo que la ojiperla no supiera que hacer, se sentía extremadamente confundida; una parte de sí quería aceptar inmediatamente al jinchuriki, volver a su lado y cumplir su más preciada fantasía… pero, ya se había dejado llevar una vez y lo único que consiguió fue llorar y salir lastimada. Quería creerle a Naruto más su temor era latente y lamentablemente demasiado grande para tomar las cosas tan a la ligera.

Con ese punto aclarado, Shikamaru se encarga de explicar a su prometida los planes para esa noche. Informándole que la fecha elegida fue el fin de semana para lo cual solo faltaban tres días, motivo por el cual la rubia casi los asesina puesto que la chica lo consideraba poco tiempo para prepararse a sí misma y de paso las dos jóvenes que se convertirían en sus damas de honor. Aunque no le quedo otro remedio que aceptar la fecha programada debido a que su hermano le recordó que después de esa fecha sería aún más difícil por el trabajo que tenía como Kazekage y que se intensificaría debido al ingreso de nuevos alumnos a la academia ninja.

- Por mi está bien si quieres esperar dos meses más para el compromiso – dice indiferente a su hermana mientras esta se pone pálida igual que el pelinegro– Y otros seis meses más como mínimo para la boda.

- ¡Ni hablar! – Responde la chica – Sé que eso es lo que tú y Kankuro quisieran pero ni loca espero más tiempo.

- Entonces no te quejes… - replica a la rubia mientras se acerca a la castaña y se sienta junto a ella provocando un sonrojo en la joven y una sonrisa en la chica de ojos perla – Matsuri, ¿cómo sigues? ¿Has tenido alguna molestia?

- Ni-ni-ni… -tartamudea la joven sin poder controlarse mientras su sonrojo se incrementa al ver a su maestro examinar su rostro buscando rastros de dolor – ¡Ninguna Gaara-sensei! –logra decir de golpe mientras sus ojos brillan ante el interés del joven.

- Me alegro… - El joven no sabía cómo retomar la conversación pendiente con la chica y más aún estando todos los presentes, situación notada por cierta pelinegra.

- Temari, no te parece que es tiempo que terminemos con la cena –dice mirando significativamente a la joven.

- ¡Es cierto! Vamos Shikamaru, esta noche te toca ayudar – exclama la joven al tiempo que arrastra a su quejumbroso prometido a la cocina seguidos de una sonriente Hyuuga.

Al notar esa escena a la castaña le resbala una gota de sudor por la frente mientras mira con los ojos entrecerrados como se retira aquél trío sabiendo que su excusa era totalmente falsa puesto que Hinata y Temari habían terminado la cena desde hace un rato y a ella no le habían dejado más que picar y rebanar los vegetales y solo porque podía había insistido en ayudar pero esa era la única actividad que podía realizar sentada.

El pelirrojo, también sospecho de la actitud de las dos mujeres pues dudaba que Shikamaru tuviera siquiera idea de que planeaban; sin embargo, les agradeció en silencio pues necesitaba hablar con la joven y aprovecharía que su hermano gentilmente estaba de niñera, por lo que no lo molestaría o interrumpiría, y sabía de sobra que Temari tampoco intervendría pues ella había sido la primera en señalarle que tenía que hablar con la castaña antes de sacar sus propias conclusiones. Lo cual era difícil ya que la joven le ponía demasiado nervioso últimamente además que sus temblores o sobresaltos tampoco le ayudaban mucho que digamos.

- Matsuri… -susurra el pelirrojo estremeciendo a la joven por la suavidad de su voz.

- ¿Qué ocurre Gaara-sensei?

- No me has respondido.

Aquellas palabras toman por sorpresa a la joven, pues nunca imagino que el pelirrojo insistiera con el tema que habían dejado pendiente en su casa. Si bien era cierto que había ido a disculparse y prácticamente exigirle que volviera cuando antes el se había negado a esa opción, porque habría de tener interés sobre lo que provoco su huida.

Gaara era de las personas que no expresaban sus emociones, se había abierto con sus hermanos pero bueno, eran su familia tenía que hacerlo tarde o temprano, con ella… no lo negaba, se preocupaba por ella aunque no lo demostrara. Por eso le dolió tanto la actitud que tomo con ella de la nada, no podía entenderlo y ahora era él quien pedía una explicación a lo que él más deseaba o por lo menos eso le parecía a ella.

- ¿Y bien Matsuri? – Insistió el pelirrojo

- Yo… Gaara-sensei… solo hice lo que usted deseaba –respondió bajito la castaña, evitando la mirada del pelirrojo.

- ¿Lo que yo deseaba? – Pregunta confundido - ¿Qué creías que deseaba?

- Que me alejara –murmura la joven algo dolida mientras lágrimas amenazan con comenzar a caer – No quería incomodarlo con mi presencia.

- Matsu…

La castaña abre los ojos desmesurada ante el diminutivo de su nombre pronunciado por el amor de su vida y mayor es su sorpresa cuando el pelirrojo la atrae contra si en un fuerte abrazo mientras acaricia su cabello y pide disculpas susurradas en su oído provocando que ella se aferre una vez más a él como ocurrió mientras hablaban en su casa. No podía creer que aquél joven tan apuesto, importante y sobre todo noble, porque Gaara lo era a pesar de su máscara de frialdad e indiferencia mostrada ante los demás estuviera deshaciéndose en disculpas para con ella. Una chica que solo era una más en la aldea, si bien era su alumna y asistente no tenía mayor importancia para él… Aunque la actual actitud del joven le daba a entender cuan equivocada estaba.

- Perdóname Matsuri –dice el pelirrojo separándose de la joven para desilusión de esta – Creo que malinterprete las cosas.

- No entiendo…

- Si te aleje fue porque creí que era yo quien te imponía mi presencia…

- Gaara-sensei – murmura la joven confundida.

- Soy tu maestro y Kazekage… creí que solo por eso aceptabas estar cerca de un monstro como yo.

- ¡USTED NO ES UN MONSTRO!

El grito molesto la joven provoca la sorpresa en los ojos aguamarina del Kazekage, y un fuerte sonrojo en Matsuri al creer que le había faltado al respeto al dirigente de Suna, razón por la que baja la mirada y comienza a tartamudear disculpas intangibles provocando la sonrisa del pelirrojo al ver la dulzura e inocencia de la chica que tenía enfrente.

- Lo siento… no debí gritar –dice la castaña avergonzada – Pero es que no entiendo porque sigue insistiendo en eso.

- Matsu… hice cosas horribles –responde el joven – fui cruel, despiadado, un sádico que disfrutaba matar.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! Usted no disfrutaba matar…

- Lo hacía cada que tenía oportunidad…

- Porque creía que así lo tomarían en cuenta, no porque le gustara…

- Gracias Matsu… en verdad – dice el pelirrojo mientras le sonríe a la joven frente suyo – Prométeme que estarás conmigo siempre…

Sabía que pedirle eso era egoísta, la castaña ya estaba enamorada de alguien, pero él quería tener la oportunidad de conquistarla de llegar a su corazón así como ella había llegado el suyo haría todo lo posible por enamorarla. Aunque si no lo lograba no le quedaría más remedio que dejarla ir y ser feliz, más le valía al dueño de su corazón jamás hacerla llorar o sabría quien es Sabaku no Gaara.

- Yo siempre permanecerá con Gaara-sensei –murmura la castaña totalmente ruborizada pero firme en lo que ha dicho – Mientras Gaara-sensei así lo desee.

Ante esas palabras se escucha un grito de júbilo proveniente de la cocina, provocando que el sonrojo de la castaña se incremente y el pelirrojo lance un suspiro profundo resignado ya que la voz era inconfundible y pertenecía a su hermana. Debió suponer que aunque la rubia no intervendría en aquella conversación si estaría al pendiente de ella y con la enorme intención de que él no hiciera llorar más a Matsuri.

- Entonces volvemos a ser amigos nuevamente – dice aliviado el Kazekage.

Matsuri sonríe tristemente mientras asiente, pues creyó que lo anterior era una muy peculiar declaración por parte del pelirrojo. Sin embargo, tal parecía que se equivocaba nuevamente, no debía hacerse ilusiones, para Gaara solo era una amiga y quizá como parte de la familia por lo que no habría posibilidad de que el pelirrojo le correspondiera.

Gaara por su parte, respira algo agitado, se había arriesgado mucho al decirle lo que pensaba a la castaña, una parte de su corazón albergaba la esperanza de que la joven le entregara su amor pero aún no se sentía preparado para un rechazo y prefirió aclarar que todo lo hacía porque era su amiga. Aunque realmente moría por llegar a ser el hombre ideal para la chica.

Por otro lado en la cocina, un cansado Shikamaru junto a una cohibida Hinata tratan de detener a la exaltada rubia que desea lanzarse contra su hermano y molerlo a golpes por su tan atinado comentario. Justo cuando pensó que se había dado cuenta que la chica también le corresponde, sale con su defensa innata para que nadie se le acerque.

Al escuchar el estruendo armado en la cocina, el pelirrojo se dispone a averiguar que ocurre ahí además que va siendo hora de la cena y por ende la petición de mano de la mayor de los Sabaku no; sin embargo, la castaña coge su mano tirando de él en una petición silenciosa de que no vaya, notando cierto miedo en los ojos de la joven el pelirrojo retoma su asiento a su lado tratando de tranquilizarla. Pues ambos saben de cierta manera que la responsable del alboroto es Temari, quien no está contenta por algo y que aquél que se le ponga enfrente podría salir muy mal parado compadeciendo a los que estaban a su lado en esos momentos.

- Espero que no le pase nada a Shikamaru-kun ni…

- Nara sabe cuidarse ¬¬ - interrumpe fríamente a la castaña – Además, mi hermana no es tan tonta para matar al único que se atrevería a casarse con ella.

- ¡TE OÍ GAARA! – Grita molesta la rubia mientras el escándalo se incrementa - ¡DEJA QUE ME DEJEN SALIR DE AQUÍ Y VERAS!

- Ejem… creo que al que quiere matar es a mí – dice el joven mientras traga saliva, pálido y preocupado aprieta con más fuerza la mano de Matsuri.

Finalmente y después de quince minutos el ruido cesa por completo, la pareja en la sala mira expectante la entrada a la cocina; el pelirrojo teme lo peor por sus invitados mientras la castaña mira preocupada al joven. Sin embargo, poco después sale una ligeramente desarreglada Hinata llevando lo que parece ser la cena, seguida de Shikamaru que parece algo acongojado pero le ayuda a colocar la mesa. Por último sale la rubia quien clava una mirada asesina en el pelirrojo quien inmediatamente se pone tenso y aferra más el agarre a la castaña sin darse cuenta, provocando un sonrojo en esta y una sonrisa burlona en la rubia, quien se aleja para abrazar alegremente a un sobresaltado pelinegro que la mira confuso.

Así los cinco se disponen a degustar la comida preparada para ocasión tan especial mientras de momento se olvidan de cualquier rencilla entre los hermanos y disfrutan el momento, hasta que el pelinegro pide la atención de los presentes, acción que emociona a la mayor de los Sabaku y enternece a las otras dos jóvenes.

- Les pido unos minutos de su atención, pues tengo algo muy importante que decir– dice solemne Shikamaru mientras ve fijamente a la rubia – Todos los presentes saben cómo soy y que nunca me ha gustado atraer más problemas de los que deseo, sin embargo… quiero compartir esto con ustedes…

_Siempre he sido un chico normal, demasiado normal o por lo menos así me considero. Jamás ha sido mi objetivo el sobresalir, pues el único deseo que tenía era convertirme en ninja, uno no demasiado bueno para que a fin de cuentas pudiera tener una vida tranquila junto a una linda mujer, y de ahí empezar con mi familia y ser un tipo cualquiera. _

_Después de todo lo que ha pasado desde que nos graduamos en la academia nunca cruzo por mi mente que la persona ideal para mí sería alguien con un carácter tan fuerte y decidió; y que además de eso se encontrara fuera de la aldea. No puedo negar que en un principio me negué a tal hecho, sin embargo entre más me resistía más evidente se hacía que una mujer por demás gritona y orgullosa fue la que me deslumbro, esas mismas cualidades fueron las que me atrajeron de ella. El día que me enfrente a ella por primera vez me causaba mucha contrariedad tener que enfrentarme a mujeres, no porque las considerada más débiles, todo lo contrario y con la mirada que tenía era evidente que de débil tenía lo que yo de valiente. Su determinación por proteger a sus seres queridos era inquebrantable, conforme más la conocía más especial se me hacía y fue por esa razón que me decidí a enamorarla. Si ella solo con su forma de ser me había hecho perder la cordura era mi turno de ganarme su corazón, no fue nada fácil y después de mucho tiempo y esfuerzo el día de hoy y frente a personas que son importantes para ambos quiero pedirle que acepte casarse conmigo. _

_A ti Gaara, más que tu autorización quiero que nos brindes tu aceptación y que estés seguro que por tu hermana lo daría absolutamente todo, vivo por ella y moriría por ella. Quiero que tanto tú, como Kankuro que lamentablemente no está aquí entiendan que esta mujer es lo más preciado que tengo hasta ahora, deseo formar un hogar a su lado y la protegeré siempre. Sé que no lo necesita, es fuerte y además los tiene a ustedes, sin embargo, quiero que sepa que estaré a su lado en los buenos, malos y los peores momentos; que tendrá donde apoyarse y que no necesita hacer las cosas sola. _

_Temari… eres la joya más preciada que tengo, la mujer que ha iluminado mi corazón y que me impulsa a ser cada día mejor. Déjame formar parte de tu vida, así como anhelo que formes parte de la mía; permíteme crecer a tu lado y demostrarte lo que significas para mí… Sabaku no Temari, ¿aceptas ser mi esposa? _

Shikamaru termina su discurso mientras se arrodilla frente a la rubia quien la mira con lágrimas en los ojos y una enorme sonrisa en los labios y asiente ante las palabras del pelinegro, a lo que Shikamaru le coloca la sortija en el dedo y recibiendo un abrazo de parte de la joven terminando ambos en el suelo pero muy sonrientes.

- ¿Cómo podría decirte que no? – Cuestiona la rubia mientras mira fijamente al joven.

- Shikamaru – murmura Gaara atrayendo la atención de la pareja – Sé que no necesitan mi autorización ni la de Kankuro, digo, Temari es la mayor y bastante grandecita para saber que hace. Pero te agradezco la atención y sé que mi hermana no estará en mejores manos.

- Te lo agradezco Gaara –responde el pelinegro que se ha puesto de pie y a ayudado a su prometida – Tengo un pequeño favor más que pedir…

- Tú dirás – agrega desconcertado el pelirrojo.

- Temari, quiero que escuches esto muy bien… porque dudo que lo repita constantemente… no es mi estilo… pero tú lo vales…

La mayoría de los presentes lo miran confundidos, sobre todo la rubia. Mientras el joven improvisa un pequeño escenario al tiempo que Hinata se dispone a ayudarlo, pues el pelinegro había solicitado la ayuda de la Hyuuga con anterioridad y sin que nadie lo supiera.

Ante la sorpresa de todos, la joven saca una guitarra y comienza a sonar una dulce melodía, mientras él mira tiernamente a la rubia.

_En palabras simples y comunes yo te extraño_

_En lenguaje terrenal mi vida eres tú_

_En total simplicidad seria **yo te amo**_

_Y en un trozo de poesía tú serás mi luz, mi bien_

El pelinegro, recuerda la primera vez que vio a la chica: Su combate durante el examen Chunnin, la determinación y seguridad que mostraba le impresionaron. Pues ni siquiera Ino mostraba tal cualidad. Pocas mujeres le hacían sentir temor y ella era una de esas mujeres.

_El espacio donde me alimento de tu piel que es bondad_

_La fuerza que me mueve dentro para recomenzar_

_Y en tu cuerpo encontrar la paz_

La primera vez que la beso, fue después de ayudarlos a rescatar a la alumna de Gaara. En ese momento pudo ver por primera vez el miedo en los ojos de la joven, así que lo único que atino a hacer fue abrazarla y decirle que se dieran una oportunidad. Fue el mayor contacto que habían tenido y que sin embargo lo lleno de felicidad y un deseo de estar con ella cada vez más tiempo.

_Si la vida me permite a lado tuyo_

_Crecerán mis ilusiones no lo dudo_

_Si la vida la perdiera en un instante_

_Que me llene de ti para amar después de amarte...vida_

Cerró los ojos mientras cantaba, recordando las palabras dichas antes de su canción. El anhelo que tenía de pasar el resto de su vida con la rubia. Sentimiento que era compartido por la joven la cual no paraba de sonreír ante la interpretación de su prometido.

_No tengas miedo ni dudas_

_Este amor es demasiado bueno_

_Que tú serás mi mujer_

Recuerda cuando bromeando ambos hablan sobre formar una familia, acababan de formalizar su relación y sin embargo, deseaban que el tiempo se detuviera para estar siempre juntos. Fue cuando la joven le regalo un colgante con el símbolo de la arena, para que la sintiera siempre cerca de él.

_Yo te pertenezco todo entero_

_Mira mi pecho, lo dejo abierto_

_Para que vivas en el_

El pelinegro se acerca a la rubia y toma su mano llevándola hasta su pecho sintiendo esta el palpitar de su corazón. Al tiempo que Shikamaru le acaricia el rostro.

_Para tu tranquilidad me tienes en tus manos_

_Para mi debilidad la única eres tú_

_Al final tan solo sé que siempre te he esperado_

_Y que llegas a mi vida_

Shikamaru atrae contra sí a la rubia mientras sigue cantando, dándole a entender la alegría que siente de estar con ella en ese momento. La joven corresponde el gesto y se aferra a la espalda del pelinegro mientras se estremece con cada palabra que sale de la boca de su prometido.

_Y tú me das la luz del bien_

_Ese mundo donde tus palabras hacen su voluntad_

_La magia de este sentimiento que es tan fuerte y total _

_Y tus ojos que son mi paz_

Separándose suavemente de la joven y acariciando su rostro, Shikamaru le sonríe y se hinca frente a ella, representando la estrofa de la canción, él está a su voluntad cediendo a la tranquilidad que le brindan esos ojos tan azules como el mar. Temari por su parte se hinca junto a él, pues ella desea que siempre estén uno al lado del otro.

_Si la vida me permite a lado tuyo_

_Crecerán mis ilusiones no lo dudo_

_Si la vida la perdiera en un instante_

_Que me llene de ti para amar después de amarte...vida_

La joven sonríe ampliamente ante aquella estrofa, mientras abraza al pelinegro y le agradece silenciosamente su empeño por demostrarle el amor que siente por ella. Susurrándole un "Te amo" al oído, que es correspondido con un beso en su frente.

_No tengas miedo ni dudas_

_Este amor es demasiado bueno_

_Que tú serás mi mujer_

Shikamaru acaricia la sortija que acababa de entregarle a la mujer de su vida, mientras ella juguetea con el dije que tiempo atrás le obsequió. Ambos perdidos en la mirada del otro sin percatarse de la presencia de los demás.

_Yo te pertenezco todo entero_

_Mira mi pecho, lo dejo abierto_

_Para que vivas en el_

Una vez que finaliza la canción, la otra pareja presente mira incrédula al resto. Pues la melodía transmitía mucho sentimiento y por un lado sentían una gran envidia de no encontrarse en la situación actual de los jóvenes que tenían enfrente.

Shikamaru estaba totalmente sonrojado ante una inmensamente conmovida rubia y una alegre Hinata que estaba feliz por haber podido ayudar a su amigo. Gaara por su lado, se encontraba más que satisfecho del prometido de su hermana, y le deseaba la mejor de las fortunas. Matsuri, por su parte se encontraba impresionada de que a pesar de la fuerza y carácter de Temari, fuera alguien tan dulce para conmoverse con la acción del pelinegro; acto que también la sorprendió, pues lo que Kankuro le había contado del "Nara" no coincidía con lo que acababa de presenciar.

Sin que la castaña se diera cuenta, el pelirrojo la miraba fijamente, quizá una canción podría ayudarle a llegar al corazón de la joven. Si como bien dijo Shikamaru, no era su estilo la mujer de su vida valía eso y más. Ahora le pregunta era ¿Cómo hacerlo sin ponerse tanto en evidencia?

- Muchas gracias Shikamaru –dice agradecida la rubia – Yo también te amo y mucho más después de esto.

- Ejem… qué bueno que te gustó, temí que me saliera mal.

- Así hubieras aullado me habría encantado – bromea la joven.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que aullé? –pregunta preocupado el pelinegro.

- Jajaja no mi amor, fue perfecto –mirando a su hermano – Gaara, esto me ha dado una idea para mi fiesta de compromiso.

- ¿Una idea? ¿Qué se te ha ocurrido en esa loca cabeza tuya?

- Digo, ustedes ya eligieron que día y parte del menú… yo quiero que hagamos un Karaoke.

- ¿Un qué? – pregunta confundido el pelirrojo, su deseo se cumplía… su hermana le había ahorrado el trabajo, pero debía guardar apariencias – Yo no canto.

- ¡Pues lo harás! – Dice tajante la joven – Hazlo por mí… siiiiiiiii –mira suplicante al pelirrojo quien comienza a titubear pues nunca había visto a su hermana en esa actitud – yo… yo… está bien ¬¬

- ¡Perfecto! Que cada uno escoja sus canciones, si quieren cantar solos o hacer un dueto –agrega mirando a la castaña y a su hermano.

Hinata por su parte estaba completamente en shock, una cosa era ayudar a Shikamaru y tocar un instrumento, eso era algo que sabía hacer y muy bien. Pues al pertenecer a un clan tan importante no solo le fue inculcado el arte ninja, tenía que saber de música, dibujo, literatura ya que ella era la representante del clan y por ende debía mostrar un nivel de inteligencia muy elevado. Pero de ahí a cantar… y mucho menos sola… y ni hablar de cantar junto a Naruto, pues ya había visto las intenciones de la rubia para con su hermano y Matsuri. Y si trataba de hacerle lo mismo, no estaba preparada para eso.

Sin percatarse de nada, la pelinegra se lleva un susto mayúsculo al tener la mayor de los Sabaku no frente a ella agradeciéndole la ayuda para Shikamaru y su interpretación y que su actuación había sido sorprendente pues no sabía que tocara algún instrumento y menos que el pelinegro haya pedido su ayuda sin que nadie lo notara.

Una vez acordados los detalles de la fiesta y de que al menos Temari había escogido su canción ya que no quiso que Shikamaru cantara con ella, pues quería devolverle el favor de esta noche, el joven pelinegro decide regresar al apartamento ocupado junto al rubio no de muy buena voluntad, puesto que fue Gaara quien lo sugirió "gentilmente" (léase que lo amenazo con un Sabaku Kyuu si trataba de propasarse con su hermana antes de la boda) ganándose una mirada rencorosa de parte de la rubia. No quedándole más remedio que partir para informarle a los otros dos la voluntad de su prometida.

Llegando al departamento, Shikamaru encuentra a Kankuro recostado en el sofá completamente dormido y a un Naruto mirando las estrellas algo decaído, pero bastante tranquilo dado la situación por la que pasaba.

- Naruto, ¿estás bien? – Pregunta preocupado el Nara.

- Si… estuve conversando bastante rato con Kankuro, es buena persona después de todo.

- Lo sé, lamento que no hayas podido asistir hoy…

- No te preocupes, - dice serenamente, actitud rara en el rubio – No quería terminar arruinándote la noche.

- De ser así, sé que no lo hubieras hecho a propósito.

- Pero lo hubiera hecho aunque no fuera mi intención… siempre arruino todo.

- Te equivocas Naruto, simplemente no era el momento.

- ¿Y cuándo lo será? Entre más tiempo pasa, más lejano veo la posibilidad de recuperar a Hinata…

- Yo no estaría tan seguro, cuando llegamos note cierta decepción por parte de ella.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, pero ya la conoces… siempre guarda todo, en eso se parecen mucho.

- Nunca supe porque se fue, solo me dijo que era por mi bien y porque quería que yo fuera feliz.

- Y tú tuviste que perderla para darte cuenta de lo feliz que eras a su lado.

- ¿Fui un idiota verdad? Siempre lo negué, pero la realidad es que no hay más idiota que yo.

- Mmmm solemos convertirnos en la "idiotez con patas" cuando nos enamoramos.

- Tú no cometiste errores con Temari, por eso ahora están por casarse.

- El que no haya metido la pata en el mismo ámbito que tú no significa que no me haya equivocado, nadie esta excepto de fallar de una u otra manera… las relaciones no son algo sencillo, pero valen la pena cuando te hacen feliz.

- Desde cuando te gusta algo tan complicado.

- Desde el mismo momento que tú jamás te diste por vencido para salir adelante.

- Gracias Shikamaru…

- Deja de dármelas y ponte a pensar en una canción para que se la dediques.

El rubio lo mira confundido hasta que el pelinegro comienza a explicarle la loca idea de su prometida, señalándole que es una gran oportunidad para él de expresarle sus sentimientos a la Hyuuga sin que esta se sienta presionada. El brillo en los ojos azules de Naruto se incrementa al igual que su sonrisa, pues tiene en mente la melodía perfecta para pedir perdón y que la chica sepa que lo que siente por ella es verdadero. Con ese pensamiento ambos se disponen a dormir para informar al castaño al día siguiente.

Mientras tanto, en casa de los Sabaku no, el pelirrojo medita en su habitación sobre que canción podría interpretar… hablar de sus emociones no era sencillo, tanto por haber sido el Shukaku como por ser el Kazekage actual. Nunca lo había hecho, al menos no de forma "voluntaria", sus hermanos siempre le sonsacaban las cosas y ahora era igual, Temari prácticamente lo obligaba a hacerlo, si bien podría cantar cualquier cosa, sabía perfectamente que su hermana no lo permitirá, que dicha canción tendría que expresar alguna emoción que el sintiera. Y la más palpable ahora, era el amor que sentía hacia cierta castaña que dormía a unos metros de él, específicamente en el cuarto de su hermano mayor.

Como lograría decirle que la quiere sin obligarla a que le correspondiera, era algo que deseaba, pero ¿y si la joven estaba enamorada de alguien más?… entre más tiempo pasara, más difícil sería conquistarla, nunca se considero un cobarde, pero vaya que decirle a otra persona "Te amo" era mucho más difícil y arriesgado que enfrentarse a los seis caminos de Pain, a una Temari furiosa y a todo el consejo de la aldea.

Justo cuando necesitaba a Kankuro, este no estaba y peor aún, estaba molesto con él… Aún tenía dudas sobre la conducta de su hermano. ¿Amaba este a la castaña? Siempre fue muy protector con ella, mucho más que el mismo. De ser esto cierto, ¿sería capaz de quitarle la chica a su hermano? Aunque… cabe resaltar que la castaña no estaba enamorada de su hermano, ese era un punto a su favor, pero… ¿era justo?

Un golpeteo en la puerta lo saca de sus cavilaciones, se trata de su hermana quien le pregunta si no está dormido puede hablar con él unos minutos.

- Pasa Temari, ¿qué deseas?

- Bueno, solo quería saber cómo estabas – dice tranquilamente la mayor – te vi demasiado pensativo durante la cena.

- Digamos que en estos días he descubierto muchas cosas…

- ¿Buenas o malas?

- No estoy seguro, una parte de mí la siente como la mejor cosa que pudo haber pasado…

- ¿Pero?

- ¿Y si lastimo a alguien más? _¿O peor, soy yo el que sale herido?... Otra vez…_

- Es normal tener miedo Gaara, pero si no nos arriesgamos nunca lograríamos nada.

El pelirrojo se queda callado, reflexionando esas palabras, sabía que tenía razón… pero no era la misma situación. Ella nunca fue catalogada como un demonio sanguinario o el arma mortal que todo lo destruía y desde un principio fue claro la atracción entre ella y el Nara. Si, tuvieron sus malos entendidos pero nunca se puso en duda lo que sentían uno por el otro. Sin embargo, con él… todo es distinto, Matsuri quiere a alguien, él la quiere a ella… y ¿ese alguien la querrá? Si no lo hace, lo mata… aunque, ahora mejor que nadie, sabe que en el corazón no se manda.

- Apunta a la luna hermanito –murmura la rubia dulcemente – Si no caes en ella, por lo menos estarás entre las estrellas.

- ¿Qué?...

- Dile lo que sientes, es horrible tener cerca a quien amas sin que te corresponda, pero es peor tenerle cerca y que no se lo digas.

Con esas palabras, la joven le da un beso en la frente al pelirrojo y sale de la habitación dejándolo consternado y sorprendido que su hermana se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos. Para sonreír levemente cuando esta ya se ha retirado por completo, después de todo ella era su hermana y desde aquella batalla con Naruto, se volvió demasiado maternal, al menos con él… y cuando era pequeño su tío Yashamaru le dijo que una madre siempre sabe lo que aqueja el corazón de sus pequeños y la escena de hace unos minutos le confirmaba tal hecho.

A la mañana siguiente, Kankuro se presenta en la casa de los Sabaku no siendo recibido por Temari, ya que Gaara continúa durmiendo, hecho que sorprende al castaño. Más su hermana le explica superficialmente la dura batalla emocional que libro su hermano durante la noche. El marionetista comprende a que se refiere y se dispone a subir a saludar tanto a la joven Hyuuga como a su amiga favorita.

Sin embargo, es interceptado por la joven de cabello oscuro quien le pide hablar inmediatamente con él a lo que el castaño accede.

- Kankuro-san…

- Que solo me llames por mi nombre Hinata, me haces sentir viejo.

- Lo siento, quería pedirte un enorme favor.

- Dime para que soy bueno, aunque para muchas cosas –bromea el joven tratando de quitarle el nerviosismo a la Hyuuga quien sonríe.

- Primero, quisiera saber si Shikamaru-kun ya te explico los planes para el viernes.

- Si te refieres a que quiere que esto parezca una sala de urgencias veterinarias… si

- ¿Urgencias veterinarias?

- La mayoría no sabemos cantar Hinata, así que solo vamos a aullar – dice algo avergonzado el castaño – Al menos hablo por mi eh.

- Ay Kankuro, que ocurrente… Pero bueno, Temari dijo que cantáramos solos o en duetos... así que yo… quería saber si…

- ¿Quieres que cante contigo?

- ¿Podrías? Sé que quizá te gustaría cantar con Matsuri, pero…

- Tranquila… si ella quiere cantar conmigo no creo que haya inconveniente solo sería cuestión de que no quieran cantar al mismo tiempo.

- ¿No se molestara por ello?

- Para nada, tú tranquila, pero dime… ¿qué canción te apetece?

Por su parte la castaña en cuestión ha terminado de arreglarse y se dispone a salir de la habitación, pues le pareció escuchar a Kankuro llegar y quería pedirle consejo. Aunque aún estaba nerviosa, con él también tenía una conversación pendiente… quería saber qué es lo que sentía el marionetista por ella, pero también quería evitar tener que lastimarlo. Pues aunque el castaño estuviera enamorado de ella, ella no le correspondía pues se encontraba perdidamente enamorada del pelirrojo.

Su pierna ya se encontraba mucho mejor, y aunque lamentablemente tendría que mantener la pierna inmovilizada durante la fiesta, ya le habían dado permiso de andar en muletas. Había tomado la decisión de confesar sus sentimientos a través de la canción. Y estaba dispuesta a aceptar lo que viniera, tenía miedo, no lo negaba, pero si algo había aprendido de su sensei era a dar la cara a todas las situaciones.

Si la respuesta no fuera la deseada, estaría preparada y en condiciones para volver a su casa inmediatamente; además que extrañaría verlo todos los días como su asistente, ya que de no corresponderle, sabía que no podría continuar en ese puesto. Por obvias razones, entre ellas, que le dolería demasiado tenerlo tan cerca y no ser correspondía, pero al menos ya estando completamente segura. Y otra, sería demasiado vergonzoso mantenerse ahí.

Lo que le había dado valor, había sido la actitud del pelirrojo la noche anterior, pues se mantuvo a su lado en todo momento. Quizá porque se sentía culpable, pero ella deseaba o mejor dicho, necesitaba creer, que era la señal que había pedido para saber si su sueño se cumpliría o no.

Así las invitaciones fueron enviadas, realmente fueron pocas ya que tanto los Sabaku no como los Nara deseaban algo intimo, cosa que no fue del agrado del consejo de la Arena. Sin embargo, Gaara se impuso y solo acepto que el consejo estuviera presente, además de la Hokage y obviamente la familia y amigos del joven Nara.

La misiva fue entrega inmediatamente a la Hokage, que ya había preparado su viaje, no requeriría escolta, pues viajaría junto a los clanes Nara, Hyuuga, Akimichi y Yamanaka, además de Kurenai. Dejando a cargo a Kakashi una vez más para desgracia de este. Más no contaba con la petición de cierta ninja en acompañarla.

- Tsunade-sama, se lo suplico… déjeme ir con usted.

- No tienes a que ir Sakura.

- Debo hablar con Naruto.

- Espera a que él regrese.

- No puedo, si no me deja ir lo perderé para siempre.

- Sakura, eres mi alumna… y te tengo mucho cariño. Pero tú no estás enamorada de Naruto.

- Claro que sí Tsunade-sama… pero me encapriche con..

- Tu verdadero capricho es Naruto, Sakura… siempre has sido lista y fuerte... has conseguido casi todo lo que te propones. Tuviste a Naruto detrás de tuyo mucho tiempo y ahora que él intenta volar y ser feliz… no lo dejas.

- Pero si se va, con él también se va mi felicidad. Por favor Tsunade-sama déjeme acompañarla.

La rubia mira fijamente a su alumna, notando en sus ojos la ansiedad y anhelo de cumplir su meta. Por otro lado, Naruto era como su hijo, asumió ese papel luego de la muerte de Jiraiya, y en este momento él luchaba por su felicidad. Sakura era su protegida, su mejor alumna después de Shizune, tenía derecho a hablar con el rubio, sí… pero solo si él la aceptaba y después de esa conversación la pelirosa tendría que aceptar la respuesta del rubio fuera cual fuera.

- Muy bien Sakura, irás conmigo… -la pelirosa sonríe ampliamente – Pero te advierto que si tratas de lastimar a Naruto o interponerte en lo que él desea…

La rubia se pone de pie y rompe el escritorio en dos sorprendiendo a la chica de ojos jade quien se pone pálida sin poder evitarlo; mientras la Hokage sale de la oficina para informar que requiere de un escritorio nuevo… otra vez.

**Notas del autor:**

WIIIIIIIIIIII ¡POR FIN TERMINE!

Ejem, por fin me han dejado terminar, entre mi inspiración, mis pacientes y ciertas situaciones familiares… me costó algo de trabajo acomodar este capítulo, creo que aclare ciertas situaciones que quedaban inconclusas.

Me pareció importante dedicar un capítulo a esta pareja, Shikamaru-Temari; puesto que fue la excusa perfecta para que el rubio pudiera presentarse en la arena y ahora que pueda acercarse a la joven Hyuuga.

¿Alguien se imagino alguna vez a Shikamaru cantando? Pues bueno, esto solo es una probadita de lo que les prometí el episodio anterior. Ya cada uno de los personajes tiene su canción para expresar sus sentimientos.

Una nueva sorpresa, Sakura se dirige a Suna… afectara esto la actitud de Naruto o seguirá empeñado en volver con Hinata. Les pido su opinión, ¿coloco una melodía por capítulo o dejo las conjunto en un solo episodio?

Espero este capítulo sea de su agrado, lamento mucho la tardanza y tratare de escribir lo más pronto posible… ya escogidas las canciones será mucho más fácil. La de Naruto y Hinata fueron las que me costaron más trabajo. No se las diré, las irán descubriendo conforme avance esto =P. ¿Dejare cantar a Sakura? Aún no estoy segura de eso, ¿ustedes que opinan? Por el momento, me despido y recuerden.

Este fan fic es una producción de **Elite 4 Entertainment "e4e"**

Naruto es propiedad de Masahi Kishimoto, este Fan Fic fue hecho sin fines de lucro, solo como entretenimiento y/o cultura.


	13. Aclarando sentimientos

"**Diciendo adiós"**

**Capitulo 13.- Aclarando sentimientos.**

Por su parte la Hokage se encontraba preocupada, pues no estaba segura que hubiera tomado la decisión correcta, si bien quería que dos de las personas que más apreciaba consiguieran su felicidad. Sakura no contaba con una estabilidad emocional, no para aceptar ser rechazada y perder a su fiel admirador.

La rubia es sacada de sus pensamientos por el ninja de cabello plateado y famoso por sus retrasos acompañado por un castaño que tiene una cicatriz en la nariz; ambos la miran preocupados y hay molestia en la mirada del ninja de ojos cafés.

- Tsunade-sama, no puede permitir que Sakura la acompañe –dice finalmente Iruka – Ella no aceptara la decisión de Naruto.

- Sakura esta advertida Iruka – responde calmadamente la rubia – Sabe que no debe intervenir y si lo hace conoce las consecuencias.

La fría respuesta de la rubia sorprende a los presentes, pues conocen de primera mano cuán importante es la ojijade para la mujer que tienen enfrente, sin embargo, también saben de sobra el amor que siente por el rubio.

- ¿Ya están todos listos para el viaje? –Cuestiona la Hokage cambiando de tema – Debemos salir lo antes posible para que lleguemos a tiempo.

- Así es Hokage-sama –responde el ninja copia – Los clanes Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka están totalmente preparados, al igual que los Hyuuga, aunque estos se encuentran algo sorprendidos por la invitación.

- Estando Hinata allá no me extraña, siguen siendo su familia aunque no sea la líder del clan.

- Supongo, aún así Hiashi no está de acuerdo con la presencia de Sakura – dice el Kakashi – Por cierto… ¿es necesario que yo me quede al mando?

- No exageres Kakashi, además Shizune estará contigo…

Tras esas palabras, la Hokage salió de la oficina dejando atrás a un preocupado castaño y un peliplateado acongojado.

Por otro lado en la aldea de la arena; cierto rubio se encontraba dando vueltas en su habitación pues aún no decidía que canción podría transmitirle a Hinata todo lo que sentía, desde su arrepentimiento por su comportamiento hasta el gran amor que había descubierto hacia ella.

Quién diría que todo lo que había pasado le ayudaría a pensar mejor las cosas; primero la huída de Hinata… su desaparición sin siquiera darle una razón fue un golpe emocional tremendo, creyó que era cierto lo que tiempo atrás le decían los aldeanos: que nadie podría quererlo o tolerar estar cerca suyo siendo el demonio que era, pues tendría las manos llenas de sangre toda su vida.

Todo se complico con Sakura detrás de él alimentando la idea de que Hinata le había abandonado por falta de amor, todo hizo que la seguridad que alguna vez le brindo la ojiperla se hiciera añicos.

Hinata le había hecho sentir importante, alguien a quien era válido amar y por quien preocuparse. Le había enseñado la verdadera esencia del amor, un sentimiento totalmente desinteresado. Y sin embargo, había sido tremendamente egoísta con ella; sin darse cuenta había adoptado la postura que Sakura tuvo con él hace mucho tiempo, es decir, que ella siempre estaría para él. Por una vez disfruto la atención y su ego creció, lamentablemente se termino comportando como Sasuke, cuya arrogancia no le permitió ver lo que en realidad pasaba.

Y ahí había estado el error, no supo diferenciar los sentimientos que tenía por cada una, al menos no a tiempo y el resultado fue catastrófico, en primer lugar: la mujer que amaba había decido salir de su vida sin darle tiempo siquiera para repelar por ello, y en segundo, su amiga había entendido ese suceso como su aceptación para sustituir a la Hyuuga. Pues por muy duro que sonara eso es lo que pasaría, cuando se encontraba al lado de Sakura, él no podía dejar de pensar en la ojiperla, cosa que nunca le sucedió a la inversa.

Cuando llego a la arena sintió a todo el mundo en su contra, no podía entenderlo, él había ayudado y salvado a Gaara y lo consideraba un gran amigo… creyó que haría todo lo posible por ayudarlo, que él entendería su situación y juntos lograrían que recuperara a la joven. Se llevó una gran desilusión cuando ocurrió todo lo contrario. El pelirrojo se puso en su contra, le dio a entender que no merecía a la Hyuuga, junto a sus hermanos se empeñaron en negarle a la joven. O eso había entendido, hasta ahora caía en cuenta lo que en verdad había sucedido.

No era que Gaara se pusiera en su contra, pero quería que entendiera sus sentimientos y estuviera totalmente seguro de ellos para evitar que saliera lastimado tanto él como Hinata. Lo que habían intentado todos los involucrados en esta circunstancia es que reflexionara toda la situación y encontrara la mejor manera de acercarse a la joven sin que esta le rechazara por miedo y él en su desesperación cometiera otro error.

Le había costado mucho evaluar la situación, el quería estar cerca de Hinata y ella solo lo evitaba ¿como esperaban que se sintiera? Pero él nunca se había puesto en el lugar de la joven, jamás se puso a pensar en lo que la había hecho salir huyendo, algo le había quedado claro y no fue porque él fuera el portador del Kyuubi, admitía que esa había sido su primera impresión y aunado a la insistencia de Sakura sobre ese punto llego a considerarlo como la causa primordial. Sin embargo, luego de todo este tiempo era ilógico, Hinata debió ser la primera en enterarse de su inquilino, ya que ella podía ver el flujo de chakra en su interior y obviamente noto que no solo había un solo tipo.

Además, para cuando se enfrentaron a Pain todos los "novatos" conocían ya su secreto… y aún así la joven se lanzo a protegerlo, justo ahora aquella escena se revelaba ante sus ojos y no podía entender cómo fue que su cerebro bloqueo ese recuerdo tan vital para su vida.

En fin, hasta ahora era capaz de intentar ponerse en el lugar de la ojiperla. Aunque no era capaz de encontrar la verdadera razón, sabía a la perfección que su primera impresión fue errónea. Gracias a Temari tenía la oportunidad de verla y hablarle sobre lo que sentía, pero antes de todo eso él tendría que escucharla. Pacientemente, sin lanzarse a la suposición y mucho menos explotar en una sarta de disculpas o reclamos cuando ella exponga sus motivos.

Para que pudiera hablarle de amor, primero tenía que entender que la orillo a alejarse de esa manera y la única forma de lograrlo es que vuelva a confiar en él sino totalmente, lo suficiente para que sea capaz de expresarle sus sentimientos. Si después de escuchar sus razones y después que él explicara a Hinata todo lo que ha pasado por su cabeza desde que se fue y pedirle que le permita demostrarle sus sentimientos y darle otra oportunidad la joven decide rechazarlo, estará lo bastante estable y fuerte para soportar su decisión y poder dejarla ir y que encuentre su felicidad.

Tal parecía que ese era el objetivo final de sus amigos al tomar aquél comportamiento, que entendiera que tenía que aceptar la decisión de Hinata fuera cual fuera por mucho que le doliera.

Así, pasaron poco a poco los días, hasta que llego el día del compromiso oficial de la hermana del Kazekage con un miembro de la aldea de Konoha; en toda la aldea había revuelo pues se encontraban felices por la joven. Sabían que los aldeanos no podrían asistir, pues sería un evento muy íntimo, todos sabían que la razón por la que los aldeano no estaban invitados poco tenía que ver con arrogancia ya que la familia del actual Kazekage nunca había sido arrogante si bien, se les conocía por orgulloso debido a la educación tan estricta que habían recibido como hijos del dirigente de Suna cada uno de los miembros se habían ganado el respeto y cariño de cada habitante de la aldea sobre todo el menor de los hermanos, quien había luchado tanto por llegar al puesto que ahora ocupada.

Para la aldea el que la mayor de los hijos del antigua Kazekage contrajera matrimonio con un miembro de otra aldea reafirmaría la alianza shinobi que comenzaba a nacer y el que dicha aldea fuera Konoha les brindaba la tranquilidad de que en algún ataque contarían con el apoyo de la más poderosa aldea shinobi.

Cierto pelirrojo se encontraba en su oficina, pues según informes pronto llegarían los invitados al compromiso. Su hermana se encontraba histérica y desde que amaneció comenzó a gritarles a Kankuro y a él que si los preparativos aún no estaban listos. Gracias al cielo que Shikamaru se la llevo para que pudieran recibir a su familia y amigos, por su parte le pidió a Kankuro que terminaran los últimos detalles para la noche.

Naruto se había ofrecido alegremente a llevar los arreglos florales y con el único objetivo de cruzarse a Hinata durante los preparativos, aunque no pudiera hablar con ella pues seguramente también se encontraría ayudando para el compromiso se conformaba con verla.

Luego de su reflexión estaba mucho más tranquilo y abierto que cuando llego, cosa que fue notada por todos y que brindo un poco más de alegría a ese día que sería tan importante.

Por su parte el Kazekage acaba de recibir a sus visitantes de Konoha, situación esperada desde que el alba dio su primer rayo de luz.

- Bienvenidos sean a Suna – dice respetuosamente el pelirrojo, que aunque era el Kazekage, se encontraba frente a importantes clanes de la aldea aliada – Espero hayan tenido un buen viaje.

- Así fue, muchas gracias –responde una mujer rubia y ojos dorados – El gusto es nuestro al tenernos en consideración para tal magnifico evento.

El pelirrojo asiente mientras no puede evitar el rostro de consternación ante la presencia de cierta nin-medic que aunque tiempo atrás formo parte del equipo que le salvo a él y a su hermano… la situación actual lo que menos requería era la presencia y mucho menos la intervención de la chica de ojos jade.

- Gracias por invitarnos Kazekage-sama – dice fríamente la cabeza del clan Hyuuga – Fue algo totalmente inesperado.

El Kazekage mira fijamente al padre de Hinata, un hombre por demás imponente pero que no dejaba de velar por el cuidado de su familia. Estaba acompañado por Neji a quien también conoció durante su rescate y por una pequeña castaña que supuso sería la hermana menor de Hinata pues a pesar de la diferencia de apariencia, la esencia era la misma: impasibles ante todo.

- No tiene porque agradecer Hyuuga-sama, Hinata es una amiga importante para mi hermana – responde el pelirrojo – _que ya debería estar aquí. _

Antes de que alguien más pudiera decir algo, la feliz pareja hace acto de presencia llevándose una enorme sorpresa al ver a quien menos deseaban…

_- Sakura – _pensó Temari - _¿Qué rayos está haciendo ella aquí? _

La joven en cuestión no pudo más que removerse en su lugar, pues las miradas de sorpresa lograron intimidarla un poco. Se había dado cuenta que no era bien recibida en la arena a pesar de la buena relación que habían tenido hace tiempo. Pero resistiría todo si con eso lograba mantener a la persona que amaba a su lado.

- Me alegra que hayan llegado – dice Shikamaru tratando de romper la tensión – Les agradezco a todos que me acompañen en este momento tan importante para mí.

- Es verdaderamente grato contar con su presencia – agrega la rubia despertando del shock anterior – Ahora permítanos acompañarlos a sus habitaciones deben estar cansados por el viaje.

- Antes que nada y esperando que no lo tomen como impertinencia, me gustaría saber sobre mi hija – dice Hiashi seriamente.

- Por el contrario Hyuuga-san – responde tranquilamente Gaara – Hinata se encuentra…

El pelirrojo vacila un poco para indicarle al líder del clan el paradero de su hija, puesto que aunque Hinata ya no fuera la heredera oficial del clan, seguía siendo una Hyuuga y había notado la estricta educación que los miembros del clan recibían y no sabía cómo tomaría el que la joven se estuviera quedando en su casa, junto a sus hermanos.

- Tiene mucho tiempo que no vemos a mi hermana – agrega la castaña notando la preocupación en los ojos aguamarina del kage – Queremos saber cómo se encuentra.

- La joven Hyuuga se está quedando con nosotros Hyuuga-sama –responde la mayor de los Sabaku no, para gran alivio del pelirrojo – Espero no lo tome a mal, pero siendo Hinata una amiga nuestra me pareció lo más prudente.

Dicha respuesta tomo por sorpresa al líder, sin embargo reponiéndose enseguida solo asiente y agradece solemnemente como es su costumbre y pide si puede ser llevado con ella.

Tras esa petición el pelirrojo realiza una invocación, apareciendo un halcón muy parecido al de Kankuro pero que responde al nombre de Kaled; pidiendo que informe a Hinata la llegada de su familia y que se reúna con ellos cuanto antes en la posada; puesto que insiste en que tomen un descanso pues el viaje ha sido largo y por la noche se llevara a cabo el compromiso provocando que el día sea más ajetreado de lo normal. Hecho que es aceptado por Hiashi.

Antes de que puedan retirarse, la joven Haruno hace la pregunta esperada pero que deseaban no se formulara.

- ¿Dónde está Naruto? – Cuestiona la nin-medic – Me gustaría verlo. _Espero no se encuentre en el mismo lugar que Hinata, ya que como amigo del Kazekage…_

Esas palabras provocaron que Hiashi se detuviera y mirara fija y fríamente a la alumna de la Hokage, consideraba a esa niña como la causante del sufrimiento de su hija. Sin embargo, decidió tomar las cosas con calma y no intervenir al menos por ahora. Temari al notar la tensión que provoco esa pregunta se apresuro a responder.

- Naruto se esta hospedando en la posada junto a Shikamaru

- Ya veo… entonces iré a buscarlo, muchas gracias Temari.

Sin embargo, la Hokage detiene a la alegando que no vinieron a eso y que irán de inmediato a la posada, Gaara se encargaría de informarle que habían llegado y en cuanto el joven estuviera libre iría a verles no antes. A regañadientes la joven acepto lo que su maestra dijo, pues esta le recordó las condiciones que había dado para que pudiera acompañarla.

Por otro lado, Naruto se encontraba con Kankuro llevando los últimos encargos a la casa de los Sabaku no. El rubio estaba algo ansioso pues sabía que se toparía con Hinata y debía actuar calmado y dejar que ella se sienta tranquila y en confianza para que pudieran hablar al menos como amigos.

El castaño noto el nerviosismo de su acompañante y le daba ánimo para que no se rindiera pues era más que evidente la pelinegra seguía perdidamente enamorada del rubio y viceversa, aunque no se lo dijo de forma tan directa.

Sin embargo, Naruto no pudo ver a su luna, ya que esta en cuanto supo de la presencia de su familia corrió en su búsqueda algo que decepciono al jinchuriki, más guardaba la esperanza de que si volvía rápidamente a la posada se la cruzaría. Después de todo ya se le había hecho raro que solo Shikamaru y él estuvieran en ese establecimiento siendo este tan amplio y acogedor.

Así pues, junto a Kankuro y Matsuri la cual ya podía desplazarse un poco más terminaron la decoración con lo cual el rubio salió a toda prisa hacia la posada con el objetivo de ver a la ojiperla.

Al llegar al lugar, respira profundamente tratando de ordenar sus ideas imaginando posibles escenarios incluido el de enfrentarse a la cabeza del clan Hyuuga y a Neji de ser necesario aunque esperaba no llegar a ese extremo.

Como si su deseo se cumpliera antes de que el pudiera si quiera entrar la chica de sus sueños salía del recinto junto a su hermana y primo no pudiendo evitar la sorpresa de verlo ahí frente a ella, lo cual provoca una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro del joven acto que es correspondido por las dos chicas presentes, siendo una más pronunciada que otra, pues la sonrisa de la menor muestra burla y algo de complicidad mientras que en la mayor acentúa su carácter tímido y reservado.

- Hinata… - dice el rubio feliz de poder verla - Me alegra mucho verte y a ustedes también Neji y Hanabi – agrego mientras hacia una leve reverencia.

- Naruto-kun… no esperaba verte por aquí – murmuro la joven provocando una sonrisa en el rubio.

- Jejeje lo supongo, pero me estoy alojando aquí junto a Shikamaru.

- Ya veo…

Ambos se quedan callados, sin saber que más hacer o decir, pues el joven no quiere presionarla y ella no sabe como compensar su comportamiento, había actuado como una chiquilla berrinchuda y no era justo para él, era cierto que no estaba preparada para verlo o así se sentía, pero sabía que tendría que hacerlo tarde o temprano y tal parece que ya era la hora.

- Hinata… necesito hablar contigo – dijo finalmente el oji azul – se que ahora no es el momento y lamento haberme precipitado y hacerte llorar – continuo hablando sin notar el aura asesina de los otros dos Hyuuga ante sus palabras – No fue mi intención pero fue más mi necesidad de estar cerca de ti.

- Naruto-kun… yo…

- No digas nada Hinata-chan, fui un desconsiderado contigo y lo lamento, te daré el tiempo que necesites pero prométeme que hablaras conmigo.

La joven solo logra asentir ante las palabras del rubio quien muestra una gran sonrisa acercándose a la chica rápidamente y dándole un beso en la mejilla ocasionando un fuerte sonrojo en la pelinegra, una sonrisa en la castaña y una mirada desaprobatoria en el Hyuuga mayor.

Con esa acción el rubio se daba por bien servido y estaba por irse cuando el agarre de Hinata se lo impide sorprendiendo a todos.

- Yo también lo siento Naruto-kun, te he ocasionado muchos problemas… te han lastimado y relegado por mi culpa.

- No Hinata…

- Por favor Naruto-kun… no me justifiques, si Gaara-kun ha sido tan duro contigo o te han alejado es por mi culpa.

- Hinata-sama –murmura el castaño mientras coloca su mano en el hombro de la joven – su actitud no fue la correcta pero es comprensible.

- Por mi culpa ni Naruto o Kankuro-san pudieron asistir a la petición de mano de Temari-san.

El rubio mira preocupada a su "luna", una vez más la tristeza invadía su rostro y es algo que puede soportar si bien le había dolido el comportamiento de los de más para con él cuando llego a la arena, el corazón se la hacía añicos de ver la expresión de la joven.

- Hinata – dice el rubio mientras toma las manos de la joven y deposita un beso en ellas – no puedo negarte que me dolió, pero me dolió más la idea que tú me odiaras… porque no querías verme… pero todo me sirvió para reflexionarlo todo.

- Naruto-kun…

- Creo que es mi forma de aprender – dice el rubio dulcemente – me cuesta mucho entender las cosas y suelo aprender de la forma más dura… lo que aún no entiendo es porque te fuiste de mi lado.

- Yo…

- Pero ese fue el detonante para darme cuenta de todos los errores que cometí con nosotros.

La joven mira fijamente al rubio al tiempo que sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, llanto que es limpiado de forma delicada por el jinchuriki. Ambos son observados por los otros Hyuuga, mientras uno se muestra algo incomodo por la situación, la pequeña parece encantada ante la novela rosa que se transmite frente a sus ojos.

- No quiero que llores Hina-chan y menos por mi… no lo merezco – dice el rubio mientras acaricia el rostro de la oji luna – nadie merece tu llanto y quien lo haga no te hará llorar.

La castaña exclama un sonido de enternecimiento ante los actos del rubio mientras mira alegremente a la pareja que ni se inmuta ante lo que ocurre a su alrededor; por su lado Neji mira algo incrédulo al Naruto que tiene enfrente, no podía creer que fuera el mismo que en la última y prácticamente única pelea con su prima gritaba y pataleaba para que hablara con él, mientras pedía perdón sin cesar. Definitivamente el que Hinata se fuera había afectado al rubio y a ella misma.

- Se muy bien que no he sido el mejor novio… o mejor dicho fui el peor novio que pudiste tener.

- Eso no es verdad – contradice la joven – Y en dado caso yo tampoco… yo no era lo que tú querías, o más bien… yo no era a **quien tú querías**.

El rubio observa desconcertado a la ojiperla pues no entendía del todo sus palabras, por un lado sabía que había cometido muchos errores, no creyó haberle dicho o hecho algo que hiciera pensar que no la quería. Era cierto que no se había dado cuenta que la amaba hasta que desapareció, pero de que la quería y era alguien extremadamente especial para él había creía que se lo había demostrado.

Antes de que el jinchuriki pudiera realizar una respuesta coherente, una persona lo abraza por la espalda y le da un beso a la altura del cuello, sobresaltando al chico quien inmediatamente se libra del abrazo y se pone en posición de defensa, abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos y quedándose con la boca abierta sin poder articular palabra. Pues ante él estaba nada más y nada menos que Sakura Haruno.

**Notas del autor: **

¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Espero sea de su agrado… Noooooo no me maten, no soy tan cruel para dejarlo aquí y menos después de tanto tiempo que no escribí aunque no fue del todo mi culpa. Les contare al final, por ahora… continuemos con la historia.

- Sa- sa- Sakura…

- Si, ese es mi nombre –dice la pelirosa quien sonríe ampliamente al ver que su presencia pone nervioso al rubio – pero no lo gastes.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

La pelirosa mira fijamente la escena, no podía creer la suerte que tenía, había dicho a Tsunade que saldría a caminar siendo advertida por la rubia que no buscara a Naruto y que no hablaría con él hasta no haberlo visto ella primero. Y ahora no solo el joven estaba frente a ella completamente sorprendido y muy nervioso debido a su cercanía; hecho que la hacía sentirse segura de la victoria frente a la Hyuuga que también se encontraba ahí. No permitiría que tuviera oportunidad de robarle el amor del rubio y si eso equivalía a atacarla psicológicamente lo haría sin piedad alguna.

- Pues tú me invitaste para acompañarte al compromiso de Shikamaru – responde la joven mientras abraza sugerentemente al rubio – No me digas que ya olvidaste –le susurra al oído.

Ante tal escena la ojiperla desvía la mirada y se tambalea un poco siendo inmediatamente sostenida por Neji mientras Hanabi le lanza una mirada llena de odio a , pues el rubio parece estar en shock.

La aparición de Sakura lo había tomado por sorpresa, apenas había logrado avances con su Luna y ahora pasaba esto, la actitud de la joven Haruno solo venía complicarlo todo y sobre todo destruirle el pequeño lazo que había creado con Hinata tan solo unos minutos antes…

- _Hinata – _pensó el rubio mientras la busca desesperadamente con la mirada mientras trata de separarse de su compañera de equipo.

No después de mucho logra ubicarla con el rostro bajo, los puños apretados siendo sujetada del hombro por Neji quien la acerca hacia si mientras lanza una mirada de advertencia a Hanabi cuyos ojos reflejan furia, no contra él sino contra la joven que está a su lado.

Para sorpresa de los presentes la ojiperla regulariza su respiración segundos después y levanta su rostro clavando sus casi siempre tiernos ojos en la pareja frente a ella; mirándolos fríamente sin rastro del llanto que amenaza con aparecer con la acción de la pelirosa.

- Un gusto verte Sakura-san –dice tranquilamente la ojitperla tomando por sorpresa a la nin-medic quien se recobra rápidamente.

- ¡Hinata! Discúlpame por no saludar antes, que descortés soy… - dice dulcemente la pelirosa Pero tú sabes cómo es esto de estar enamorada ¿no?

- Sakura – murmura molesto el rubio – tú…

- El mundo desaparece y solo ves a la persona que te importa – continúa la pelirosa sabiendo que cada palabra es una puñalada para Hinata.

- Me alegra que hayas podido venir y acompañar a Naruto – responde la joven en voz baja pero sin tartamudear, acto desconcierta a la joven Haruno.

- Pues yo dudo que viniera por eso – replica la castaña – Konohamaru me contó que si está aquí es porque le **imploró **a la Hokage que la dejara acompañarla.

Ante dichas palabras Sakura le lanza una mirada de muerte a la pequeña que solo sonríe más ampliamente al haber conseguido su objetivo: molestar a la aprendiza de la Hokage.

- No importa cuál sea el motivo por el que Sakura está aquí – dice fríamente Neji – mientras se mantenga en sus asuntos.

Tras esas palabras mira significativamente la chica de ojos jade que pareció captar el mensaje de "molesta a Hinata y tendrás una muerte lenta y dolorosa" por lo que solo atina a pasar saliva y desviar la mirada.

- Nosotros debemos irnos – agrega Hinata – Aún tenemos detalles que terminar para esta noche.

- Te acompaño Hinata – dice rápidamente el rubio soltándose bruscamente del agarre de la nin-medc – Yo también ayudo a Kankuro con los preparativos.

- Naruto no puedes dejarme sola – reclama Sakura fríamente.

- Sakura-san tiene razón Naruto-kun, si tú la invitaste no puedes dejarla así como así – dice tristemente la pelinegra.

- Pero yo no…

- Debemos irnos Hinata-sama, la están esperando y Naruto tiene cosas que aclarar.

Neji toma del brazo a Hinata y junto a Hanabi dan la espalda a la pareja, alejándose lentamente sin dejar de mostrar el porte y elegancia tan característica del clan Hyuuga; sin saber que otra persona había observado la situación y juzgado severamente la escena ante sus ojos.

Una vez que el trío ha desaparecido la pelirosa intenta acercarse al jinchuriki, sin embargo este pone distancia de por medio de forma inmediata mientras mira duramente a la joven.

- ¿Qué te pasa Naruto? – Cuestiona preocupada la joven - ¿No te da gusto que haya venido?

- No tenías porque decirle a Hinata que yo te invite – responde fríamente el rubio – Y menos cuando ES MENTIRA.

- Pe- pe-pero es lógico, creí que era obvio que iríamos juntos al compromiso.

- ¿Así?, yo creí que era lo bastante capaz de tomar MIS propias decisiones Sakura.

Con esas palabras el rubio entra a la posada dejando a la chica estupefacta por la actitud de Naruto, pues parecía que estaba extremadamente molesto por lo que había hecho.

El comportamiento de Naruto comenzaba a preocuparla, acababa de darse cuenta que si no actuaba rápido perdería al rubio para siempre y no podía permitirse perder a alguien más. Si Naruto no la quería cerca, al menos por ahora tendría que encargarse del otro componente, que impedía que el jinchuriki se quedara a su lado: Hinata. Si lograba convencerla de que lo mejor para el rubio era que siguieran separados, la joven Hyuuga lo haría, pues siempre ponía antes la felicidad de Naruto.

Por su lado Naruto se encontraba furioso con Sakura, no tenía ningún derecho a inventar tal cosa mucho menos cuando le había dejado claro que él quería a Hinata… ¿o no?

_- Ok, no… _pensó el joven – _No terminamos esa conversación porque solo me concentre en Hinata._

En la mente del rubio pasa cada escena de si mismo buscando a la ojiperla, tratando de hablar con ella y averiguar porque de pronto ya no lo quería. Le había dejado infinidad de mensajes, todos ellos suplicando verla pero ninguno fue respondido. Sakura siempre estuvo a su lado, de inicio creyó que era para apoyarlo. Pero recordando todo, ella insistía en que Hinata no valía que se humillara tanto y menos por alguien que no lo valoraba. Sin embargo, él no se rendía a todo momento le hablaba sobre la Hyuuga, le contaba su miedo a perderla y tratando de encontrar una explicación hasta que sin darse cuenta dejó de insistir y poco a poco dejo ir a Hinata.

¿Cómo había sido tan tonto? Aunque él solo le hablaba a Sakura sobre Hinata y el cambio de actitud de ella para con él, todo mundo lo vio junto a la joven de ojos jade mientras que Hinata estaba encerrada en casa y las pocas veces que se la topo, él estaba acompañado una vez más por Sakura quien de inmediato lo abrazaba y le decía a Hinata que salieron a pasear, provocando que la ojiperla saliera corriendo sin que él pudiera desmentir las palabras de su amiga.

Hasta ahora entendía las palabras de su Luna: _"Yo no era lo que querías o mejor dicho, yo no era a __**quien tú querías**__" _Envuelto en sus pensamientos no nota que alguien se le acercaba hasta que coloco la mano sobre su cabeza, al voltear se encuentra con unos ojos dorados que le miran con ternura a lo que él sonríe ampliamente.

- Tsunade-obachan – murmura el rubio – Que gusto que estás aquí.

- Naruto, espero que todo esté bien.

- Pues…

Sin darse cuenta el joven termina contándole todo a la Hokage, desde el momento en que Hinata dejo de verle, cuando llegó a la arena, el comportamiento de todos sus amigos, lo que había pasado hace unos minutos; situación que no agrado a la rubia pues ya había advertido a su alumna. Quedándose callado de golpe, no estaba seguro si debía contarle o no lo que acaba de descubrir… no sabía si estaba en lo correcto o no y se negaba a creer que Sakura fuera capaz de hacer algo así; no a propósito. No solo estaría lastimando a Hinata, sino a él mismo y Sakura era su amiga, por lo tanto incapaz de hacerle daño ¿o no? Aunque… Sasuke también era su amigo o fue su amigo… ahora solo quería matarlo a todos. ¿Sakura sería capaz de algo similar?

- ¿Hay algo más verdad Naruto?

- Obachan… yo...

- Tranquilo, no es necesario que me lo digas si aún no estás listo o si simplemente te lo quieres reservar para ti.

- Gracias.

En otro lugar Hinata trataba de contener su llanto, mientras Neji detiene su marcha parando en seco a sus acompañantes buscando el rostro de la pelinegra que esquiva por todos los medios el contacto visual. Al exasperar al genio, este toma de los hombros a la joven y le obliga a mirarlo, ante eso la Hyuuga no puede contener más sus lágrimas y termina aferrándose al castaño mientras deja salir su tristeza, luego de desahogarse la joven le dedica una dulce sonrisa en agradecimiento y se despide pues debe ayudar a Matsuri con la cena.

- ¡Argh! ¿Por qué Naruto no baka le dice cosas tan lindas a mi onechan si va a invitar a la Haruno? – dice molesta la castaña una vez que se han separado de la pelinegra.

- Dudo que lo haya hecho – responde el genio – Tú misma lo dijiste, Sakura insistió en venir.

- Solo lo dije para fastidiarla, cosa que resulto pero realmente no estoy segura de eso.

- Hanabi, la reacción que tuvo a Sakura a tus palabras lo confirman, además la cara de espanto que puso Naruto al verla no deja lugar a dudas.

- Pobre… parecía que había visto al mismo diablo; aunque no creo que Hinata lo vea así – dice preocupada la pequeña – Y menos si Sakura se empeña en hacerle creer lo que no es.

- Si Sakura valora su vida no hará nada en contra de Hinata – murmura fríamente el mayor dejando sorprendida a su prima.

Ambos Hyuuga se alejan de la casa de los Sabaku no, para volver a la posada con un solo objetivo en mente evitar que Sakura intervenga en la **muy **probable reconciliación entre su "hermana" y cierto rubio hiperactivo.

Por su lado la nin-medic al no saber qué dirección tomaron los Hyuuga decide regresar pues no estaría bien visto que ella llegara a la casa del Kage así como así por lo que resignada retoma el camino a la posada y de ahí a la habitación que comparte con su maestra; al entrar se lleva una sorpresa mayúscula al encontrar a su compañera de cuarto junto al amor de su vida hablando tranquilamente.

Al notar la presencia de Sakura la sonrisa del ojiazul se desvanece y no puede evitar mirar a la joven fríamente, aún cuando se niega a creer que su actitud fuera a propósito sus acciones habían lastimado a Hinata y era algo que no iba a tolerar.

Por su parte la nin-medic se intimida ante las miradas penetrantes dirigidas hacia su persona. Jamás imagino que Naruto estaría con su maestra y no sabía que tanto le había contado el rubio ya que por el comportamiento de la hokage no estaba nada contenta de verla.

El joven jinchuriki aún se encontraba molesto y no podía evitar disimularlo; actitud que no paso inadvertida por ambas mujeres. Mientras la rubia analizaba la actitud de sus "hijos", preocupada por ambos y temiendo que la relación que tenían se terminara destruyendo. No sabía cómo ayudarlos pero tenía claro que no podía permitir que se hicieran daño uno al otro; pues aunque no lo harían de manera intencionada si seguían así solo se lastimarían.

- Debo volver con Kankuro, te veré por la noche obachan – dice el rubio saliendo de la habitación ignorando a su compañera de equipo.

- Naruto… -murmura la joven – Yo…

- A ti también Sakura, pero necesito hablar contigo antes… tenemos cosas que aclarar.

Con esas palabras sale de la habitación dejando a ambas mujeres sorprendidas, cuando la ojijade trato de seguirlo es detenido por un potente grito de su maestra no teniendo más remedio que dejar partir al rubio. Además de exigirle una explicación para lo que el rubio le había contado cuando se encontró con Hinata y él.

La nin-medic solo se sienta y comienza a contarle los motivos que orillaron a realizar esas acciones, sin embargo, Tsunade no la justifico y le hizo ver los errores que estaba cometiendo. Que si en verdad quería a Naruto no lastimaría lo que él más amaba. Si bien no era la indicada para decirle los sentimientos del rubio si le dejo entrever que la respuesta que esperaba no sería la que ella deseaba y que tenía que aceptar que Naruto estuviera con la persona que lo haría feliz.

Por otro lado, el rubio vaga pensativo por las calles de Suna hasta llegar a la oficina del Kazekage. Necesitaba hablar con alguien y esperaba que Gaara tuviera tiempo para escucharlo. Aunque últimamente el pelirrojo estaba más raro de lo normal, admitía que no le había puesto demasiada atención pero luego de meditar todo lo que había pasado era evidente que su amigo tenía asuntos que resolver igual que él. Y tal vez podrían ayudarse mutuamente.

- Gaara – dice el rubio mirando a su amigo sumido en sus pensamientos - ¿Te sientes bien?

El pelirrojo se sobresalta al escuchar al jinchuriki, pues no escucho o sintió en qué momento entro, definitivamente lo que sentía por su alumna lo estaba descontrolando seriamente.

- ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? – cuestiona el Kazekage

- Por el simple hecho que ni siquiera notaste mi presencia, eso no es normal en ti.

- ¿Cómo le dices a una chica que te gusta?

El rubio abre los ojos desmesuradamente pues de todas las cosas que Gaara podría preguntar le cuestionaba la menos indicada. ¿Acaso se había olvidado de su situación actual? Aunque… admitía que se le había declarado a Hinata, no de la manera más convencional pero le había dicho que la quería.

- Bueno… pues… yo sabía que Hinata me correspondía…

- ¿Y si no sabes si esa chica te corresponde?

Naruto no sabía que decirle a su amigo, cuando él le pidió a Hinata ser su novia estaba seguro que la respuesta sería afirmativa y por un lado le hizo todo más fácil… aún recordaba cuando perseguía a Sakura cada rechazo de su parte le dolía tanto y no quería que su amigo pasara por lo mismo… Sin embargo, no creía que eso le pasará a él… tenía a la mitad de las chicas detrás suyo y dudaba que alguna se negara a darle el sí.

Era normal ese temor, al igual que él conocía el rechazo… lo hiriente que era que la persona que más quieres simplemente te desconozca y sea indiferente contigo. Aunque, si sus sospechas eran correctas y es que después de tanto tiempo para pensar y analizar las cosas se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos del pelirrojo, la joven a la que quería le correspondía desde hace mucho tiempo.

_- "Dios los hace y ellos se juntan" –_Pensó Naruto con una gota resbalándole por la cabeza – _Con razón nos llevamos tan bien -_-._

Por su parte el pelirrojo se encontraba extremadamente nervioso, no estaba acostumbrado a hablar de sus sentimientos y con los únicos que lo hacía eran sus hermanos. Pero no estaba seguro de que Kankuro le ayudara en esta situación, no sería justo para el castaño que él le hablara del amor que sentía hacia la misma joven que su propio hermano.

- Yo estuve mucho tiempo detrás de Sakura… y siempre me rechazo – dice el rubio atrayendo la atención del pelirrojo – Eso duele mucho…

- Lo siento Naruto… no debí hacerte recordar.

- Está bien, creo que puedo ayudarte… Es cierto que cada rechazo me dolió pero también he aprendido que para conseguir lo que deseas tienes que buscarlo.

- No es tan simple Naruto… tú mejor que nadie sabe cómo me siento.

- Por eso mismo te lo digo, Ero-sennin me decía que cuando conociera a alguien especial se lo dijera sin dudar – insiste algo melancólico al recordar a su maestro - "Nunca sabes la sorpresa que te puedes llevar" fueron sus palabras.

- Supongo, algo similar me dijo Temari…

- ¡Animo! Yo estoy seguro que Matsuri te corresponde sin dudarlo – dice efusivamente el rubio provocando un enorme sonrojo en el Kazekage.

Sakura se encontraba vagando por las calles de la arena recordando las palabras de su maestra _"Naruto merece ser feliz Sakura y si en verdad sientes algo por él lo ayudaras a que consiga esa felicidad". _Era cierto, por mucho que le doliera cuando Naruto partió a Suna sabía que lo había perdido. No quería aceptarlo, en el fondo quería hacer todo lo que pudiera para mantener al rubio a su lado, pero… en verdad lo quería y si ella hacia algo en contra de la Hyuuga o incluso algo que lo separara de ella jamás sería perdonada, y no solo por el joven que sin darse cuenta ganó su corazón.

Recordó todos los momentos que había pasado con Naruto, todas las veces que la apoyo y estuvo a su lado. La partida de Sasuke le destrozo el corazón y ahí estuvo el rubio para hacerla sonreír una vez más, cuando se marcho a entrenar con Jiraiya no sintió el desasosiego que tenía ahora; tal vez porque sabía que volvería a ella… Siempre estaba para ella y si formalizaba algo con Hinata ya no sería así y no quería que se terminara.

Por su parte, cierta pelinegra se encamina a la posada para poder prepararse junto a su familia para el evento de la noche, aún absorta en sus pensamientos pues no estaba del todo seguro lo que había pasado hace unas cuantas horas. Estuvo a punto de caer en brazos del rubio una vez más. Había creído una vez más en sus palabras, pero ¡oh sorpresa! Había sido la misma tetra una vez más, Naruto solo quería estar con ella por su promesa… la prueba era que Sakura estuviera ahí para acompañarlo.

No pudo evitar que el llanto invadiera sus ojos nuevamente, por mucho que lo negara había sentido una gran felicidad al ver al rubio en la arena proclamando que había venido porque la amaba. Y ahora la realidad le daba una nueva bofetada. Justo cuando estaba decidida a no volver a ver al rubio, el destino lo ponía de nuevo en su camino. Ya que el joven justamente iba saliendo de la torre del Kazekage, quizá era una señal para que ambos terminaran lo que ella dejo inconcluso al salir huyendo… tal vez era hora de cerrar el ciclo que ella había decidió poner fin.

- Es hora de poner todo en orden –murmuro para sí la joven Hyuuga – Solo así podremos seguir adelante.

El rubio acaba de salir de la oficina del Kazekage, llevando una sonrisa en su rostro habían pasado mucho tiempo hablando y una vez que el pelirrojo admitió que la persona que le interesaba era, según palabras de Gaara su dulce, hermosa y maravillosa alumna. No podía parar de reír al ver a su amigo en esa situación hasta que este le recordó porque estaba ahí, pero al menos algo bueno había salido de todo eso; ambos habían escogido sus melodías y estaban dispuestos a arriesgarlo todo por conquistar a las damas que habían robado su corazón.

Sin darse cuenta, choca con la que ha sido su compañera de equipo y amiga tomándola de la mano y jalándola hacia sí y abrazándola para evitar que la chica cayera sorprendiendo a ambos.

- Naruto… - murmura la joven Haruno levemente sonrojada por la cercanía del chico.

- Sakura – dice algo cohibido, por la actitud que había tomado con ella – Siento lo de hace un rato.

- N-n-no importa Naruto, sé que aún no has hablado con Hinata y yo me precipite… lo siento.

El jinchuriki la mira preocupado, lo que menos quería era lastimarla había sido la ilusión del primer amor, era su compañera y más que nada su amiga. Sin embargo no podía continuar dándole una impresión errada, por el bien de ambos tenía que dar fin a esa ilusión.

- Creo que no me has entendido bien Sakura – dice calmadamente el joven – No debí tratarte así, pero no significa que no esté molesto.

- Sé que quieres a Hinata Naruto, pero no puedes atarte a ella solo por hacerla feliz – insiste la nin-medic – No renuncies a tu felicidad por ella.

La pareja sigue conversando sin que ninguno notara la presencia de cierta Hyuuga cuyo mundo se derrumbo al verlos juntos una vez más sobretodo al ver al ojiazul abrazar a la nin-medic.

- No lo hago…

- ¿Q-q-qué? – Cuestiona impresionada la oji jade – Yo creí… que solo venías a terminar con ella.

Los ojos de la pelinegra se llenan de lagrimas al escuchar esas palabras, la joven estaba dispuesta a dar por terminado todo pero era más difícil de lo que esperaba y muchísimo más doloroso.

- Lo siento Sakura – responde el joven evitando mirar a la chica a los ojos – No quiero hacerte daño.

- Entonces no me lo hagas… - suplica la joven mientras trata de abrazar al rubio – Tú siempre me has querido a mí.

- Es cierto…

La joven no pudo soportar más y salió corriendo del lugar, amaba al rubio pero no quería atarlo a ella y ya había encontrado la manera de decírselo sin que él se sintiera culpable u obligado. Quería que fuera feliz más que nada y si no era a su lado lo dejaría ir.

**Notas del autor.**

Bien, por fin termine… creo que quedo algo decente.

Antes que nada, una enorme disculpa por el retraso, pero tuve serias dificultades técnicas –mira rencorosamente a su lap – entre ellas una que involucro un teclado, un sobrino de 3 años y un vaso de leche… así que imagínense; a eso agréguenle que mi "fiel" compañera de trabajo me traiciono y entro en coma… por lo que tuvieron que hacer RCP y restaurarle todo… borrando lo anterior y con ello mi avance del fic que ya tenía.

Pero bueno, ya estoy de vuelta… díganme que les pareció este capítulo… creo que me quedó de relleno xD, lo siento T_T, quería dejar todo lo que planeaba en este pero ya iba extremadamente largo y considere que sería después muy tedioso de leer.

Me despido por ahora y espero que este episodio sea de su agrado.

Este fan fic es una producción de **Elite 4 Entertainment "e4e"**

Naruto es propiedad de Masahi Kishimoto, este Fan Fic fue hecho sin fines de lucro, solo como entretenimiento y/o cultura.


	14. A quien tù decidiste amar

"**Diciendo adiós"**

**Capitulo 14.- A quien tú decidiste amar.**

- Pero – continúa hablando el joven sin notar la fuga de su Luna – a ella le amo, es ella quien me hace feliz Sakura… no tú.

- Entiendo…

La pelirosa baja el rostro esquivando la mirada del joven frente suyo, sin poder evitar que las lágrimas inunden sus bellos ojos jade expresando la tristeza que embarga su ser.

- Sakura… - levanta su rostro mientras limpia sus lágrimas – Te quiero, fuiste la primera persona que me aceptó, al menos de las que yo mismo busque admiración.

- Naruto… yo…

- Siempre estuve tras de ti y tú cada vez me rechazaste...

- No sabes cuánto me arrepiento, todo lo que tarde en darme cuenta que tú…

- Te equivocas Sakura, tú no me amas – interrumpe firmemente el rubio a la joven – Estas aferrada a mí porque tienes miedo.

- No sé de que hablas… yo te amo…

- Es necesario que lo aceptes, tienes miedo a perder el último lazo que te ata a Sasuke.

- Porque no entiendes que…

- No me mientas por favor – insiste el rubio – Puedes pensar que solo es una estrategia para librarme de tus sentimientos, pero no es así, quiero evitar que te mientas a ti misma…

La joven mira a su amigo sorprendida, esas palabras se las había dicho antes… cuando ambos se enteraron que el Raikage quería muerto al Uchiha por secuestrar a su hermano y Naruto había ido a pedir por su "amigo". Ella quería evitar que el rubio sufriera una vez más por culpa de su antiguo amor y había dicho que le amaba aunque en ese tiempo no estaba convencida de esos sentimientos, si bien, quería mucho a Naruto no podía decir que fuera amor.

Y una vez más el rubio la rechazaba, justo cuando creía que estaba convencida de que estaba totalmente enamorada del jinchuriki este insiste en que solo es una ilusión, que es reflejo de todos los temores que guarda en su interior. Todos los que los conocían concordaban en ese punto: ella no amaba a Naruto, solo veía en él el reflejo de lo que fue cuando iniciaron como equipo.

Sakura cerró los ojos mientras respiraba profundo, separándose lentamente del rubio que no impidió ese gesto pero le miraba preocupado. Su corazón dolía y por una vez sintió lo que el joven cada vez que ella le decía que se alejara, que no lo quería… por fin comprendió lo que Hinata pasaba cada vez que veía a Naruto junto a ella sabiendo que el rubio la quería. Creyó que él siempre estaría para ella, que equivocada estaba y ahora tenía que pagar el precio.

Respiraba algo agitada, mientras colocaba la mano sobre su pecho mirando al joven frente a ella con los ojos llorosos provocando que el rubio se sintiera algo culpable. Para sorpresa del ojiazul la joven le dirige una sutil sonrisa.

- Supongo que perdí mi oportunidad – murmura la nin-medic – Entiendo que ahora quieras a otra persona y lo aceptare por mucho que me duela.

- Sakura…

- Pero quiero que sepas que no es Sasuke la razón por la que te amo – la joven se acerca al rubio dándole un abrazo tomando por sorpresa al ojiazul – Te amo por ser quien eres Naruto Uzumaki.

El rubio no podía pronunciar palabra, sentía un fuerte nudo en la garganta pues aunque quería a Sakura… la intensidad de ese amor se fue desvaneciendo dándose cuenta que solo era una ilusión, el cariño que tenía por ella dejo de ser el de un hombre hacia una mujer y se transformo a un amor fraternal y era ahora que la joven admitía que también sufrió ese cambio pero para el lado contrario, o eso parecía… no podía creer que Sakura hubiera olvidado a Sasuke, si bien el Uchiha jamás hizo nada para alimentar ese amor y él mismo había aprendido que un amor que no se alimenta muere, pues eso había pasado con el suyo por la joven Haruno… tenía sus dudas, aunque en lo profundo de su cerebro estaba consciente que los sentimientos de la nin-medic eran genuinos.

- Sakura… - susurra el rubio estremeciendo a la joven en sus brazos – Eres mi amiga… pero te convertiste en una hermana para mí.

Las palabras del rubio le atravesaban el corazón, sabía que no lo hacía a propósito y mucho menos con la intención de lastimarla… sabía muy bien que todo lo que él decía era por su bien, era mejor no engañarla o ilusionarla.

- Lamento ser yo el causante de este dolor – continua el joven acariciando el cabello de su compañera – Necesito que sepas que siempre contaras conmigo, cada que me necesites.

- Lo sé – murmura la ojijade – Y te lo agradezco… por ahora no es suficiente, pero lo será.

- Eres mi familia Sakura… y siempre estaré para ti.

- Solo hazme un favor… - susurra la chica separándose del rubio quien la mira curioso.

- Dime… si está en mis manos lo hare con mucho gusto.

- Sé feliz… recupera a Hinata y haz que valga la pena… - le da un último abrazo y besa su mejilla antes de salir corriendo dejando al rubio sorprendido.

La actitud de Sakura lo había dejado perplejo, aunque estaba agradecido que hubiera tomado la noticia de buena manera, lo último que quería era lastimarla… al menos no mucho. Se sentía tranquilo, ahora que había dejado todo claro y que contaba con el apoyo de su amiga podría recuperar a Hinata sin remordimientos o miedos.

Era mejor apresurarse, pues el día estaba por terminar y pronto daría inicio la fiesta de compromiso. Había pensado mucho en su melodía y por fin había dado con la indicada, aquella que expresaba lo ocurrido entre Hinata y él. La que esperaba le permitiría transmitir a su Luna, todo lo que le hacía sentir, la culpa y errores que cometió y que estaba dispuesto a enmendar.

Por otro lado en la posada, una desconsolada Hinata se encontraba en brazos de Neji quien la abrazaba al tiempo que su pequeña hermana la mirada conmovida. Ninguno podía creer que Naruto estuviera ahora con Sakura, no después de salir en busca de la joven que ahora lloraba desconsolada entre sus brazos.

El padre de Hinata se encontraba molesto, no por el comportamiento de su hija, sino por no poder hacer nada para ayudarla. No creía que con hacer trizas a Uzumaki mejoraría algo, por el contrario estaba seguro que si le tocaba un solo cabello rubio a ese chico su hija incrementaría su sufrimiento.

Era ilógico lo que le habían contado, cuando él mismo había visto la actitud del rubio con su pequeña y luego su comportamiento distante para con la alumna de la Hokage, se le notaba molesto por haber interrumpido su conversación con Hinata y más por haber mentido sobre su estancia en la arena… ¡Eso era! Tenía que contarle a su pequeña que la verdadera razón por la que la Haruno estaba ahí era por intervención de la Hokage, no porque el rubio así lo deseara.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera actuar el hermano mayor del Kazekage apareció ante él solicitando la presencia de Hinata. Hiashi no estaba seguro que su hija pudiera atender a ese joven en estos momentos y así se lo expuso, el castaño imaginaba que el comportamiento de la ojiluna tendría algo que ver con cierto rubio que vagaba por las calles de la aldea. Sin embargo, insistió, ya que era Temari quien le había pedido fuera a buscarla.

La joven Hyuuga al escuchar a Kankuro, sale de la habitación acompañada de Neji y Hanabi, el joven no puede evitar notar los signos del llanto en el rostro de su amiga, no pudiendo entender que había pasado. Si hasta donde se había quedado las cosas parecían comenzar a mejorar tanto para ella como para el rubio.

Hinata por su lado, se encontraba más calmada había llorado por última vez, al menos por Naruto… había tomado su decisión, la melodía que había escogido quedaba perfectamente para la situación que estaba pasando. Hanabi no estaba de acuerdo, insistía en que primero debía hablar con Naruto y para sus sorpresa Neji la secundo, era algo raro ya que fue él quien le prohibió a Naruto acercarse a ella cuando ella así lo pidió.

No podía evitar recordar las palabras del castaño _"Ya juzgaste mal una vez Hinata, no cometas el mismo error y pierdas lo que te hace más feliz"_ Era cierto, la primera pelea que tuvo con el rubio se debió a que ella no le dio la oportunidad de hablar y explicarse. También era verdad que nunca le dio a Naruto una explicación de su alejamiento, había sido más fácil hacerse la víctima y salir corriendo como una cobarde… _"Y es justo lo que estás haciendo una vez más" _había dicho Hanabi mirándola molesta.

La joven solo suspiro, atrayendo la atención del castaño a su lado quien la miraba extrañado hace unas cuantas horas la había dejado con una sonrisa en el rostro, si bien no estaba de acuerdo con la melodía que había escogido la apoyaría… pero, justo en ese momento la Hinata que tenía enfrente parecía solo un fantasma.

- Hinata… es evidente que no estás bien – dice suavemente el castaño – Puedo hablar con Temari si no quieres asistir al compromiso.

Al escuchar sus palabras la joven sale de su ensoñación, mientras niega con la cabeza.

- No puedo hacer eso Kankuro, yo le prometí a Temari estar presente además… ya es tiempo que aprenda a estar en el mismo sitio que Naruto aunque ya no seamos nada.

El castaño solo sonríe levemente mientras le da un abrazo a la joven en señal de apoyo, ambos dirigiéndose a casa de los hermanos para poder dar inicio finalmente al evento esperado por toda la aldea.

Sakura por su lado se había encerrado en el cuarto de baño dejando preocupada a cierta rubia que la veía con tristeza, sabía que no podía hacer nada por su joven alumna. Naruto había tomado su decisión y lamentablemente para la joven ojijade, el amor que un día sintió por ella se transformo en uno fraternal mientras que la Hyuuga despertó en él un sentimiento de protección, cariño, deseo y sobre todo… de amor.

Cuando Naruto había llegado a su casa totalmente devastado luego que la joven desapareciera, supo inmediatamente que la lucha que había iniciado Sakura poco después que se divulgara la relación de la Hyuuga con el rubio estaba perdida. Trató de hacérselo ver, sin embargo, su estudiante se negaba a creerlo, más cuando había sido Naruto su más grande admirador y enamorado. Fue un golpe muy fuerte para la autoestima de Sakura; la rubia sabía que la joven quería al rubio… pero no lo amaba.

Era algo que se encargaría de hacerle entender, el cariño que siente la joven es el mismo sentimiento que ahora siente su "hijo" por ella. Por un lado, estaba algo tranquila ya que tal parecía que por mucho que le hubiera dolido que Naruto no le correspondiera había aceptado su decisión de forma madura. Las predicciones de Iruka y Kakashi habían fallado y eso le daba algo de alegría, en verdad sus dos pequeños habían madurado.

Naruto estaba algo indeciso sobre tocar o no, llevaba más de veinte minutos frente a la habitación que se les asigno a los Hyuuga. Deseaba ver a Hinata, la añoraba y quería explicarle lo ocurrido con Sakura. Le había dicho que no le hablaría de sus sentimientos, pero quería aclararle que él no había invitado a su compañera de equipo a la fiesta. Que su plan en realidad era ir acompañado por ella, al menos como amigos y volver a empezar.

Para su sorpresa es Neji quien abre la puerta de la habitación y al verlo frente a sí su primera reacción es darle un golpe en la mejilla haciendo caer al suelo al rubio quien le mira sorprendido y bastante confundido.

Hiashi al escuchar el alboroto y notar quien lo provoca no puede evitar querer lanzarse contra el rubio, perdiendo por primera vez toda compostura y ocasionando una cara de horror en el jinchuriki y una de sorpresa en la de sus familiares; siendo Neji quien detiene a su tío a unos cuantos centímetros del corazón de Naruto.

El rubio se encuentra arrinconado contra la pared del pasillo mirando con pánico al cabeza del clan Hyuuga, ya sabía que Hiashi no estaría nada contento con él… pero de ahí a querer matarlo… nunca se lo imagino.

Sin evitar lanzarle una mirada de rencor a su sobrino por detenerlo, Hiashi recupera su postura impasible, mirando fríamente al rubio frente suyo. Estaba molesto, había tenido una impresión errada al verlo junto a sus hijas y sobrino. Creyó que el joven quería estar al lado de su pequeña, pero la realidad era que solo había venido a terminar de romperle el corazón. ¿Por qué Neji no dejaba que le hiciera lo mismo a él?

- Hy..hy… Hyuuga-sama – tartamudea el rubio algo asustado, pero haciendo acopio del poco valor que le quedaba – Sé que no he sido la persona ideal para Hinata.

- No te atrevas a mencionarla – responde fieramente el líder – No tienes ningún derecho.

- Lo hago porque quiero corregirlo – insiste el rubio – Quiero volverme digno de ella, cometí muchos errores y estoy aquí porque quiero recuperarla.

- ¿Qué hace aquí Haruno entonces? – Cuestiona fríamente el padre de Hinata – Si tanto quieres a mi hija, ¿por qué invitaste a esa joven?

Naruto cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente, el comentario de Sakura le estaba complicando las cosas. Tenía que tranquilizarse y pensar las cosas claras para poder explicarle todo a él… aunque a quien realmente se lo quería decir era a su Luna. Pero era evidente que no podría acercarse a ella mientras su familia no estuviera convencida de que sus intenciones eran serias y que realmente quería a Hinata.

- Eso era algo que quería aclarar con Hinata – dice calmadamente, provocando una mueca de ira en Hiashi – Sin embargo, ustedes también deben saberlo…

_Sakura vino porque quería hablar conmigo. Cuando Hinata desapareció, todos me vieron a su lado… porque me apoye en ella, había perdido a alguien tan importante que me aferre a lo más cercano que tenía para no caer. Sakura me escuchaba, me acompañaba y a ella era a quien le explicaba todas mis posibles teorías de porque Hinata ya no quería verme._

_No me di cuenta de los sentimientos de Sakura, como en su tiempo no noté los de Hinata… tristemente siempre he sido muy "selectivo" cuando me enfoco en algo, el resto del universo desaparece. No estoy muy orgulloso de ello, pero así es. _

_Yo vine aquí dispuesto a todo por recuperar a Hinata pero cometí un nuevo error… no aclare nada con Sakura, ella vino aquí con la esperanza e ilusión de que yo solo vine a terminar con Hinata… lastime a dos de las personas que más quiero, pero quiero enmendarlo y ya comencé… le he dicho a Sakura que la quiero, pero amo profundamente a Hinata y quiero estar con ella._

Las palabras del rubio sorprenden a todos los miembros del clan Hyuuga, nunca creyeron que Naruto le dijera adiós a Sakura. Hiashi lo mira fijamente, se había dejado llevar y resulta que su primer juicio había sido correcto, pero todo se malinterpreto por las acciones de la joven nin-medic. No la justificaba, si bien sus actos fueron por amor, su hija también amaba a ese chico frente a sí y sin embargo nunca daño o lastimo a nadie tratando de conseguir ese amor.

- Más te vale Uzumaki arregles bien las cosas – dice finalmente el líder del clan – Tienes nuestro apoyo, pero haz llorar a mi hija una vez más y ni ese zorro te salvara.

Tras esas palabras Hiashi deja solos a los jóvenes dejando a un boquiabierto rubio y una sonriente Hanabi, cuánto había cambiado su padre desde que Hinata casi pierde la vida.

El rubio no perdió tiempo y salió disparado a prepararse para lo que tenía planeado para la noche, cada vez se acercaba más el momento y esperaba que todos sus esfuerzos fueran recompensados. Había notado por la actitud del padre de Hinata que seguramente ella había malinterpretado si es que se podía malinterpretar lo dicho por Sakura… y que se mostraría renuente una vez más. Sin embargo, no se daría por vencido.

Finalmente y luego de tanta espera la familia Sabaku no se encontraba recibiendo a los invitados, siendo los de mayor honor, la Hokage y el clan Nara por obvias razones.

Las felicitaciones para la pareja no se hicieron esperar, haciéndolos sonrojar cada que recibían una ligera burla sobre la noche de bodas por parte de sus amigos.

Por su lado cierto rubio recorría con la mirada el salón, se encontraba nervioso pues no veía por ningún lado a Hinata. La joven en cuestión se encontraba en la habitación que se le había designado en esa casa, junto a Matsuri que la miraba preocupada, no sabía que había pasado con la pelinegra pero era evidente que la había alterado. Antes estaba sonriente y luego que fue a ver a su familia volvió decaída y parecía ida. Recordó lo que ella le había contado cuando le dieron hospedaje en casa de su sensei… ¿la habrían lastimado de nuevo?

Hinata se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, no podía olvidar la escena de Naruto abrazando a Sakura… había vuelto a caer, se había ilusionado una vez más y como resultado termino destrozando su corazón. Era tiempo de dejarlo ir, de hacerse a un lado y que encontrara su camino y felicidad…. Había llegado la hora en que ella aprendiera a olvidarlo.

Junto a la castaña decidió bajar a disfrutar la celebración, no podía quedarse encerrada… si algo había aprendido de su amado rubio era afrontar cualquier tipo de situación que se presentase y estaba segura que si no lo hacía, las personas que la rodean poco a poco se cansarían de ella… Nunca fue una niña mimada y no comenzaría ahora. Demostraría a todos que seguía siendo una Hyuuga y como tal saldría con la frente en alto; aceptaría la decisión de Naruto y aprendería a verlo como un valioso y querido amigo.

La velada transcurrió sin altercados, el consejo de la arena se encontraba conforme por el matrimonio tan "conveniente" entre la hermana del Kazekage y un miembro reconocido de Konoha, aunque eso poco importaba para el resto de los presentes. Se alegraban más por sus amigos que por las comodidades que podría brindar ese matrimonio.

Poco después de la cena, Temari pidió la atención de todos los presentes alegando que pronto darían comienzo a un pequeño intermedio que había planeado con las personas más cercanas, al tiempo que dice esto Kankuro, Gaara y Naruto acondicionan un rincón del salón para convertirlo inmediatamente en un pequeño escenario.

- Le pedí a cada uno de mis amigos y familia que escogieran una melodía y la interpretaran el día de hoy… - dice alegremente la rubia mientras los susodichos la veían con pena – Espero sea de su agrado… yo daré inicio. Esto es para ti Shikamaru…

La joven coloca una de sus manos en su pecho mientras mira tiernamente a su prometido, comenzando una dulce melodía, mientras una vez más Hinata se encargaba de la música.

_Por ti respiro otra vez_

_el amor que ayer no existía en mi_

_tú has logrado llegar_

_donde jamás ha conocido mi piel_

_cuando escucho tu voz_

_haces vibrar toda mi emoción  
_

_Ahora mi corazón ya nunca podrá_

_vivir sin tu amor_

Temari recuerda el primer enfrentamiento con Shikamaru, la molestia que sintió cuando este no mostraba el menor interés en su combate y cuanto la sorprendió cuando logro atraparla sin que ella que era considerada una gran estratega lo sospechara quisiera.

_Me he enamorado de ti_

_y mi vida cambió_

_tus besos me hacen sentir el poder del amor_

_siente mi corazón_

_todo daría por ti_

_sólo por ti_

_sólo por ti_

No supo en qué momento ese joven despreocupado y aparentemente vago se había robado su corazón, siempre preocupado por ella haciéndola sentir especial, importante y por mucho que no le gustara, extremadamente vulnerable.

_Cuando yo te conocí_

_juré jamás dejarte ir_

_ahora mi corazón ya nunca podrá_

_vivir sin tu amor_

Al darse cuenta de lo que Shikamaru provocaba en ella, estaba dispuesta a abrirle su corazón entregarse entera a él. Su alegría se incremento al enterarse que ese joven le correspondía también.

_Me he enamorado de ti_

_y mi vida cambió_

_tus besos me hacen sentir el poder del amor_

_siente mi corazón_

_todo daría por ti_

Cuando le confesó a sus hermanos lo que sentía por Shikamaru esperaba que estos la apoyaran, sin embargo, no fue así… Kankuro se puso furioso y Gaara se mostró simplemente indiferente… cuanto le dolió esa reacción por parte de ellos y se refugió en los brazos de su amado. Poco después entendió que sus hermanos estaban preocupados por ella, era obvio, Shikamaru era un extranjero, que posibilidad había que su relación funcionara.

_Me he enamorado de ti_

_y mi vida cambió_

_tus besos me hacen sentir el poder del amor_

_siente mi corazón_

_mi corazón_

_ya nunca podrá vivir sin tu amor_

Temían por ella, no querían que saliera herida. Sin embargo, ella estaba segura que lo que sentía por el Nara sería suficientemente fuerte para que ambos salieran adelante. Sabía que Shikamaru sentía lo mismo, una y otra vez se lo había demostrado.

_Me he enamorado de ti_

_y mi vida cambió_

_tus besos me hacen sentir el poder del amor_

_siente mi corazón_

_todo daría por ti_

La joven finaliza su canción arrancando una gran ovación por todos los presentes y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro de su prometido. La familia de Shikamaru no podía estar más conforme con la joven que había ganado el corazón de su hijo. La madre de Shikamaru había notado que aquella chica a pesar de lo dulce de su melodía tenía un carácter fuerte, lo suficiente para mantener en forma a su hijo.

Hinata se encontraba muy nerviosa, pues su hermana y primo estaban felicitándola por la hermosa interpretación que acababa de dar. Su padre, aunque no decía nada no podía evitar transmitir su orgullo a través de su mirada.

Temari agradeció también su ayuda y la impulso a que fuera la siguiente en interpretar su canción poniendo a la joven Hyuuga en estado de pánico escénico, pues una cosa era tocar para muchas personas, eso lo había hecho antes en las reuniones con el clan… pero de ahí a cantar… se sentía desfallecer.

Más cuando vio a Sakura acercarse al rubio y que este la recibía con una sonrisa. No los había visto cuando llegaron quería evitar hablar con él… ya había decidido dejarle ir pero verlo tan alegre junto a la chica que en verdad ama era un golpe muy duro para ella.

- Hinata – dice un castaño sacando de su ensoñación a la joven –Es nuestro turno… ¿no crees?

La joven mira a su amigo mientras le dedica una triste sonrisa, era cierto… había llegado la hora de decirle adiós definitivamente.

- Es cierto… ya es tiempo.

El rubio al ver a su luna aproximarse al "escenario" provoca un brillo en su mirada, la joven se veía hermosa en el vestido que llevaba puesto… un sencillo vestido corto estilo halter color azul rey y zapatillas que ataban a sus tobillos color negras.

Moría de impaciencia por poder estar junto a ella, tomarla de la mano y abrazarla… o por lo menos de poder cantarle a la joven.

- Buenas noches – dice tímidamente la joven pelinegra – Mi interpretación será junto a Kankuro, espero sea de su agrado… Esta melodía es para la persona que más amo en mi vida.

Naruto abre desmesuradamente los ojos al escuchar las palabras de la joven, su corazón brincaba de alegría.

- Muchas veces la persona que amamos no nos corresponde – continua el castaño mirando hacia cierta ninja castaña - Matsu… no puedo negarte que hubo tiempo donde sentí algo por ti… pero te convertiste en mi pequeña hermana.

- A veces solo nos queda… dejarla ir, para que pueda ser feliz.

Ambos jóvenes se colocan en posición y comienza a sonar una melodía y la voz de ambos se une para iniciar su interpretación.

_La verdad no me queda más duda de que tu amor_

_Ya se me terminó, duele pero acabó_

_Es difícil pero no imposible_

_Asimilar que en verdad te perdí_

_Y ahora te veo partir_

La Hyuuga recuerda cuando vio a Sakura junto al rubio… sonriendo dulcemente mientras que con ella se mostraba distante, frío y a veces lo sentía incomodo.

Por su parte el castaño recordaba cuando conoció a la joven alumna de su hermano, su primera impresión fue la de una niña que no era adecuada para convertirse en Shinobi… era frágil y débil… pero con una gran determinación.

_Y aunque pase el tiempo_

_Y seas feliz con alguien más_

_Recuerda que no hay nada_

_Que haga que me olvide de ti, yo sé…_

Ambos se enfrascaron en sus recuerdos, los momentos que pasaron cada uno con aquella persona especial. El rubio por su lado se encontraba confuso, esa canción le partía el corazón… significaba que Hinata ya no le daría la oportunidad de enmendar su error… estaba convencida que él amaba a Sakura cuando no era así, tenía que sacarla de esa conclusión de cualquier manera.

_A quien tú decidiste amar_

_No sé si sepa que no hay personas_

_Como tu aquí en la tierra_

_Te prometo no vuelvo a llorar_

_Sé lo felices que están y cuiden_

_Lo que yo soñé, siempre quise para mí_

Esperaba con todo su corazón que Sakura por fin valorara a Naruto, era increíble que la nin-medic despreciara por tanto tiempo a alguien tan especial como el rubio. Tan puro y sincero que era un ser extraordinariamente fácil de amar y confiar en él.

_De corazón… ámense_

Adoraba a Naruto y deseaba que por fin fuera feliz junto a la mujer que tenía su corazón, había disfrutado su tiempo a su lado y no pudo ganar su amor, por eso tenía que dejarle ir.

_Sé lo triste que puedo llegar a estar_

_Porque al menos lo intente pero yo no gané._

_La persona que tiene el_

_Acceso a tu corazón, mira que bendición,_

_Pude haber sido yo_

Kankuro por su lado descubrió de forma casi inmediata los sentimientos de Matsuri por su pequeño hermano y aunque quiso ser egoísta, olvidar que aquella joven moría por su hermano y hacer de todo para conquistar su corazón… no pudo, por el contrario, traro de hacer que el terco de su hermano se diera cuenta de los sentimientos de la joven y los suyos propios.

_Y aunque pase el tiempo_

_Y seas feliz con alguien más_

_Recuerda que no hay nada_

_Que haga que me olvide de ti, yo sé…_

Hinata jamás olvidaría al que fue su primer amor, recordó la ocasión que el rubio le dio ánimo para enfrentarse a su primo y aunque termino perdiendo el combate le brindo tanta alegría que por una vez **él **la tomara en cuenta. Por una vez aparto los ojos de Sakura y los fijo en ella.

_A quien tú decidiste amar_

_No sé si sepa que no hay personas_

_Como tu aquí en la tierra_

_Te prometo no vuelvo a llorar_

_Sé lo felices que están y cuiden_

_Lo que yo soñé, siempre quise para mí_

Cuanto le costó al castaño que Gaara notara que Matsuri era fuerte, demasiado para alguien como ella, tan dulce y gentil que lo que más odiaba era lastimar a otros… pero capaz de hacerlo sin el menor remordimiento si con eso protegía a las personas que amaba. Podía notar el cambio en los ojos de su hermano, por fin se había dado cuenta de lo especial que era esa joven.

_Si tuviera una oportunidad_

_Le cambiaria el final a todo_

_Pero no podría porque_

_La verdad me da gusto que estás_

_Conmigo en la eternidad y entiendo_

_No eras para mí pero te querré siempre_

Muchas veces, Hinata pensó en ser egoísta y aprovecharse que Naruto estaba a su lado… que aunque no la amara se quedara a su lado, porque ella quería ser feliz… pero a la larga sería peor y lo sabía. Si esa relación seguía ambos saldrían lastimados y no quería que eso pasara.

_Y aunque pase el tiempo_

_Y seas feliz con alguien más_

_Recuerda que no hay nada_

_Que haga que me olvide de ti, yo sé…_

Kankuro había convencido a su amiga de declararse a su hermano esa noche, sabía que el pelirrojo correspondía esos sentimientos. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que él había dejado de ver a Matsuri como mujer y se convirtió en el hermano sobreprotector y el papel le gusto… con Temari nunca pudo hacerlo y ahora tenía a quien cuidar incluso de su propio hermano que la hería sin darse cuenta.

_A quien tú decidiste amar_

_No sé si sepa que no hay personas_

_Como tu aquí en la tierra_

_Te prometo no vuelvo a llorar_

_Sé lo felices que están y cuiden_

_Lo que yo soñé, siempre quise para mí_

La joven fijo sus ojos en el rubio que la mirada incrédulo, parecía nervioso y extrañado… limpió las lágrimas que se habían fugado de sus ojos y le dirigió una dulce sonrisa. Quería que ambos fueran felices y según parecía el destino quería que lo fueran… aunque esto significara que lo lograran separados.

Con la mirada le dio a entender al joven que no tenía porque sentirse mal, que era tiempo de madurar y aceptar que nada los une, que deben seguir cada uno su camino porque esa había sido su elección, darle alas a su corazón y dejarlo volar libremente… sin ataduras ni remordimientos.

_Si tuviera una oportunidad_

_Le cambiaria el final a todo_

_Pero no podría porque_

_La verdad me da gusto que estás_

_Conmigo en la eternidad y entiendo_

_No eras para mí pero te querré siempre_

Kankuro se acerco a la castaña sonrojándola profusamente y provocando un ligero sentimiento de ira en el pelirrojo. ¿Qué no había dicho que ya no la quería? Entonces porque se le acercaba tanto. El marionetista tomo el rostro de la joven y deposita un ligero beso en su frente dedicándole una enorme sonrisa que es correspondida por la joven… pues Kankuro le ha transmitido que lo que siente por ella es meramente fraternal.

- Hazlo – le susurra el castaño a Matsuri – Verás que todo sale como esperas…

_De corazón… ámense_

Hinata por su parte se desplaza hasta quedar frente a Naruto y Sakura y toma la mano de cada uno entrelazándolas mientras su sonrisa refleja tristeza y un poco de dolor, pero con la firme convicción de que hace lo correcto.

- Gracias por todos los buenos recuerdos Naruto-kun – se inclina hacia él y le da un beso en la mejilla, para luego mirar fijamente a la pelirosa – Hazlo feliz Sakura-san… se lo merece.

Dicho esto la joven regresa junto a Kankuro para dar agradecimiento finalizando con ello su presentación dejando a todos los presentes boquiabiertos.

El consejo de la arena no estaba muy conforme con el espectáculo que se llevaba a cabo, eso de las confesiones públicas no era lo más correcto; al menos para ellos, porque al mirar a su alrededor todos los presentes se veían complacidos y que más que decir de las mujeres… Pues, ¿a qué mujer no le gusta ver una novela rosa? Por muy shinobi que fuera.

Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, Hinata se hacía a un lado… justo cuando Naruto ya había tomado su decisión y no la favorecía a ella… ¿Qué tenía en la cabeza esa niña? Ella moría por estar en su lugar y en cambio ella simplemente dejaba a Naruto como si nada.

Naruto por su parte estaba en shock, soltó inmediatamente a la pelirosa no quería que ella malinterpretara las intenciones de Hinata, era urgente que hablar con su Luna… totalmente imprescindible y era algo que no podía esperar por más tiempo. Así que en cuanto la Hyuuga se separo de ellos el rubio se dispuso a perseguirla, tenía que corregir todo lo que había hecho y si esperaba más tiempo sería imposible convencer a Hinata de que volviera con él.

Sin embargo, antes de que él pudiera moverse de su lugar, Sakura había salido disparada hacia Hinata y la había arrastrado a otra parte de la casa. El joven se puso extremadamente nervioso y tenía un mal presentimiento… como no tenerlo si Sakura había hecho de todo para separarlos, había mentido y se había aprovechado del desconcierto que había sufrido luego que Hinata se fuera y todo para que él estuviera a su lado. Bien, le había dicho que no le tenía rencor… pero seguía molesto y obviamente desconfiando en un 100% sino es que más.

Se disponía a seguirlas y acabar con toda farsa que Sakura pudiera inventar, pero es detenido por Tsunade.

- Tranquilo… Sakura no hará nada en contra tuya…

- Tsunade-obachan… - murmura el rubio – tú no sabes lo que Sakura ha hecho…

- Lo sé Naruto, ella me lo confesó después que hablaste con ella.

- ¿En serio?

- Así es, me contó lo que hizo y lo que planeaba hacer… - la mirada de la rubia se endureció, convenciendo a Naruto de que sus sospechas eran ciertas, todo lo que hizo la pelirosa fue a propósito – No estoy orgullosa de ella, pero al menos se ha dado cuenta de lo mal que estaba.

- ¿Y de que me sirve ahora? – Pregunta abatido – Hinata ya no quiere nada conmigo.

- ¿Vas a darte por vencido ahora?... ¿Entonces por qué has luchado tanto?

- Yo…

- Convence a Hinata de a quien tú decidiste amar fue ella y nadie más.

- Pero Sakura…

- Sakura también te ama Naruto – las palabras de la Hokage lo sorprenden – Así es, no es porque ella se aferre a un recuerdo… En verdad te ama y por eso va a corregir todo lo que hizo.

La Hokage se aleja del rubio dejándolo totalmente asombrado, no podía creer que luego de tanto tiempo Sakura correspondiera el amor que le profeso antes y justo cuando ese amor se convirtió en algo más su amiga decidiera estar con él… le dolía no poder continuar a su lado, pero había encontrado al verdadero amor de su vida en la mujer que lo había apoyado desde niños y que desde las sombras velo por él cuando estaba tan ciego.

Por otro lado, cierto pelirrojo parecía fiera enjaulada. Su hermano había confesado amor por su alumna…**SUYA **y de nadie más… ¿Cómo fue tan ciego para no darse cuenta? El creyó que la estaba protegiendo, que la cuidaba y en realidad solo era porque la joven le gustaba…

Las personas alrededor del Kazekage notaron cierta aura asesina en el joven, a pesar de verse tan impasible como siempre y no mostrar ninguna mueca los pocos que lograron mirar sus ojos notaron una furia en incremento y sin que el joven lo notara se fueron alejando lentamente, no fuera a ser que un movimiento brusco y se les lanzara cual león a un antílope.

Kankuro se encontraba junto a Matsuri, el castaño hablaba con ella respecto a la melodía que había interpretado y lo que había dicho antes de ella. Era imperativo aclarar todo para que la joven no se arrepintiera de lo que pensaba hacer esa noche.

- Kankuro… jamás imagine que sintieras eso por mí – dice algo cohibida la joven.

- Fue hace mucho tiempo Matsu… en un principio te vi frágil y débil… sin ninguna posibilidad de ser shinobi – confiesa el castaño sorprendido a su amiga – Pero tenías una determinación de hierro y un fuego en la mirada que solo había visto en Gaara.

- Yo…

- Fuiste creciendo y como te dije hace poco, eres muy pero muuuuuuy hermosa… pero tú solo amas a alguien y cuando me di cuenta de quién era decidí que lo mejor era verte con otros ojos.

- Entonces… ¿ya no sientes nada por mi?

- Te amo Matsu… pero de la misma manera en que amo a Temari e incluso a Gaara, eres mi hermanita y estoy seguro que pronto lo serás de manera oficial – dice el joven mientras mira fijamente a su hermano que se ha quedado solo y que sigue despidiendo un instinto asesino seguramente dirigido hacia él.

- Eso espero… lamento haberte lastimado… yo no…

- No te preocupes, si hice esto es porque tú querías saber que sentía por ti ¿recuerdas?

- Si pero… Gaara…

- Él estará bien, yo por otro lado… – bromea el marionetista mientras se acerca a su hermano - Deja ir a mi sentencia de muerte.

El pelirrojo al notar la presencia de Kankuro le lanza una mirada fría y llena de rencor, sabía que no tenía derecho… tanto su hermano como su alumna merecían ser felices… pero ahora que lo pensaba si Kankuro quería a la castaña porque tenía tanto empeño en que él se enterara de los pretendientes de la joven… era bien sabido por toda Suna que la alumna y asistente del Kazekage no tenía pretendientes debido a que cada que algún joven se acercaba a ella, este recibía una amenaza "anónima" y prefería mantener su distancia.

Lo confesaba, esa presencia anónima era él… y por lo que veía Kankuro lo sabía. No podía permitir que ningún aprovechado se burlara de su dulce y frágil alumna… por eso tomaba esas medidas, muchos creyeron que era Kankuro, pues en todo momento se le veía junto a ella. Pero lo descartaron cuando él se encontraba de misión y ocurrió otra de las "amables peticiones".

Por eso no entendía cómo es que la joven se había enamorado de alguien, si no estaba con Kankuro, estaba con él… entonces, ¿cómo rayos había conocido a alguien más?

- Deja de darle vuelta a las cosas Gaara – dice el castaño calmadamente – Habla de una vez con la verdad, dile lo que sientes.

- Para que mi hermano me la robe.

- Si hubiera querido robártela no te estaría ayudando… además Matsu es de las mujeres que solo aman una vez en su vida y su corazón ya tiene dueño.

- Entonces para que voy a decirle que la quiero…

El castaño ve exasperado a su hermano, era imposible que con todas las indirectas que ya le había dado no se hubiera dado cuenta de que él dueño de Matsuri era él. Necesito de toda su paciencia para no agarrar a golpes al pelirrojo.

- Yo solo dije que le expreses a ella como te sientes…

Y con esas palabras deja al pelirrojo antes de que este pudiera replicar en algo.

Por otro lado en la cocina, se encontraba Hinata junto a Sakura… la pelirosa no podía evitar mirar a la Hyuuga con cierto rencor. Así que cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente mientras que la pelinegra no entendía porque la reacción de su compañera.

Sakura se encontraba furiosa, no entendía que había pasado para que Hinata se portara tan civilizadamente y se hiciera a un lado. Cuando la encontró junto a Naruto le dio la impresión de que ella deseaba volver al lado del rubio, como si la vida se le fuera en ella y ahora salía con que le dejaba libre.

Hinata se encontraba nerviosa ante el escudriño de Sakura, a que se debía ese enojo que proyectaba la joven… si era ella quien había ganado, tenía el corazón y amor de la persona que ella tanto añoraba.

- No sabes cuánto te odio Hinata Hyuuga – dice finalmente la pelirosa - ¿Por qué haces esto?

- No sé de que hablas Sakura san.

- Sabes muy bien a que me refiero, ¿a qué viene eso de dejar a Naruto?

La pelinegra se encontraba confundida, ¿por qué le molestaba eso? Si era ella la más beneficiada. Había decidido dejar a Naruto libre de su promesa porque no era justo para ninguno, ella no estaba dispuesta a recibir migajas de amor, merecía ser amada total, sincera y plenamente y si Naruto no podía brindarle eso, lo mejor era dejarlo por la paz. Dolería ahora, si… pero a la larga sería lo mejor para todos.

- Naruto te ama a ti Sakura-san… no tiene caso que lo mantenga a mi lado por compasión o por que sea firme a una promesa.

**Notas del autor: **

Bien… aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, Temari ha correspondido el gesto de Shikamaru y le ha dedicado una dulce y hermosa melodía.

Por su parte Hinata y Kankuro revelaron aquellos sentimientos que guardaron. Ya aclare ese punto, nuestro marionetista sintió una atracción fugaz por Matsuri, ¿qué hombre en su sano juicio no vería a alguien tan bonita como la castaña? Pero bueno, ante todo está el amor por su pequeño hermano.

Sakura confesó todas sus fechorías (¿o debería decir mis fechorías? Digo, a fin de cuentas las hace porque yo digo =P), esta arrepentida… no considero a Sakura mala persona, no es mi personaje predilecto y quizá me salí de su estándar de personalidad… Pero necesitaba una forma un poco más lógica de porque el amor que Naruto sintió por ella se extinguió y nació uno nuevo por Hinata. Más adelante les diré un poco más detallado que fue lo que hizo Sakura.

También me salí del cuadro con Hiashi… pero por una vez quise que se mostrara más como un padre que como líder de un clan… Además me dio la impresión de que con un estimulo adecuado se le saldría el instinto paternal ante todo. ¿Cómo? Pues en un capítulo de Naruto Shippuden, que no se si sea relleno o no jajaja pero salió en el anime. Poco después del combate entre Neji y Naruto, tratan de secuestrar a Hinata una vez más y en esta ocasión va en su rescate el mismo Neji que debido a la extenuación por el combate con el rubio casi es derrotado y salvado por Hiashi, quien le da entender que a partir de ese momento su familia estaría primero. O al menos así lo entendí yo.

Por ahora me despido, seguiré trabajando… solo que si antes les parecía una tortuga no se en que me convertiré. Pues se me acabaron las vacaciones y debo ponerme a estudiar seriamente si en verdad quiero entrar a una especialidad…. ¿ustedes que opinan? ¿Ginecología? , ¿Psiquiatria? ¿Rehabilitación? O ¿soy yo la que necesita un psiquiatra?

Este fan fic es una producción de **Elite 4 Entertainment "e4e"**

Naruto es propiedad de Masahi Kishimoto, este Fan Fic fue hecho sin fines de lucro, solo como entretenimiento y/o cultura.


	15. Tiempo de decir adiós

"**Diciendo adiós"**

**Capitulo 15.- Tiempo de dejarte ir.**

La pelirosa mira incrédula a la Hyuuga, su plan había funcionado sin que ella moviera un solo dedo. Cuando Naruto confesó que a quien amaba realmente era a Hinata sintió morir y volverse loca, quería destruirles la vida… pero no pudo, no era justo… ella tuvo su oportunidad, Naruto la amo con locura y ella simplemente lo dejo pasar.

Le contó a su sensei cuales habían sido sus planes y todo lo que había hecho cuando Hinata dejo de ver a Naruto… Tsunade le había hecho ver lo ruin que se había comportado y todo el daño que había provocado no solo para la pareja, sino para sí misma… y comprendió porque había sido Hinata la elegida por Naruto.

Sonrió a su pesar, mientras la Hyuuga la miraba confundida. Ahora todo era claro, Hinata había conquistado al rubio con su ingenuidad y sinceridad…. En eso se parecían mucho los dos, siempre anteponiendo la felicidad de los demás a la suya.

- Te odio tanto Hinata… porque tú supiste valorar y apreciar la joya que yo deje escapar.

- Eso no fue suficiente…

- Fue más que suficiente Hinata – interrumpe la Haruno – Porque Naruto tomo su decisión desde que te alejaste… pero yo no quise escuchar.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que todos los malos entendidos entre ustedes los origine yo…

La pelinegra mira sorprendida a la joven frente suyo… había sido Sakura quien convenció a Naruto que dejara de buscarla, eso le habían dicho Shino y Kiba… Su hermana insistía en que el rubio no había invitado a la nin-medic e incluso su padre estaba de parte de Naruto.

- Pero… yo los vi… en la Academia…

- Si, yo note tu presencia y presione a Naruto a decir todo lo que sabía te lastimaría… te haría huir y alejarte de él.

- ¿Por qué?

- Es evidente, me carcomían los celos… no soy tan buena como tú Hinata… yo hice hasta lo más ruin para conservar y reconquistar a Naruto.

La pelirosa baja la mirada avergonzada, mientras aprieta los puños por frustración… había cometido tantos errores en tan poco tiempo y casi pierde al mejor amigo que ha tenido en su vida. Estaba claro que la mejor elección que pudo hacer el rubio había sido Hinata.

- El día que llegaste tarde, fui yo quien le dijo a Naruto que la verdadera razón de tu retraso era porque no sabías como evitar aquella cita.

- ¿Qué? – la ira invadió a la pelinegra, así que el único pleito que tuvieron el rubio y ella lo causo la joven frente suyo.

- Cuando los vi juntos invente que Naruto me había invitado… en realidad le implore a Tsunade-sama que me dejara venir…

- No puedo creerlo Sakura-san…

- Es lo que nos diferencia Hinata, jamás has sido capaz de dañar a nadie aunque esas personas te dañen a ti…

- Yo…

- Es por esa razón que Naruto…

- No te creo… yo escuche cuando Naruto decía que te quería a ti… y no fue en la Academia sino hace unas horas –dice desesperada la Hyuuga – Por favor, ya no jueguen conmigo…

- No lo hago, tampoco sabía que escuchar conversaciones ajenas fuera tu hobby.

La Hyuuga se sonroja, pues era la segunda ocasión que escuchaba una conversación en la que no tenía nada que ver… al menos no de forma directa. Era así como se había enterado que Naruto solo estaba con ella por su promesa.

- Yo… etto…. No lo es.

- Deberías al menos escucharlas completas…

- ¿Ah?

- Es cierto, Naruto me dijo que me quiere… pero no me ama…

- Pero…

- Tú ganaste su corazón Hinata, yo solo me dedique a perderlo… pero tú… no sé cómo o tal vez sí; no es importante.

La joven ojiperla miraba impresionada a su compañera de la Academia, jamás en todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerla había visto a la ojijade tan devastada y deprimida. Sus ojos reflejaban un gran dolor y decepción; más no estaba dispuesta a creerle así como así.

- ¿Cómo esperas que te crea? – cuestiona fríamente la Hyuuga sorprendiendo a la nin-medic.

- Hinata, ¿Qué razón tendría para mentirte?

- Has tenido muy buenas razones para hacerlo, ¿Por qué después de todo lo que has hecho y dicho para separarnos a Naruto y a mí debería creer en tus palabras?

La nin-medic miraba con incredulidad a la antigua heredera, ¿Dónde estaba la niña que aceptaba lo que los demás dijeran sin volver a cuestionarlo? ¿Dónde había quedado la joven que brincaba de alegría porque Naruto le había dirigido la palabra?

_- Esa joven ya no existe… -_pensó la ojijade – _Yo me encargue de destruirla…_

Frente a ella tenía a una mujer llena de dudas e incertidumbre, que ahora era capaz de expresarlo sin temor al qué dirán. El rostro serio de la Hyuuga le confirmaba la incredulidad ante sus palabras. Ella ya no confiaba en Naruto y era evidente que mucho menos iba a confiar en ella, su maestra tenía razón había lastimado tanto a ambos, al rubio y a la joven frente a sí. Que caro iba a salirle su error y que difícil iba a ser redimirse. Pero tenía que hacerlo.

Si ella había provocado todo el embrollo, se encargaría de deshacerlo… había visto los ojos azules del rubio llenos de temor y dolor ante la melodía de Hinata, el joven se estaba desmoronando por dentro ante cada palabra de la pelinegra y eso a su vez le rompía el corazón a ella. Había sido egoísta, porque creía que si lo intentaba Naruto le correspondería… se había equivocado.

Cerró los ojos mientras respiraba profundamente, debía tomar las cosas con calma y había provocado mucho daño a dos grandes personas… no sabía que más hacer para remediarlo. Creyó que con decirle que Naruto la amaba, la Hyuuga saldría de ahí con una enorme sonrisa y buscaría los brazos del rubio y asunto arreglado, pero para variar… y eso estaba pasando una y otra vez en su vida había cometido un error.

Las cosas no se arreglarían tan fácil, no después de todo lo que había provocado… debió suponerlo pero una estúpida ilusión le hizo pensar que con solo confesarlo todo los problemas desaparecerían como por arte de magia.

- Se que soy la persona menos indicada para decirte esto Hinata – responde lentamente la nin-medic – Pero si a mí, que sería la más beneficiada con negarte esto no me crees… ¿le creerías a Naruto?

Esa pregunta descoloco a la Hyuuga, era cierto… por mucho que su corazón se lo pidiera su cabeza le gritaría que las palabras del rubio solo reflejaban su promesa y los sentimientos que decía tener eran falsos.

Bajo el rostro algo contrariada, una parte de sí estallaba de felicidad ante las palabras de Sakura pero una vez más su cerebro, el cual aparentemente trabajaba más seguido en cuanto se nombraba al rubio seguía negando lo dicho por la alumna de la Hokage.

- Hinata… dale una oportunidad

Sakura se acerca hasta la Hyuuga tomándola de los hombros haciendo que la pelinegra se sobresalte por el contacto y mire fijamente a la nin-medic. La joven ojijade nota el temor en los ojos de su compañera viéndola tan frágil e insegura como cuando la conoció.

- Escúchale… créeme que tanto tú como él lo necesitan, él te ama Hinata… como jamás ha amado a nadie.

- Sakura-san…

- Ni siquiera lo que sintió una vez por mí puede compararse por lo que tú despertaste en él… - continúa la ojijade mientras sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas – No te ciegues por miedo… él vino hasta aquí a buscarte…

- Naruto… -susurra la Hyuuga – ¿Realmente vino por mí?

- Vino a conquistarte y demostrarte que te ama, por quien eres y sobre todo por cómo eres – la joven pelirosa suspira profundamente – Tarde mucho en darme cuenta de eso e hice cosas que solo lastimaron a la persona que más ame.

- Sakura…

- Hinata, dale una oportunidad de hablarte – la joven toma de las manos a la pelinegra – Y perdóname por lo que hice, se que quizá sea muy pronto para eso, pero… escucha a Naruto él no tiene idea de todo lo que yo provoque.

- Lo hare – responde dulcemente la Hyuuga – Siempre y cuando él así lo desee.

Ante lo dicho por la Hyuuga, la nin-medic sonríe tristemente al menos había logrado convencer a Hinata de escuchar al rubio. Si bien eso le terminaría de romper el corazón, sabía que era lo correcto, esos dos se amaban y demasiado… Era evidente que hiciera lo que ella hiciera ese amor no terminaría solo por unas cuantas intrigas.

Al menos ahora estaría tranquila que Naruto no la odiaría, quizá estaría molesto con ella y por un largo tiempo, se lo merecía… pero no quería que la odiara. Por eso había corrido ante Hinata para explicarle todo, ya no quería seguir cometiendo errores y mucho menos dañando a sus amigos… Porque eso eran Hinata y Naruto para ella, a pesar de todo siempre serían sus amigos.

Luego de su plática, ambas jóvenes se incorporan a la celebración enterándose que solo quedaban las familias del futuro matrimonio. El consejo se había retirado minutos antes no sin haberle dirigido un pequeño sermón a Gaara por los acontecimientos presenciados; sin embargo, el pelirrojo solo les respondió con una gélida mirada que muchos tomaron como advertencia y orden de su retirada.

Naruto miro preocupado a las dos jóvenes, Sakura se veía triste y tenía obvios rastros de llanto en su rostro… más transmitía más paz que cuando habló con ella. Por su parte Hinata, su pequeña y tierna Luna no entendía bien porque pero se veía radiante, cuando lo vio la joven le dedico una tímida sonrisa que lleno su corazón de una calidez impresionante.

Estaba por acercarse a ella cuando Sakura interrumpió pidiéndole a Temari dejarla cantar a lo que la rubia algo confundida y preocupada termino aceptando ya que Shikamaru le insto a ello, además de ayudar a la joven Haruno con la música de lo que se disponía a interpretar.

Para sorpresa de todos, la joven se coloca en el centro de la habitación cerrando los ojos y tomando algo de aire. Al abrirlos el jade de sus ojos reflejaba la seguridad que tenía en ese momento.

- Quiero dedicar esta melodía a dos personas… la primera, mi gran amigo y guardián… Naruto, gracias por estar ahí siempre que te necesite por brindarme el cariño y amor que en su tiempo no valore… y también para Hinata, lo siento en verdad… lamento que mis acciones y comportamiento te hayan lastimado y alejado de la persona que amabas.

_Porque no te bese en el alma  
Cuando aun podía  
Porque no te abracé la vida  
Cuando la tenía_

La voz de Sakura se escuchaba tenue, algo quebrada pero llena de sentimiento y también de un enorme remordimiento por los actos que había cometido recientemente. Las palabras que salían de su boca sorprendieron a cada uno de los presentes.

_Y yo que no me daba cuenta  
Cuanto te dolía  
Y yo que no sabía  
El daño que me hacia_

Sakura recordó todas las ocasiones en que Naruto le había pedido salir con él y ella presuntuosa, orgullosa y despectiva lo despreciaba. Una y otra vez… y en el peor de los casos golpeaba al rubio por interponerse entre "su" Sasuke y ella.

_Como es que nunca me fije  
Que ya no sonreías  
Y que antes de apagar la luz  
Ya nada me decías_

No supo en qué momento Naruto dejo de insistir, simplemente las peticiones fueron disminuyendo hasta desaparecer… si bien fue posterior a la partida de Sasuke, nunca considero que fueran algo importante.

_Que aquel amor se te escapo  
Que había llegado el día  
Que ya no me sentías  
Que ya ni te dolía_

Sin darse cuenta, el rubio había dejado de expresarle el amor que siempre profesaba y gritaba a los cuatro vientos. No podía culpar a Hinata por ello, puesto que para cuando el rubio inicio su relación… raras veces se veían y si lo hacían siempre era en compañía de Sai o algún otro.

Naruto nunca dejo de protegerla, pero sí de decirle que la quería… y una vez más no le dio importancia.

_Me dedique a perderte  
Y me ausente en momentos  
Que se han ido para siempre  
Me dedique a no verte_

Durante su estancia en la Academia siempre lo hizo menos, lo tachaba de irresponsable e inútil… como osaba ese huérfano a querer compararse con el gran Sasuke Uchiha, si por alguna extraña razón las cosas le salían bien no lo felicitaba por el contrario le humillaba y recriminaba que solo había sido suerte.

_Y me encerré en mi mundo  
Y no pudiste detenerme  
Y me aleje mil veces  
Y cuando regrese_

Cuando Sasuke se fue se sintió morir… egoístamente pidió aunque en su interior exigía a Naruto que le devolviera al Uchiha, al que en verdad amaba así fuera frío, cruel y déspota con todos sobretodo con ella y Naruto. Eso no le importaba lo quería de vuelta.

_Te había perdido para siempre  
Y quise detenerte_

Finalmente Naruto inicio una relación formal con Hinata, y a ella poco le falto para un ataque de nervios. Tuvo que perder lo que creía seguro para darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

_Entonces descubrí  
Que ya mirabas diferente  
Me dedique a perderte  
Me dedique a perderte_

Hice mil y un intentos para atraer la atención del rubio hacia sí misma una vez más y creía haberlo logrado cuando comenzaron a ir a cenar después de las misiones, sin embargo, triste decepción se llevo al darse cuenta que Naruto no paraba de hablar de Hinata… Si la había extrañado, que cuanto tiempo lo había amado en silencio, pero sobretodo lo feliz que ella lo hacía.

_Porque no te llene de mí  
Cuando aun había tiempo  
Porque no pude comprender  
Lo que hasta ahora entiendo_

Tan grande fue el golpe para ella, darse cuenta que el rubio significaba tanto para ella y por caprichosa lo había dejado ir.

_Que fuiste todo para mí  
Y que yo estaba ciego  
Te deje para luego  
Este maldito ego_

_Siempre creí que te tendría para mí, que estarías ahí sin importar el tiempo que pasara o las propuestas que recibieras… Aún recuerdo la que te hizo Shion y que sin saber bien que significaba aceptaste… sin embargo, no se concreto nada y me alegre… eso confirmaba mi creencia, que tonta fui._

_Me dedique a perderte  
Y me ausente en momentos  
Que se han ido para siempre  
Me dedique a no verte_

La joven no podía evitar derramar lágrimas mientras continuaba cantando, el corazón se desgarraba ante cada estrofa pero era necesario continuar. Solo así podía enmendar un poquito todo lo que había provocado.

_Me dedique a no verte  
Y me encerré en mi mundo  
Y no pudiste detenerme  
Y me aleje mil veces  
_

No podía dejar que siguieran sufriendo, era más que evidente que ellos estaban hechos el uno para el otro. El carácter de ambos era tan parecido y se complementaban perfectamente.

_Y cuando regrese  
Te había perdido para siempre  
Y quise detenerte_

Quería al rubio era más que evidente, pero no podía condenarlo a ser infeliz por retenerlo a su lado, siquiera si lo lograba… pues con lo que había hecho lo dudaba. Además solo lo alejaría de la persona que en verdad amaba.

_Entonces descubrí  
Que ya mirabas diferente  
Me dedique a perderte  
Me dedique a perderte_

Finalizo su interpretación, mientras se limpiaba el llanto de sus ojos. Mirando fijamente a los invitados; Ino, su amiga de la infancia le sonrío comprensivamente invitándola a sentarse cerca de ella brindándole todo su apoyo haciendo sentir un poco mejor a la joven. Solo esperaba que lo que había hecho fuera lo bastante fuerte para que Naruto y Hinata arreglen sus diferencias.

Naruto no cabía de la impresión, Sakura había confesado ante todo que entre ellos no había nada. Hinata miraba con algo de compasión a la Haruno, sabía lo difícil y doloroso que era lo que la joven nin-medic estaba pasando. Era cierto que seguía molesta y bastante dolida, pero pese a todo no podía guardarle rencor.

Por su parte Gaara seguía con una lucha interna, las palabras de su hermano retumbaban en su cabeza. Tenía miedo, mejor dicho estaba aterrado… Qué tal si le pasaba a él lo mismo que a Sakura; había tardado demasiado en darse cuenta lo que sentía por su pequeña alumna y si bien sabía que ella estaba enamorada de alguien que seguramente no era él… aunque… sus hermanos eran muy insistentes; ¿sabrían algo ellos? Y de ser así… ¿se lo habrían ocultado a pesar de ver su situación?

Su hermana mayor lo saco de sus pensamientos al insistirle que los presentes esperaban que él llevara a cabo su interpretación. La intervención de Sakura le había ayudado a ganar tiempo para decidir qué hacer. No estaba seguro, pero nunca había sido un cobarde. Aún así no se sentía listo para ser el siguiente en abrirse de esa manera…

- Vamos Gaara, no puedes dejar esperando a los invitados – insistió la rubia – Es tu turno.

- ¿Por qué tengo que seguir yo? – Fueron las palabras que abandonaron su boca de manera seca – Aún queda Matsuri y Naruto

El rubio estaba más que ansioso, sin embargo Temari le había pedido o prácticamente exigido que no interrumpiera la labor de conocimiento con su pequeño hermano. Por un lado entendía esa actitud, conocía a Gaara y sabía que entre más tiempo pasará más difícil sería que el pelirrojo cantara.

Sin embargo, la castaña se sentía un poco contrariada no quería que hicieran sentir mal a su sensei, así que aunque la rubia se enojara con ella intervendría a favor de su amor platónico.

- Temari-san – dice suavemente la castaña – Si Gaara-sensei no quiere seguir, puedo tomar su lugar.

La rubia le dirigió una mirada asesina a la alumna de su hermano que solo atino a ponerse un poco pálida al pensar que había sido insolente.

- No te preocupes por mi Matsu – respondió inconscientemente el pelirrojo sorprendiendo a todos por el diminutivo con el que llamo a la joven – Aunque invocaras al Shukaku mi hermana no cambiara de parecer en el orden.

El pelirrojo se apresuro a tomar su lugar frente al público, se sentía desnudo y eso que aún no comenzaba… había tomado una decisión, tenía que decirle a su pequeña todo lo que despertó y provocó en su persona. La amaba, y ya que su corazón no era suyo tenía que revelarle que él siempre estaría para ella.

_Yo era un hombre de hojalata_

_Buscando al Mago de Oz_

_Porque no sentía nada_

_Y quería un corazón_

Recordaba cuando trataba de probar su existencia todas las personas que asesino solo por creer que para eso había sido "creado", nadie lo quería y la única forma de sentirse vivo era esa… lastimando otros.

_Era más inteligente_

_Que el espantapájaros_

_Y era mucho más valiente_

_Que mi amigo el león_

La verdad siempre se considero más listo que Naruto, nunca creyó que alguien se le metería de tal manera en su corazón pero imagino que de sentir alguna vez "amor" sabría cómo actuar. Cuando descubrió la relación de su hermana con el Nara, no entendía al joven… titubeaba demasiado para confesar lo que sentía por Temari y más aún cuando lo hicieron del conocimiento de ambas familias.

_Pero eso de nada me sirvió_

_Aquel día en que ella se largó_

Dolía tanto saber que su corazón no le pertenecía y no podía reprocharle nada… nunca le dio motivos para demostrarle lo mucho que la joven le importaba y ahora la había perdido.

_Y ahora soy un tonto_

_Él tonto más cobarde,_

_Por no entregarme,_

_Por no saber amarle_

_Y qué ironía, su adiós me desbarata_

_Después de ser el hombre "fuerte" de hojalata_

La castaña no podía evitar que las lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos, justo cuando estaba decidida a confesar sus sentimientos al pelirrojo, resultaba que el joven se había enamorado de alguien más y esa persona no le correspondía… ¿cómo era eso posible? ¿Acaso no podía ver el gran ser humano que era el pelirrojo? Era cierto que ya no podría cumplir su sueño de estar al lado del pelirrojo.

Cierto castaño coloco su mano sobre el hombro de la joven mientras la miraba tiernamente, al tiempo que le susurraba un "_no te rindas". _

_Por sentirme vulnerable_

_Ni una lágrima solté,_

_Por quererme ver valiente_

_Miedo no le demostré_

Por su parte Gaara no podía despegar la vista de su alumna, no entendía porque su llanto y esa acción le oprimía el corazón; odiaba verla triste y odiaba no poder ayudarla… en cuanto supiera quien la hacía llorar le partiría la cara.

Si bien, el siempre ocultó su sufrimiento haría lo posible porque ella no derramara ni una lágrima más.

_No fui tan inteligente_

_Hoy no se qué voy a hacer_

_El camino amarillo_

_No es el mismo sin esa mujer_

Mientras cantaba estaba completamente decidido a decirle a la castaña que la melodía era para ella. Ya lo había arriesgado todo qué más daba un poco más… aunque ella no le correspondiera tenía que saber que podía contar con él siempre.

_Y qué ironía, su adiós me desbarata_

_Después de ser el hombre "fuerte" de hojalata_

El pelirrojo se acerco lentamente a la joven, tomándola del rostro mientras deposita un beso en su frente provocando un enorme sonrojo en la castaña. Para luego acariciar su mejilla tiernamente, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

_Yo era un hombre de hojalata_

_Que anhelaba un corazón_

_Sin saber que lo tenía_

_Hasta que ella lo rompió._

- Deje de ser tan fuerte el día que casi te pierdo – susurro el pelirrojo a la joven – No quiero que te alejes.

**Notas del autor: **

¡Finalmente termine!

Lamento la tardanza, espero sea de su agrado, quizá sea un poco corto pero es lo que se me ocurrió hasta ahora. Dude mucho en si Sakura cantaba o no, pero luego de escuchar esa canción no pude resistirme y lo hice.

Tuve varios motivos para retrasarme tanto, el más importante pues mi próximo examen para la especialidad… pero he de confesar que algo acaparo mi atención de forma adictiva… The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time… lo siento, lo siento en serio, pero no pude resistirme pero no se preocupen me dare un tiempo aunque este estudiando… por Zelda… ejem… si ya lo termine así que ya no me distraerá más.

Por ahora me despido y espero sus comentarios, esta historia ya casi llega a su final, Gaara confesó lo que siente, Sakura trata de corregir sus errores y Naruto está más que decidido a recuperar a Hinata.


	16. Eres todo en mí

"**Diciendo adiós"**

**Capitulo 16.-Eres todo en mí.**

La castaña no cabía en su asombro, su amado sensei le pedía no separarse de él. Su corazón latía a una gran velocidad, la joven no podía con la sensación de felicidad que crecía en su pecho.

Por su parte, el pelirrojo no podía evitar sentir como el alma se le escapaba en cada respiración; no sabía como interpretar el rostro de su adorable alumna, la joven tenía los ojos totalmente abiertos por la sorpresa e incapaz de pronunciar palabra. ¿Acaso había sido muy impertinente de su parte hacerle esa petición?

Gaara no sabía donde esconderse los nervios lo estaban carcomiendo y el silencio de la castaña no le ayudaba en nada, su cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora tratando de enmendar el error que creía haber cometido, quizá la ofendió ¿cómo pudo pensar que una criatura tan dulce, delicada y bella como era la castaña podría sino corresponderle, acceder a su petición de estar cerca de él?

- Gaara-sensei –musitó la joven mientras la sonrisa se iba haciendo más prominente - ¿Habla en serio?

Esas palabras despertaron al pelirrojo de su trance, la castaña frente a sus ojos parecía adelante. Sabía que todos los presentes lo miraban más no podía dar marcha atrás… si algo había aprendido de su mejor amigo era a luchar por lo que querías y si él había cruzado un desierto con tal de recuperar a la mujer de su vida; él no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de tenerla tan cerca, si al final ella decidía no corresponderle aprendería a vivir con ello, pero al menos quería conservar la hermosa relación de amistad que tenía con su querida alumna.

- Sé que es algo egoísta, porque tú amas a alguien – respondió el joven de ojos aguamarina – pero te pido que por lo menos me dejes ser tu amigo.

La castaña abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente ¿su sensei le estaba dando a entender que la amaba pero sabía que no le correspondía? Nunca, en ninguno de sus más alocados sueños se imagino que pasaría algo así. No entendía como era posible que el pelirrojo pensara que ella estaba enamorada de alguien más. Miro instintivamente a Kankuro, su confidente y paño de lágrimas, el castaño acababa de golpearse la cara con la palma de su mano.

- Gaara-sensei… yo…

- Matsu… sé que tarde demasiado en darme cuenta de los sentimientos que despertaste en mí – coloca su mano sobre la mejilla de la joven – quizá demasiado, pero por lo que más quieras, no te apartes de mí.

La joven frente suyo dibujo una dulce sonrisa en sus labios, el brillo de sus ojos se intensificó; no podía pensar claramente… ¿qué significaba esa actitud? Él estaba siendo egoísta, lo sabía… y sin embargo, esa dulce criatura frente suyo le sonría cálidamente, inundando su corazón de paz y tranquilidad.

Se sobresaltó al sentir la mano de aquella joven sobre su mejilla, más se aferró a aquél contacto y al recordar que todos los presentes seguramente lo veían asombrados no puedo evitar que sus pálidas mejillas adquirieran un tono rojizo, más no evitó la caricia que le daba su alumna.

- Se lo dije una vez – dijo dulcemente la castaña – yo siempre estaré a su lado, mientras así lo desee.

- Matsu – susurro el pelirrojo – Yo quiero…

No, no podía… no enfrente de todos, si bien ya lo había dado a entender no podía decirle que la amaba… no enfrente de tantos espectadores. Aún no se sentía preparado para sufrir el rechazo de aquella joven y mucho menos estando rodeado de tanta gente.

- Matsuri, ¿Por qué no le dices a mi hermano como te sientes respecto a él? – habló es castaño mayor, atrayendo la atención de la joven y el pelirrojo – No lo tortures más.

En ese momento, el Kazekage sintió pánico, su hermano alentaba a aquella joven a revelarle sus sentimientos y por un instante se lleno de esperanza, los ojos de su hermano transmitían algo de ilusión a su corazón, aquellas palabras que menciono… quería creer que se debían a que aún tenía una posibilidad de conquistar el corazón de su adorable alumna.

_¿Adorable? _Se estaba volviendo un cursi, pues desde que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos, no podía evitar tener un cumplido para aquella joven tan especial para él.

Por su parte el resto de los invitados se encontraban extremadamente sorprendidos, cierto rubio era el más feliz por su amigo, Gaara al igual que él había sufrido mucho y merecía ser feliz; se le hacia gracioso el que el pelirrojo no se diera cuenta de los sentimientos de la joven, puesto que eran totalmente evidentes… ¡hasta él lo había notado! Y eso es mucho decir, sin embargo, no era quien para juzgarlo, ya que él nunca se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de su amada "luna" hasta que esta misma los confeso en aquella fatídica batalla donde casi la pierde.

_Si por algo somos amigos –_ Pensó el rubio mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su cabeza –_somos tal para cual. _

Al escuchar a su querido confidente, la joven de ojos negros asintió y retiro la mano del rostro del níveo de ojos aguamarina quien le expresaba su incertidumbre con la mirada. La joven se armó de gran valor acercándose a él y dándole un suave beso en la mejilla.

- No debe preocuparse por nada Gaara-sensei – sonriendo ampliamente – por favor déjeme expresar lo que siento por usted.

Los ojos aguamarina del Kazekage se abrieron de la sorpresa, ¡eso quería decir que su alumna si sentía algo por él! Sin poder evitarlo una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios ampliando más la de su acompañante.

Matsuri, se alejó del pelirrojo colocándose en el centro del salón, aquel sitio donde ya anteriormente se habían expresado sinfín de emociones y un mismo sentimiento: Amor; aquel amor que sentían por esa persona especial y que más de uno había callado por vergüenza y sobre todo temor a no ser correspondido.

La música comenzó a sonar, una melodía lenta y con un toque sensual, algo que sorprendió a todos los presentes y sobretodo al pelirrojo; la voz de aquella castaña era dulce y gentil, parecía acariciar el oído de aquel que tenía el privilegio de escucharla.

_Eres todo en mí  
El sol que me ilumina  
Y me hace tan feliz  
La fuerza que conduce  
Mi existir  
Solo tu, mi amor _

La castaña comenzó a recordar el día que ingresó a la academia ninja, como todos la menospreciaban por no querer herir a nadie, por tener miedo de dañar a alguien durante una batalla, todos sus compañeros la catalogaban como una tonta e inútil que seguramente jamás se convertiría en una ninja y de milagrosamente hacerlo, era obvio que moriría en la primera misión importante que se le encomendara.

Cuando se les informo que los hijos del Kazekage serían sus senseis al menos por una semana, jamás imagino que estos la aceptaran; estaba aterrada y fue peor cuando se les pidió escoger un arma. Ella no quería hacerlo, había visto morir a sus padres frente a ella; por eso creía que un arma solo servía para matar y lastimar a los demás.

Sin embargo, ahí estuvo el pelirrojo… serio, distante e impasible como siempre, en ese momento él trato de decirle algo a ella; tiempo después logro averiguar que fue: Un arma sirve para proteger lo más importante que tienes.

_Si me abrazo a ti  
Yo siento que tu esencia  
Se dispersa en mi  
No queda ni un espacio  
En mi sentir  
Eres tu mi luz_

Por mucho que sus compañeros le decían que estaba loca por haber escogido al menor de los Sabaku no, que ese ninja era alguien despiadado y sin corazón no podía creerlo, Gaara había sido su apoyo y había demostrado ser un excelente instructor, si bien era muy exigente y estricto sabía que todo era por su bien. Ella había aprendido el doble que sus compañeros aunado a que había mejorado considerablemente su rendimiento según su primer instructor en la Academia.

El pelirrojo la había salvado de caer en una depresión, de perderse en aquella oscuridad y tristeza… ella conocía el sufrimiento del pelirrojo y el miedo que aún le tenían algunos miembros de la aldea, más nunca lo compartió y mucho menos lo entendió. Gaara era un ser humano normal, como cualquier otro, que si bien era muy poco expresivo siempre mostró preocuparse por los que lo rodeaban.

_Eres todo en mi  
Y llevo entre mis labios  
Todo tu sabor  
Cruzare, mi bien  
Océanos mas profundos  
Por saber de ti  
_

Cuando fue secuestrada se sintió morir, ella no tenía familia ni amigos que se preocuparan por ella, al menos no al grado de ir en su búsqueda y arriesgar su vida. Todo había sido por ser la alumna del "arma perfecta"

Por su mente jamás cruzo que su sensei iría a buscarla y mucho menos que sus hermanos le acompañarían en tan peligrosa tarea; sin embargo le alegraba… significaba que le importaba a alguien; que para su sensei ella era alguien por quien valía la pena luchar.

_Eres todo en mi  
Por siempre y para siempre  
Desde que te vi  
Nunca mas tendré  
Temor pues con tu amor  
Volví a sentir y a renacer  
_

Al verlo combatir su corazón se estrujo de miedo, él estaba arriesgando su vida por ella una simple e insignificante niña que jugaba y soñaba en convertirse en una ninja. Una pequeña que se escondía como una cobarde; sin embargo, fue cuando vio a aquel rubio… se empeñaba tanto en ayudar a Gaara, en protegerlo como el pelirrojo intentaba protegerla a ella.

Fue el rubio quien le había ayudado a entender las palabras de su querido sensei, él estaba peleando por proteger a la primera persona con la que había formado un lazo. Ella le había hecho sentir que era alguien digno de confianza, que tenía mucho que enseñar.

Días después de aquel atentado, se atrevió a preguntarle al pelirrojo el porqué de haberla salvado. Este simplemente le respondió que ella era SU alumna y tenía que protegerla, porque era importante para él.

_Volare por ti  
A un mundo donde beba  
Solo de tu amor  
Dejando la distancia  
Tras de mi  
Solos tu y yo _

Cuando el período de enseñanza por parte de los jounin término, no pudo evitar sentirse triste… se negaba a separarse del pelirrojo. Desde el momento en el que lo conoció había despertado sentimientos en su corazón.

Al principio solo había sido admiración, que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en amor… el solo hecho de tener que alejarse de él le partía el corazón. Cuanta había sido su sorpresa cuando Gaara le comunico que ella seguiría entrenando a su lado, que no iba a dejar que todo el talento que ella tenía se desperdiciara.

Una vez más fue feliz, ella se esforzaba todos los días para mejorar; no importaba cuan duro o despiadado pareciera el entrenamiento, lo cumpliría al pie de la letra si con ello lograba una mirada de aprobación por parte del pelirrojo.

_Eres todo en mi  
Y llevo entre mis labios  
Todo tu sabor  
Cruzare, mi bien  
Océanos mas profundos  
Por saber de ti  
_

Su corazón se partió en dos cuando atacaron la aldea y se lo arrebataron, ella deseaba salir a buscarlo, sin embargo, se le ordeno permanecer custodiando una de las torres que en guerras anteriores era la primera en ser atacada. Se sentía furiosa, preocupada y triste por no haber podido ayudarlo. Era su turno de proteger al pelirrojo y los miembros del consejo preferían proteger una estúpida torre que a nadie le interesaba.

También tuvo que sufrir el ataque a Kankuro, verlo al borde de la muerte la estaba destrozando… había perdido al amor de su vida sin siquiera verlo y su mejor amigo, su confidente y porque no decirlo su hermano mayor se debatía entre la vida y la muerte. Agradecía infinitamente a Sakura Haruno el haberle salvado la vida al castaño.

Cuando les dieron luz verde para ir en busca de su kage ella junto con Temari fueron las primeras en salir en su búsqueda; el ver tendido al pelirrojo sin rastros de querer despertar derrumbó su mundo, estaba tan arrepentida de no haberle dicho lo que sentía que cuando por fin abrió los ojos e intento levantarse inmediatamente lo ayudo; aunque Gaara se zafó de su agarre, acción que fue una puñalada a su ya magullado corazón se dio cuenta que fue porque quería agradecerle a Naruto, ese rubio que había luchado, llorado y brindado parte de su energía con tal de no perder a su amigo.

_Eres todo en mi  
Por siempre y para siempre  
Desde que te vi  
Nunca más tendré  
Temor pues con tu amor  
Volví a sentir y a renacer  
_

Los hermanos de Gaara también le ayudaban, fue así como inicio una amistad tan estrecha con Kankuro. El joven era algo excéntrico, bromista y para que negarlo un poquito arrogante, pero siempre se mostro gentil con ella y eso había fomentado una gran confianza entre ambos.

Había sido el primero en cuestionarla acerca de los sentimientos que tenía hacia el actual Kazekage, Temari había sido más sutil… pero ambos estaban dispuestos a que su hermano le correspondiera.

Al ser nombrado Kazekage y darse cuenta de la enorme cantidad de papeles que tenía que revisar, firmar y redactar pidió ayuda; los miembros querían imponer un asistente que más que ayudarlo su objetivo era vigilarlo y de ser posible sabotearlo. Sin embargo, ella había hecho de todo con tal de adquirir ese puesto y Gaara sin dudarlo se lo había otorgado.

_Bailaremos hoy  
Sobre una nube blanca  
Que en el cielo esta  
Tus ojos como estrellas  
brillaran  
Para mi, por mi  
_

Estaba decidida a ayudarlo en su carrera como Kazekage, quería que todos los habitantes de la aldea se dieran cuenta del maravilloso ser humano que era el pelirrojo. Que a pesar de ser frío, retraído y distante tenía un corazón enorme.

No le importaba quedarse hasta tarde trabajando a su lado, cada minuto junto a él lograba sacarle una sonrisa. Sin embargo, no podía evitar que al sentirlo tan cerca se pusiera nerviosa y actuara como una tonta despistada. Se le olvidaba el mundo con solo mirar esos ojos como el mar; pocas veces sonreía y el que le dedicara precisamente a ella una sonrisa ponía su corazón en las nubes.

_Jamás se ira la magia de sentir  
Tu aliento sobre mi  
Volcando mis sentidos  
Para amar  
Solo por tu amor  
Mi amor  
_

Luego, de tanto tiempo por fin podía expresarle sus sentimientos al pelirrojo. Mirándolo fijamente dedicándole una dulce sonrisa; le daba algo de gracia el rostro de incredulidad que tenía el pelirrojo.

Gaara era alguien tan inocente en algunos aspectos, mucho más que ella y en cuestiones de amor el pelirrojo llevaba las de perder, no porque no lo amara, sino que, él no sabía que era amar a otra persona; no como pareja al menos. Y agradecía a todos los dioses que se cruzaban por su mente que la escogiera a ella para empezar a aprender.

_Bailaremos hoy  
Sobre una nube blanca  
Que en el cielo esta  
Tus ojos como estrellas  
Brillaran  
Para mi por mi_

Finalizo su canción y se acercó lenta y decididamente al pelirrojo tomándolo de las manos mientras sonreía.

- Espero que haya quedado claro – dice alegremente la castaña a un anonadado pelirrojo – Yo… no sé de donde ha sacado la idea que yo amaba a alguien más.

Gaara no cabía en si de su sorpresa y más aún de la vergüenza; por un lado las castaña correspondía sus sentimiento y si había entendido bien esa melodía desde hace mucho tiempo que ella estaba enamorada de él, un ser que se consideraba malévolo y sin corazón, no podía créelo, pero eso no lo hacía sentirse menos feliz. Por otra parte, había malinterpretado la conversación que escucho a hurtadillas. No puedo evitar mirar a su hermano mayor quien le sonreía burlonamente, eso solo significaba una cosa ¡Kankuro sabía todo!

Ese hermano ingrato y malagradecido conocía los sentimientos que le profesaba su bella alumna y nunca se digno a decirle nada. Por el contrario, lo torturo y le dio a entender que si la castaña se alejaba de su lado era por culpa de su comportamiento hacia ella, que era cierto que tenía razón pero a pesar de ello no hizo nada para desmentir sus sospechas acerca de un enamorado. Ya se vengaría de él.

El corazón del pelirrojo latía a una velocidad impresionante y sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en sus labios; ampliando a su vez la que la castaña ya tenía en su rostro. La joven apretó con fuerza la mano de su querido sensei; ocasionando que este se soltara de su agarre para tomarle el rostro y darle un beso en la frente, provocando un enorme sonrojo en su rostro y un grito de felicidad por parte de todos los presentes; en especial de cierta rubia que acababa de comprometerse.

Por su parte el castaño miraba a la nueva pareja algo preocupado y agradecía que el consejo se hubiera retirado hace tiempo; sabía perfectamente que ese grupo de momias no vería con buenos ojos el que el gran Kazekage entablara una relación con una kunoichi sin familia, al menos de sangre, porque para Temari y él, Matsuri pertenecía a los Sabaku no le pesara a quien le pesara. Miro a su hermana mayor quien después de dejarse llevar le regreso la mirada, seguramente pensaba lo mismo que él.

Gaara por su parte no podía despegar los ojos de la joven que tenía frente así; la protegería de quien sea y como fuera. Ya hace meses que los miembros del consejo prácticamente le exigían que sentara cabeza e incluso tuvieron la osadía de tratar de imponerle a más de una joven que según ellos consideraban ideal, descubriendo que todas las candidatas no eran más que chiquillas mimadas educadas únicamente para "lucir bien". Él las había rechazado a todas, ya que no tenía ningún interés en darle gusto al consejo y mucho menos atarse a alguien por quien no sentía absolutamente nada.

Las pocas jovencitas que había soportado más de dos horas seguidas lo había logrado, porque estas no le dirigían la palabra y la más altanera le había dicho que si se encontraba frente a él era por obligación y agradecido debía a estar que ella aceptara, puesto que nadie podría sentir algo por un monstruo como lo era él. Para desgracia de esa joven, sus hermanos presenciaron tal atrevimiento y tanto Kankuro como él tuvieron que sujetar a Temari para evitar que le demostrara con sus propias manos quien era el monstruo de la aldea.

Desde ese día los miembros dejaron de tratar de imponerle relaciones; tanto porque fue una orden directa como Kage como que los ancianos tuvieron pánico de desencadenar la ira de la rubia. Poco después de la llegada de Hinata a la aldea, aquella panda de "consejeros" volvieron a las andadas presionándolo con que esa unión sería muy benéfica para la aldea, que si bien el matrimonio de su hermana fomentaba los lazos con Konoha, el que el Kazekage contrajera nupcias con la heredera de uno de los grandes clanes de la aldea oculta de la hoja terminaría de consolidar esa alianza.

Al terminar su propuesta todos los miembros se pusieron a temblar ante la mirada del pelirrojo, las secas palabras que abandonaron sus labios les dejo claro a los ancianos que ese tema no debería volver a tocarse si que es que querían mantener su estatus social. La respuesta del pelirrojo había sido contundente "_Hinata Hyuuga es la pareja del próximo Hokage, si lo que quieren es desencadenar una guerra que seguramente perderemos; adelante, sigan insistiendo" _ Tras decir aquello, el joven había abandonado la sala de reunión.

Y ahora, tenía más motivos para negarse a aquella absurda petición… la Hyuuga era una joven hermosa, dulce y gentil; pero no estaba enamorado de ella, y aunque esa joven hubiera ganado su corazón definitivamente hubiera sido una batalla perdida. Jamás hubiera hecho algo para separar a su gran amigo de la mujer que amaba y esa mujer aún le correspondía… Hinata seguía perdidamente enamorada de Naruto y este, tuvo que sentir perderla para darse cuenta de lo importante que era la Hyuuga para él. No… jamás podría interponerse entre esos dos.

Él por otro lado también había tardado tanto en darse cuenta lo que significaba su pequeña alumna para él. El día que la conoció encontró motivos para vivir, proteger a alguien… ella logro que brotara un anhelo más en su persona. Le había costado entender cuanto la amaba, y al igual que su amigo tuvo que sentir el terror más grande: Perderla.

Así que, sin importar que se opusiera el consejo, la aldea, las cinco naciones ninja o el mundo entero no dejaría a Matsuri, deseaba pasar el resto de su vida a su lado… que le brindara todas esas sonrisas y sonrojos. Adoraba el nerviosismo que provocaba en ella, al fin lo entendía… lo que la castaña sentía no era miedo, sino ansiedad por sentirlo tan cerca, por no poder decirle que lo amaba y ocultar todos esos sentimientos que tenía por él.

- Con temor iba mi corazón – susurra el pelirrojo – sin poder el futuro esperar… todo cambió el día que te conocí; me diste la primera razón para vivir… protegerte.

El pelirrojo acaricia el rostro de la joven mientras esta se aferra a su mano sonriéndole ampliamente.

- Parecías tan frágil… tan tierna al no querer lastima a nadie – Gaara atrae contra sí a Matsuri envolviéndola en un abrazo mientras acaricia su cabeza – Creía que ya no existían tanta ingenuidad.

- Gaara-sensei… -la joven corresponde ese abrazo, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del pelirrojo – Yo quería convertirme en ninja por la memoria de mis padres, pero estaba aterrada… las armas habían arrebatado sus vidas y yo…

- Un arma sirve para matar, ese es su objetivo…

- Pero a veces es la única forma de proteger lo que se ama y eso fue lo que usted me enseño.

- Desde que llegaste a mi vida Matsu, mi sendero dejó de ser oscuro… me ayudaste a relacionarme aún más con mis hermanos… con los habitantes de la aldea….

- Yo quería que todos vieran al verdadero Gaara

- Jamás me tuviste miedo, permaneciste a mi lado siempre que te necesite e incluso cuando no quería a nadie cerca. Sin darme cuenta te habías vuelto indispensable para mí.

Las palabras del joven sorprendieron a la castaña, aunque le alegraba saber que pese a todo pronóstico el pelirrojo la quería. Pero el que la dijera que era indispensable para él… era sentirse en la gloria.

- Esa fue la verdadera razón por la que no te dejaba ir a las misiones o por la que no quería que nadie se te acercara –dijo el pelirrojo extremadamente sonrojado al recordar al protector misterioso que tenía la castaña.

- Al fin lo confesaste hermanito – dice un alegre castaño – mira que más de una vez me culparon a mi ¬¬.

- Kankuro… - el pelirrojo mira duramente a su hermano, para luego soltar un suspiro – Supongo que te debo una disculpa.

Ante esas palabras el castaño cae al suelo por la sorpresa, jamás creyó que su pequeño hermano aceptará haberse convertido en aquél protector misterioso que amenazaba a todo joven que se acercara a la dulce pero inocente alumna del Kazekage.

- ¿Entonces era Gaara-sense? –pregunta sorprendida la castaña.

- ¿Quién diría que mi hermanito es tan celoso verdad? – Agrega jugando el castaño mayor ocasionando la risa de todos los presente, provocando que el rostro del pelirrojo se tiña de carmín.

- Bueno, ya basta – dice la rubia acercándose al pelirrojo – Me alegra que al fin ustedes dos – mirando a Matsuri- hayan sido capaces de confesar sus sentimientos.

La joven se apresura a atrapar en un abrazo a la castaña y a su pequeño hermano mientras Kankuro se une al abrazo avergonzando más a la pareja.

- Ejem… - Murmura Gaara tratando de separarse de sus hermanos y jalando a la castaña con él – Necesito hablar con ella… A SOLAS

Con estas palabras se lleva a Matsuri a la cocina mientras escucha las protestas de la rubia y la burla del marionetista con respecto a que no se propase con la castaña.

Una vez que se encuentran solos no pueden evitar sonrojarse y más al notar que sus manos están entrelazadas, el corazón de cada uno late rápidamente, sus ojos están fijos en el otro. Ninguno puede creer que sea correspondido, es un sueño… aquél que parecía tan lejano y en estos momentos es tan palpable.

- Matsuri… yo… - dice el pelirrojo algo cohibido, no sabe como empezar – yo… quiero decirte…

- Gaara-sensei, no tiene que decir nada más si no lo desea… yo entiendo.

- No, Matsu… quiero hacer las cosas bien…

El joven suelta a la castaña mientras cierra los ojos y respira profundamente, sin saber que esa acción provoca temor en la chica… ¿acaso tan poco duro el sueño? Ella se imaginaba el hecho de que la principal oposición de que el pelirrojo estuviera con ella era su cargo, los miembros del consejo jamás permitirían que una ninja sin familia o algún título se convirtiera en su esposa… ¿Era eso lo que Garra quería decirle? Que por mucho que la quisiera lo suyo no era posible. Sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Ante eso el pelirrojo no entendía que le pasaba. Hace unos minutos la chica estaba feliz y ahora… ¿se habrá arrepentido? No… no podía dudar, sabía que no era bueno con las palabras pero tenía que intentarlo, ya había logrado cantarle… y frente a todos, hablar con ella sería un poco más sencillo o eso esperaba.

- No quiero que llores – dice el pelirrojo mientras limpia las pequeñas lágrimas de la castaña – Tú sabes que no soy bueno para expresar mis sentimientos.

_Siempre estuve solo, todos tenían miedo de mí así que decidí que si ellos no me querían cerca yo tampoco dejaría que se acercaran a mí. Preferí esconderme en la máscara de un frío y despiadado asesino, matando a todo aquél que en algún momento podía haberme dañado… creyendo así que si yo lastimaba primero aseguraría mi supervivencia… así fue mi vida, al menos hasta que fuimos enviados a los exámenes Chunnin, ahí conocí a Naruto… entendí que era igual a mí… tenía una bestia en su interior, al igual que yo era un monstruo o eso creía yo… Él se aferraba a que todos los demás cambiaran su forma de verlo, lucho y protegió a cada miembro de su aldea. Estuvo a punto de dar su vida con tal de que no dañara a sus compañeros de equipo, por más que lo intentara no lo entendía…. ¿por qué se preocupaba por esas personas? El confiar en alguien solo daba pie a que pudieran traicionarte…_

_Durante esa batalla también vi a mis hermanos ponerse de pie, una y otra vez a pesar de sus heridas, todo con tal de que no me hirieran… al principio creí que era porque yo era la pieza clave para la invasión; después me di cuenta que la realidad era que ellos trataban que no me pasará nada. _

_Después de eso entendí que para que alguien reconozca mi existencia no hacía falta matar… tenía que ir ganando ese respeto y no imponerlo a base del miedo; quería que a mi también me reconocieran, en ese momento jamás pensé en que alguien pudiera sentir amor por mi, quizá solo mis hermanos… pero nadie más. Había hecho cosas terribles y eso jamás desaparecería, pero deseaba luchar por enmendarme y lo primero que logre fue tener a mi primer estudiante… tú. _

_No tiene caso ocultarlo más, estaba aterrado, nunca creí que alguien me elegiría como sensei y mucho menos aceptara quedarse a mi lado una vez finalizado el tiempo estipulado del curso. Cuando fuiste raptada no sabía que sentir… si bien no te conocía y la relación que teníamos era casi inexistente por el corto tiempo que llevábamos conviviendo no podía dejar que pagarás por culpa mía. _

_Habías sido la única en atreverse a escucharme, a recibir algo de mí… no podía abandonarte, tenía que traerte de regreso. No solo por ser mi alumna, sino por ser mí primer lazo. No podía perderte. El tiempo pasó y seguías a mi lado, pendiente de mí en todo momento, ayudándome, cuidándome… me acostumbre a tu presencia y me aterraba la idea de que te alejaras aunque no era del todo consciente de ello._

_Supongo que estarás molesta por el hecho de haber alejado a todo pretendiente de ti… te pido perdón por eso, pero no podía soportar que alguien pudiera lastimarte, o al menos yo creía que esa era la razón… hasta ahora me doy cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba, no quería que nadie te alejara de mi lado. Te amaba sin saberlo… te amo y no era capaz de darme cuenta. Quería protegerte, temía que te hicieran daño y traté de evitarlo… porque verte llorar o siquiera verte triste me parte el corazón y quiero hacer añicos al que provoca tu tristeza. _

_Sé que en este tiempo yo he sido la mayor causa de tu llanto, he sido un tonto… un egoísta y un arrogante. Me cegaron los celos de forma impresionante, verte tan unida a mi hermano... darme cuenta de la facilidad con la que reías a su lado, con la enorme alegría que emanabas al hablar con él… yo quería todo eso… moría porque fuera yo quien provocaba esa felicidad. No supe en que momento me aleje de ti. Creo que fue en el momento en que comencé a darme cuenta de lo que provocabas en mí, yo era un ser frío, distante que no conocía el amor… que esperanza podía tener de que un ángel como tu pudiera amarme. Así que era mejor para mí encerrarme en mi coraza._

_Jamás creí que pudiera ser alguien tan posesivo o celoso… muchos de los que se te acercaban solo lo hacían para divertirse contigo; lograr conquistar a la alumna del Kazekage… una ingenua y dulce jovencita que era todo un reto, ya que se rumoraba que jamás accedía a salir con nadie. No tienes idea de cuanto me contuve para no realizar mi funeral del desierto en ellos. _

_Matsu… yo sé que no soy el ser más dulce del mundo, puedo llegar a ser indiferente pero créeme por favor cuando te digo que eres la persona que más me importa. Y por esa misma razón te pido, que me ayudes a aprender como amar a alguien más… mejor dicho, ayúdame a que pueda demostrarte lo que siento por ti. _

_Dime por favor, ¿aceptarías ser mi novia?_

La castaña no cabía en si de felicidad se lanzó a los brazos del pelirrojo sin parar de murmurar "sí" "claro que sí Gaara-sensei" provocando una enorme sonrisa y sensación de felicidad en su pecho que se incremento al ver esos ojos como el mar llenos de luz e irradiando felicidad.

Por su parte el pelirrojo sonrió y recibió en sus brazos a aquella castaña acurrucándola contra su pecho al tiempo que deposita un beso en la cabellera de la joven.

- Gracias por hacerme el ser más feliz de universo.

- Por el contrario sensei… es usted quien me ha llenado la vida de alegrías.

- Creo que antes que nada tenemos que arreglar el que dejes de hablarme de usted y agregar el sensei en cada frase – dice un divertido pelirrojo ocasionando un enorme sonrojo en la joven que tiene entre sus brazos

Mientras tanto en la sala, cierta rubia esta desesperada por saber lo que ocurre con la pareja que logro escabullirse; más le valía a su hermano tratar bien a la joven que ya había sufrido mucho por causa de los constantes cambios de humor del pelirrojo. Que si bien eran justificados, ya que nunca antes había experimentado el amor y mucho menos los celos todo ese torbellino de emociones tenía que traer consigo algo bueno.

Finalmente ambos jóvenes vuelven a hacer apto de presencia en la sala de la familia Sabaku no mostrando una enorme sonrisa y tomados de la mano, acto que provoco que la mayor de los hermanos se lanzara a abrazarlos y felicitarlos poniendo a su nueva cuñada cual tomate madura y un pálido pelirrojo en vergüenza.

- Ejem…. –murmura el Kazekage atrayendo la atención de los invitados – Aunque sé que es más que evidente quiero hacerlo oficial y frente a todas las personas que son importantes para mí… Matsuri a partir del día de hoy es mi novia…

- Y te falta decir que cualquiera que se acerque a ella con intención de coquetearle o mirarla más de lo normal se enfrentara a tu Sabaku sosó – agrega burlonamente un castaño ganándose una mirada de rencor por parte del menor.

- Advertidos están entonces - dice suavemente el pelirrojo – No dejare que nadie se acerque ella.

- Gaara-sensei no debe ser tan posesivo –dice molesta la castaña mientras le mira con el seño fruncido – Yo jamás me alejaría de su lado.

- Quedamos en que no agregarías el sensei y deja de hablarme de usted.

- Lo haces sentir viejo – dice juguetonamente el marionetista – Ya en serio, se habían tardado ustedes dos.

La castaña se sonroja al sentir la mano del pelirrojo rodear su cintura y alejarla del marionetista quien recibe una mirada de hielo ocasionando que el mayor sienta recorrer un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo, advirtiéndole que es hora de guardar silencio. Los presentes los miraban felices mientras una sonrojada castaña y un molesto pelirrojo seguían abrazados.

- ¡Al fin es mi turno! – Dijo alegremente uno de los presentes – Hina-chan, escucha atentamente porque pienso demostrarte cuanto te amo.

Sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo un exaltado rubio atrajo la atención de todos los presentes provocando un enorme nerviosismo en cierta chica de ojos perla y una sonrisa en la mayoría de los invitados; mientras que los miembros del clan Hyuuga y cierta mujer de ojos rubí lo miraban con advertencia y frialdad.

Los ojos del rubio no se apartan de los platinados de la joven que le arrebato el corazón con su dulzura y timidez, siempre la vio como alguien extraña sin darse cuenta se fue adentrando en su ser, pues fue la única que jamás lo juzgo, lo agredió y mucho menos lo infravaloro. Por el contrario, ella era la única que alguna vez le dio una palabra de aliento, quien le sonreía durante las clases a pesar de todo y a quien no le importaba suspender el examen Chunnin con tal de ayudarlo.

Hinata era para él la persona más pura y genuina que conocía, jamás había tratado de lastimar a nadie, si bien siempre había sido callada y temerosa a expresar lo que sentía ahora entendía el porqué de su carácter, nunca creyó que alguien podría tener una infancia tan triste como la suya y quiso darse de topes contra la pared al darse cuenta de cuan equivocado estaba, esa joven frente suyo había sufrido incluso más que él, ya que había sido su propia familia quienes se habían encargado de hacerle tanto daño. Y a pesar de ello, esa chica seguía siendo dulce, tierna, tan atenta con los demás; pero también era fuerte, decidida y segura cuando la ocasión lo requería. Por último aunque no menos importante era extremadamente bella, la criatura más delicada que había pisado el mundo ninja.

Y él por idiota la dejo ir, por no tener en claro todos sus sentimientos estaba a punto de perderla… y eso era algo que le aterraba. Estuvo en el cielo y él solito se había lanzado de cabeza hacia el infierno. Por indeciso la lastimo tanto al igual que a su amiga de la infancia, por cobarde había impuesto un muro invisible entre su luna y él. Tenía que remediarlo y como siempre lo hacia se jugaría todo por el todo, sin remordimientos.

- Sé que he cometido muchos errores pero si de algo puedes estar segura, es que el estar a tu lado no fue uno de ellos.

- Na…Na… Naruto-kun – musito la Hyuuga – Yo…

- Permíteme expresarte lo que provocas en mí – acercándose a la joven y tomándola de las manos – Y dame una última oportunidad para demostrarte lo que significas para mí.

Hiashi Hyuuga veía algo consternado esa escena, ¿desde cuando el chico más revoltoso de la aldea se mostraba tan centrado? Temía por su pequeña, sabía perfectamente que había sido un pésimo padre pero trataba de remediar eso y suponía que darle su apoyo a su primogénita para estar al lado de la persona que amaba era un buen inicio, salvo cuando "ese" había roto el corazón de su dulce y tierna niña. Que tonto había sido al menospreciar la fuerza de su hija, creía que siendo frío, distante y extremadamente duro lograría un mejor avance en ella. Fue todo lo contrario, lo único que había logrado era hacer de su hija alguien sin voluntad incapaz de valerse por si misma. Pero todo eso cambio cuando ingreso a la academia, el convivir con ese rubio provoco un cambio contundente en su niña, dejo de rendirse y a pesar de que nunca se preocupo por brindarle una palabra de aliento ella seguía en pie. Y fue después de enfrentarse en combate con Neji donde vio la verdadera fuerza de ambos; trato de cambiar, aunque no era algo sencillo, hacia todo lo posible por velar por su familia.

Ahora, ese mismo rubio pedía una nueva oportunidad. Prácticamente le pedía a su hija convertirse en su salvación o en su verdugo. Solo esperaba que respetara la decisión que su pequeña tomara ya que él se encargaría de respaldarla sea cual sea. Una sonrisa asomo en sus labios, era increíble la forma en la que ambos se complementaban sin darse cuenta; él había provocado que su hija fuera más decidida y firme en lo que deseaba. Por otro lado, este chico se había vuelto más calmado y reflexivo a la hora de actuar y todo fue dándose poco después de estar junto a Hinata.

- Mi madre me dijo que buscara a alguien fuerte, decidida sin temor a expresar lo que sentía – dijo tranquilamente el rubio – tenía que ser todo, menos rara.

Los ojos de la Hyuuga se abrieron desmesuradamente, pues ella no reunía ninguna de las características, salvo la última y eso la excluía. Todo lo que había pedido la madre de su amado lo tenía Sakura, no ella. Sin poder evitarlo sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

- Sin embargo – continúo el joven limpiando esas gotas saladas que comenzaban a salir – No puedo hacer eso, porque yo soy así… y necesito alguien que me complemente.

- Naruto-kun….

- Y tú mi querida luna a tu manera reúnes todas las características que mi madre solicito… y aunque eres algo rara – la atrae contra su pecho – te lo dije una vez, me gustan las personas como tú.

Alejándose de la joven el rubio se coloca en el centro del salud mientras respira profundamente, al abrir sus ojos ve al resto mirándolo expectantes.

- Déjame contarte que este tiempo sin estar a tu lado me ha parecido _un siglo sin ti._

**Notas del autor: **

¡¿Qué creen?!

Por fin acabe el capítulo. Si ya sé que es más que evidente puesto que lo estaban leyendo, espero sea de su agrado y disculpen la demora… recuerden que les comente que me preparaba para un examen de admisión. Solo no pregunten por el resultado a menos que quieran verme hecha bolita en un rincón y con depresión.

Al fin todo aclarado entre Gaara y Matsuri, ellos también merecían un capítulo y helo aquí. Como dije anteriormente el final se acerca y lamento decirles que a como veo mi imaginación e inspiración el próximo capítulo puede ser el último. Agradezco tanto a cada uno de ustedes que siguieran la historia como lo han hecho hasta ahora, que disfrutaran la lectura tanto como yo lo disfrute al escribirlo y que no me quieran linchar por el final que espero este a la altura y cumpla sus expectativas.

Por ahora no me queda nada más que decir, salvo que tratare de tener el final lo más pronto posible.


	17. Un siglo sin ti

"**Diciendo adiós"**

**Capitulo 17.- Un siglo sin ti.**

- Les quiero pedir una última cosa – dijo alegre el rubio – Acompáñenme por favor a la torre del Kaze kage.

Los pocos invitados que quedaban se miraron confundidos, no entendían que pretendía el rubio. Sin embargo al notar la mirada que el pelirrojo le dedicaba a su amigo y el asentimiento que recibía el ojiazul se tranquilizaron un poco. Pues si Gaara conocía sus planes y estuvo de acuerdo, no podía ser nada tan grave.

Así pues, siguieron al rubio quien se detuvo en la explanada del campo de entrenamiento que se encontraba detrás de la oficina de Gaara.

- Bien… hemos llegado – acercándose a la pelinegra.

_Hinata, te puedo asegurar que tu partida me enseño lo perdido que estaba. No te mentí, te quería… pero no sabía como hacerlo, me enamore de ti sin darme cuenta. Estaba tan acostumbrado a tenerte a mi lado que no creí que te perdería alguna vez._

_Te sentí feliz a mi lado, creí haberte hecho sentir segura y falle. Pero mi ego no me dejaba verlo. Te lastime e hice llorar por mi inmadurez e indecisión. Ilusione a otra persona cuando mi corazón ya tenía una dueña: tú, todo mi ser te pertenecía desde el momento en que te bese por primera vez._

_Hice daño a las dos personas más importantes de mi vida: mi hermana Sakura y a la mujer de mi vida, a ti mi Luna… Hinata Hyuuga._

_Dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que puedo ser digno de ti, que puedo ser la persona capaz de hacerte feliz… te pido por favor, que escuches mis palabras._

Todos los presentes miraban boquiabiertos al rubio, la joven Hyuuga no cabía de felicidad y unas cuantas lágrimas de alegría se fugaban de sus ojos. Al verlo, el jinchuriki se acercó a ella limpiando ese llanto con sus dedos mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

_Mil y un historias me he inventado para estar aquí__  
__aquí a tu lado, y no te das cuenta que__  
__yo no encuentro ya que hacer__  
__sé que piensas que no he sido sincero__  
__sé que piensas que ya no tengo remedio_

El rubio cierra los ojos al recordar la pelea con su luna, cuando la joven le reclamo su falta de atención, su terror a ser solo una sustituta de la pelirosa. Aquella de ojos jade que había considerado su primer amor…

_Pero quien me iba a decir__  
__que sin ti no se vivir__  
__Y ahora que no estas aquí__  
__me doy cuenta cuanta falta me haces_

Sintió volverse loco, cuando se entero de su partida. El aire comenzó a faltarle y la fuerza que tenía se desvaneció. Se sintió indefenso y completamente solo. Por más que sus compañeros le buscaban, el hueco que tenía en su corazón no lograba llenarse.

_Si te he fallado__  
__te pido perdón de la única forma que se__  
__abriendo las puertas de mi corazón__  
__para cuando decidas volver_

El rubio miraba fijamente a la Hyuuga, mientras le hacia una pequeña reverencia mientras no podía ocultar su sonrisa. Aquella que llenaba el corazón de la joven de calidez y tranquilidad.

_Porque nunca habrá nadie que pueda llenar__  
__el vacío que dejaste en mi__  
__has cambiando mi vida__  
__me has hecho crecer, es que no soy el mismo de ayer_

Como olvidar, las veces que sentía que debía ser mejor para ser completamente digno de Hinata. Sabía que su clan era importante, estricto y aunque a él no era algo que le preocupara, sabía que para su pequeña musa si que lo era.

Siempre había buscado la aprobación de su padre y que él fuera un alborotador no ayudaba mucho a su imagen, pero quería ser mejor. Ahora más que nunca anhelaba ser Hokage.

_Un día es un siglo sin ti_

Habían pasado unos cuantos días de la partida de Hinata y él se había sumido en una depresión mucho mayor que cuando murió Ero-sennin o la partida de Sasuke. El que Hinata no estuviera a su lado lo estaba matando en vida.

Fue gracias a Iruka-sensei que se había dado cuenta de lo que en verdad le estaba pasando, gracias a él también dejó de estar encerrado en su casa. Pues lo había arrastrado a comer un poco de ramen. Cual fue la sorpresa que se llevaron Ayame y Teuchi cuando él rechazo un segundo plato.

_Mil y un historias me he inventado__  
__para demostrarte que he cambiado__  
__ya lo que paso pasó__  
__rescatemos lo que nos unió_

Cuando el peliplateado se negó a traer a su Luna de vuelta, le odio… Él había jurado apoyarlo en toco, ¿entonces por qué se negaba a ayudarlo cuando más lo necesitaba? Una vez más había sido su tutor castaño quien le había dado el valor de buscar y luchar por lo que amaba.

Gracias a su sensei Iruka estaba decidido a buscar a la mujer que había partido llevando con ella su corazón.

_Que todos aprendemos de nuestros errores__  
__solo yo te pido que ahora me perdones__  
__pero quien me iba decir__  
__que difícil es vivir_

Estuvo a punto de lanzarse del monte de los Hokages al darse cuenta de la tontería que había cometido al dejarla ir. Quería que Neji, Shino o Kiba lo golpearan para así sentirse menos culpable; había lastimado a la joven de corazón más bondadoso en toda Konoha y todo por cobarde y confiado.

_Y ahora que no estas aquí__  
__me doy cuenta cuanta falta me haces_

Teniéndola enfrente no podía negar cuanto la había extrañado, su compañía, sus sonrisas, sus sonrojos todo su ser y el simple hecho de saber que la vería le bastaban para mantener una sensación de paz, felicidad y alegría que no tenía desde que tuvo conciencia.

_Si te he fallado__  
__te pido perdón de la única forma que se__  
__abriendo las puertas de mi corazón__  
__para cuando decidas volver_

Sabía que no tenía derecho a exigirle nada, había sido su error dejarla ir y ahora le tocaba pagar el precio. Tenía que darle el tiempo suficiente para que la joven pudiera confiar nuevamente en él. No se daría por vencido.

_Porque nunca habrá nadie que pueda llenar__  
__el vacío que dejaste en mi__  
__has cambiado mi vida__  
__me has hecho crecer, es que no soy el mismo de ayer_

Ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas demostrarle a todos los presentes que era digno de intentar recupera a Hinata, pero más que nada deseaba que ella comprendiera lo que había sido capaz de despertar en él.

Quería tenerla a su lado, aprender a su lado. Con sus altas y bajas… que ambos aprendieran a lidiar con el otro, que no huyeran con las dificultades.

_Un día es un siglo sin ti_

Hinata por su parte concordaba con esa parte de la melodía, no llevaba más de dos meses separados y todo ese tiempo había sido una larga agonía.

Había llorado gran parte de las noches desde que llego a la arena, extrañando a su familia, amigos, pero sobre todo añorando a ese rubio que ahora la miraba fijamente.

_Porque nunca habrá nadie que pueda llenar__  
__el vacío que dejaste en mi__  
__has cambiado mi vida__  
__me has hecho crecer, es que no soy el mismo de ayer_

Era cierto, que ninguno era como antes. Ambos habían aprendido que tenían que escuchar al otro antes de sacar conclusiones. Ella creía haberle hecho un bien al dejarlo sin más explicación que deseaba su felicidad.

No podía evitar sentir alegría al darse cuenta, que para el rubio. Esa felicidad estaba a su lado y no junto a la pelirosa como había creído en un inicio.

_Un día es un siglo sin ti_

Se sonrojo demasiado al recordar su infantil comportamiento, si en lugar de huir como lo había hecho hubiera puesto las cartas sobre la mesa se habrían ahorrado tanto sufrimiento.

- _Hubiera… -_ pensó la joven Hyuuga – _El hubiera no existe y debemos vivir con la consecuencia de nuestros actos._

Dicho sonrojo se incremento al notar algo que había pasado por alto, los habitantes de la aldea habían rodeado la torre del Kazekage. Pues a pesar de la hora, habían salido a ver tal acontecimiento. La voz de Naruto se escuchaba en cada rincón de la aldea. Se sentía al punto del desmayo pero sintió una mano sobre su hombro: Su padre, quien le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y volvió su vista al frente sin decir nada.

_Cuanta falta me haces…_

Sin poderlo evitar, el rubio abrazo a la joven Hyuuga quien sintió perder toda cordura entre esos brazos, y correspondió dicho gesto algo cohibida.

Cuando el rubio la separo de sí, la joven le dedico una tímida sonrisa a lo que él amplió la suya y corrió una vez más sorprendiendo a todos, ya que comenzó a subir la torre llegando a la cima.

_Si te he fallado__  
__te pido perdón de la única forma que se__  
__abriendo las puertas de mi corazón__  
__para cuando decidas volver_

Al tiempo que cantaba, el resto se percato que el pelirrojo se encontraba junto a Naruto. _¿En que momento?_ Habían preguntado todos los presentes. Sin embargo, ambos estaban concentrados en soltar algo…

Liberaron una manta que abarcaba la torre completa en la cual estaban escritas tres simples palabras: TE PIDO PERDÓN.

_Porque nunca habrá nadie que pueda llenar__  
__el vacío que dejaste en mi__  
__has cambiado mi vida__  
__me has hecho crecer, es que no soy el mismo de ayer_

Al mismo tiempo cientos de globos de cantoya en forma de corazón comenzaron a sobrevolar la explanada, todo el mundo estaba maravillado con la escena. ¿Quién imaginaba que el rubio tendría tanta imaginación y romanticismo?

Uno de los globos comenzó a descender hasta llegar a manos de la Hyuuga, encontrando en él una nota:

_Un día es un siglo sin ti…_

_¿Puedes hacerme el honor de darme una segunda oportunidad? _

_Te amo Hinata Hyuuga._

_Uzumaki Naruto._

Hinata no podía creer lo que tenía frente a sus ojos: Un rubio arrodillado frente a ella mientras le extendía un anillo con un zafiro en el centro.

- Sé que es muy pronto para pedirte matrimonio – dijo el rubio alegremente, más cuando notro un fugaz dejo de tristeza en los ojos perla de su amada agregó – Aunque si me lo preguntas no estoy del todo de acuerdo. Yo me casaría contigo ahora mismo.

La joven solo se limitó a sonreír. Era cierto, si bien esa propuesta era algo con lo que había soñado tanto tiempo, justo ahora no se sentía del todo preparada.

_Quiero que tomes este anillo como la promesa de mis sentimientos Hinata, símbolo de que eres lo más importante para mí. No por ser una pieza valiosa, sino por lo que significa. Este es el mismo anillo que mi padre le entrego a mi madre cuando se comprometieron y yo quiero que sea la promesa de lo que despertaste: cariño, confianza, complicidad… pero sobretodo: amor. _

_Me enamore de ti Hinata, y ahora menos que nunca puedo imaginar una vida en la que no estés a mi lado. _

_Por esa razón me le pegue a Shikamaru en su viaje, porque tenía que buscarte, decirte todo esto y aferrarme a la ilusión que tú aún me querías… a mí… a este humilde ser que siempre fue considerado un perdedor. _

_Y sé que lo soy… porque solo un idiota perdedor sería capaz de dejar escapar una joya tan preciosa y valiosa como lo eres tú._

Hinata abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos mientras unas cuantas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos y con las manos temblorosas tomo las del rubio.

- No llores –dijo preocupado el jinchuriki – Siempre te hago llorar

- Te equivocas Naruto-kun – susurro la joven dulcemente – Las mujeres somos muy lloronas, podemos llorar por tristeza o dolor…

- Pero…

- Y en este caso, podemos llorar de una infinita alegría – termino mientras lo abrazaba – Porque a pesar de todo, siempre has provocado eso en mí.

El joven sonrío tímidamente, actitud más común en la joven que tenía enfrente… Pero no podía evitarlo, se sentía nervioso y asustado. No estaba seguro si lo que había planeado y logrado gracias a sus amigos le serviría para recuperar a su luna. Si bien la joven estaba más receptiva con él, eso no era garantía que lo perdonara.

Observó a su alrededor y pudo notar la aprobación en todos los demás. El padre, hermana y primo de Hinata estaban muy sorprendidos y no pudo evitar sonreír por eso. Si había logrado impresionar a los imperturbables Hyuuga ya era ganancia. Fijo su vista en su compañera, amiga y hermana, ella también le sonreía y tenía lágrimas en sus ojos jade. No pudo evitar sentir un poco de culpabilidad, sin embargo al ver como ella le impulsaba a continuar se limito a asentir y agradecerle.

Por su parte Tsunade sonreía ampliamente. Kushina había dejado ese anillo a cuidado de Jiraiya, pues era él padrino de Naruto. Y había sido el mismo Jiraiya quien se lo paso a ella con la misma misión que había encomendado la pelirroja. Entregárselo al rubio para que él decidiera quien sería la mujer digna de portar ese legado de amor.

Temari no cabía de alegría por su amiga. Aunque era sorprendente lo hecho por el rubio, no por eso dejaba de ser menos romántico y especial. No se quejaba de lo preparado por su prometido, sin embargo, como todas las mujeres de la aldea, estaba embelesada por las acciones de ese joven alborotador e hiperactivo. No cabía duda que estaba loco por Hinata, pues de lo contrario no habría preparado algo como eso.

Los hombres por su lado, miraban algo incomodos tal evento… Aunque estaban alegres por su amigo, ya que tal acto seguramente le daría más posibilidad de recuperar a su amada. Superar algo así iba a ser difícil… sin poder evitarlo, le lanzaron una mirada rencorosa al rubio que ni por enterado se dio.

Pues este disfrutaba del abrazo de la mujer que amaba, tanto tiempo añorando sentir de nuevo su calor. Que ella le regalara una sonrisa, un sonrojo y un tartamudeo lo llevaba a la gloria.

Sin que se dieran cuenta, los invitados del compromiso y habitantes de la aldea poco a poco se fueron retirando, tanto porque sabían que no debían intervenir en un momento tan intimo, como por mandato del Kazekage y Hokage quienes alejaron a los más curiosos, dejando solo a la pareja.

-Hinata, Siempre has sido uno de los seres más especiales para mí, como amiga...

_- _Siempre me viste como tu amiga, únicamente como eso…

- Te equivocas... te quiero más que como una amiga, créeme.

- Naruto… todo esto ha sido hermoso, me has hecho inmensamente feliz… pero, no puedes pedir que confíe en ti, cuando cada promesa que me hiciste la has roto... deja de fingir que soy importante para ti.

El rubio sintió morir con esas palabras… hasta que la pelinegra se acercó a él con una sonrisa en sus labios ¿acaso disfrutaba verlo sufrir?

- Escucha Naruto-kun… - dijo suavemente la Hyuuga – No puedo negar que cuando llegaste lo que menos quería era verte.

Ante tales palabras la sonrisa del ojiazul se desvaneció, bajando la cabeza. Siendo detenida por la joven que le obligo a mirarla a los ojos.

- Y esas hubieran sido mis palabras… pero ahora todo es diferente…

- ¿Entonces Hinata? – pregunto temeroso el rubio - ¿Crees que puedas brindarme otra oportunidad?

La pelinegra lo miro sorprendida, después de haber hecho lo que hizo ¿aún le preguntaba? Sonrío para si misma, no estaba del todo segura si su amado rubio era demasiado inocente o temía que el "daño" que le hizo fuera irreparable.

- Tenía miedo de que vinieras a confirmarme lo que tanto había imaginado… no quería sentir más dolor que el que yo sola me había provocado al no ser lo suficientemente valiente para confrontarte.

- ¿Qué debías confrontar?

- Yo escuche tu conversación con Sakura…

El rubio la ve confundido, recordaba aquél día en que su amiga insistía en quererlo y él no supo ponerle un alto y dejarle claro que no estaba con Hinata por obligación. Así que ese había sido el motivo de la huida de la joven… por esa razón lo evitaba.

- Debí hablar contigo frente a frente –susurro la pelinegra esquivando la mirada del ojiazul – Pero no podía… no quería escucharte decir que lo nuestro se terminaba… no podría soportarlo y preferí ser yo quien terminaba todo.

- Hinata…

- Fue algo estúpido, inmaduro y cobarde…

- Pero fue mi culpa –aseguró el rubio – Si yo te hubiera dado la confianza necesaria tú no habrías dudado nunca.

La joven lo miro enternecida, su Naruto se empeñaba en culparse solo… Cuando en realidad y como Neji le había dicho cuando peleo por primera vez con el rubio. Una relación es de dos… y para que hubiera una pelea, se necesitaba de ambos. Por tanto, al igual que en aquella ocasión, esta separación era responsabilidad de los dos.

- No, Naruto… ambos somos responsables – tomándolo de las manos – Yo debí hablar contigo en lugar de encerrarme en mi misma.

_Tienes que entender que la culpa no solo es una persona. Para una relación se necesitan dos y esas mismas personas son responsables si algo falla. Tu responsabilidad fue quizá no definir bien tus emociones. La mía fue callarme todo y huir. _

_Los dos nos hicimos daño, nos falto confiar en el otro. Aprender a escucharnos por mucho que no nos guste lo que el otro tenga que decir. Asimilarlo y reflexionar si estamos dispuestos a corregir actitudes; si aceptamos a la otra persona tal y cual es. _

_Ninguno fue lo suficientemente maduro para tales acciones; tu me buscabas sin saber realmente que sentías por mí y yo había sacado conclusiones sin quiera escucharte. Di por hecho que tu ya no me querías; que solo querías hablar conmigo para decirme que todo se termino, que había sido un error y que no podías seguir conmigo porque amabas a Sakura. _

_Preferí correr y esconderme, mantener intactos los trocitos de corazón que me quedaban. Fue peor cuando dejaste de buscarme. Creí haber confirmado mis sospechas… tú ya no me amabas, nunca lo hiciste y solo era un estorbo para que alcanzaras lo que más anhelabas: Estar al lado de Haruno Sakura, tu amor platónico se convertiría en tu pareja ideal._

_Los días avanzaban y te extrañaba como no tienes idea, no estar a tu lado me desgarraba el corazón poco a poco… se rompía a cada momento que pasabas alejado de mí. _

El rubio la miraba sorprendido, jamás creyó haberla lastimado de esa manera… y ahora se preguntaba si en verdad era digno de pedirle otra oportunidad. Hinata, era alguien muy sensible y él no había sabido tratarla…

Su propio miedo le impidió darse cuenta de lo que pasaba con la pelinegra. Él… que nunca había tenido a quien amar ni por quien preocuparse más allá de una amistad no fue capaz de darse cuenta que su propia inseguridad la lastimaba y el miedo que ella le transmitía lo lastimaba a él.

Ambos se habían hecho daño… ambos eran los responsables de su separación. La pregunta era ¿estaban dispuestos a reparar su error? ¿Soportarían intentarlo una vez más sin tener garantía de que funcione?

Las cosas se habían roto, desgastado poco a poco… ¿sería posible repararlo? ¿Qué tan difícil sería intentarlo una vez más? ¿Lograrían confiar plenamente en el otro?

Todas esas dudas rondaban la mente de la pareja. ¿Sería su amor lo suficientemente fuerte para superar lo que había pasado?

- Hinata…

- ¿Sabes? – Interrumpe la joven – Antes de partir y dejarte aquella carta de despedida había escrito otra… nunca pude separarme de ella.

La joven se acerca al rubio entregándole un pergamino en cual puede leerse:

_Debo callar y guardarlo todo, dejarlo atrás como un bello recuerdo_

_Debo aprender a retomar el vuelo, decirte adiós aunque muera por ello._

_Debo dejarte ir para que puedas ser feliz, aunque te extrañe quizá es lo mejor para ti._

_Quiero verte sonreír sin remordimiento, si separarnos fue lo correcto no te culpes pues ya pasara el sufrimiento._

_El dolor se ira, olvidare el sentimiento, todo mejora con el tiempo solo es cuestión de esperar._

_Surgiré de las cenizas como muchas otras veces, no te preocupes y sigue sin mirar atrás._

_Ya no voy a rogar por tu amor, ya no voy a llorar en tu nombre, a partir de este momento _

_Solo serás un recuerdo. _

- Había decidido sacarte de mi vida, mi corazón se había cansado… pero en realidad pedía a gritos que luchará por ti… si había esperado tanto tiempo y al fin estaba a tu lado, no podía darme por vencida así como así.

- ¿Eso quiere decir?

- Que pienso arriesgarme Naruto… quiero estar a tu lado.

El rubio amplio su sonrisa para abrazar fuertemente a la joven, su corazón latía a mil por hora y no podía borrar la sensación de sentirse completo una vez más.

- Antes de prometerte algo quiero que sepas que cada día buscare ser mejor para ti. – dijo alegremente el rubio.

La pelinegra asienta a eso y abraza al rubio mientras unas cuantas lágrimas amenazan con salir nuevamente.

- Yo sé que puedo ser feliz a tu lado, si lloro no siempre es por tristeza…

- Pero yo no quiero que llores…

- Es algo que no puedes evitar… y tampoco podemos evitar que tendremos que hablar con mucha calma sobre lo que paso.

- Hinata…

- Yo creí hacerte un bien al dejarte, porque quería que fueras feliz… creí con todo mi corazón que lo mejor era separarme de ti.

- Nunca fue así…

- Yo sabía que siempre habías sido fiel a tus promesas y que por tu palabra eras capaz de sacrificarte sin importar que… No quería aprovecharme de tu buen corazón y sin embargo en algún momento lo intente… eso me convierte en una persona despreciable

- ¡Nunca vuelvas a decir eso! – dijo molesto el rubio - ¿Cómo es posible que pienses eso?

- Naruto…

- Tú siempre me apoyaste, estuviste a mi lado aun cuando yo no lo sabía.

- Yo no quiero que estés conmigo por agradecimiento…

- ¡Que no es así! – Dice exasperado el rubio – Todas esas cualidades fueron llenando mi corazón poco a poco, darme cuenta que el cariño hacia ti siempre estuvo presente… solo que no podía identificarlo.

- Naruto-kun… tú sabes que te amo… - la joven se acerca al rubio tomándolo del rostro – Y sé que ambos tenemos miedo a cometer errores.

- Yo no quiero lastimarte Hinata… - tomando las manos de la Hyuuga mientras deposita un beso en ellas – Eres lo más valioso y lo más maravilloso que he tenido en esta vida.

- Siempre ha sido mi sueño ser tu compañera, tu apoyo y tu alegría… también sé que las cosas no siempre serán perfectas… que habrá cosas que te disgusten de mí como alguna que otra me disgusta de ti.

Ante eso el rubio no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, más pronto lo transformó en una sonrisa mientras acariciaba el cabello de la pelinegra, para luego besarla en la frente.

- Pues podemos tratar de mejorar esos aspectos, no solo soportarlos… es mejor pulir nuestras diferencias – Agregó dulcemente el jincuriki – Aprender que podemos hacer feliz al otro mejorando nuestras actitudes.

- Hay cosas que debemos aprender, la relación es de dos… y siempre debemos trabajar en ella. Así te tenga a mi lado.

- No te prometo que será perfecto, pero sí que quiero que sea lo mejor para ambos…

_Los errores no se pueden dejar atrás… pero si podemos empezar de nuevo evitando lo que tanto mal nos hizo. Sé que yo te provoqué que llegarás a dudar de lo que sentía por ti Hinata, que no supe darme cuenta de tus miedos y sin querer los alimentaba… Tuve que perderte para darme cuenta de lo que hice mal con respecto a nuestra relación. _

_Y me dolió… han sido los meses más terribles de mi vida, ni siquiera cuando era niño y los aldeanos me miraban con rencor puede compararse a lo que sentí cuando te fuiste de mi lado. Desesperación, ansiedad, tristeza… soledad… la más grande que había podido sentir. _

_Quería venir a buscarte desde el primer día que partiste… pero Iruka-sensei no me dejó… ni él ni Kakashi-sensei. Me dijeron, que si solo quería buscarte por mi promesa, que ni siquiera osara acercarme a ti. _

_Ninguno parecía comprender bien mi dolor… Kiba me culpaba de tu partida, Kurenai-sensei me miraba con recelo por haberte hecho llorar; Sakura presionaba diciendo que había sido lo mejor… pero ninguno entendía cuanta falta me hacías, cuanto extrañaba tu compañía, tus sonrisas, la paz que me brindaba tu presencia… Salvo Iruka-sensei… _

_Fue él quien me hizo darme cuenta de lo que me pasaba realmente, que mi comportamiento era por depresión… que no te echaba en falta hasta que ya no estuviste ahí. _

_Y tuve miedo, demasiado. Porque me había dado cuenta que te amaba… lo importante que eras para mí. Pero tú… habías decidido alejarte de mi lado, me preguntaba si tenía derecho a ir en contra de tus deseos… que sí te fuiste fue porque había algo mal en mí y que no merecía tu cariño y mucho menos tu amor. Te lastime y aleje sin darme cuenta y solo cuando ya no estabas a mi lado valore todo lo que hiciste por mí. _

_Mi cabeza quería hacerse a la idea que yo no era digno de ti, que si no había sabido valorarte en su momento tenía que entender que tú deseabas hacer una nueva vida lejos de mí. Pero mi corazón no quería dejarte ir… si… fui arrogante, pero no podía entenderlo… porque sabía que si tu amor era sincero no podría esfumarse tan rápido y esa fue la razón que me animo a luchar por ti Hinata, por lo nuestro… porque te amo demasiado para dejarte ir. _

La pelinegra miraba dulcemente al joven frente a ella, si supiera cuanto deseaba ella que fuera a buscarla… cuantas noches soñó que se presentara en la arena diciendo esas palabras. Y ahora, esa ilusión se convertía en realidad. ¡Ni loca la dejaba pasar! Así tuviera que arriesgarse una vez más, estaba dispuesta a hacerlo… porque aunque todos digan lo contrario, en lugar de luchar y corregir lo que estuvo mal, lo más fácil siempre es decir adiós.

- Bésame y olvidemos juntos ese pasado que tanto daño nos hizo – murmuró la pelinegra al tiempo que rodeaba el cuello del rubio y lo atraía hacia ella.

El rubio, obedeció la petición probando una vez más los suaves y delicados labios de su luna, aquél contacto hizo estremecer a ambos… demostrando cuanto se necesitaron uno al otro. Para después abrazarla fuertemente.

- No quiero decirte que será eterno – susurro el rubio en el oído de la joven – Pero disfrutemos nuestra vida juntos mientras dure.

La joven asiente mientras recarga su cabeza en el hombro del rubio inhalando su colonia. Escuchando el palpitar de su corazón, sin poder evitar tener una sonrisa enorme y sentir una alegría inmensa. Pues a pesar de lo que todos dijeran, ellos se amaban, demasiado, era algo que no podían negar y por esa misma razón se merecían otra oportunidad.

Y aunque ella ansiara que las palabras que le dijo su amado Naruto, sobre casarse con ella fueran ciertas, estaba consciente que no sería lo ideal… era demasiado pronto, sobretodo porque habían acordado un nuevo inicio y dar lo mejor de sí para que su relación funcionará… conocerse más a fondo, lidiar con el otro, aprender a comunicarse y negociar lo que no les guste de la otra persona… para después quizá… si cumplir con lo propuesto por el rubio: Casarse… y seguir enamorando al otro todos los días.

Porque en eso se basa el amor, el truco esta en conquistar a la otra persona todos los días, no importa que ya este contigo.

**Notas del autor: **

Eh… creo que… se acabó… no me maten.

Para mi gusto quedó decente, jejejeje los finales siempre son la parte más difícil de la historia creo. Y pues, después de tanto tiempo, por fin esta ha concluido T_T. Me siento como cuando vi el final de DB GT jajajaja saber que ya no habría más aventuras, fue algo muy triste.

Gracias a todos los que en su momento se tomaron la molestia de brindarme un poquito de su tiempo para leer esta historia, que me tarde mucho en actualizar y escribir, lo sé… peor la inspiración a veces es despiadada… y otras el corazón no quiere reflejar la tristeza que siente en lo que se escribe, porque desea que si las cosas no terminaron bien para él… para otros sí.

Ojalá hayan disfrutado cada capítulo de esta historia como yo lo hice mientras la escribía. Sé que quizá habrá a quien no le guste el final o sientan que les falta algo… Puede ser, y también de ese pensaré si realizo un epilogo o lo dejo con un final algo abierto para que sean ustedes quienes imaginen como continua la historia de amor de esta tierna pareja.

Me alegrara mucho ver sus comentarios sobre el final de esta historia, ya sean buenos o malos… siempre sirven para aprender. Por ahora me despido y nuevamente gracias… por dedicarme su tiempo.


End file.
